


How to Catch a Prince

by Enigma_Cat_in_Space



Series: Royal Pain [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bodyguard James Ironwood, Eventual Smut, Exorcist Qrow, M/M, Mental Abuse, My editor says I needed to tag this as, No Relics, No Salem, Prince Qrow, Royalty, Slow Burn, So there you go Jay, Vampire Clover, Vampire Sex, Vernal is the spring maiden, Victorian (ish) Remnant, Winter is the Winter Maiden, oh no hes hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 128,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Cat_in_Space/pseuds/Enigma_Cat_in_Space
Summary: Qrow decides to run. From his family, from his life. All of it. He's done. But just when he thinks he's found refuge, he's faced with his greatest challenge yet; a vampire living in his attic.A cute, clingy vampire.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Royal Pain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183580
Comments: 378
Kudos: 378





	1. Damn this guy

The shaking of the carriage jolted Qrow awake. Well, that and the fact that he just so happened to slam right into James’ shoulder. 

“Ow,” he mumbled. 

James winced, “Sorry.” As if he could have done anything about it. It wasn’t his fault his entire right side was metal. But that was James for you. Kind to a fault. 

“It’s okay,” Qrow murmured. _Probably my semblance anyways, so it’s really my fault._

He turned his attention to the outside, watching as lampposts and people drifted past. He’d only been in the city a handful of times. Quite pathetic for a man of thirty-eight. But he had definitely never been to this part of Beacon before. 

“Do you know how much farther?”

James leaned around him. “Only a minute or two. I recognize that pub.”

Qrow looked to the building his bodyguard had indicated. It was small, crowded, and from what he could see, pretty dirty. _Well, at least I know where to get a drink if I’m in the area again._ His eye caught on two figures lurking in the shadows, clearly partaking in some sort of shady exchange of goods. _Which hopefully won’t be anytime soon._

He leaned back in his seat. “So this buddy of yours. You really think he can hide us from Raven?”

James scooted himself away, giving Qrow a little more space. “I wouldn’t exactly call us friends. Even before I started working at the palace. But Torchwick is good at what he does. My experiences with him in the past have proven to me that if you pay him enough, he can be trusted to pull off several feats of...illegal activities.”

A light chuckle worked its way up from Qrow’s belly. “I take it you’ve helped him in some of these heists?”

“I…” James’ hands fidgeted, betraying his discomfort. “I was hired to do many things I regret.”

“Hey, it’s alright Jimmy,” Qrow used his fist to lightly tap his friend’s shoulder. “I know how much you’ve changed. You’ve proved that to everyone time and time again.”

Just as James was about to smile, the carriage bounced to a stop. With a glance out the window, and a deep bracing breath, he said, “We’re here. You should cover your face.”

Qrow obeyed, drawing his black hood over his eyes and wrapping a strip of dark grey fabric around his lower face. That done, he followed James out of the carriage. As usual, James turned and held out a hand to help him down, but for once, Qrow ignored it. “You’re not my guard anymore, remember?” he whispered.

James whipped his hand behind his back. “Sorry sire-sir.” he grinned sheepishly. “Old habits.”

Qrow motioned for him to lead the way, and after telling the cab driver to wait here for them they advanced towards the building. When Qrow looked around he found that they were at the end of an alleyway, covered in deep shadows. _How fitting._ James led him to a narrow door, and after knocking a pattern on the wood, it swung open. 

Smoke filled Qrow’s vision, accompanied by the acrid scent of cigars. As they advanced into the room, his hunter instincts told him to keep an eye open for sudden movement. To take stock of everyone in the room. To locate all exits. Everyone stared at them as they passed, sizing them up. He could see the apprehension in their eyes as they looked over James. And he didn’t blame them, even without knowing what was under his greatcoat.

James led him through two rooms, both quite similar. At the end of this one was a red couch, and on it reclined a man with bright orange hair. A henchman leaned over his shoulder and lit the cigar he had just placed between his lips, then whispered something to him. As he turned back to his original posture, his green eyes caught on the pair. 

His face lit up with a bright smile. “Oh hello there captain. Long time.” He stood and sauntered over to them, clasping James’ arm. 

“Indeed. I take it business has been good for you Roman?”

“Almost too good I’m afraid. Can’t seem to get a moment to myself.” the man sighed and laid a forearm across his forehead, miming a fainting damsel. 

“I see you haven’t lost any of your usual decorum.”

“And I see you've still got a stick up your ass.” The redhead waved one of his men over. “Bring some whiskey for me and my friends here.” 

As the man scurried to obey, Roman led them over to the red couch, pulling James to sit beside him. Qrow leaned against the wall, still within earshot as they began to discuss.

“So, what’s the nature of this job dear James? You thinking of rejoining the business?”

“I would rather not have to resort to that.” James’ eyes darted to Qrow, and he cleared his throat before continuing. “Although I may have to offer my services every now and then in the coming months. This actually has to do with my current job.”

“Do tell,” Roman leaned his chin on his stacked hands.

“My master and I need a place to lay low for a while. And I would like to ask that you don’t ask questions.”

“I see,” Roman hummed. “Royal brat finally had enough, huh?”

“Hey,” Qrow interjected before James could. “That ‘royal brat’ is-”

“Standing right here?” Roman glanced at him, his eyes barely visible beneath the rim of his bowler hat. “Oh yes, I’m well aware your highness. Oh, pardon me. Your majesty.” He gave a mock bow. “I forgot. Now that the queen finally kicked the bucket I suppose that makes you king now.”

Qrow looked away. “Not anymore.” He would have gone on, but the henchman finally arrived and deposited three glasses of whiskey into their hands.

Roman gave a chuckle. “I suppose it’s only natural. It must be so hard to be at the top of the world.”

James cleared his throat. “We need a place to hide from the guards who will no doubt be starting to look for us.” 

“I have a place for you. Two in fact.”

Qrow paused in downing his drink. “Two?”

“You really think no one would notice you two? Jamie here isn’t exactly difficult to recognize.” He ran a gloved hand over James’ thigh. “In fact, I’m sure half this room knows who you two are. But don’t worry,” he said before Qrow could jump into a fighting position. “I call the shots here. And my men only work for money. Which means,” he tilted a look at Qrow. “You’ll have to pay me more than your dear sister would to find you.”

Qrow sighed. “James.”

“We will pay you three thousand lien every month for however long we need to hide. As well as my services, should you require them. But let me make this clear,” he easily but firmly removed Roman’s hand from his leg. “I will not help you with anything that will directly harm the citizens of Vale.”

Roman gave a dark chuckle. “My, my. You’ve always been quite noble, and I can see your time in service to the royal household hasn’t lessened that. From what I’ve heard of the Branwen family, I find that rather surprising.”

James’ jaw visibly clenched. “Not all the Branwens are like the previous queen.”

Roman gave a wry chuckle. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t be working for them if that were true. Anyway,” he set his glass down on a nearby table, “I just happen to know of a couple houses that are very close together. You two would be neighbors. And it might be best for his highness to remain under wraps. I can set Jamie up with a job, but you, little birdie, will be on your own in that department.”

“I have some skill with the supernatural arts,” Qrow mumbled. “I can get by on that.”

“Hmm, very true,” Roman nodded. “It’s not uncommon for exorcists and fairy doctors to disguise themselves. And we haven’t had an active one in the neighborhood for quite awhile. Which may explain why some of my men have been attacked recently.”

“What?” James asked, concern evident in his voice. “Do you think it’s a rival gang?”

“I seriously doubt it. I happen to be on good terms with the only other big gang in Beacon, and the smaller ones know not to mess with us. But enough about my struggles.” He once again patted James’ thigh. “Why don’t we get you two settled?”

One short, but rather irritating carriage ride later, Roman stood before a dilapidated house, waving them inside with a bow. “I know it may not look like much, but the structure is completely sound.”

Qrow looked around somewhat distastefully. There was dust on every surface, and several pieces of the furniture looked as though a stiff wind would cause them to crumble. However, upon closer inspection, Qrow could see that Roman was right. The structure itself was firm, and there were almost no cracks in the walls or ceiling. 

“How exactly did you come by this place?” James asked, setting down Qrow’s bag. 

“Won it in a bet. Apparently it belonged to a member of the royal household a long time ago. I used to close deals here, use it for storage. But several of my men refused to come back here because they claimed it was haunted.” He leaned on his cane and examined his nails. “Not that I believe any of that, but they were quite insistent. Even a few of the neighbors refuse to come in here. I think it would be the perfect place for an exorcist to live, don’t you?” He regarded Qrow with a steely gaze, daring him to refuse.

Qrow however was too busy wiping some dust off a teacup he had found on a table. Underneath the filth the cup shone with a silvery light. He wiped off more to reveal an emblem; a kingfisher with a fish in its beak, surrounded by a curling pattern. “This place definitely belonged to a well off person. Not everyone can afford silver tea sets.”

“Exactly what drew me to it.” Torchwick sauntered over to him. “I’m surprised that was left here. I thought I got all the valuables when I had this place vacated.”

“Well good thing you didn’t,” Qrow mumbled, wiping the rest of the cup off. “I could probably use this in my work.”

“Do what you must,” Roman waved him off. “I’m on a bit of a schedule. Jamie dear, if you would. Your quarters are much nicer.”

James looked between Roman and Qrow until the latter nodded. “Go. I’ll be fine here.”

“Are you sure?” James asked. “If this place is actually haunted-”

“I’ve got plenty of things to ward them off.” He wiggled his fingers, drawing attention to the rings adorning them. 

“James sighed. “Well, if you’re sure. Good night sire.” With a bow, he left.

As soon as the door closed, Qrow slumped. The small smile he had put on for James disappeared, replaced with creased brows and downturned lips. All the emotions he had been holding in seemed to bear down on him all at once. “I need a drink.”

Instead of wandering out and looking for a pub, Qrow decided his time would be better spent cleaning his new living space. He didn’t want to be stuck in this dust cloud for longer than he had to be.

After some poking through the cupboards in the maid’s quarters he found a duster that was still in one piece and a handkerchief big enough to wrap around his face. He never was a good cleaner, but it wouldn’t really matter. He was the only one seeing it.

A good hour later, and he had most of the dust cleared. There was still the matter of the broken furniture, but he was too tired to deal with that at the moment. He decided to explore upstairs a little, see what the layout was like. 

To his surprise, the whole second floor was significantly cleaner than the rest of the house. _Oh no, please don’t tell me there’s actually something living up here._

He heaved a sigh. _Well, better find and get rid of it. ___

____

The upstairs was one big hallway with bedrooms and one parlor branching off. And it was a completely different color scheme. He examined the parlor and found that the fireplace was the only thing that looked unused. Couches, end tables, and paintings were dust free, though faded. 

____

He ran his hand over the wallpaper, a red pattern with gold curlicues. Scratched into it was a four pointed star. Or...maybe it was a four leaf clover. There seemed to be a stem near the bottom, even though it was misshapen. If he had to guess, it had been scratched into the wood.

____

The paintings seemed to be portraits. A family of three. Four individual ones of two men and two women. And then, in the corner, partially covered by a cloth, was of the individuals plus one other man. He brushed the cloth aside and found that the features matched the child in the family portrait.

____

“Must be the family that originally owned this place.” He scanned the room, looking for anything that might be useful. But all he could see was a tea set on one of the end tables. Upon closer inspection he found that it matched the cup downstairs.

____

“Looks like I’ve got some research to do.” He vacated the room, leaving the door ajar. 

____

One by one he checked the bedrooms. They all had a different color scheme, and were in different states of care. One was completely covered in dust, the bed made and a bowl and pitcher standing on the table. _Must have been a guest bedroom._ The next one was pristine, though it also was neatly made up. 

____

The final one was covered in shadows. Even when he brought out a lighter the tiny flame only lit the room a few feet in front of him. His hand moved to the sachet of salt at his hip. _Really hope I don’t need anything else._

____

Something moved just out of his vision. He could sense rather than feel a presence. “Show yourself!”

____

A shape rose up, vaguely humanoid, but way too big. A pair of fangs glinted in the light. 

____

Qrow sighed. “Gods damn it.”

____


	2. Don't I have enough to deal with?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More problems

The shape lumbered towards him with inhuman speed. He dodged it, rolling to the side and coming up in a kneeling position. His hand darted back to the salt at his hip and he scattered a handful on the ground, a spell on his lips. 

The creature turned and charged him again, not even hesitating as it sped over the salt. _Not a demon. Good to know._ Qrow thought absently as he dropped the lighter and drew his broadsword, Harbinger. He caught the creature’s outstretched hand with the broad side of the blade, stopping it in its tracks. It reached around, trying to claw at his face. He defended his face with a fist, but the moment they made contact the creature shrank away. 

He looked at his fist. The rings glinted in the dim light from the hallway lamps. _Silver. Vampire._ With a triumphant smile he held out his hand. “Don’t come closer.”

The vampire snarled, but then did a double take. “Wait,” said a masculine voice. It straightened, cocking a head to the side. “You have pure silver.”

Qrow was about to attack, but the creature’s words caught him off guard. He straightened, trying to see in the dim light. 

It came a step closer, clearly trying to examine Qrow. “And your clothes. Well tailored. You’re no common thief.”

“Great deduction. Now get out of my house.”

“Excuse me? _You’re_ the one invading _my_ house.”

“Look, I’ve had a long day. I paid for this place and everything in it. Either leave, or I make you.”

The vampire huffed. “I’ve lived here longer. And I can kill you in a heartbeat.”

“So can a grimm. Or a falling rock. Or alcohol poisoning. You’re not special. Leave, I’ve got work to do.”

“No. Not until you tell me exactly what you’re doing here.” It crossed its arms over its chest. 

_What a child._ He huffed a long sigh. “I’m taking shelter here until I can leave Beacon. And like I said, I’ve got a lot of work to do and can’t have a vampire here trying to suck my blood. So if you could just move along, I won’t have to destroy you.”

The vampire examined him for a long moment. It leaned closer, no doubt looking at his face. Qrow held up his ringed hand, getting ready to punch. 

However it came no closer and eventually backed away. “Alright, fine. I’ll go. But I know exactly what valuables there are in this house, and if even one thing goes missing, I will suck you dry.” It turned and left. Qrow could just catch a glimpse of a muscular frame and chestnut hair as it disappeared behind the door.

Qrow breathed a sigh of relief. _Crisis avoided._ He slid Harbinger back into her place at his back, and picked up the lighter again, finding his way to the door. The dim light glinted off a brass lamp fixed to the wall, and he turned the knob to flood the room with light. 

This room looked much like the other two. Neat, with everything a person would need to live comfortably. The windows were covered with thick, black fabric. 

_I guess this is his room._ For a moment, he was taken over by the malicious impulse to rip away the window protection. But he soon decided that he was too tired to bother with that. From the looks of things, they were nailed into the walls, and that would take far too much effort to undo.

So he left the room untouched and went back downstairs. 

He didn’t have much to unpack. Just a few of his essentials for his work, his journal, an extra set of clothes, plus Harbinger’s tune up kit. _I’ll need to pick up a few things. Bottles, an extra flask, some candles. Lots of candles, actually. Matches, some wood to make crosses. Probably wouldn’t hurt to get enough to make a couple stakes too._

His thoughts wandered back to the vampire he had encountered. _It’s not unusual for them to hunt in packs. That could explain Torchwick’s men getting attacked. And why they thought the place was haunted. He could have been doing all sorts of things to freak the gangsters out._

Looking around, he realized the front parlor would be the best place to set up his office. It was big, nicely furnished, and mostly undamaged. If his business went well he could even receive customers there. Plus there was already a desk leaning against the wall.

He began setting up his workspace. Inkwells, quills, spell supplies, and journal all fit nicely on the desk space. But then he pulled out a folding picture frame. 

A chill ran through his body. _Why did I bring this?_ He remembered the frenzied packing, throwing only the basics into his torn up bag while he waited for James to come get him. _Must have just brought it out of habit._

The frame shone in the dim lamplight. Brighter than anything else in the room. And yet nothing filled him with more darkness than the three photographs inside. He opened a drawer and tossed it in, unceremoniously slamming it shut.

_Stop thinking about them. They can’t hurt you anymore._

With a shake of the bag, he unearthed his flask. But when he picked it up, the lack of swishing liquid told him it was empty. _Just my luck._

He decided he’d had enough of this day and began to drag himself upstairs. _I doubt that room next to the vampire’s has been used. And I didn’t see or feel any weird activity there. Guess it’ll have to do._

But right as he reached the door, there came a rustling from the nearby window. His hand jumped towards Harbinger. The window swung open, and with little grace, a chestnut haired man flopped onto his floor. 

It took Qrow a moment to realize this man was the vampire he had expelled from his home just minutes ago. 

“You-! I told you to leave!”

The vampire propped himself up on his elbows. “I did. Then I came back.”

“You know that wasn’t what I meant.”

“I was hungry anyways, and I got the feeling you would make good on your threats.” Its legs slowly kicked the air, giving him the look of a carefree child. Which did not match the traces of blood still staining his lips.

Qrow sighed. “Then why are you back here?”

It raised one quizzical brow. “Because this is my house?”

“I already told you, I’m renting.”

It regarded him, leaning its head on one hand. For the first time Qrow noticed that its eyes were teal. Like the ocean. Or a misty field. His chestnut hair was short, but looked rather soft. One long forelock was stuck straight up, reminding Qrow of the kingfishers on the silver tea set. 

“You a vampire hunter?”

Qrow crossed his arms defensively. “No, I study exorcism. So I know exactly what to do with you.”

It raised its hands in half hearted surrender. “Fine, you can stay. I won’t bother you.” It then shifted to sit on its haunches and pointed an accusing finger at him. “But if I find one thing missing, I’ll eat you.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Qrow flashed his rings. There was also his necklace, but he decided that it would be a bad idea for him to see that one. Even this vampire would know what the necklace meant.

“I’ll suffer a few burns to rid this world of a thief.” It stood and walked towards its room. “Oh, and you can use the red room. Just don’t break anything.” And with a flick of his cloak he disappeared behind the door.

Qrow could do nothing but stand there for a few minutes, unsure as to how to handle this situation. It was unfavorable at best and dangerous at worst. He had been prepared to deal with a ghost, or even a demon. Not this.

The door swung open again. “Oh yeah, name’s Clover by the way. Clover Ebi.”

“Er, Qrow,” he answered reflexively.

“Good to meet you, Qrow. Have a good night.” And with a click, it re-shut the door.

_...First it enters through the second floor window, then it tells me not to steal anything, and then it introduces itself. As though we simply met at a social gathering. Qrow scratched his head. The hell am I supposed to make of this? ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, I will be updating this fic every Wednesday.   
> Sorry for the short chapter this week :( Hopefully the next one will be longer!  
> Thanks for reading.


	3. This is why I can't have nice things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't beta-ed, so sorry if there's a bunch of typos, or it sucks.  
> Really starting to feel that quarantine slump.
> 
> Qrow does his best to adjust to his new life.

Qrow went to bed with all his jewelry on that night. The necklace was nothing new, but the rings were a chore to adjust to. He kept twisting them around his fingers, his eyes open and staring at the window. An irrational part of his brain kept bringing up the way the vampire had gotten in so easily. If it could, why couldn’t a human?

_Don’t be stupid. If it lives here, it probably knows all sorts of ways to get in without being detected. They can’t find you._

But he couldn’t stop his imagination from conjuringing up shadows resembling Raven’s silhouette. Or his mother’s. That was a shadow he was familiar with. The vampire in the next room didn’t help matters. Any tap, footstep, or rustle sounded like memories of his childhood. 

Eventually he shoved one of the many pillows over his head and fell asleep like that. 

When he woke up, it was past midday. But there wasn’t much for him to do, so it wasn’t like it mattered. He weighed his options while he washed and dressed. _I could do the shopping. That does need to be done soon anyway. But should I visit James first, or just go? I don’t really know my way around Beacon very well, so that might be a good idea. The vampire should be asleep, so maybe if I come back soon enough I can set up a barrier to confine it to that room._

But when he opened the door, the vampire was there, playing with one of the silver teacups. It looked up, giving a bright smile. “You’re up.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Qrow sighed, turning away and walking down the hallway. _Just my luck._

But hurried steps followed him. “Where’d you find this?” It tossed the cup in the air as it followed a few feet behind. 

“Downstairs.”

“Ah. Covered with dust?”

Qrow glanced at it. “Yeah.” _Talkative,_ he thought irritably.

“That must be why I never found it. There were some gangsters who lived here awhile ago, but they stole a few things, so I had to kick them out.” 

“You mean haunt them?” 

It shrugged with a good natured grin. “Whatever you want to call it.” 

Then something occurred to Qrow. “Hang on, isn’t that made of silver? How are you holding it?”

The vampire chuckled. “It’s actually bone china covered with a very thin layer of nickel silver. So it doesn’t burn.”

“I see.” _Interesting._

By this time they had made it to the kitchen, where Qrow was examining the facilities. There was a dust powered icebox and a sink, as well as an old fashioned wood stove. _That’s going to be irritating to cook with._ There was also a pantry, which he was expecting to be empty, but it actually held a few essentials. However most of it was old. 

“The gangsters left those,” the vampire explained. It was now leaning against the doorway, watching Qrow’s movements. Surprisingly it was a curious gaze rather than predatory. “The icebox also works, it just needs dust.”

“Guess I’ll need to add that to the shopping list too,” Qrow mumbled. _Maybe I should just go over to James’ for breakfast. The way that redhead guy was acting last night, he’s probably well stocked._

“I take it that means you’re going out?”

Qrow answered with a grunt. He walked past the creature and into the parlor, where he had left his bag the night before. After grabbing his money and hiding the bag beneath the desk, he turned towards the door. 

The vampire had gone halfway up the steps and was now waving at him. “Have a nice day,” it chirped. And then, to Qrow’s shock, it winked at him and turned to go back up to the second level. 

“And it hasn’t made any moves to take your blood?” James said, laying a bowl down before Qrow. They were sitting in the kitchen while Qrow regaled him with the events of the night and morning. 

“Nope. In fact, besides the first attack and a few minor threats, it seems completely disinterested.” He began slurping the soup James had made him. “But I know it does drink blood. It clearly went out hunting last night.”

“Sire please, have some decorum.” James passed a napkin to Qrow, who ignored it. 

“I’m not in the palace anymore.”

“That doesn’t mean you can be a complete ruffian.”

Qrow shrugged. “Anyways. It’s very possessive of the things in its house. So I think as long as I don’t steal anything I’ll be fine.”

James looked slightly horrified. “You’re not going to kill it?”

“Not unless it tries to attack me. Or it goes after you or some kid.”

“Sire,” James sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You can’t just let that thing roam free. Who knows how many innocent people it could kill. And if you stay in that house, you’ll be completely open to an attack.”

“I’ll be fine,” Qrow said, waving him off. “And I’ll find out who and where it hunts. Besides, I don’t have the things needed to kill it. I promise; I’ll get what I need and once I’ve gotten all the information I want, I’ll behead it.” He took one final sip of the soup and set the empty bowl in the sink. “I’d rather be alone anyways,” he mumbled, too quiet for James to hear. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Did you have any plans for today?”

James looked a little skeptical, but didn’t say anything more on it. “Not as such. I did need to pick up a few things in town, and then Roman said he needed me to meet with him late tonight.”

“That works. I need to pick up a lot of things. Would you mind my accompanying you? I don’t know my way around here.”

James nodded. “Of course.”

They got back late that evening. James insisted that Qrow simply join him for dinner, since it was already close to dusk. Qrow couldn’t say no to his cooking. After dinner, they got caught up in discussing future plans, so it was nearly nine in the evening before he finally arrived back to his new home. 

To his surprise, the front parlor was lit by a crackling fire in the hearth. He stepped in, depositing his parcels by the desk. As he walked closer, the couch creaked, and the vampire sat up, a mournful look on its face. 

“You were gone so long,” he said, drawing out the last word in a whine. 

“Gods, what are you, five?”

It leaned on the back of the couch. “Where’d you go?”

Qrow shrugged. “I needed some things for my work.”

Its head tilted, casting a weird shadow on the wall. “You don’t have everything you need already?”

“No I-” Shit. If I tell him I ran away that’ll open up more questions. “I haven’t been able to fully immerse myself in my studies. That’s why I left home; so I could study better and pursue it as a career.” He turned to the desk, picking up his journal. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do. Go and lurk in a coffin or whatever it is you do.”

“Nah, I only do that on the weekends.” Fabric shifted, indicating it had gotten up, and then a shadow fell across Qrow’s shoulder. “Is it cold outside?”

Qrow spluttered, the suddenness of the question giving him pause. “What?”

“The weather. How is it?”

“The way it should be in late fall.”

“Okay. I thought you might be cold, so I got the fire going.” It gestured to the open fireplace.

“Oh.” _That’s weird._

The vampire leaned further over his shoulder. “I’ve never seen an exorcist at work from up close. Pretty impressive if you ask me.”

“I didn’t ask. And this part isn’t that exciting.” _All I’m doing is setting up my desk area. What’s so interesting about that?_

The vampire leaned its hands against the desk. “I’ve only seen an exorcism one time, and that was while I was working, so I didn’t get to watch much. Although, I find that the people who do it are the most interesting part. Their lives are a complete mystery to everyone else.”

Qrow looked up and found that the vampire’s teal eyes were fixed intently on him. “I’m a little curious about you Qrow. I’ve been alone in this house for several years. And then suddenly you're here, demanding I leave. You didn’t even flinch when I attacked you, just fought back.” It leaned closer, and for the first time, Qrow noticed a sort of sheen to its eyes. “I think there’s more to you than you’re letting on. Won’t you tell me about yourself?”

“I’m a-” Qrow started, but he managed to stop himself. He jerked back, the chair falling to the ground. “Stop that! Don’t try to hypnotize information out of me!”

It shrugged. “Sorry. You’re just not very forthcoming. And anyway, what’s the harm? We’re both living here together, so we might as well get to know each other. How about a question for a question? I promise I won’t use hypnotism.”

“Then you shouldn’t have tried it in the first place.” Qrow huffed. He picked up his journal and the package full of carving wood and turned towards the door. “I came here to be alone. And I would appreciate it if you left me that way.”

He was almost to the door, when the vampire’s voice stopped him. “No one should be alone.”

There was something in his tone that made Qrow pause and turn back. But he almost regretted that choice. The creature’s eyes were downcast and filled with an inexpiable sorrow. 

But the moment was gone and it aimed a wide grin at Qrow, showing off the razor sharp canines. “Well, enjoy your studying.”

Qrow huffed again. _He was probably just acting. Don’t be stupid._ “You’d better be quieter tonight.”

“I will,” it chirped. 

This time it was Qrow’s own choice to stay up late, and the sky was beginning to lighten in the east when he finally curled into the covers and let sleep claim him. 

He wondered for a moment if the vampire had been out hunting the entire night. He tried not to let that thought bother him, but it did. _Just how many people does he kill?_ Was his last thought before drifting off. 

When he woke up, it was to someone shaking his shoulder. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. “Ten more minutes James.”

“Guess again,” a male voice said as the hand withdrew. 

Qrow jumped, his hand instinctively going for Harbinger’s handle. But his fingers overreached and it slipped from his grip and clattered to the floor. He growled with frustration and whipped around. 

The vampire was standing there, holding its hands up in a non-threatening gesture. “What?” Qrow hissed. 

“Someone’s at the door. I assumed they’re here for you.”

A cold hand clenched around Qrow’s heart. _Someone from the palace?_

The vampire slowly moved to the window and looked out. “Black hair, beard, pretty tall. Military man by the looks of it.”

Qrow sighed with relief. _Just James._ “I’ll go see him.” He slid from the covers. “Mind leaving while I change?”

But the vampire seemed to not have heard. “Who is it? A friend of yours? Because if not, I can chase him away.”

“What? No, don’t do that. He’s my companion.” Qrow pulled a shirt, pants and waistcoat from the wardrobe in the corner and began stripping off his top half. But he thought better of it when he undid the first button and saw the cross necklace. He held his hand over it and turned around. “Please leave. And stay in your room if you wouldn’t mind. I don’t want him seeing you.”

“Aw, why not?” the vampire pouted. “Are you ashamed of me?” Then he smiled mischievously. “Or maybe you don’t want your friend to know how you’ve spared a monster like me?”

“More like I don’t want him to kill you yet. You may yet be useful.” Qrow tried for a threatening smile, but feared it didn’t reach his eyes. _I don’t know anything about this creature yet. He might know who James is and then he’ll figure out who I am._

“Ooo, scary,” the vampire laughed, walking towards the door. “Fine then, I’ll leave you to your tete-a-tete.” It exited, leaving the door open. But it popped its head back in just as Qrow let his shirt fall to the ground. “And by the way, it’s you that has more use alive.” It’s eyes slid over his form, and it left with one last smirk. Qrow slammed the door after it.

He grumbled as he dressed and went to answer the front door. With one more look around, he made sure the vampire was really in its room, and then flung the door open. James was leaning against the door frame, but he straightened and smiled as the door swung open. “I was starting to get a little concerned,” he chuckled as Qrow ushered him in.

“Sorry, I was asleep.” Qrow led the way to the kitchen and began making preparations for tea for the two of them as James sat at the servant’s table.

“Already letting your sleep schedule slide?”

“I got lost in my studies,” Qrow explained, mentally preparing for a lecture. 

Which was not long in coming. “Sire, I’ve told you countless times you need to take better care of yourself. You may not have a responsibility to the kingdom anymore, but you do still have people that count on you.”

“I’m not doing huntsman work anymore Jimmy. And I’m not going to until we get to Atlas. Which I’m still not sure we should do, by the way.” He punctuated his statement by pointing a piece of wood kindling at his friend. 

“I have more contacts there that can help us,” James said defensively. He stood and crossed the kitchen, taking the box of matches from the countertop and assisting starting up the flames for the wood-stove. “There is some risk there, but if we wait long enough Miss Raven will have likely given up.”

“Raven doesn’t give up something she wants,” Qrow grumbled. 

“Then perhaps we should fake your death.”

“If you’ve figured out a way to do that, I’m all ears.”

James shrugged. “I have a few ideas. None that are concrete however.”

“Well until you do, we’ll have to stay here.”

They finally got the stove going and sat at the table to wait for the kettle to boil. “Anyways. How are things with the carrot top?”

“Roman? He has me working at his friend’s business. Just as extra security. He’s told me I most likely won’t even have to do anything but stand around.” He shifted closer. “Which reminds me. The friend actually lives nearby. He may have a job for you.”

Qrow only ‘humphed’, his attention long since lost. 

“You should probably go meet with all the neighbors anyway. Get a presence in the area. You’ve thought of an alias and a way to disguise yourself, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” he answered halfheartedly.

“And that’s the name you’ve given to the vampire living here too?”

“...yes.”

“Good.” 

The conversation drifted off into less serious topics, only pausing to finish making the tea. However it was still mostly one sided. Qrow might have been thankful for the company, but it didn’t erase the many things on his mind. And until it became glaringly obvious, he knew James wouldn’t address his lack of attention. He was a bodyguard, not a counselor.

_Though he seems to think he’s my mother, _Qrow thought to himself, nearly giggling.__

__“What’s so funny?”_ _

__To Qrow’s surprise, it wasn’t James that voiced the question, but someone from above them. He looked up and found the vampire perched cross-legged on a rafter._ _

__He jumped. “When did you get here?”_ _

__“Been here for about ten minutes. You two were so absorbed, I didn’t want to interrupt.” It slid to the ground and strode over to the table, resting his hand on the back of Qrow’s cahir. “Won’t you introduce me?” It regarded James with a look that screamed suspicion, which was returned with three times the venom._ _

__“This is my friend, James. James this is, ah...I forgot your name.”_ _

__The vampire hummed with amusement. “Clover. It’s a pleasure. How do you two know each other?”_ _

__James nodded at the introduction, his face never softening. “I’ve known Qrow since he was a young teen. It’s a bit of a long story. I’m sure he can fill you in on the details later.” He stood. “For now, I shall have to bid the two of you goodnight.”_ _

__Qrow also stood and followed him to the door, acutely aware of Clover hovering around them, but not within immediate eyesight. “Be civil James. I do still want to keep it within my sight.”_ _

__“It’s a little hard to be civil to something that’s little more than a humanoid grimm,” James huffed. “But I’ll try. Make sure it doesn’t come into your room while you’re sleeping. And wear all your jewelry.”_ _

__“Will you stop lecturing me? I’m only two years younger than you.!” If he finds out about earlier…_ _

__James glanced at him, and he wondered for a moment if the man had heard his thoughts. But James simply shrugged. “Then perhaps you should act your age.” he gapsed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t say things like that.”_ _

__“It’s never stopped you before.”_ _

__James smiled sheepishly. “I don’t mean to be like that. I just worry about you.”_ _

__Qrow waved him off. “Save your worries for someone who deserves it. Now go to bed.”_ _

__They both chuckled and said their goodnites at the door. The moment it was closed, a pair of hands rubbed over Qrow’s shoulders followed by Clover setting his chin over one. “You two are awfully close.” His tone had lost some of its playfulness._ _

__Qrow tried to shrug the vampire away, but he hung on. “That’s none of your business.”_ _

__“We could make it my business.”_ _

__“And why would I do that?”_ _

__Clover’s arm snaked down and around Qrow’s waist. “I’ve told you I want to get to know you. I can tell you’re a lonely person.” His breath brushed against the skin just above Qrow’s collar. His voice had dropped, sending shivers down the prince’s spine. “Would a mere acquaintance be so bad?”_ _

__“Yes, it would,” Qrow broke free of the undead’s embrace and whipped around to face it. “And stop that, I know what you’re trying to do.”_ _

__“Oh?” It shifted its weight to one leg, placing a hand on it's hip. “And what is it you think I want?”_ _

__“My blood, what else? It’s in your nature, just as it’s in mine to need food.”_ _

__“Relax,” it sighed. “I have plenty of other food sources. If I really needed your blood to live, I would have bitten you by now.” It leaned forward. “How about we make a deal? I promise not to bite you, and you stop treating me like an enemy.”_ _

__“You are my enemy,” Qrow huffed. “And besides, I’m going to kill you anyway. There’s no point in playing at friends.”_ _

__“Well if you’re going to kill me, then it shouldn’t matter what you tell me. I’ll take everything you say to my grave.”_ _

__Qrow considered for a moment. “Even if i believed that, why does this matter to you?”_ _

__“I’m bored. And you seem like the kind of person I would like to know.”_ _

__Qrow laughed. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He shrugged and waved over his shoulder as he walked towards the stairs. “Do what you want. But just know if you ever try to bite me again, I will stab you in the heart.”_ _

__“Already did that.” Clover winked._ _

__Qrow blinked, completely at a loss. But he shook it off and continued to his room._ _

__

__Some time later, in the middle of setting up his wards, Clover’s words fully sank in._ _

__“Oh gods, he was flirting!”_ _


	4. At least some things never change...even if I'd rather forget them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow accepts his first job

The next couple of days were spent in setting up protection for the house. First, Qrow began the process of setting up wards for his room so that Clover couldn’t get in. Then, after discussing Clover’s entrances for when he went out to hunt, he began setting them up for the rest of the house, leaving openings for the vampire. 

Clover watched him do this with complete rapture. He remained silent, but Qrow could feel those intense eyes boring into his skin as he grounded himself. When he began the actual spellcasting however, he could hear the vampire increasing his distance. _Guess that means it’s working,_ Qrow thought to himself.

On the third day, James stopped by to remind him of the job he had been offered. Qrow begrudgingly agreed to go see the person later that afternoon, but refused to let James come with him. 

“I know the area a little better. I don’t need an escort for everything.” 

James sighed, clearly uneasy about letting his charge wander around alone. He continued with his discreet cleaning of Qrow’s parlor as he spoke. “If you’re sure. But you’ll let me know if you have any problems, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m an adult, I can do some things myself.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” James sighed, straightening one of the couch pillows. 

“I can also clean my own house.”

“Then why is it always a mess?” James gestured to the carving materials and notes strewn over his workspace. 

“I said I can. I didn’t say I would. Besides, I like it better this way.” _Makes me think of the creepily spotless palace less._

James had given an exasperated sigh and turned towards the door. “I’ll let Roman know you’ll be at the customer’s residence at nine this evening.”

“Nine,” Qrow agreed, following him to the door.

When he left, Clover had once again come up behind him and perched his hands on Qrow’s shoulders. “If you need help cleaning, I’d be more than happy to help out.”

“No thanks,” Qrow shrugged, freeing himself. “Shouldn't you be asleep?”

“You’re up.”

“Yeah, I’m human.”

“And very fun. Why would I sleep when I have much more interesting prospects?”

Qrow rolled his eyes and directed his steps back to the parlor. “You call me hunched over books, training, and setting up spells interesting?”

“Why yes.” Clover lounged on the couch, his eyes never leaving the smaller man’s form. “Especially the training part.”

Qrow couldn’t stop the angered huff from leaving his lungs. He tried not to let his embarrassment show when he remembered how he had gotten too warm yesterday while practicing with Harbinger, and had divested himself of his shirt. _I didn’t see him in the room. He must have a secret place to watch me from._ He sat at his desk and began to resume his carving. “It’s rude to spy on people.”

“It’s also rude to set up wards on your room,” Clover pouted. “The one I so graciously let you borrow.”

“It’s called a safety measure. I clearly can’t trust you’ll respect my privacy.”

“Yeah, well it makes it somewhat difficult to get to my room. I have to walk against the opposite wall.”

Qrow smirked. “I fail to see the downside.”

“Meh.” 

Qrow turned around and saw that Clover was now sticking his tongue out at him. He returned the gesture.

That night, Qrow dressed and filled his bag with some basic essentials. He snapped Harbinger into place, covering it with a black cloak. He then added a fabric mask, checking to make sure it hid his features enough. That done, he gave his room one more cursory glance before going downstairs towards the front door.

As he passed the door to the parlor he caught a glimpse of Clover, lounging on the couch with his nose buried in a book. His eyes darted up just before Qrow could escape his line of vision, prompting the prince to speed up. 

But just as he touched the doorknob, Clover’s hand closed around his wrist. “Wait, where are you going?” His voice was a near whine, and for a moment Qrow wondered if he was actually sad to see him leave. 

“Work. I do have to leave the house to do that.”

Clover’s hand relaxed, but merely shifted its grip to his sleeve. “How long will you be gone?”

“I dunno. Twenty minutes, an hour. It could vary.”

“Well...if you’re gone past midnight, I’m coming to look for you.”

Qrow yanked his sleeve free. “I’ve already got James to nag me, I don’t need you too.” 

Clover didn’t say anything, and for a moment Qrow thought he had won. He jerked the door open and slid into the darkness. But when he turned back to close it, he caught the barest glimpse of the vampire’s forlorn face.

_Gods. What was he, twelve when he died?_

But he knew that was ridiculous. Clover could only have been a few years younger than Qrow was now when he entered the blood state. Still, it stuck with him how bothered he seemed to be when Qrow left. And the way he got more touchy after the encounter with James. 

_Really hope he’s not trying to form a bond. That’s the last thing I need right now._

He shrugged to himself. _Not like I can’t understand. Who knows how long he’s been in that house, all alone._

His thoughts wandered to his own life within the palace, and how the whole building had seemed so enormous even in his late thirties. And yet how close and cage like it felt. Especially when he was in the same room as his mother. The way her blood red eyes would catch the slightest wrinkle in his clothes. Or the tiniest smudge of dirt. Or the fear in his eyes during training. 

_Now that I think about it, I’ve never seen him leave the house unless it’s to hunt. And it’s definitely the house he grew up in. I wonder what his life was like there. When he was alive._

Qrow was so preoccupied with these thoughts that it was several minutes before he realized he had walked right past his destination. He grumbled at himself, doubled back, and checked the address James had given him. 

Hei “Junior” Xiong. _Weird nickname._ He drew a breath to gather himself and knocked on the door. 

It was quickly answered by a man in a suit. A gangster judging by his lack of servant-like decorum. “Who’re you?” he asked, pulling a cigarette from between his lips. 

_Definitely a gangster._ “Dove Harbinger. I’m expected.”

“You the supernatural guy?”

Qrow tilted his head. “You could call me that.”

The man nodded to the interior and stepped aside to let him in. “I’ll let the boss know you’re here.”

Qrow stepped into a brightly lit corridor, illuminated by dust lamps. Their shades were red, giving the whole room a bloody tint. _He does well for himself it would seem. I should be able to get a good price out of him._

A few minutes later the gangster was back, gesturing to the room he had just exited. “Boss will see you now.” Qrow nodded and advanced. 

This room was also lit with red, but with far fewer lamps, leaving the majority of the area in shadow. From what he could see, there were couches all along the walls and in the center. On one lounged a tall, bearded, burly man wearing a much nicer suit than his henchman. Standing from his seat at the man's side was Roman Torchwick. 

“Oh hello birdy! I was starting to think you’d never join us.” 

“Our mutual friend said I would be here. And you and I both know he doesn’t lie easily.” Qrow sighed and situated himself on one of the center couches, facing the pair. “I take it you’re Hei Xiong?”

The suited man barked a laugh. “No one calls me that. Junior will do.”

_A name that really doesn’t suit you._ “Whatever. I understand you have a job for me.”

Junior leaned forward, his elbows perched on his knees. “I hear you’re an exorcist.”

“You would have heard correctly.”

“Then I’m not sure this is within your skill set. Do you know anything about ghosts?”

“I do.”

Junior nodded. “I’ve got a bit of a problem with one of my businesses. We bought a building recently, and it seems that the place has been giving us troubles with moving in. Things have gone missing, glasses have been shattered. And one of my men said he saw the culprit just before he went crazy.”

“Is the man still alive?”

“Yeah, but he’s bedridden. We’ve been keeping him hidden from the others here.” 

Qrow nodded. “I will have to go to the site and see what I can do. Once that’s finished, I can take a look at your man too. It could be a demon we’re dealing with.” _Or just a geist._

Junior nodded in agreement. “I may have other jobs for you, but Roman here says that you're still a beginner. This will be a test to see what you can do before I let you near my men.”

Qrow’s eyes shifted to Roman, who was taking a drag from his cigar. He blew a cloud in the air, smirking mischievously. _That bastard better not have been spreading rumours about me._ “Understandable. As for the matter of my fee-”

“I’m willing to offer you 700 lien for both jobs.”

“700 for the ghost, 800 for seeing to your man.”

“I can’t afford to pay that much for something you might not even be able to do.”

Qrow scoffed. “If you’re so unsure, then maybe you should contact someone else.”

Junior’s frown deeped. 

_Gotcha. I’m the only one in town, and you know it._

“400 for the ghost, 500 for the exorcism.”

“I am still human, you know. I have to eat. 650, 750”

“500, 600.”

“You’re also aware of the risk involved? 650 each.”

Junior growled. “600 each. That’s the best I have to offer.”

Qrow smirked. “That’ll do nicely. I will require thirty percent up front.”

“That’s acceptable. Alec!”

The door opened, another gangster leaning against the frame. Junior motioned him closer and whispered something to him. The man, Alec, nodded and left.

“He will set you up with everything you need. I’ll meet you there nine tomorrow.”

“I’ll need to do it much later. Eleven should do. Closer to the witching hour.”

Junior shrugged. “You’re the supposed expert.”

The door reopened, and Alec came in carrying a small cloth bag, clearly used for money. He handed it to Qrow, who opened it, counted everything, took note of the slip of paper with the written address, and shut it. “This will do,” he said, slipping it into his own bag. 

“Then I think our business is concluded.”

They shook. Qrow was just about to reply when Roman gave a fake and rather loud yawn. “All this business will turn you prematurely grey. Come on, let’s get to know each other a little better.” He settled himself beside Junior, pressed so close to the taller man that a piece of parchment couldn’t have passed between them. “Tell me, Dove was it? What drew you to this profession?”

Qrow shifted in his seat. “I thought it was interesting.”

“Come now, there must have been something more than that.”

Junior’s arm settled around Roman’s shoulders. “You’re being nosy again.”

“A trait that has gotten me far in life.”

_And on plenty of shit-lists, no doubt._

“Well Dove, what drew you to this place in particular?” Roman’s eyes twinkled with mirth. 

_He just wants to watch me struggle, doesn't he?_ “I heard there was a lack of practitioners in this area. And I’ve always loved Beacon. Plus, our mutual friend insisted.”

“Ah yes, our mutual friend.” Roman leaned up to whisper in Junior’s ear, just loud enough so that Qrow could hear. “The one I told you about that used to be a gangster, and then became one of the queen’s dogs.”

Junior raised an eyebrow. “James Ironwood? I didn’t think he was the type to…” His eyes scanned Qrow. 

“To befriend someone who works with demons?” Qrow said. “No. He isn’t normally. But I happen to be a huntsman as well. We met on a mission.”

“Ooo, you are quite skilled, aren’t you?”

“Unlike you, Ginger, I like to do things myself.”

Roman growled low in his throat, his face contorting into a scowl. But at that moment, the door opened, and in walked an odd young woman. 

Half her hair was brunette, while the other half was pastel pink, with white streaked throughout. And even though she wore heels, she was still tiny. Qrow thought if he stood she wouldn’t even come up to his shoulder. She carried a pink and brown parasol with her, slung over one shoulder. She regarded him with doe brown eyes. Then she blinked and one was pink.

_Why do I get the feeling that’s a challenge?_

“Ah, Neo.” Roman patted the seat beside him. “Need something sweetheart?” 

She walked over to the two men, discreetly signing something to Roman. He sighed and stood, giving one last pat to Junior’s arm. “Business calls for both of us I’m afraid. Apparently there’s a Miss Fall here to see you.”

Junior grumbled. “Not this again.”

“Anything I can do to help?” 

Wow. He sounds genuinely worried.

“Not with this. I just have to deal with it myself.” He gave Roman’s hand a quick squeeze, and then stood, meeting Qrow’s eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

“Of course,” Qrow nodded, gathering his bag and directing himself towards the door. 

“I’ll show you the way out,” Roman stopped him. “There are a few things we need to address.”

Qrow had to work to keep a scowl from his face. “Alright then.”

Roman grinned, then held out his arm for the young woman, Neo, to take. Arm in arm they led the way to the door, Roman blowing a kiss in Junior’s direction. “Good luck.”

Qrow was so busy glaring at Roman’s back, that he didn’t notice the young woman until they collided. “Oh, sorry,” he mumbled. 

The woman was cradling her forehead and glaring at him like she was trying to set him on fire with her mind. Her golden eyes shone much like flame, so it wouldn’t have surprised him. “Watch where you’re going,” she hissed. And with a flip of her wavy black locks, she entered the room they had just vacated. 

“I don’t envy him,” Roman mumbled. “I’ve worked with her once. Gets what she wants, and wont take no for an answer.” He chuckled. “I’d enjoy meeting her over drinks, but not for business.”

“What do you want?” Qrow growled. By this time they were at the front door, and the gangster from before was ushering them out with a nod. “You said we had things to discuss. So? Spit it out, I’ve got things to do.”

“Like lounge around your haunted manor? Or drape yourself all over Jamie?”

“Pretty sure you’re talking about yourself.”

“Can you blame me?”

Hissing, Qrow grabbed his lapels and shoved him against the side of the building they had just left. Not even a second later Neo had her parasol pointed at him, a concealed blade now protruding from the ferrule right at his throat. But he ignored it. “Look Ginger. I came here to hide, not to be pushed around by scum like you. If you’ve told anyone else who I really am, you won’t be needing the money I offered you.”

Roman gave a slightly nervous cough, but was quick to compose himself. “I understood the terms of our agreement. Don't fret. No one who doesn’t need to know is aware of your identity.”

“What does that mean?” Qrow pushed the man further into the wall. At the same time, Neo’s blade made contact with his skin, drawing out a single droplet of blood.

“It means that for security reasons, Neo here knows who you really are. And I had a talk with my men who were there that night, and any that suspected have been sworn to secrecy. Junior, and all of my other partners are completely in the dark.”

Qrow searched the gangsters eyes. Full of fear, and flicking between him and his henchman (well, henchwoman). Qrow gave a sigh and released him, straightening his own rumpled coat. “You know why I brought my bodyguard with me when I left?”

“Because you have the maturity of a five year old, and need your nanny?”

Qrow gave a small smile. “Because I don’t like killing people. That’s James’ job.”

Roman smirked, once again taking Neo’s arm. “You know I used to think that you wouldn’t be able to handle the Branwen throne. But it seems you’re more like Circinae than I thought.” He gave a wave, the pair turning as walking away as though it were a regular evening. “I suppose I’ll see you around little birdy.”

“Yeah.” Qrow sighed and turned homeward. “I guess so.” His shoulders slumped as he walked. _Not what I needed to hear right now._

His mind wandered as he walked. Back to his past. Visions of his mother. How some said he had inherited her hair and her facial structure, but nothing else. Even his eyes were lighter than hers and Raven’s. Softer, and less intense. Much like they said he was. 

He wasn’t even fully aware when he entered the house. His mind was set on one thing. 

He shed his mask, his cloak and his bag as his feet followed the path to the kitchen, not once looking up. As though they had done so a hundred times, his hand found the bottle of gin from the cabinet, not even bothering with a glass. Uncorking it and leaning against the counter, he brought the bottle of blissful forgetfulness to his lips. And he stayed there long into the night.

The second bottle was nearly half empty when a firm hand pulled it from his. “I think that’s enough for tonight.” A matching hand found the small of his back and gently guided him away from the counter. 

“Shaddap,” Qrow groaned, his arm swinging out to rid himself of the pest. “Leave me alone.”

His flail was easily blocked. “I will once I have you in bed.”

“Heh,” Qrow giggled. “Getting a little bold there James.”

The hands froze for a moment, but quickly resumed their careful guidance out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Qrow didn’t look up. His eyes were heavy, and the guiding hands seemed to have everything under control. He only had enough presence of mind to note that these hands felt different from James’. Both were soft, and oddly cold. 

_But James is the only one who has to deal with this. So it can’t be anyone else._

He was vaguely aware of the lights going out and a soft surface beneath him. And then his boots were removed and he was wrapped in warm softness. “Sleep now,” a gentle voice said. A voice that definitely didn’t belong to James.

But Qrow was too comfortable to care who it was.

Clover brushed away the dark bangs, watching as Qrow’s eyes fluttered closed. He had known Qrow was home for some time, but the man had looked so upset he had decided to leave him alone for awhile. Which turned out to be a mistake. 

He had watched as his new housemate had taken sip after sip of the strong gin, showing no signs of stopping. When he pulled out the second bottle, he decided that was enough and went upstairs to prepare his own bedroom. _It’s not like I’ll sleep tonight anyway._

Now that he had the human in his bed, his eyes began to wander. He had been able to smell the heady aroma of blood from the moment Qrow had walked in the door, but there were no obvious cuts or stains. He began to wonder if maybe he had only been in proximity to fresh blood when he noticed the tiny drying trail on his throat. 

He got up and left the room, returning a moment later with a damp towel. As much as his body was urging him to give in to his nature, his brain was slowly winning over. _I made a promise. And he’s asleep. Although...I suppose I did say I wouldn’t bite him, not that I wouldn’t take any already spilled blood._

__

Carefully, he leaned over the human’s throat. With an upward glance to make sure Qrow was still asleep, he brushed a finger over the sticky substance, coming away with barely a smudge. As he licked it away, he thought to himself. _Whoever did this is lucky that’s all that was spilled._

__

He wiped away the remaining stain, confirming that it was little more than a tiny prick. _He’ll be fine,_ he thought, relieved. _Though it does make me wonder where he was tonight._ He began to card his fingers through Qrow’s hair. _He’s more than a simple exorcist, that much is for sure. He has fine clothes and pure silver, so he couldn’t be any lower than nobility. And James treats him like he’s higher class. Though they are very familiar if that’s the case._

__

His brow creased at this. _I wonder how long they’ve known each other. Were they lovers at one point? What does James know that I don’t? Does he know why Qrow felt the need to turn to alcohol? Does he do that often?_ He dropped the towel onto the floor and then eased himself down over the covers, just close enough to sense Qrow’s heartbeat. 

__

_Oh well. I’ll find all that out eventually. I’ll find out all there is to know about you._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer was being a pain, so I had to upload this on mobile. So sorry if there's a bunch of mistakes.
> 
> Also, couple notes. Technology-wise, I've set this up so that dust is like electricity, slowly making its way into newer homes and generally only found in the higher end areas.


	5. I guess it wouldn't hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work, and twenty questions.
> 
> So...I meant for this chapter to be centered around some actual exorcism stuffs, but Clover said no.  
> Also the supernatural bits are based off of half-assed research so sorry if it's weird
> 
> 4/16 edit: My editor found a few mistakes that were a little more complicated than a missed capitalization. So this is now the edited version.

Qrow woke up with his heart still racing. 

His dream was quickly fading, leaving only vague emotions and images in its wake. His mother. Red eyes, both human and grimm. Blood splashed across the floor. The crunch of metal. 

But all these images took a back seat when he realized he wasn't in his bedroom. 

He looked around for a moment, completely confused as to where he was. Then he became aware of the other presence in the room. Or rather, he felt the other body in the bed with him. There was no heat, and no aura that he could sense. 

Hunter instincts kicked in, and he threw the blankets off and launched himself away. Or he would have if there hadn’t been a wall in the way. Which he hit with full force.

His pained groan woke Clover, who sat up blearily. “Mmn. Morning Qrow.”

“Get out of my bed!” Qrow yelled back, rubbing at the soreness at the back of his head. 

“Loud,” Clover groaned. “And this is my bed.”

“Huh?” Qrow looked around, now realizing why he didn’t recognize his surroundings. “Oh.”

“Couldn’t exactly take you to your own room. And you were a little too, ah...out of it to take yourself there.”

“You...you saw?” Qrow curled into himself, the thought of Clover seeing him trying to drown his memories filling him with a sense of shame. 

“Yeah,” Clover yawned, politely covering his mouth. “You remember anything? Do you know how you got that prick on your neck?”

Qrow’s fingers wandered to his throat. But his head was pounding too hard to think clearly enough. There was a vague memory of pink and brown, but they were overtaken by the residual imprints of his dreams. “You were just waiting for me to lower my guard, weren’t you?" His voice was low, an underlying threat to his tone. "Bet you took your fill last night.” 

“I said I wouldn’t bite you,” Clover answered, running a hand through his hair, "and I didn’t. You’d be feeling a lot worse if I did. All I did was help you get to sleep.”

“Well I didn’t ask for your help!” Qrow slid himself off the bed and stormed out, ignoring Clover’s pleas for him to wait. He slammed the door closed, and then his own door, leaning against it and sinking to the floor. 

All the activity had agitated his headache. He gingerly cradled it in his hands, and prayed that he wouldn’t hurl.

He slept off most of the hangover, then spent the rest of the day doing as many preparations for the night as he could from his room. But he couldn’t get rid of the mortification of the morning’s events.

He had managed to keep his drinking habits a secret from many. Only a few servants, Raven, and James knew, as far as he was aware. And James was the one who had been responsible for taking care of him when he was like that. So to have someone new find out, especially when he was trying to quit, made him more uneasy than was really reasonable. And he knew it. 

Add to that the fact that Clover had taken him to _his_ bed, where Qrow was defenseless, and the embarrassment was off the charts. He hadn’t slept with anyone in years. Raven had always teased him, saying that he was the biggest blanket hog, and the worst of snorers. 

“Gah!” he yelled, grinding the hand towel over his face as though that would erase everything. _I must have been so gross! And who knows what I said while I was drunk, or in my sleep! What if I let slip something about my past? Or my identity? And I wasn’t wearing my necklace last night. What if he really did take my blood?_

But he knew that wasn’t true. The prick from Neo’s parasol had been clean and un-bruised. And after a thorough examination he had confirmed there weren’t any other puncture wounds on his body. But the concern was still there. 

_I left myself wide open last night. I can’t let that happen again._ He finished drying himself off and grabbed a fresh shirt from the wardrobe. _I’m just going to finish this job, and then I’ll go back to ignoring him. It’s not a big deal._

Much easier said than done. 

An hour before he had to go and meet Junior, he gathered everything he needed and quietly opened the door. There was no sign of Clover, but there was a single glass of water sitting in the middle of the hallway. 

He stared at it for a moment. _Why’s it in the middle of the…? Oh right, that’s as far as he can reach._ He tapped the cross hanging just above his head, watching as it twirled and swung. _But why a glass of water? What’s he trying to say?_

It looked perfectly normal, and smelled normal too. But it was cold, indicating it had been there for awhile. He decided to shrug it off and simply left it next to his door. 

_Now for the hard part._ He kept his tread as light as possible as he made his way down to the kitchen. There was no sign of Clover the whole way down, and no sound coming from the parlor. But he still kept his ears open as he retrieved his bag and mask from the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief and made his way to the kitchen. _Looks like he’s out._

But all those hopes were gone as soon as he walked into the kitchen. Clover was leaning against the counter, reading a book. The tea set was prepared, and the kettle was heating on the stove. He looked up the moment Qrow walked into the kitchen. “Oh good, you’re up.” He shut the book and set it on the counter, his eyes never leaving Qrow. “How are you feeling? Did you see the water I left for you?”

 _Wait, it was for me to drink?_ Qrow squinted at him. “You trying to poison me?”

“Not unless you’re allergic to water. And even then it would not be intentional.”

“Yeah, well I can get my own water,” Qrow huffed, placing his bag on the table with a thump. 

“But you weren’t feeling good. I had to help somehow, even if you wouldn’t let me near you.”

Qrow’s hands busied themselves with tying his mask on. “I feel fine. I can handle a tiny hangover.”

“I could hear you retching all the way down here.”

Qrow was suddenly thankful for the mask covering most of his features. Though he was sure that some of the embarrassed red was still peeping out from his cheeks. _What do I say? That I’m used to it? He’ll know it’s a habit if I do._ “I don’t need a monster’s help. Like I said, I can handle it.”

“Sure, sure,” Clover nodded, a chuckle in his voice. He removed the now boiling kettle and poured its contents into the teapot, flipping the timer as he did so. “Have a seat.” 

“What?”

The vampire pulled out a chair and sat, resting his chin on his palm. “I thought we should get to know each other a little. Plus, this tea will help settle your stomach. I’ve also got some apple scones ready if you want them. You’ve got to be hungry by now.”

Qrow’s stomach gave an interested mumble at the word scones. But he resolutely picked up his bag and turned away. “I’ve got work to do tonight. See you.” He tossed a wave and turned away. 

“Wait,” Clover called.

“This is really starting to get old,” Qrow sighed, more to himself than the vampire. “What is it?”

“Where are you going?”

“I told you, work.”

“...Is James going with you?”

There was a cold edge to his words, unlike anything Qrow had heard from him. He hesitated to go any further, and instead looked over his shoulder at Clover. “He hasn’t been invited, no.”

“Alright then.” Clover gave a nod. “Then when you come back, let's have our talk.” 

“Why do we need to do that?” 

“It’s been a week, and all I know about you is that you’re interested in the supernatural, you sleep a lot, and you apparently like alcohol. I feel like I’m entitled to more, since I did help you out last night.”

“Which I keep telling you, you didn’t have to do.”

“But I did, and now you owe me.”

Qrow turned around, acknowledging Clover fully. The vampire had his head tilted, still rested on his palm. A playful smile decorated his face, and it left Qrow wondering what his ulterior motives could be behind such a request. “I didn’t realize you were that devious.”

Clover gave a chuckle. “Be safe out there.”

“Right.” Qrow gave another wave and made a swift exit before he could be stopped again.

His mind raced as he left the house and began his trek down the pavement. _How am I supposed to take this? First I wake up next to him, then he makes me stuff. Now he’s...messing with me? I can’t even tell if that’s what he’s doing! Is he being sincere?_

It took a moment before he realized someone was calling out to him. He turned without stopping, but slowed his pace when he realized it was James. 

“Hey,” James said, his heavier breathing a testament to how far he had run to catch up. “I’ve been calling you.”

“Sorry,” Qrow answered. “Didn’t realize it was you. Were you calling for long?”

“No.” James fell into step beside him. “I take it you’re going to the job Hei Xiong gave you?”

“Yeah.” Qrow shuffled around his bag until he came up with the address he had been given and handed it to James. “You recognize this address?”

James examined the strip of paper. “I do. But we’re going in the wrong direction.”

“Of course we are.”

Once they got going in the right direction, they fell into a companionable silence. Qrow, for his part, couldn’t help but be a little nervous. His drinking habits were known to his friend, but having him so near, and completely unaware, gave Qrow the feeling of harboring a secret. 

_Do I even need to tell him? It’s not like anything happened. Not really. He’d probably go crazy, telling me how reckless I am._ He couldn’t help the slump in his shoulders. _I know how reckless and stupid I am._

“You okay?” 

“Fine.”

“Qrow.” James shot him a stern look, his voice just on the right side of hard. “You know you can tell me what’s bothering you.”

Qrow gave a sigh. “I...last night...I drank.”

They were silent for a few minutes, a thoughtful look on James’ face. “The vampire didn’t notice, did it?”

“It did. But don’t worry, nothing happened. I checked for bites.”

“Alright. But you need to tell me when you have the urge next. Remember, you said you’d try.”

“I know. And I will.” _I won't. I hate how disappointed you look when I tell you._

“Good.” James gave a satisfied nod. “Now, tell me about this job.”

They launched into a conversation about the night before, Qrow being careful to leave out the parts pertaining to him. James seemed very interested. 

“I’m doing some security work for him but I’ve never actually met the man.”

“You’re not missing out on much. He’s not annoying like Torchwick at least.”

James chuckled. “I thought you two wouldn’t get along. Although,” he hesitated, “you mentioned a Miss Fall?”

“Yeah?”

“Did she have dark hair?”

“Yeah, why?” Qrow leaned a little closer.

“I did a job the other night and I had to escort her into the meeting place. She struck me as a dangerous individual.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I don’t know. I just felt it.”

Qrow considered for a moment. James didn't get hunches often, but when he did they were almost always right. “Well I don’t see what we can do about that except avoid her.”

James turned back, concern creasing his brow. “But what if she does turn out to be dangerous?”

“Exactly why I think we should avoid her.”

“But what if she ends up doing harm to the citizens of Vale?”

“James, we’re both working with gangsters.”

“You know what I mean. These jobs have put us in a unique position that could afford us a better way to protect Beacon, and Vale, by extension.”

Qrow shrugged. “You can do what you want.” _It’s none of my business anymore. I’m no longer responsible for the fate of Vale._

But there was something wrong with that statement, and Qrow knew it. It was completely untrue. And yet he wouldn’t let himself admit it. 

James looked away, clearly bothered by the turn the conversation had taken. He opened his mouth to speak, but looked up just in time to see they had reached their destination. 

A miniature crowd had gathered just outside the house belonging to the address. Junior stood out among them, as well as Roman Torchwick. Beside him stood Neo, who was listening to a very animated conversation between the two gang leaders. Behind Junior stood two young women, one clad in white and the other in red, who seemed very bored with the entire situation. A couple of henchmen milled around, exchanging stories and cigarettes. 

Neo looked up as they approached and patted Roman’s arm, directing his attention to them when she captured it. “Jamie!” Roman called out. “So good to see you. And you as well little birdy.” He gave a mocking tilt of his hat in Qrow’s direction. 

Qrow returned the gesture with a scowl. Which he wiped away when Junior stepped forward. “You’re late.”

“I’m here now, aren’t I? This is the building?”

Junior’s eyes followed Qrow’s gesture. “It is. We’ve noticed the most activity on the second floor.”

“And the building is empty?”

The gangster nodded. 

“Then I’ll start right away. Make sure everyone maintains a ten foot distance.”

James leaned over Qrow’s shoulder. “Would you like me to come in and help?”

Qrow shook his head. “I don’t want to risk my semblance flaring while I’m doing this. Especially if it’s a demon. Make sure everyone stays away.”

James turned away and began the task of encouraging everyone to keep their distance. Qrow drew a deep breath and entered the house.

Instantly, something felt off. It was impossible to place exactly what he was feeling, but it wasn’t evil. It felt like something akin to a cloud; chill and eerie.

_Definitely not a demon. Not one harboring ill intent at least._

He wandered through the empty rooms, wind sweeping through and causing a few doors to creak on their hinges. When he walked into the third room, he saw the source of the wind was an open window. He closed it, pausing to try and pick up any new sounds. Nothing happened so he went on. 

This house was different than the one Roman had provided for him. As he walked through, finding disassembled desks and small chairs, he realized it had been converted from a school. A very small boarding school judging from the upstairs bedrooms. 

_Wonder what happened to this place._ Everything seemed to be intact, aside from the alterations clearly made by the gangsters. But there wasn’t time to speculate. As he walked into a small bedroom, he could tell he wasn’t alone. 

He sat, letting his bag fall to the ground with a thump. His hands shuffled around the bag, pulling out bundles of herbs, a candle and a book of matches. He arranged everything around him and lit the candle, taking deep breaths to clear his mind. As he did this he began casting his mind outwards to find the source of the presence. Once found, his hand moved the bundle of herbs to the flickering flame, his eyes still closed. He cracked one eye open to watch the herbs burn for a minute, and then blew out the flame until only embers were left. 

Passing it over his body once, he opened his eyes fully, focusing on one particular corner of the room. “Hey! Fuck off, you’re not welcome here.”

For one moment there was a distinct pair of eyes leering at him from the shadowy corner. Then there came a hiss and they were gone, along with the presence. 

Qrow gave a sigh of relief, allowing his shoulders to sag. _Just a ghost._

For the last part of the ritual he retraced his steps around the house, this time holding the still smoking bundle of herbs in one hand and the candle in the other. But there turned out to be no need for the candle, as the ember held out for the whole trip. 

When he reached the scullery door he walked out and found a patch of dirt in the neglected garden beds. He extinguished the herbs, and after confirming they were completely cooled, buried them in the dirt. And finally he blew out the candle.

 _Now for the last part._ One short trek back up the stairs to retrieve his bag later, he made his way to the front door, sightlessly searching for the canister of salt. 

Everyone looked up from their respective conversations and distractions when he exited the house. But he ignored them all in favor of watching his hands as he began the salt line. Whispers and murmurs snaked their way towards him. But he kept his mind to the task at hand. 

It was a long process, keeping the line consistent while also concentrating on his intent. Plus, out here, there were quite a few obstacles to avoid. By the time he had circled back to the front of the house, he could practically feel the anticipation coming from everyone. 

He straightened, stretching his back a little as James cautiously approached him. “Everything go alright in there?”

“Yeah, everything’s-” His eye caught on something nearby. “...good.”

He was now standing at an angle different from when he had first approached the house, affording him a better view of the building next door. Carved into the wood, and slightly hidden in the shadows, was a pointed four leaf clover. 

_It’s...just like the one in the upstairs parlor._

“Sire?” James was whispering, pulling Qrow from his thoughts. 

“I’m good. Just tired.”

“Shall we go then?”

Qrow nodded. “I just have to talk to Junior first."

Which was made easier by said man walking towards them. “Well?”

“Just a small ghost,” Qrow said, replacing the canister of salt. “I’ve expelled it, but if you notice any other activity, just give it the cold shoulder.

“Just...ignore it?”

“Yup,” he answered, popping the p. “It’ll get the message and leave for good. But just to avoid that, I’ve put up a barrier." He gestured to the salt line. “Goes around the whole house. Be careful not to break the line. If you have to cross it, step over. You should be good after three days or so.”

“Okay then,” Junior nodded, crossing his arms. “That went awfully quick.” 

“It’s not as complicated as people think it is. Just a little risky.” Qrow’s eyes strayed to the house next door, focusing on the single point of the clover that he could see. 

He was just about to open his mouth to ask about it, when Roman walked up behind Junior and draped himself on the taller man’s arm. “Done with your little magic tricks so soon?”

“Yup, and now we’ve got to be going,” Qrow huffed, turning towards the street. “Anything else you need from me?” He looked to Junior. 

“Just a confirmation you can come back to my place tomorrow evening to look at my man.”

“I’ll be there around nine.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

Qrow nodded and began to drag James behind him. James only had a moment to bid everyone goodnight before he had been guided to the street. 

He pulled free once they were out of sight of the house. “You alright?”

“Like I said, just tired,” Qrow answered, keeping his eyes on the road before them. He saw James shadow nod.

“Anything you want to talk about?”

Qrow shook his head. “Nothing I can't sleep off.”

“Well just make sure you get lots of sleep tonight. You’ll need to keep up your strength if you want to keep doing this.”

Qrow nodded, too preoccupied with his thoughts to reply. _That mark has to be significant somehow. I wonder if…_ He shook his head. _He wouldn’t give up information I could use against him._

The journey back was silent but for their echoing footfalls. Qrow sighed, itching to take off his mask. Luckily he did not have long to wait. They reached the house and bid each other a short goodnight. Qrow entered the house, giving a sigh of relief as he removed his mask. Somehow he had worked up a bit of a sweat, which made the thick fabric stick slightly. 

Clover’s head popped in from the entrance to the parlor. “You’re back!” 

“Yeah.” _It’s like having a puppy._

“I hope everything went well?”

“Sure.” Qrow began moving towards the stairs. 

“Go ahead and get comfy,” Clover chirped as he walked towards the kitchen. “I’ll set up tea in the parlor.”

Qrow paused mid-step. “Tea?”

“For our get-to-know you dinner...snack...teatime.”

“Y-you don’t have to do that.”

“I want to. And unless you ate while you were out, which I doubt, you still haven’t eaten all day.”

Qrow had nothing to say to that. “Alright then,” he answered, in no mood to argue. He continued his path towards the stairs and up to his bedroom, depositing his bag, mask and cloak on the floor. He removed all unnecessary clothes until he was left in his shirtsleeves and pants. _I wonder if this is my opportunity._

He ran over Clover's words in his head. The genuine interest he seemed to show in Qrow’s life, and the constant attempts to talk. _Maybe if I just give him what he wants, he’ll surrender information willingly._ His eyes flicked to his journal sitting on the bedside table. _This could be my only chance to figure a few things out. But if I let my guard down, I might let something important slip about my identity. Or he could perceive it as an opening to attack._

Just as he was about to lock his door and stay there for the night, his stomach gave an insistent growl. And so he found himself trotting back down the stairs, journal in hand.

He plopped himself down on the couch and rolled up his sleeves for comfort just as Clover was bringing in the tray of snacks. Along with the apple scones there were now a few sandwiches, cut into small sections. He set them on the nearby table, where a pot of tea was already sitting. 

“Alright,” Clover grinned and sat on the floor in front of Qrow, still just within reach of the table. “How do you want to do this?”

“Do what?” Qrow had to force himself to keep all his focus on the vampire rather than the food. 

“Get to know each other.” Clover tilted his head, an emotion that Qrow couldn’t name flitting across his face. After a moment’s silence, he furrowed his brow. “How about I ask a question, then you ask one? Ten questions each.”

“Sure. But just so you know, I’ll be asking questions for research reasons.” He held up his journal. 

Clover’s features fell a little. “Alright. But I won't answer any questions that pertain to weaknesses. Anything else off limits?”

 _My whole life._ “N-no.”

“Good.” He clapped his hands together, then reached for the teapot and poured a cup for each of them. “You first?”

Qrow accepted the cup, sighing a little at the warmth seeping into his hands. “How long have you been in the blood state?”

Clover paused mid-sip, his brow once again furrowed. Qrow could almost see the mental calculations. “Fifty-two years this winter.”

 _Not that long._

“My turn. I’ll make it easy. What’s your favorite color, and why?”

“Uh...gray? I like wearing it.”

“You don’t seem too sure.” Clover sipped his tea, eyeing him over the rim. 

“I’ve never really thought about it.” Qrow shrugged one shoulder. He began to sip his tea, noting how strong it was. _I wonder if that’s just how he likes it. Or maybe he just can’t taste well? How do I phrase this?_ “Why do you eat?”

“Human food?” Clover shrugged. “I like it.”

“Can you taste it like normal?”

“I suppose? It’s hard to explain. I can mostly only taste strong flavors, and I don't get anything out of eating. I could eat enough for a week and still be hungry if I don’t get blood.” He smirked. “And I believe that was two questions.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “I guess you can ask me two in a row now.”

“I intended to,” Clover chuckled. “What’s your favorite sound?”

 _Okay, that’s a really weird question._ “Maybe...rain? Yeah, rain.”

“I like rain too. What is something you’ve always wanted to do?”

“I…” _I don’t know how to answer this. Not without opening up more questions about my past. Will he be satisfied with something small?_ “I want to kill a giant leviathan.”

This made Clover smile. “So you’re a huntsman as well as a dealer in the supernatural?”

“Yeah.”

They fell silent for a moment. “So... That mark that was scratched into the wall in the upstairs parlor. Did you do that?”

“I did. I’m guessing you want to know what it is?”

Qrow nodded. 

Clover reached for a sandwich, taking a little nibble before he went on. “That’s how we vampires mark our hunting grounds. If another vampire sees my mark, that’s their cue to leave. It’s how we avoid fights.”

“I see.” 

“My turn. If you could be friends with anyone in the world, who would you pick?”

“The Grimm Reaper.” He reached out for a sandwich, and after carefully observing the vampire, bit into it. When he didn’t react, Qrow began to devour it. 

This made Clover pause. When Qrow noticed, he immediately set the food down. “Sorry.” _Learn to eat slowly! You’re going to raise suspicions!_

But Clover simply shook his head. “It’s fine, I was just a little surprised. Don’t apologize for being hungry.”

His words took the prince by surprise. They were unfamiliar. “Y-yeah. Anyways. How long have you lived here?”

“If you’re including the time before I became a vampire,” Clover hesitated, “almost my whole life.” He took another sip of tea before continuing, his face taking on a distant expression. “I was born and raised in this house. I left during my adulthood for work, and after I...died, I came back to live here.”

Qrow was about to ask why, but then realized that would count as a question. So he waited for Clover to voice his next question, finishing off his sandwich. 

It took a moment for Clover to come out of his reverie, but when he did, his enthusiasm seemed renewed. “What do you find most difficult?”

“Dealing with annoying people. How much blood do you require to live?”

“About three or four pints daily. But don’t worry, I will never kill my hunt, and I only go after known criminals in the prime of their life.”

“Really?” Qrow couldn’t help the surprise from leaking through. 

“Uh huh. I only take a little from a person and then move on to another until I’ve had my fill.” He smiled. “And I won’t count that as a separate question.”

“Thanks?”

“Alright, my turn.” Clover set down his empty teacup and leaned forward a little. “What is your opinion on faunus rights?”

“They’re people. They deserve to be treated as such.” He reached for a second sandwich and drained his cup. “What do you find is the most effective way to take blood from a victim?”

Clover frowned a little at the word victim, but readily answered the question. “A cut.” He reached into a pocket and withdrew a small switchblade. “Knocking the person out and making an incision is cleaner, and makes it harder to frame vampires. Don’t want the wrong one to be accused of hurting someone I took from.”

“I see.” Qrow ate, burying himself in his thoughts. _That’s pretty nice of him. And rather smart. Taking from an unconscious person would be a lot easier than trying to bite someone who is struggling and screaming. Although, that makes it sort of surprising that he didn’t bite me last night._

“What’s your most prized possession?”

“Hm...my sword. Made her myself.”

“Really? Me too!”

Qrow raised a brow. “You made your switchblade?”

“No, no,” Clover laughed. “One second, I’ll be right back.” And with that he hopped up and bolted out of the room. He was only gone a moment and when he returned he deposited a weapon case into Qrow’s lap. 

Qrow examined the case, noting the kingfisher emblem from the teacups emblazoned onto the top. The colors were faded, but he could tell that they were once bright and almost playful, while still carrying the pride of the family it stood for. He undid the silver clasps and found the most unusual weapon he had ever seen lying on the red velvet. He glanced up at Clover for permission before picking it up and conducting a more thorough examination. 

He’d never seen a fishing rod with such capabilities and advanced weaponry attached. The entire thing was made from a light metal, with a mechanized reel and a steel cable line. The hook was a large hybrid dagger, obviously the most dangerous part of the weapon. But Qrow found himself imagining how the person before him would have best utilized such an odd tool. 

Realizing the vampire had gone silent, he looked up. Clover was staring at him, his eyes sparkling. “It’s interesting. I’ve never seen such a unique weapon. Was it made in Atlas?”

If possible, Clover lit up even more. “Yes it is! I made it while I was studying there.”

 _Well, that offers me my next question._ “Why did you choose Atlas over Vale?”

“I wanted to have the advantage of the more advanced weaponry. As soon as I finished my education, I came back here and started working for the royal family.”

Qrow froze. _Oh no. If he only died fifty-two years ago, then that means he worked for my mother. What if he figures out who I am because of our similarities?_

“My turn,” Clover chirped, once again sitting on the floor. “Favorite season?”

“Winter.” Qrow didn’t even have to think about that. Memories of the quiet winters flooded back, the still days when his mother and eventually Raven would be gone for weeks on end, taking care of some village that had fallen prey to increased Grimm activity. And how he himself got to leave the palace to take care of the local attacks while they were gone. 

He cleared the memories from his head and set Clover’s old weapon back in its case. “Why did you come back to serve the royal family? There had to have been other options for you.”

Clover shrugged. “My family has served the royal family in different ways for generations. My parents did it through the police force. I decided to do it as a huntsman. Before that, my grandmother served as a specialist.”

_That’s why his last name sounded familiar. And their emblem. That could only be awarded by a member of royalty._

“Your last question,” Clover hummed in anticipation. 

“Right. Um…” Qrow racked his brain. _There were so many things I was curious about and now I can’t remember any of it. There was something about fire, right? _He looked up, meeting Clover’s eager eyes. And suddenly he only wanted to know one thing. “Are you trying to form a bond?”__

__Clover’s eyes widened. “Oh, no. I don’t need another food source, and even though you are quite attractive, I can tell you’re not interested in vampires in that way.”_ _

__Heat rushed to Qrow’s face, and he hurriedly brought his teacup to his lips on the hope that would hide it. Or at least disguise the reason behind his reddening features. _How can he just say something like that? And with complete confidence!__ _

__“Now mine.” Clover hummed again, this time looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully._ _

___That’s it? He’s just moved on?_ _ _

__“I’ve got it. What’s your favorite flower?”_ _

__Qrow hesitated, wracking his brain for a flower he was familiar with. _Daisies? No, too simple. Roses! Gah, too common._ “Uh...irises.”_ _

__“Mm, nice choice,” Clover hummed. “I love their place in the language of flowers.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Qrow mumbled, "me too.” _They mean hope, right? I dunno, I only remember them from that one time Raven got some as a gift. I thought they were pretty.__ _

__“Well,” Clover stood, “That’s all our questions. Thanks for that.” his smile was kind, his eyes dancing playfully. “I’m really glad we got to do this. But those sandwiches kind of wet my appetite.”_ _

__Qrow shrugged, his mind more at ease after their conversation. “Do what you gotta do. I’ve got some preparations to make anyway.” He stifled a yawn as he got to his feet. _And then a bed to sleep in.__ _

__“Don’t work too hard,” Clover said, moving towards the table. “You all done?”_ _

__Qrow snagged an apple scone. “I am now.”_ _

__Clover chuckled and began to clean the plate, cups and food. “I’ll take care of this then. You should get some rest.”_ _

__“I don’t need you mothering me too,” Qrow sighed, eliciting a laugh from Clover._ _

__“Okay then. Goodnight.”_ _

__“Yeah, ‘night.” As Qrow walked up the stairs, nibbling on his scone, he listened to the bustling sounds of Clover cleaning up the parlor._ _

___Well that was...a thing. Though now that I think about it, I can't remember the last time I just sat and talked with someone. Not counting James of course._ Qrow chuckled to himself. An evening with James was reassuring, but not quite relaxing, as this had been. _ _

__He couldn't help the shy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. _This was nice.__ _


	6. And now there's this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow is on the job!

_Okay, this is weird._ Qrow shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to work out the enigma before him. 

He had come as requested to check on Junior’s man, expecting to be dealing with someone shivering in the corner or seeing visions. Instead, the man seemed to think he was a caged animal. Several pillows were torn up and scattered around the room. Scratches marred the walls, as well as his skin. He was now cowering in the corner with his teeth bared and an animalistic growl spilling from his lips.

Qrow shut the door and leaned one hand against it. _I mean it could be a demon possession. Looking like the most likely scenario here. But I didn’t feel anything demonic in that house, and that ghost wasn’t strong enough to have done this. His eyes looked normal too._

“Is there a problem?” Junior asked, stepping forwards a little. The red and white clad girls from last night were flanking him, somehow giving off as much, if not more of a threatening aura than their boss. Or perhaps, judging from some similarities, they were his daughters. Same hair color, same set of their jawlines. 

“I’m not sure yet,” Qrow said, opting for honesty. “It’s nothing I can’t handle, but I can’t effectively cure it if I’m not sure of the cause.”

“I thought it was the ghost,” Junior inquired. 

“It could be, but I really don’t think that ghost was strong enough to do this kind of damage.” Qrow turned so he could face the trio. “Was there any other kind of activity in the area? Neighbors behaving weirdly? Odd looking people?”

“Not that’s been reported to me.”

The girl in red stepped forward. “Actually,” she said in a smooth but grating voice, “one of the boys mentioned there was a person lurking around the area. He wasn’t doing anything weird, just hanging around and watching them work. Isn’t that what Jet said, Melanie?”

The girl in white nodded. “Yeah. I thought he was just nervous.”

“I’ll need to talk to the person who saw them.” 

Junior nodded to the girls, and with an eye roll each, they left. “You better not be making things up to get more money out of me.”

“Trust me pal,” Qrow sighed, “I just wanna finish this and go home.”

Junior grunted and turned away, leaving Qrow to mull over the situation in silence. _No matter what this is, I’ll probably need help keeping the patient still long enough to take care of the problem._ He checked his bag, which was set against the wall beside the door. _Not enough valerian to get someone that worked up to sleep. And that’s all I’ve got too. No time to go get some more. I could get one or two of his men to hold him down. But if they get injured he’ll probably dock my pay. Or not give me any at all. At the very least, I won’t get a good recommendation. I could ask James._

He glanced down the hall, where he knew James was being preoccupied by Roman. Memories flitted through his mind; metal crunched between enormous fangs like a wad of paper. The subsequent week of isolation. The way James had been quieter and even more protective upon his return.

He shook his head. _I’m not putting him in danger. Even with the risk this low._

Then something occurred to him. The rumours he had heard, and what he himself had felt, if only for a moment. _I wonder if...But even if it could work, would Clover be willing to help? This man is technically a criminal. Although, it would be another good opportunity to study him._

His thoughts were interrupted by James’ voice. “Everything alright?”

When he looked around, he found that Junior was still standing between them. Not actively keeping James from getting closer, but not moving aside to let him pass either. 

Qrow stood. “I’m not sure yet. This is a little more complicated than thought it’d be.” He jerked his head in indication for James to come closer. James politely slipped past Junior and leaned down so Qrow could whisper to him. “I...may need to go gather more supplies.” James frowned with curiosity and opened his mouth, most likely to offer to go get what he needed. But Qrow beat him. “Would you mind staying here and watching over the patient? What I need is very specific, and my being here has agitated him.”

“Are you sure? I can be quick.”

“I can be quicker,’’ Qrow whispered with a meaningful look. James seemed to get the message and nodded. “Alright then.”

“Good. I’m going to go in and escape through the window so they don't know I’ve left. Just stay out here and listen to make sure the patient doesn’t try to follow me out.” James hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

With a tug to the leather string around his neck, Qrow freed the necklace from beneath his shirt, being careful to not let Junior see the pendant. He nodded to James, who threw the door open just enough for Qrow to slip through.

Immediately the patient began snarling at him, foaming at the mouth. Qrow held out the pendant, dim light from the dust lamp catching on the engraved silver cross. The man cowered away, keeping its hungry eyes on the pendant while Qrow tugged at the thick curtains that had been nailed into the walls. The man had clearly been tugging at it, which made his job much easier. Once he had them free, he eased the locks off the window and slipped through the gap, keeping his eyes on the man. Even when Qrow let the pendant fall onto his chest, it didn't try to get any closer. 

Fortunately for Qrow there was a wide ledge outside the window, just enough to give him a foothold. With quick and agile movements, he got the rest of his body out the window and balanced on the ledge, then eased the window closed. As soon as he could make sure the man wouldn’t try to follow him, he stood and free-fell towards the ground, transforming into his crow form just before he could hit the stony pavement. 

His black wings carried him up and over the rooftops until he recognized his own. _Really hope he’s not out hunting right now._

As he landed on his own roof, he couldn’t help but give a loud and joyful _caw_. Transforming after so long was so freeing. Even if it was a reminder of who he belonged to. 

Someone in the street below him looked up at his call, and for a moment he thought it was Clover. But no, Clover was broader than that. 

As soon as they moved on down the street, Qrow transformed again, balancing perfectly on the edge of the roof. He swung down, inching the window below him open with his foot and slipping through to collapse onto the floor. 

After taking a moment to catch his breath, he stood and began wandering the house in search of Clover. His room, the upstairs parlor, the downstairs parlor, and finally the kitchen, where he found the vampire with his nose buried in a book at the kitchen table. He looked up as Qrow walked in. “Hey. You’re back early.”

Qrow slammed his hands down on the table. “Can your hypnotism calm people down?”

Clover quirked a brow at him. “Yes, that is the main purpose of it.”

“I need your help with a job.”

Clover marked his place with a ribbon and shut his book. “This is a bit of a surprise. What’s the problem?”

“A patient is being very aggressive, and I don’t have enough of the herbs I need to put him to sleep. Any other method might result in someone getting hurt.”

“I thought you went out and bought everything you needed just a few days ago?”

“The herb I need is out of season and not even native to Vale, so I couldn’t get any more.”

“I see.” Slowly, he stood. “Well if you really think I can be of any help.”

Qrow nodded. “I’ll have to sneak you in though. Don’t want my client thinking I’m trying to kill the patient.”

Clover nodded. “Understandable. I’ll go grab my cloak.”

 _Well that was easy._

When Clover returned, they turned out all the lights and exited. Qrow noticed that the vampire was keeping to his left, where he was only wearing one ring. They walked in near silence, only their footfalls and Clover’s humming drifting in the air around them. When they got to the house, Qrow retraced his route, this time in his human form and with Clover’s assistance. To his surprise, Clover held out his hands once or twice to help Qrow when he lost his footing. 

They got up to the ledge, Clover doing a better job of balancing. Qrow had to lean in, both so they could better fit on their perch, and so that Clover could hear his whispers. “I’ll hold him away from the window, and once you're inside, start your thing.”

“I’m just keeping him calm, right?”

“Yeah. Try not to say anything. They're outside the door.”

Clover nodded, and Qrow once again pulled his cross from under his shirt, being careful to cover it with his closed fist. He mouthed a countdown and opened the window. They were immediately met with snarling and Qrow held out his pendant, away from Clover. 

He silently dropped to the floor, noting that the rest of the curtain had been torn away and was lying on a heap on the floor, and backed the man into the corner. He once again cowered away, but his attention seemed focused on Clover. Qrow could just hear Clover’s footfalls and the window sliding shut, then a hand rested on his shoulder. 

Something changed in the man’s face, slackening his features and causing him to sway a little. Qrow couldn’t resist the urge to spare a glance at Clover.

His eyes had taken on a bright luster, and Qrow knew if he had been looking at them directly, he would have felt the urge to lower all his defenses and allow anything in the world to happen to him. Even looking at it happening was causing his breath to slow and his gaze to become unfocused. 

He shook his head and forced his focus back to the task at hand. With another glance to the afflicted man to ensure he was checked out, he dropped his necklace back into its hiding place and moved to the door. He gave a gentle knock and opened it a little, reaching out and grabbing what he needed from his bag, which he had arranged to be at the top. James turned to look at him as he hurriedly shut the door. _Really hope he didn't see Clover._

He turned back to the vampire and struck a match to light the candle stub he had used to purify the house. 

“Something’s wrong,” Clover mumbled. 

Qrow looked up. “What do you mean?”

“This is the work of a vampire.”

Clover’s eyes were still intently trained on the man, who was now flopped onto the ground in a boneless heap. But Qrow could still see that he was perfectly serious. Maybe even a little concerned. _I guess that changes a few things._

He set the candle down and extinguished the match. “Keep talking. Tell me what’s wrong with him.”

“It’s much like what I’m doing now. Hypnotism gone wrong. Instead of calming the recipient, the vampire that did this made him insane.”

 _So we’re dealing with hypnotic madness? In that case, all I have to do is break the connection._ He strode to the door and again cracked it open, this time pulling his entire bag into the room. He shifted through the contents until he had pulled out a needle, leather string, some herbs, and an old silver coin with a hole drilled into it. Using the needle, he threaded the charms onto the string and tied it off, effectively making a necklace.”

After making sure the patient was asleep, he walked over and placed the necklace around the man’s throat. As he did so, his eyes wandered downwards to where his collar had fallen open. Just below his collarbone, above his heart, was a tiny slit that had healed, with some slight bruising around it. 

Phrases from his conversation with Clover the night before began flowing together. How he fed from his victims. The fact that this was a gangster.

 _I don’t know why I’m surprised._

“You can stop now. That should be enough.” He turned to look over his shoulder, watching as the luster faded from Clover’s eyes.

“So he’s alright now?”

“He will be.” Qrow stood and turned to fully face Clover. “You should leave now. Go home, and stay there.”

Clover opened his mouth, most likely to say something frivolous. But then he noticed the hard set of Qrow’s jaw, and the firm tone of his voice. He nodded, and without another word, turned and left through the window.

Qrow took a deep breath in an effort to clear the thoughts now whirling through his mind. _I should have been prepared for this. But...I don't know. I guess hearing about it and actually seeing the evidence are two different things._ He went to the door, gave three knocks, and turned back to the patient. As he began the process of checking the patient's vitals, James walked in, quickly followed by Junior. 

“He’s stable for the moment,” Qrow muttered before anyone could say anything. “He will need to keep this charm on, as well as drink a tea I will provide you with.” He stood and turned towards the pair. “I will also need to come check on him every other day.”

“So what was wrong with him?” James asked. 

“I’ll have to talk to the eyewitness first before I can say for certain.” He gathered his things and stood, his eyes first wandering to James. 

“He’s out there,” Junior jabbed a thumb at the door. 

The group exited the room with James closing the door after them. The red and white girls were standing there, a younger gangster standing between them looking nervous. He looked to be about fifteen. The girl dressed in white nudged him forward. “You-you w-wanted to...to ask me something?” He stuttered. 

“The girls say you saw someone lurking around the house before your comrade fell ill.” Qrow leaned his weight on one leg, a hand on his hip. “Would you mind describing what you saw?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it was a man. He was...thin. I never saw his face, but I could always feel his eyes looking at me. One time I thought I could see his eyes glowing.” He swallowed. “He came back a few times. Never talked to anyone, just watched us work. And I only ever saw him for a few seconds at a time. I would see him, turn away for one second, and then he’d be gone.”

Qrow nodded. “I see. Thank you.” _So was it Clover or not? He seemed genuinely concerned about the patient, but the cut matches his feeding style. And it happened within his hunting grounds too._

“Is...Is Russ gonna be okay?”

Qrow was so deep in his thoughts, it took a moment for him to realize the young man was talking about the patient. “Oh yeah. He’ll be fine. Just needs lots of rest.” He turned back to Junior and pulled a square envelope out of his bag. “This will also help. One cup a day until it runs out. Instructions are inside.”

Junior took the envelope with no small amount of suspicion. But he still nodded and gestured down the hall. “Jet, go get the rest of his pay.”

“Yes boss,” the young man nodded and scurried away. But not before shooting a grateful smile at Qrow.

“So was it the ghost?” Junior asked once the young man had left. 

“No. It was most likely a vampire.”

Silence fell. The girls exchanged glances. James’ eyes widened in horror, then narrowed with suspicion. Junior also looked disturbed. “You're sure?”

“The ghost wasn’t strong enough to do that sort of damage, and there weren’t any traces of demonic possession. There weren’t any curse marks either. And I found a cut right over one of his veins with bruising around it; likely done by a vampire who knew not to leave obvious evidence. Plus, I’ve heard this area is prone to those sorts of attacks.”

Junior scoffed. “Yeah. The previous queen once used this area as a monster pen to clear out the lower classes. The bitch.”

Both Qrow and James looked away. “Yeah. Not much better than the monsters she so hated.” _Guess I shouldn't be surprised. She never was very tolerant of the lower classes or supernatural creatures. It’s just weird to hear such things spoken aloud and not whispered behind closed doors._

Junior gave a sigh. “At least we’re rid of her now. I just hope her daughter won’t be as bad.”

_Wouldn’t bet on it._

“I’m surprised to hear you talk like that.” James perked up. “I would have thought you’d be like Roman and hate the royal family. Regardless of who was on the throne.”

“If the Branwens hadn’t been so shitty, then I wouldn’t have been in this business. And neither would my daughters.” Junior advanced down the hall, now flanked by the two girls. Qrow wondered if it was just his imagination, or if they were pressing closer to him than before. 

“I can’t really argue with that,” Qrow mumbled, moving to follow him. “I have yet to hear of one good thing she did that didn’t involve expanding our land or killing grimm.”

Just before they got to the door, they were joined by the young man, Jet. He opened and handed a leather case to Qrow, who passed it to James. The taller man sight counted the money, nodded, and snapped it shut. “Thank you for the business,” Qrow said, trying not to sound too fake about it. “If you would like wards for your home to prevent more vampire attacks, let me know. I can do it, or I can refer you to someone who can do a more general job.”

Junior nodded. “I’ll let you know.”

As they exited, Roman called out from a nearby room, screeching a goodbye to James. He answered with a wave, then preceded Qrow out the door. 

Their walk back did not stay silent for long. “You shouldn’t talk like that about her majesty,” James said, his words gentle. “She may have been a stern ruler, and an even harder mother, but she was still your family.”

Qrow scoffed. “Dying of sickness doesn’t automatically make you a better person.”

James sighed. “No you’re right. Still. You of all people should know it’s not good to speak ill of the dead.”

“Sure, sure.” Qrow huffed. _I kind of have bigger concerns at the moment. Chief among them, our resident vampire._


	7. For research purposes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Qrow Branwen the science guy~ ...bird

Qrow didn’t get a chance to talk to Clover that night. As soon as he got into his room, exhaustion overtook him and he opted for going to bed, only vaguely aware of the vampire peeping out at him from the parlor doorway.

The next day he got up at around mid-afternoon; surprisingly early for him. Still, he thought to himself as he stretched, _I’ve got a lot of work to do today, so I might as well get up._

Once washed and dressed, he sat himself at his desk, setting to work on making charms. _I’ve got a good number of crosses for the time being. Maybe I should call on Glynda, ask for advice. No, that would probably be too risky. Raven knows I started learning from her. She’s probably got her on watch._ He chuckled. _Not that they’ll ever see anything suspicious. That woman is on a whole other level._

He leaned back in his chair, mentally taking stock of the charms he had made thus far. Even with the crosses he had carved, there was still a long way to go before he was ‘shop ready’. _If Junior ends up buying charms from me to protect his remaining men, that would put me back quite a bit. And I’ve only got a few more silver coins. I should save those for already hypnotized victims first though. That is...if the charm even worked._

He swallowed, his mind running through the process once again. _I really hope I did it right. This is the only way I can make a living for myself._

His thoughts were interrupted by shuffling footsteps. He glanced at the clock on the mantle. _Almost five. Guess we’re both having early days._

Clover wandered into the parlor, stifling a yawn, but otherwise looking completely awake. “Hey,” he smiled. “Already hard at work I see. How did the rest of last night go?”

“Fine.” Qrow regarded the vampire before him, taking in his dress and general demeanor. _He dresses in fairly modern styles. Though I don’t know what that scarf on his wrist means._ He cast his mind back, trying to recall hearing of any sort of symbolism that such a fashion might have. Especially in such a bright color. 

But he came up with nothing. Instead, he took to watching as the vampire moved towards the bookshelves, perusing the many titles they had to offer. “Do you have work tonight too?” 

Qrow leaned back enough that he was balancing on the back legs of the chair, gently rocking back and forth. “Not tonight. I’ve got charms to make.”

“You really need that many to do your work?” He slid a fairly thin book from its place and began thumbing through a few of the pages, stopping to read a paragraph here and there.

“No, I’ll be selling them to those who just need a little protection.”

“Hm. Smart.” Clover replaced the book. 

Qrow observed him for a moment, his mind wandering to the events of last night. _What happened? Sure he seemed concerned, but who knows if he remembers every victim he feeds from. Maybe his hypnotism just got out of control without him realizing it._ Clover looked up, and Qrow immediately averted his gaze. _I don’t know why this bothers me so much. I mean, there’s proof that he’s only attacking criminals. Then again, why would he tell me what was wrong?_

“Hey,” Clover called, startling Qrow out of his thoughts so abruptly that he lost his balance. With a crash, he was on the floor, groaning slightly. Both from the throbbing in his head, and embarrassment. 

“You okay?” 

Qrow peeked through his lashes and found Clover standing over him, his brows raised in concern. 

“Yeah. Just...lost my balance,” he finished lamely.

“Not hurt, are you?” Clover offered a hand, and Qrow gratefully took it. 

“Nah. Happens a lot.”

“I kinda noticed,” Clover chuckled. His hand was still wrapped around Qrow’s, who couldn’t help but focus on the cold, firm grip of his fingers. He gently pulled himself free. 

“What were you saying?” He asked as he picked up the fallen chair and sat once again. The legs scraped as he slid himself closer to the desk and resumed his work.

Clover leaned against the desk. “I was just going to ask what sort of books you liked to read. All these belonged to my family, and I’ve read through them all. I could give you some recommendations.”

Qrow shrugged. “I don’t read much fiction.” _I did like that one book Raven snuck into our room. And that one about witches fighting monsters that I read at Glynda’s._

“Lack of interest, or no opportunity?”

“Opportunity.” 

“Well how about this one?” Clover held up the volume in his hand, showing off the title. “It’s one of my favorites.” The book did indeed look worn, and Qrow could just barely see several pages folded down into dog ears. 

He gave another shrug. “Sure, I’ll try it.” Clover dropped the book in his hands and watched as he opened and read the table of contents. The pages were pliant beneath his graceful fingers, and the print had begun to fade from years of multiple hands caressing the words. 

“It was my mother’s favorite book too,” Clover said. “It was already old when she gave it to me.” He stood, the end of the scarf around his wrist trailing across the desk. Qrow’s eyes followed it, once again making him wonder why it was tied there. “Tea?” Clover asked. 

“Sure.” _I could definitely use some today._

“I’ll go get a pot going.” And with that, he was gone. 

Qrow watched him leave. After a moment’s consideration, he dusted wood shavings and bits of string off his journal and opened it to the pages he had designated for vampires. He skimmed over the notes he had jotted down the night of their questions. He began to write down the effects of hypnotism.

_Not much. But he seems willing at least._ He glanced at the door again, listening to the light humming drifting from the kitchen.

Qrow couldn’t seem to get Clover out of his mind. By now he was used to the vampire’s presence, but after seeing the afflicted gangster he couldn’t help but feel that his nature had been thrown into obvious light. He hadn’t thought about it, and now he was directly faced with it. 

But Clover was still keeping his respectful distance, only striking up polite parlor conversation and never delving deeper. 

_I could just come right out and ask him. If it wasn’t him, then he might want to know that there was another creature trespassing in his territory. Until then, I should just keep my eyes open, and try to find out as much as I can about him._

He eyed the cup of now lukewarm tea in his hand. _I wonder._ His eyes strayed to the cup that Clover had left on the side table, then to the door. There were no sounds indicating his return. The cup still held a small amount of tea. 

_I’m curious to see just how good his senses are._

His hand moved as if of its own volition, and picked up the needle he had been using. With another glance at the door, he silently moved to the side table and pricked his right index finger on the needle. It only took a gentle pressure to get a few drops of blood to drip into the tea, then he sucked away the rest. 

Footfalls approached from the stairs and he scrambled back to his seat. Clover walked in, his nose buried in the book he had been reading in the kitchen last night. He paused halfway to the couch, his nose twitching just the slightest bit. He looked to Qrow, who had clenched his right hand into a fist.

Clover’s eyes narrowed, but he went on to sit at his place on the couch. They narrowed further as he picked up his cup and gave a suspicious sniff. He glanced to Qrow again, but he was hunched over his journal, pretending to write. But really he was intently watching from his peripheral vision. His eyes still on Qrow, clover took a sip. 

He set the cup down with a clatter. “What are you trying to do?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Qrow answered. 

“Your blood is in my cup.”

“Maybe that’s one of the cups I used for a blood ritual.”

“First off, that’s gross. And second, I know for a fact you've never done a blood ritual. I would have smelled it. Or at least seen one of the cups was missing.”

Qrow shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you then.”

Clover huffed, but went on drinking the tea. 

This time Qrow really did write in his journal. _Can smell a pinprick of blood in the same room. Can taste less than three drops in lukewarm liquid._

_Now to test distance and how good his sense of smell is after a hunt._

The next evening, Qrow made sure to be up when Clover had gone out for his hunt. _He usually comes in through the upstairs hallway window. And he's usually out for about an hour. Let’s just hope he sticks to that tonight._

He waited until Clover had been gone for about forty minutes before he pricked his middle finger. This time he let it bleed as it would,being careful to only let the red liquid pool into his palm and not onto any other surfaces. _Don’t want to make it too easy for him._

A few minutes later, shuffling noises came from upstairs, signaling Clover’s return. Qrow sucked away some of the blood on his hand, and then flipped open the book Clover had recommended him. He had read the first chapter last night, but wasn’t completely sold on it yet. It seemed to be a simple story about unrequited love. Not really Qrow’s style. But he had nothing better to read.

The sounds upstairs continued; the opening of a door, what sounded like a shirt or maybe a cloak falling to the ground, and then silence. Footsteps echoed from the hallway and then down the stairs. Qrow tried his hardest to concentrate on the story, but this was far more interesting. 

Clover poked his head into the kitchen, quickly followed by the rest of him when he saw that Qrow was there. “Hey. You okay?” 

Qrow looked up. “Yeah, why?”

“I smell blood.”

“All the way from upstairs?”

“Yeah. I thought it was just leftover from...but I could tell it was yours. Let me see your hand.”

Qrow backed away, a little surprised at the alarm in Clover’s voice. “It-it’s fine. It’s just a little prick, see?” he held up his hand, wincing when he saw the streaks of red down his palm. _I overdid it._

Clover huffed. “Why didn’t you take care of it?” He began to bustle around the kitchen, gathering bandages and the half empty bottle of gin. “Even the smallest cut can be deadly under the wrong circumstances.” He crowded into Qrow’s space, taking his hand and examining the prick. And also making Qrow aware of his only half buttoned shirt. _He must have come down in a hurry when he smelled the blood._

“Don’t you mean the right circumstances?” Qrow asked, looking away as Clover pulled him over to the sink. 

“I know what I said.” Clover began washing the cut, as well as the streaks. Qrow still had his ring on, so Clover was forced to keep his touches limited to the wrist and the very tip of Qrow’s fingers.

Qrow just let him work in silence, watching while he cleansed, disinfected, and bandaged what turned out to be more of a cut than a prick. 

“There,” clover sighed. “You really need to take better care of yourself. 

Qrow shrugged. “It was just a cut. I had everything under control.” he turned back to the table, pulling his journal out from underneath his book and began writing. _Can smell small traces of blood across buildings. Shows no signs of thirst after feeding._

Behind him, Clover huffed. “Was this another experiment?”

“Maybe.”

Clover left the kitchen, not even bothering to clean up the bandages. 

There was no time to conduct another experiment the next day. Instead, he and James decided to go around and visit the neighbors. 

“It’s about time we introduced ourselves,” James said that evening, “and we can’t count on gangsters to spread word about your business.”

So Qrow had gotten ready, including the mask, and left. Clover still hadn’t gotten up yet. 

The visits went well. Qrow only had one immediate neighbor, and it was a lone older gentleman calling himself Ozpin. 

He had welcomed them readily, but informed them that he already had a friend who supplied him with supernatural protection. This puzzled them at first, because as far as they knew, Qrow was the only one who was active in the industry. Ozpin had informed them that the witch he consulted with was actually retired, and in the employ of the royal family. 

“Do you mean Glynda Goodwitch?” James had asked excitedly. 

“I do indeed. We have been friends for a very long time, and she does still visit me from time to time.”

Qrow smiled. _Sure would love to see her again._ He bowed. “Well, if you need any additional protection, my door is always open.”

Ozpin had only smiled. 

The next house they visited was the home of a faunus family. The woman who answered, a cat faunus, introduced herself as Kali Belladonna. A tiny girl with feline ears that matched her mother’s clung to her skirts. Seemingly out of need rather than shyness. She couldn't’ have been more than two. 

Kali had ushered them in and insisted they have tea. The little girl toddled behind her, a hand still curled into Kali’s skirts even as she prepared tea for four. “My husband could use a break, and this is the perfect excuse to pull him away from work.” She set the tea to steep and rushed off into another room, leaving her daughter clinging to the low table they had been seated at.

“I guess they’re from Menagerie,” James whispered. “The low table, the decor.”

“Seems it.” Qrow’s eyes were fixed on the little girl. Some deep seated instinct made him watch her every move, worried that she would topple over and hit her head. Or that she would pull the tea pot off the table and burn herself. 

But his thoughts were dispelled when Kali came back, dragging a tall burly man behind her. _His size alone would keep any evil spirits away._

Kalie introduced them all, starting with her husband, Ghira. They sat and had their tea, keeping up a friendly conversation. The little girl, who Ghira called Blake, was wandering around the table, seemingly wanting to get acquainted with the two of them. 

She stopped before Qrow. He met her wide golden eyes, amazed at the mature solemnity he saw there. They held their gaze for a solid minute while James and Ghira talked. About what, Qrow had no idea. 

Then, just to see what she’d do, he stuck out his tongue at her. 

She wasted no time in returning the gesture.

He dissolved into _giggles._

She seemed to take this as a cue that he was alright, and immediately crawled into his lap. She began to paw at his mask.

“Oh Blake, leave the poor man alone.” Kali, sighed. “I’m sorry, she’s normally quite shy around strangers.”

Qrow shook his head. “I don’t mind.” And to his surprise, he found that he meant it. 

The visit progressed in casual conversation. The Belladonnas said that they had no immediate need of Qrow’s services, but that they would let him know the moment they did. 

When it was time to leave, Blake didn’t seem to want Qrow to go. Kali had to distract her with cookies. 

“That was sweet,” James said as they walked to the next house. “I never knew you were good with kids.”

Qrow shrugged. “Neither did I.”

The house directly across from Qrow and right next to James’s didn’t answer. And as it was getting late they decided to stop the visits. They had to part ways, as Qrow still had to check in on Junior’s man, and James had some work to get to. 

“Don’t stay out too late,” James called over his shoulder. 

“You’re not my mom!”

As reassuring as James's presence was, Qrow was grateful to have some time to himself. There wasn’t much on his mind, other than coming up with new experiments for Clover. But it seemed to him that he hadn’t gotten any time to himself unless it was to study.

The check in with Junior’s man, Russet, his name turned out to be, was a short one. He was awake, and significantly improved. But he still didn’t seem to be present mentally. Qrow checked the charm, ensuring that it was still in place and active. Then he checked on the wound on his chest. It was healing just fine.

Qrow checked in with the two girls he assumed were Junior’s daughters. Junior was out on business, so it had been they that received him. They stood on either side of the door, closing ranks as soon as he stepped out. 

_As if they need to be even more creepy._ “He’s doing well. Have you been administering the tea?”

They nodded in unison. 

“Good. Just keep doing that. And maybe have someone go in and talk to him for an hour or so. He probably won’t respond, but it’ll help to center him.”

“Whatever you say,” the red one answered. They about faced and began walking down the hall, apparently expecting him to simply follow. 

_I really don’t like these girls._

It was a relief to be home. And to finally be rid of his mask. 

He was halfway to his room when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. 

“Where were you?” Clover said into his shoulder. 

“Making some house calls. Can you let go? I need to go change.”

Clover whined a little, but released him. “You left without saying anything. That’s kind of mean you know.”

“Whatever.” He began walking up the steps. “I’ll make dinner to make up for it, okay?”

“You will?” Clover scurried after him, clearly excited. 

Qrow looked over his shoulder to see that Clover was completely lit up. “Yeah. What do you like? And what don’t you like?”

“I like pretty much anything as long as there’s no green herbs in it.”

“Green herbs?” By this time they had gotten to Qrow’s door. 

“Yeah, like sage, parsley, rosemary. I don’t know why, but they make my throat itch.”

Qrow hummed. “I guess you’re allergic to them. Well I’ll be sure to leave those particular ingredients out of tonight’s dinner.

“Thanks.” Clover beamed at him, almost making him feel guilty. 

Almost. 

He entered his room and shut the door, immediately shedding his clothes. Once redressed and freshened, he checked his herbal stores. 

_I can’t tell if he’s being deceptive, or if he’s just that naive._ He unscrewed the lids for his green herbs, and popped a few of each into his mouth. _It can’t be a coincidence that he’s “allergic” to holy herbs._

Dinner was prepared, eaten, and praised by Clover. Qrow’s cooking skills weren’t the best, but he got by, and frankly he thought that Clover was very much exaggerating. 

But because of this, his guard appeared to be completely down. 

_Now’s my chance._ “Hey, Clover? Do you drink coffee?”

Clover nodded. “Occasionally.”

“I’ve had a bit of a long day. Mind if i make us some?”

Clover jumped up from his place on the parlor sofa. “I can do it.”

But Qrow waved him back. “No no, it’s fine. I’ve got it.” And he left before the vampire could protest further. 

He made his preparations, this time being careful to only make the tiniest of pinpricks, and on the same finger he had done the distance test with. Because of this he was only able to get a couple drops into Clover’s cup, but judging from the previous tests, it would be enough. _Though I don’t know how the coffee will affect the results._

He finished the coffee and brought the two cups in, not bothering with a tray. Clover happily accepted his, and while Qrow watched him from the corner of his eye, he took a sip. 

The effect was immediate. 

The second the liquid touched his lips, Clover began to gag.

“What-” he spluttered- “Why would you-?” He began coughing so much that Qrow was starting to get a little concerned. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

Clover managed to clear his throat out, and after drawing a deep breath, he glared at Qrow. “That was mean. I told you about the herbs thinking you were just curious about what I liked to eat.”

“I was.” Qrow pulled his journal from his desk and began jotting down his discovery. _Holy herbs administered through the bloodstream, even diluted, cause gagging. Note: coffee masks the scent._

“And you accused me of poisoning you. When I was just trying to be nice.” Clover set his cup aside, pouting slightly. “If you were curious about the effect, you could have just asked me.”

“Well, in that case,” Qrow leaned against his desk, his pen at the ready. “How long do you have to have a victim under your hypnotism before they go insane?”

Clover jumped as though he had been shocked. “Qrow..do you think I’m the one who attacked your patient?”

Qrow shrugged, suddenly feeling a surge of guilt. 

Clover frowned, but went on. “Hypnotism is a power that evolves with use. The ability to make someone lose their mind is something that only older vampires can perform.” He paused, seemingly lost in thought. “I’m still fairly young, as far as vampires go. And well, it took awhile to come to terms with my...new existence. At first I refused to even drink blood, much less use my powers.” He shifted uncomfortably. “But that was a stupid mistake.”

Qrow tilted his head, questioningly. “Why?”

But Clover ignored the question. “I don’t even know any other vampires that could cause insanity. And even if they could, they wouldn’t use it. That’s just cruel.”

“Wait, you know of others in the area? How many?”

Clover turned on him, his eyes sharp. “That I won’t tell you.” His voice held a hint of anger to it, leaving Qrow with the sudden urge to back away. 

“Alright then.” He cleared his throat. “Then if it wasn’t you who did that, you might want to know the attack happened in your territory.”

Clover stood. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah. It happened at a house I had to purify. Your mark was on the house next door.”

“I see.” Clover once again fell into his thoughts, his hands on his hips and brow furrowed. “I’ll have to look into that.”

Now that Clover was no longer fixing him with that predatory gaze, Qrow let himself relax and finish his notes. He hurriedly jotted down what Clover had told him, but his thoughts were elsewhere. 

_I can’t really confirm that he’s telling the truth. But I can’t prove he’s lying either. Maybe I should follow him next time he goes out to hunt. Make sure he’s not secretly hurting plain citizens._ Immediately little Blake popped into his mind. _And if there really is a powerful vampire out there who doesn’t care about boundaries, then maybe this neighborhood is more dangerous than I thought. Maybe I should have just given them a charm._

“I have to go,” Cover’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

It was so sudden Qrow didn’t have time to fully process it. “Oh. Okay.” 

Clover turned towards the door, his broad shoulders tense. But just before he reached the doorway, he turned back. “Qrow?” The human looked up from his journal. “Please talk to me when something’s bothering you. I may not have known you for very long, but I can tell when you have something on your mind. Besides,” he smirked, “I like talking to you.”

And with a wave, he left. 

Qrow sighed. _I really need to stop being so transparent._


	8. Not what I expected, but I'll take it

Clover’s behaviour changed after that. He still acknowledged Qrow and exchanged greetings, but he wouldn’t engage in conversation.

And to his surprise, Qrow found himself wanting to beg for forgiveness. 

_Stop, that’s disgusting._ He berated himself. _You’re only doing these experiments to help the supernatural community. And besides, he said he was still open to talk. That’s gotta count for something, right? Or is talking a bad thing?_

He flung himself backwards onto his bed, exhaling deeply. His hand wandered over the covers until it came to rest on his journal. Holding it in the air at arms length, he began flipping through the pages until he came to the notes he had made about Clover. 

_I need a lot more data than this. But I don't want to make him actually angry with me._

After a few minutes’ consideration, he decided to go downstairs and read. He had left his book in the parlor, and though he wouldn’t admit it, he hoped Clover would be there and willing to talk. 

And to his surprise, he was there. Clover lay across the couch, his head propped up in one hand and the other lazily turning the pages. He looked up when Qrow came in, but only gave a nod. 

Qrow wandered over to his desk and picked up the book, pressing it to his chest. He considered for a moment, wrestling with what he wanted to do. His mind wandered to the past; the years spent wondering what he did wrong, how to fix it, and getting nothing back. 

He shook his head. _This is different. Right? Or is it? I don’t know!_

“Clover?” The word slipped out before Qrow could stop himself.

Clover immediately looked up, allowing his book to fall closed. 

Qrow drew a deep breath. _Just...say sorry. Get it over with._ “I-I’m sorry about the other day. I...It’s just some of this stuff is really…” He sighed. 

“Qrow.”

“Mm hm?”

Clover sat up and leaned forwards, giving Qrow his full attention. “I understand why you’ve been doing this. And honestly I think it’s admirable. I don’t really like being treated like a lab rat, but I can...understand the need to protect someone." He looked away, seemingly gathering his thoughts. “What I find hard to forgive, is the assumption that I would be cruel enough to torture someone’s mind. And you would have known that it wasn’t me right away if you had only taken the time to get to know me.” 

Qrow nodded. “I know.” He curled further into himself, the words pouring out in a hurry. “You’ve told me to just talk, and I should have done that. It’s just...I still don’t really know how to talk to you, and there’s not a lot of information on vampires, and what little there is is mostly speculation, and this information could really save lives, and I didn’t mean to hurt you and, and-If you’re mad can you just get it over with?”

“Get what over with?” Clover asked, frowning.

“I don’t know.” Qrow's mind was racing, flitting from one memory to the next, unable to form coherent thoughts. It didn’t even occur to him that Clover might not be angry at all. All he could think about was the coldness in his eyes a few nights back. 

“Hey,” Clover’s voice came through the fog, followed by a gentle hand reaching towards him. 

He pulled back on instinct.

Clover’s hand retreated. When Qrow looked up, he saw that the vampire was slowly backing away, concerned teal eyes fixed on his face. “Are you okay?” 

Qrow cleared his throat, swallowing the memories and doing his best to straighten himself up. “Fine.” After a moment’s hesitation, he forced himself to meet Clover’s eyes again. They were still slanted with worry. “So...Are you...is this-?”

“I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re trying to ask,” Clover cut in, a hint of laughter in his voice. “And I’ll forgive you. And if you want to find out more, you know where to find me.” He gave a wink and left, sparing one more glance over his shoulder as he reached the door. 

Qrow for his part, only just managed to keep it together until he could hear Clover’s footsteps in the hallway above him. As Clover’s bedroom door closed, he sank to the ground, leaning heavily against the desk. And tried not to sob with relief. 

_This is so stupid. I shouldn’t feel this way at all. Why can’t I just be over all of this?_

Qrow fell silent for the next couple of days. Leaving Clover unsure as to where they stood. 

He knew something was up. The man was still a mystery wrapped in an enigma, but Clover knew enough to know that the apology was very out of character for him. Or who knows, maybe for him, it was a perfectly natural reaction. He had no way of knowing what Qrow had been through. 

That much was unmistakable. He had been through something. 

Never had he seen the man afraid of him, even knowing what Clover waas capable of. But that day, something had changed. And all it had taken was a bit of distance.

Since then he had worked to close the distance. Sitting nearby when Qrow entered the room, bringing him tea in the waning hours of the night, when Qrow was usually deep into his studies. And always striking up a conversation. Qrow had quickly gone back to his usual snarky self in less than a few hours. But Clover could still see the twinge of anxiety darkening his eyes. 

It didn’t fully recede until James came over to visit, showing up with his usual suddenness. Clover decided to let them have some time alone. Or at least let them think they were. He had gone up to his room, loudly shut the door, and then tiptoed back downstairs, planting himself by the parlor door. From here he could hear every word they said, but they couldn’t see him.

“He’s recovering well enough,” Qrow huffed. “He should be back to normal within the next day or so. And I've got a new client. One of Junior’s men, Jet, told his friends about me.”

James hummed. “Well that’s good. I hope you’re doing something about your little infestation though.”

“My what?”

“The vampire.”

“Oh, you mean Clover?” Qrow gave an uncaring grunt. “I think he’ll take care of it. He seemed pretty pissed when I told him there might be another creature trespassing on his turf.”

James sighed. “Qrow, you can’t just take the word of a monster over your own common sense.”

At this, Clover almost blew his cover. His hands and jaw clenched, and that now familiar spike of jealousy stabbed through him. He watched the shadows cast by the occupants of the parlor, noting how close they were sitting. Even though Qrow acted pretty much the same around James, he couldn’t help but feel a longing for the familiarity they shared. Nor could he swallow the completely irrational possessiveness that came with the jealousy. 

“Come on James. You really think I would do that?” Clover could practically hear the eye roll. “I’m being careful. Now what’d you come over here to say?” There came a whump, and Clover guessed that Qrow had flopped down on the couch. 

There was a slight pause, after which James went on uncertainly. “I just...came to check on you. You haven’t been checking in. But,” he said with a sigh, “I can see you don’t want to talk.”

When Qrow answered, it was a muffled sound, clearly spoken into the couch cushion. “Why don’t you talk?” Phrased like a question, but spoken as a command. Clover had to stop himself from chuckling. 

“Well, my job has been going well. I’m paid a handsome sum, but my days aren’t as frequent as I’d like.”

“Still doing security?”

“Mm hm. Not much else I can do that doesn’t involve...actively criminal intent. Though I did have to serve drinks at a meeting recently. That was interesting.”

“Really?” Fabric shifted, and Qrow’s voice lost the muffled quality. “I can’t imagine you doing such a menial task.”

“It’s not the first time I’ve done it. I used to do it for...your mother.”

The air shifted. Even from outside the room, Clover could taste the tension. When Qrow spoke, it was once again muffled by cushions. “I didn’t know about that.”

“Well,” James said hurriedly, “it was a short period of employment. I don't exactly have the right demeanor for a servant.”

This brought a chuckle from Qrow. “No. No you don’t.”

“I did see that Miss Fall again though. She was holding a private meeting with Roman. I wanted to stay and find out what she was up to, but he sent me away before I could get anything solid.”

“Well what did you hear?” Qrow seemed to be truly invested in this subject, and Clover found himself leaning closer to the door in anticipation.

“Well, Roman was being his usual self and keeping me close. Not just for serving, but for security reasons. Anyway, Miss Fall came in and I could tell that he was nervous. She jumped right in saying she needed him to lend her some men. Of course he made the usual excuses, saying that he didn’t have very many and he couldn’t get more on such short notice. I think he was just trying to get out of it, but she could see right through him. He asked what she would use them for, and she looked at me, and he told me to leave. So that was that. 

“I see,” Qrow said thoughtfully. “So whoever she is, she’s planning something that requires a lot of manpower.”

“It would seem so.”

“A heist of some sort?”

“That’s all I can think of. What do you think we should do about it?”

Qrow gave a sigh and a heave, and Clover guessed he was now sitting up. “I really don’t see that there’s anything we can do about it. Unless you get more information.”

It was James’ turn to sigh. “You know you can’t just turn a blind eye. I know you’re still recovering, but this could be serious. Isn’t the good of Vale worth something to you?”

“Would a kingdom you’ve never known be worth anything to you?”

There was a beat of silence, in which Clover could almost hear James’ frustration. “Yes. Because this is my home. And I owe it so much.”

“Well I don’t.” Qrow stood, and Clover silently scrambled away to the kitchen before Qrow could start moving around the room.

He waited until the voices died down in the parlor before he exited the kitchen. James appeared not long after, his eyes immediately hardening as they landed on Clover. “I’ll walk you out,” Clover said, leaving no room for argument. And James didn’t protest, just walked alongside him in silence.

“You and Qrow are close,” Clover stated. 

James said nothing. 

“How long have you known each other?”

He could feel the taller man eyeing him, but he kept his eyes resolutely fixed straight ahead. “Twenty-four years.”

Clover gave a low whistle. “Long time. Have any of his other friends known him for that long?”

James shot him a look. “Why are you asking?”

“It’s just that he’s been here for almost a month, and you’re the only one who’s come to visit him.”

At this, James fell silent. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I was just curious. And a little worried to be honest.”

“Why?” James stopped, his eyes widening in alarm. “Did something happen?”

“Sort of. He did something that kind of upset me, and he overreacted. He apologized, and I said I forgave him, but he still seemed really upset.” He shifted his weight, trying to get a better look at James’ face. “Should I have done something different?”

But James was ignoring him. His brow was furrowed and his eyes kept on darting to the parlor door. 

“Is...is he going to be alright?”

“I’m not sure. But it’s not my place to say anything.” James gave a tired sigh and continued towards the front door. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but try to be there for him. He needs to learn to let people in again.”

Clover nodded. “Of course. But just one more question.”

“What?” James huffed. 

“Are you two lovers?”

“No! That would be-” He shook his head. “We’re not. And we never will be.”

Clover nodded. “Alright then.” He opened the door and stood to the side. 

James paused just as he reached the frame. “I know Qrow can protect himself. But sometimes he doesn’t know he’s being taken advantage of.” He turned to Clover, his eyes now hard and cold. “If you hurt him…” he left the sentence unfinished, but Clover could see his right fist flexing. By now Clover had caught glimpses of metal peeking out between his sleeve and the glove he always wore. _He must know that even I wouldn’t want to deal with that._

“I wouldn’t intentionally do that. So long as I am left to my own devices.” James whipped around and looked about ready to bite, but Clover didn’t give him time. He slammed the door shut, a self satisfied smirk gracing his features. 

_I’m still not sure how I truly feel about that one. I admire his resolve. But he has this proud quality. One that reminds me of my time in Atlas. Nothing particularly wrong with that, it’s just he seems to extend it to Qrow. Like protecting him is a duty that needs to be fulfilled. They’re close but there’s still a sort of distance._

He looked to the parlor door, leaning against the wall as he let his thoughts consume him. _It just makes me wonder; who is Qrow? Is he a noble? Or a council member? But if I remember her majesty…_ he shook his head. _No, Circinae. If she’s the same as before, she hates the supernatural and those who practice it. So why would she have a council member that is a practitioner? And judging from the way they were talking, James thinks they have a duty to protect Vale, like huntsmen. Which lines up with Qrow’s story. But why doesn’t he want to do huntsman work anymore?_

As though his thoughts had summoned the man, Qrow walked in, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. Their eyes met, and for one electric moment, time froze. 

_I will never not be mesmerized by those rose eyes._ Clover had to stifle the urge to sigh contentedly. _So deep, beautiful...and so sad. What happened to you Qrow?_

“You want some coffee?” Qrow said, leaning against the door frame. “I promise I won’t poison it this time.”

Clover gave a chuckle. Both out of sincerity, and as an assurance that he wasn’t still upset about their previous incident. “Sure. Some coffee would be nice.”

Qrow nodded and turned towards the kitchen. “You can come watch me if you want. Make sure I’m not doing anything to it.”

“I don’t need to. I’ll just wait in the parlor if you don’t mind.”

At this, Qrow’s footsteps halted. Clover also paused, waiting to see what the human would do. He turned, his brow creased with confusion. “You sure?”

“Yeah. You apologized, so I don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Oh...alright.” Hesitantly, Qrow continued towards the kitchen. Even as he got to the door, he looked back over his shoulder, as though he expected Clover to change his mind. But Clover only gave him a friendly wave and moved into the parlor. 

_He’s really trying. But is he doing it to make amends, or just because it’s what’s been expected of him?_

Qrow was awoken by a _thunk._ He shot up from where he’d fallen asleep over his notes and whipped his head to the door. Another softer thump came, and he slowly wobbled to his feet, his notes following his trailing sleeve and scattering all over the floor. 

_For fuck’s sake._

He opened the door and, unsurprisingly, found Clover sitting across the door with his legs drawn up to his chest. Two pillows and a book lay between them. 

“Really? Couldn’t think of any other way to get my attention?”

“Well it's not like I can knock. And the first pillow didn’t work.”

“Aren’t you worried about damaging the book though?” Qrow bent down and scooped up the book, which had fallen face down with its covers splayed open. He smoothed out a wrinkled page.

“Not really. It was a gift from my previous employer.”

Qrow’s hands froze. “And your previous employer was…?”

Clover’s eyes flicked up from the book to his face. “Circinae Branwen.”

Qrow let the book fall from his hands, smiling at the satisfying thunk. “Yeah, I don’t blame you.”

“You were familiar with her?” Clover asked, chuckling. 

“I’m familiar with the consequences of her actions.” 

“Aren’t we all? Amazing huntress, that woman. But not the most reasonable ruler.” His head tilted to offer himself a better view of his face, and he began to examine Qrow carefully. “I get the feeling you were like me, and witnessed her actions...up close.”

 _You’ve no idea._ Qrow worked to keep his voice steady as he answered. “I don’t know what you mean. Now are you going to tell me what you’re here for?”

Clover’s eyes remained glued to his face for a moment, searching for gods knew what. Then his hand flicked out and revealed a white calling card. “This just came for you.” He extended it to Qrow, his hand reaching out as far as the wards would allow. Qrow only had to lean forward a little to pluck it from his hand. “I didn’t think you’d use the card tray, and this looked a little urgent.”

 _I hope it’s another job._ He turned the old fashioned card over and read the name Ozpin, printed in green and gold ink. _No surname, huh?_ He leaned against the door frame as he flipped the card over and read the neat handwritten note. Because Clover was still sitting as though he expected to be told what was happening, Qrow read the note aloud, though kept his voice low. “Mr. Dove, I was truly honored by your visit this past week and would be even more pleased should you choose to join me for tea. I will expect you at your earliest convenience from eight to ten pm.”

 _Well, he’s polite. Though this seems so random._

“Mr. Dove?”

 _Shit._ “Uh, yeah, that’s the name I’m giving to my clients.”

“What’re you using as your last name?”

 _Why do you want to know? Wait, I never gave him a surname. Will he accept my alias?_ “My real one.”

“Which is?”

“...Harbinger.”

“Cool.” Clover leaned his head against the wall, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk. “So your last name is the same as your weapon’s name huh? What’re the odds of that?”

 _Shit, shit, shit._ “It’s a family weapon. And how do you know my weapon’s name?”

“I saw it before you put your wards up. Though now that I think about it, the one time I saw your sword, It looked brand new.”

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_ “Whatever, good night!” Qrow slammed the door shut and leaned against it. 

From the other side, he could just barely hear Clover chuckling to himself.

Once Qrow calmed down enough to think rationally, he examined the card once again. _Really formal. I wonder if this is just his way of asking for my services. And now that I think about it, he keeps really weird hours. Only supernatural workers, vagabonds, and gangsters are this active at those hours._

He tapped the card with one finger, rolling the possibilities around in his head. _I guess it won’t hurt. Worst he could be is a murderer, and I think I’m strong enough to take down an old man._ He let his hand fall to his side and his head fell back against the bed. _At least that’s one thing I can thank mother for. No one can catch me off guard._

The next night, Qrow stood outside Ozpin’s door, mask and cloak tied in place, Harbinger strapped to his back, and his bag with all the basics in hand. He cleared his throat, mentally steeling himself for a surprise attack. Or maybe a painfully dull evening talking about nothing. 

Ozpin answered within three knocks. His spectacles caught the light of a streetlamp, giving them a golden sheen that Qrow couldn’t help focusing on. He also carried a black cane that hadn’t been present on their first meeting. “Hello. So glad to see you accepted my invitation. Please, do come in.” He stood aside, ushering Qrow into a sparsely decorated entryway. Once Qrow had his cloak off he was led into a parlor that could not be more weird. 

Qrow wondered for a minute if he had stepped into an actual clock. Several grandfather clocks lined one wall, while leaned against another was a table that was piled high with cogs, springs, pocket watch faces, and chains. The floor itself was painted to look like three giant cogs fitted together. Qrow wondered for a moment if they were going to suddenly turn to indicate the minute. Around the room were dust lamps, their green glass bodies reflecting their own light and casting a ghostly glow around the room.

“I apologize for the mess.” Ozpin waved Qrow over to a pristine black couch. “I don’t typically have guests over. At least,” he chuckled, “None that aren’t familiar with my way of life. I repair clocks for a living.”

“I never would have guessed,” Qrow said, perching himself carefully on the sofa. Somehow, the eerie quietness of the room felt off. He felt the room should have been thundering with a million different ticks. 

Ozpin moved around the sofa and sat in one of the two overstuffed armchairs flanking a small tea table, his cane still in hand. A jade tea set sat on it, already steaming. “I suppose you and I have that in common. Being obvious,” he said with a smile at Qrow’s confused expression. “Your attire alone could tell anyone familiar with the practice what you are. Or what you intend to be.” 

_What does he mean by that?_ Qrow frowned slightly. 

Ozpin began to pour the tea, an herbal blend going by the smell. “You might as well relax, Qrow. I can’t imagine that mask puts comfort over fashion.”

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in. First Qrow thought that it was ridiculous and incredibly rude of him to request he show his face. Then he realized Ozpin had used his real name. His breath caught in his throat, and the pounding in his ears matching the thump of his heart. _He’s working for them. They’ve found me!_ His hand twitched to Harbinger’s handle.

But Ozpin remained calm and simply carried on pouring the tea. “There’s no need to worry. I’m not working with your sister.” He held out one of the cups to Qrow. “I merely want to get to know the best reason for working at the palace.”

...What?”

“Did you not know? I used to work at the palace, first under your grandfather, and then under your mother. Though,” he chuckled, “my service to her was significantly shorter.”

Still keeping his hand near Harbinger’s handle, Qrow hesitantly reached out and took the cup from Ozpin’s hand. “What did you mean by the best reason for working there?”

“Oh, you and your sister of course. I always was quite regretful that I didn’t get to watch you two grow.”

Qrow at this point was too shellshocked to form much coherent thought. He began to absentmindedly swirl his tea in its cup. 

“I see you have no idea who I am.” Ozpin took a long sip from his cup. “I suppose I could have been clearer. You see, I was once a council member, and a trusted friend to your grandfather.”

_How? You may be older, but you still look younger than my mother._

“I also worked closely with the four maidens. My mentor also carried the same position. We have worked to maintain a delicate balance so that the maidens and the royal family don’t outweigh each other in regards to power.”

 _Okay, Qrow thought as he finally took a sip of his tea. So he knows about the four maidens. That definitely gives some weight to his words._

“My position carried over to your mother’s reign. However, we disagreed on far more accounts than we should have. Shortly after you and your sister turned two, we had quite the falling out and I was dismissed. I settled here, and took up my business of horology.”

“I see.” Qrow nodded, still not sure he understood what was going on. Then it occurred to him. “If you were really a trusted council member, then what was my father’s semblance?”

“Omnispective. Truly, a fighter’s semblance. I’m sure that’s why Circinae chose him.”

“And what were the names of the four maidens when you left?”

“Daisy, Laurel, Fria and Laverna. Additionally, only Daisy is still the bearer of Summer. Glynda likes to keep me informed.”

“Right.” Qrow struggled to think of another confirmation question. _Maybe something about…_ “How did Corbin Branwen die?”

“The official story is that he died fighting grimm. But in truth, he was led into a trap by a vampire.” Ozpin adopted a wry smile. “That incident just so happened to cause the argument that lost me my position.”

 _That’s it. He has to be the real deal. Only members of the council were told the truth._ He reached up and untied his mask, letting it fall to his lap. “I can’t really argue with that evidence.”

Ozpin’s smile turned soft. “Actually, I recognized you the moment I saw you at my door. There was something about you that was very Corbin. Though now that I see your face, there are definite traces of Circinae.”

Qrow looked away, hiding behind his cup. _I’ve heard that too many times. Though...it’s nice to know I’m like my father too._

“I’ve hit a nerve it seems. Forgive me.” Ozpin shifted deeper into his chair. “I can’t help but be nostalgic. I’ve longed to meet you and your sister for well over three decades now. To see what sort of adults you’ve become.”

“It’s fine.” Qrow regarded the older man from the corner of his eye. “You said you didn’t work for Raven. Does that mean you don’t plan on telling her where I am?”

“Not unless you specifically ask me to.”

Qrow nodded. “Thank you.”

“But I have to ask, Qrow.” He tilted his head down, putting his golden irises on display. “Why did you leave your home? I know Circinae’s death must have been hard for you, but I think now is the time to be with your family.”

Qrow scoffed. “You clearly don’t know my family. I don’t know if you could even call us that.”

“True. I have been out of contact for quite a long time. But Glynda does keep me informed. I know that you and your sister have had a difficult time since you were very young. But even so, will running away really solve anything?”

“Won’t know ‘till I try.” Qrow downed the rest of the cup. “And so far I’m really liking my freedom.”

With a long suffering sigh, Ozpin nodded. “Freedom does indeed have its merits. So long as you’re happy, I won’t try to force you into anything.”

_Good. You may be an old friend, but that doesn’t mean you can just tell me what to do._

“I’d like to know, in your words, how Raven is doing. How has she handled recent events?”

“I thought Glynda kept you updated?”

“She does.” Ozpin held out his hand for Qrow’s cup, “But from what I understand, she’s become hard to read recently. And no one knows her better than her twin.” He handed the cup back, now full.

Qrow shrugged, his eyes on the dark liquid. “We don’t really talk much anymore. Haven’t for years.” To his disgust, he could hear the disappointment in his own voice. “Seems to me that she’s just thrown herself into the role of future queen.”

“An admirable trait in these trying times. Though quite disappointing that he has to do it at the cost of...well, you.”

Qrow gave a bitter chuckle. “Try telling her that.”

“Do you think she will be a good ruler?”

Flashes of his childhood churned through Qrow’s head. The speed with which Raven took to their mother’s lessons. The gentle competition that turned to rivalry in their adulthood. Her hard eyes, and ever waning smile. “I don’t think things will be much different now that Circinae is gone.”

“I see. Well. I suppose we will just have to wait and watch, won’t we?”

“I guess so.” Qro tried not to scoff at this. _Like anything I can do will make any difference._

“Tell me about your business. Not just the things you told me the other day. How are you faring?”

“Um, well…” The question caught him off guard. “Business is a little slow. I’ve only gotten two different clients. But I think it’s because awareness of the supernatural world is slowly being erased. People who need exorcisms are being hidden, rather than the right help being sought out. And I am still a student. I couldn’t exactly make my interests known to my mother.”

“What drew you to the practice? Was it your father’s passing?”

“No.” Qrow took a sip of the tea, Out of wanting something to do rather than thirst. “Glyda taught me a few things. My interest took off from there. I always thought that what she did was fascinating. I guess you could say it was an escape. It’s about the farthest thing from a royal you can be.”

“Well that’s certainly true of the Branwen family,” Ozpin chuckled. “Though you are right about knowledge dying out. It’s an unfortunate side effect of Circinae’s rule. Out of concern for the populace, I’ve taken to keeping a constant vigilance on the activity within the city.” He took a sip of his own tea, then went on. “There isn’t much. Though I do know of a vampire that is tethered to this area.”

At this Qrow leaned forward. “What have you found out about it?”

“I know that it lives very close by, but there are a lot of vacant houses that it could be inhabiting. I haven’t managed to pinpoint its location. And I have managed to tail it before and witness it’s hunt.”

“And what have you discovered?”

“It’s actually very polite. It always makes sure its victims are comfortable, and only takes enough to sustain itself.”

Qrow found himself wanting to sigh with relief. _So there’s some actual proof from a credible source._ “Have you tried speaking to it?”

At this Ozpin let out a full belly laugh. “Oh no, of course not. Even I would not risk my life to try to be friends with the beast. No matter how polite or human-like it may seem.”

Qrow forced a laugh, feeling a spike of anger at these words. _Shit, at least try it. You might_ like _poking fun at an immortal being that could suck you dry of all your fluids in two minutes flat. And who is really nice... And smells good._

“I’m still a little surprised you didn’t simply go into huntasman work. Perhaps in Mistral. It would have been a nice way to get away from it all. Get everything out of your system.”

“A little too close to what I was brought up to be. Besides, my weapon isn’t exactly subtle. Someone might have recognized me.”

“I can understand the need to reinvent oneself.” Ozpin’s eyes darted away, almost nervously. “But I won’t bore you with the long and arduous details of my mistakes.”

 _So what, I spill my guts but don’t get any in return?_ Qrow glanced at the line of grandfather clocks, wondering if they were correct. Upon closer inspection he saw that all of them showed slightly different times. _How’s anyone supposed to know what time it actually is here?_

Ozpin seemed to notice his silent question and shakily got to his feet, draining his cup. “Well, as much as I would love to continue talking, I’m sure you have some other business to attend to. Just know that my door is always open, should you need someone to lend an ear or an opinion.”

Qrow also stood, depositing his cup on the tea table. “Thank you. I will keep that in mind.” he tied his mask back in place and followed Ozpin to the door, casting one more look around the room. Somehow it felt like something familiar, and he wondered for a moment about the life he hadn't known. Where his father was alive, and this mysterious man was a close friend. _Is this something I want? Do I want to re-form this connection?_

“I’ll be sure to inform you when Glynda is next visiting. That way perhaps you two could meet without Raven knowing.” 

For the first time that night, Qrow’s smile was genuine. “I would like that.” 

_I guess I’ll just see how it goes. This was definitely different. I can’t talk to James about this kind of stuff without worrying him, and I’m still not sure where I’m at with Clover._

They said their good nights, and Qrow walked home, the smile never faltering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how often Qrow and Raven's father is going to be mentioned, so Imma explain his semblance right here.  
> Omnispective is what I'm calling it. But it's pretty much the same as Maria's. The way she described it, she can sense and react to attacks faster than most. Although I wanted to take it a step further and say that he can actually see the possibilities before they happen. Almost like future vision. Like Ozpin said, it's a good semblance for a fighter to have, but since it's passive it's not very obvious.


	9. Lucky Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work and games

When Qrow got home, Clover was waiting to ambush him. But by now Qrow was used to it. He didn’t even flinch when Clover rested his chin on his shoulder, cold hands coming to rest on his hips. “How was your visit?”

“Fine.” Qrow said.

“A client?”

“No.” Qrow shook him off and directed his path to his room.

Clover followed. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Work.” He began to untie his mask. “After that, I dunno.” _Got enough charms to last me awhile. And I should probably take a break from studying. I was going to tail Clover, but I think Oz did that for me._

“And how long will that take?”

“Should only be an hour or so.”

“Perfect. Then you’re spending the rest of the night with me.”

Qrow’s shoes practically screeched, he stopped so fast. “I’m doing what?”

“We’re spending some time off together. It’s been a month and I still barely spent any time with you. So we’re fixing that tomorrow.” 

_Okay. I should really get my head out of the gutter._

“What-” Qrow cleared his throat, “What were you thinking?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Clover’s whole body seemed to be lighter as me moved to get ahead of Qrow, spinning around to wink at him before going into his room. 

Qrow shook his head. _I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that._

Qrow’s sigh came out as mostly growl. “Look, you need to leave. You’re hurting him.”

The child continued to writhe on the floor, his red eyes fixing him with a predatory stare. “Don’t want to!” The child’s voice mixed with the demon inside him, its yowls echoing off the walls. 

“Too bad. I’ve got herbs, and I’m not afraid to use ‘em.” He held up the bundled herbs in one hand. The demon snarled, twisting the child’s face into one of absolute rage. Qrow held out the cross in his other hand, edging the possessed boy further back into the salt circle he had laid. He glanced over his shoulder at the other two figures in the room; Jet, and the boy’s older sister. Both their faces were white. “It’s running out of options. You remember what to do?” Both nodded. “Good. Remember to watch the salt.”

Qrow turned his attention back on the child and advanced further into its space. It looked ready to lash out, but instead curled further into itself. _I’m surprised this one turned out to be so weak. It barely even fought me on saying its name._ “Come on. Out you come.”

“No!”

“This part is just going to be harder then.” With a sigh, Qrow nodded to the two behind him. And as per his instructions they carefully entered into the circle, being careful not to disrupt the salt. “Fawn,” the older sister said, “I know you’re in there. Come on, you’ve gotta fight it.”

For a moment the eyes flickered, switching from red to dark blue. The boy’s eyes widened, focusing on his sister. And Qrow took a chance. “By the god of light, I banish you!” He held out the cross in his hand, their cue to hold him down. Both figures jumped to do so, and just in time. The boy began to flail on the ground, screaming whenever his hand or leg accidentally brushed the sat line. But then, slowly, he stilled. His chest heaved like he had run a marathon. And Qrow was the only one who saw the goblin-like creature crawl away, black blood dripping from its mouth. 

Qrow breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s gone.”

The older girl nearly sobbed. “Fawn?” She brushed the boy’s sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes, which fluttered open. He gave a groan, then curled further into her lap. Jet’s shoulders sagged, and his hand wandered to the girl’s shoulder. 

Meanwhile, Qrow turned to his bag, packing up and bringing out the necessary charms. He waited until Jet looked up before he approached them. “He’ll be weak for awhile. Just make sure he gets lots of rest. And hang one of these around his neck and one over every doorway.” He handed over the bundle of charms, mostly crosses. “The demon might try to come back while he’s weak. If you notice anything weird, let me know right away.” 

Jet nodded. “Thank you. Are you sure we paid you enough? I know you asked my boss for a lot more than that.”

Qrow smirked. “Yeah well, he’s got a huge business that profits off the unfortunate. You’re just a family who needed help. Just don’t tell him that, okay?” He turned away, but stopped at the door. “Oh, and make sure to dispose of the salt as far away from the house as possible.”

“Got it. And thanks again.”

Just as Qrow was about to leave, a tiny, weak voice spoke up. “Hey mister?” He turned back. “Thanks.” The boy, Fawn, smiled weakly. 

An indescribable feeling welled up in Qrow’s chest. A sense of pride, mixed with relief and contentment. He gave a smile and a little wave. “Sure thing kid.” And with that, he left. 

When he got home, he leaned back against the shut door and gave a huge sigh. _Gonna have to forego a few things until I can get a richer client. I can go over to James’ if I really need to eat._ He smiled to himself. _Worth it though._

Clover appeared at the top of the staircase, his cloak still shrouding his shoulders. “Perfect timing!” he swept down the stairs. “Hope you didn’t forget our agreement.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m here.” Qrow groaned, but more out of tiredness than annoyance. He held out one arm. “Do what you’re gonna do.” 

Clover readily took the invitation and grabbed Qrow’s arm at the wrist. “Good thing I already set everything up. It’s nothing exciting, but still.” He dragged the shorter man into the parlor, which had the couch pushed back. The fireplace was unlit, but had tinder and kindling all ready to start, and several pillows and blankets on the floor before it. 

“Go ahead and get comfy,” Clover said as he gently urged Qrow to sit on the pillows. “I’ll get this going. You hungry at all?” He sat on his heels before the fireplace, striking a match. 

“No, I’m good.”

“You sure?” 

When Qrow didn’t answer right away, he turned around, fixing Qrow with those soft eyes. 

“Y-yeah. I’m good.”

Clover stared for a moment longer. “If you say so. Ouch.” He hissed as he dropped the match, which had burned down to his fingers. After stamping out the remaining ember he lit another one and gingerly tossed it into the kindling, gently blowing life into the tiny flame.

“Fire hurts you?” Qrow nearly winced at the excited interest in his voice. 

“Please don’t set fire to my room. Some of the stuff in there is pretty valuable.”

“Hey! Even I know that’s too far.” He turned away, giving a huff as he crossed his arms. “And I said I was sorry. I’m only asking for research purposes.”

“You’re right,” Clover chuckled. “And I forgave you.” 

The ensuing silence stretched on for longer than felt comfortable to Qrow. His thoughts began to race, and he looked up to see what Clover was doing. What he did not expect was to see the vampire smiling down at him. “What?” He asked. 

“Nothing.” Clover sat, pulling a dark wooden box from beneath one of the pillows. “And just to satisfy your curiosity, yes fire does hurt us. Won’t kill, but definitely does a lot of damage. I thought you might have already known that. I’ve heard of the tradition of burning vampires when I was alive.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of it alright. Thought was just some bullshit tradition that didn’t actually work.”

Clover chuckled at that. “True, there are a lot of those.” He flipped the box open, revealing a chess board and carved wooden pieces. “I assume you know how to play chess?”

“Yeah.” Qrow removed his mask and cloak, finally allowing himself to settle amongst the pillows. He watched as Clover’s deft fingers set up the board, noting that he had placed the white pieces before Qrow. “Not even gonna ask me what color I want?”

“Well you humored me by agreeing to this,” Clover smiled. “The least I can do is give you an advantage.”

Qrow frowned. _Does he know about my semblance? Is that what he was talking about with James yesterday?_ He scanned Clover’s face, but he remained his usual chipper self. _No, James wouldn’t out me like that. Especially not to him._

“When you’re ready.”

The set was almost a century old, but was still in such pristine condition that Qrow wondered if it was mostly meant for display. He moved the soldier shaped pawn two spaces before his knight. “This set from Atlas?”

“Yup. It belonged to an upperclassman who was gifted it from a family member she didn’t like that much. She gave it to me when we were studying together in Atlas.” He moved his alpha beowolf-shaped knight forward and away from Qrow’s pawn, leaping his own line of pawns. 

“An old girlfriend?”

This made Clover outright laugh. “No, no. What makes you say that?”

“I dunno. You just sounded kind of...fond.”

Clover hummed in response. “No, I just admired her a lot.” He watched as Qrow moved another pawn, then copied the move. “She had a lot of resolve, and was very strong. She was actually moved up a year. I always thought it was amazing that someone my age could have so much more power than I. It kind of pushed me to become a better fighter.”

“Wow. I’m surprised Atlas Academy would allow that”

“You’d understand if you’d met her. We actually both wanted to come back to Vale. But,” and here his whole demeanor drooped. “Well, she had a duty there in Atlas. Wouldn’t let me convince her to leave.”

“Why’d you want her to leave?” Qrow captured his first piece; a knight.

“Family issues.”

 _Sounds a lot like the ice queen._ He smirked, thinking about Raven’s bodyguard. “I know how that ist.”

“Oh yeah?”

 _Shit, why’d I say that?_ “Y-yeah.” He moved the first piece he touched, scrambling to think of a way to steer the conversation away from this risky subject. “My family wasn’t really supportive of my career choice.”

Clover captured the piece, which turned out to be a bishop. “I’m sorry to hear that. Everyone deserves to be believed in.”

Qrow froze. Those words sounded almost unreal. Sure, glynda had been a source of inspiration and help, and James could always be convinced. But no one had explicitly said that they supported him. Maybe Raven had, long ago in a different time. But if she had, she clearly didn’t anymore. 

“Qrow?” Clover’s hand slid around the board, hovering by, but not quite touching his paler hand. 

“W-what?”

“You’re spacing.” 

“Sorry.” He moved another piece without really thinking, wincing when he realized he had done nothing but put it in the perfect place to be captured by a pawn. 

But Clover either didn’t see, or didn’t care, because he moved his rook instead. “Sometimes I wonder if my friend is still alive.” Qrow looked up, and frowned. The normally bright and happy vampire was now looking down at the board with remorse crowding his features. Qrow’s hand twitched, wanting to reach out and do something, anything to ease the sorrow in those ocean eyes. 

But before he could do anything, Clover gave a huff. “That’s just how it is though. Eventually everyone I once knew will be gone. But I’ll still be here.” He gave a fake smile, the mournfulness slowly diminishing. “I’m sure I’ll be used to it one day.” He cleared his throat. “Anyways. I talked to James the other day.”

Qrow felt like he was getting whiplash from the quick recovery. “I know.”

“Did you hear our conversation?”

“No, just heard you talking. I’m a little surprised he let you carry on the conversation.”

Clover hummed with amusement. “I was too, a little bit. Anyway, I asked him why none of your other friends have come to visit you since you’ve moved in. He never really answered me.” He propped his chin up on his palm. “Did you move from out of town?”

Qrow pretended to take his time thinking over his next move. But in reality he was wondering what had prompted that question in the vampire’s mind. “Don’t really have any.” _Unless you count Tai, I guess._

“Well that’s a shame. You’re such an interesting person.”

For some reason this made Qrow want to blush.

The piece in Clover’s hand clacked as he made his next move, which drew Qrow’s full attention back to the game. He was already losing. All he had left were a few pawns, a knight, the king and the queen. Which he hadn’t moved from her place. 

“Not doing well, am I?”

“I would say not”, Clover chuckled. “Back to the topic of friends though, I’m curious about who you went to see last night. You said it was a family friend, right?”

“Yeah.” Qrow moved his king out of the way of Clover’s incoming bishop. 

“Seems a little odd to me. Since you seem opposed to both family and friends.”

“I never said I was against friends. Just don’t have any.” _Can’t, with the way my life’s turned out._

“Well, was the visit good at least?”

Qrow held off answering for a moment, wondering at the twinge of concern he picked up from Clover. But he shook it away the next moment. “Yeah, it went surprisingly well. We got to talk about things I don’t normally get to. Although…”

He glanced up at Clover, who was watching his face attentively, waiting for him to go on. Qrow worried his bottom lip. _Does it even matter? From what he said the other night, he’s not a big fan of my mother either. That could work in my favor, or put me in a lot of danger._ After some consideration, he went on. “The way he talked, it almost sounded like he was on my family's side. He didn’t say it, but I’m pretty sure he thinks I should go back to them.”

“And you don’t want to?” The game was forgotten, all of Clover’s attention now focused on him. 

“No way. I wouldn’t go back there to save my life."

"That's quite a harsh viewpoint. Can't say I personally understand it, but I'm familiar with the sentiment from others. If you want to talk about it, I'm happy to listen." This time Clover's hand went all the way, gently grazing against Qrow's fingers. Qrow fought the urge to jump back from the sudden chill. 

"I doubt you'd want to hear about something so trivial." Qrow tried to summon a smile, but it ended up as more of a grimace. His eyes were glued to their nearly entwined fingers.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Although I think if it affects you that much, then it isn’t trivial at all.” 

Qrow gave a grunt. “Well aren’t you the little expert.” 

Clover’s hand withdrew, curling into a gentle fist. “I never claimed to be.”

“No,” Qrow sighed. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I just…” He turned away, focusing on the now roaring fire. “I don’t really know how to talk about this kind of thing.”

“Well when you’re ready, I’ll be here.” Qrow glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Clover’s smile was bright, exuding warmth and welcome. But the next moment it turned smug, as he moved his queen piece forwards. “That’s checkmate.”

Qrow looked down at the board. “Yup.” 

“Shall we go again?”

By the time they decided to call it quits, Qrow had lost four to one. He tried saying that it was because Clover kept distracting him, but Clover had only laughed at him. 

After making a quick meal and eating together, they went to bed, both feeling full in more ways than one.


	10. How far is too far?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visits and funnery

Qrow stifled a yawn, nearly missing the last step of the stairs. He stumbled forward, and into Clover’s waiting hands. 

“Do you know when I’m going to fall?”

“Nope. Just lucky I guess.” Clover smiled as he said it, but there was something off, almost bitter about the way he spoke. “Anyways, this came for you earlier.” He held up another calling card, nearly identical to the one Ozpin had first sent. 

Qrow took it, turning it over to see a time stamped on the back. _10:00 pm. Tomorrow._ He gave a tiny smile. _Really hope this means Glynda’s gonna be there._

It had been a week since his visit with Ozpin, and this had been the first thing he’d heard from the man. He stifled another yawn.“I guess I know what I’m doing tomorrow.” _Maybe she’ll have something that’ll keep away nightmares._

“Well how about tonight?” Clover leaned his hands against the bannister, nearly sandwiching Qrow between it and himself. 

“Nothing really planned. Just some carving.” He leaned back against the bannister, surprised at how at ease he felt. 

“How about another game of chess? Or maybe I could read to you?”

“At least with that last one you can’t soundly beat me.” He nudged Clover’s arm out of the way with his shoulder , effectively freeing himself.

“Bit of a sore loser, aren’t you?”

“Anyone would get tired of losing several times in a row.” Qrow strode to the kitchen, intent on waking himself up with some coffee. “And ‘read to me’? That’s kind of weird.”

“Is it? I used to do it with a friend quite often. It was a nice way to pass the time, especially when I had to do something that required little concentration. Or they needed to relax.” He followed Qrow into the kitchen and watched as he set himself to starting the stove. 

Qrow shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe.” He watched Clover in the reflection of the kettle. His teal eyes were trained on Qrow’s every movement, and if Qrow hadn’t spent so much time with him already, he might have thought it predatory. Now though, he wasn’t sure what to think. 

“Besides, I’d like to get in as much ‘us time’ as possible. I’ll be gone for a few days.”

Several pieces of wood clattered together as Qrow dropped a piece of kindling. He sighed in frustration. “Where are you going?”

“I’ve been keeping an eye open for the other vampire you mentioned. But it’s been two weeks, and I’ve seen no sign of it. So I’ll be spending a few nights away from the house, and getting into contact with some friends. Hopefully I’ll find them, and put a stop to their...cruel behaviour.”

Qrow silently started the fire and let the door swing closed. He stood and watched the heating kettle, allowing the silence between them to drag on. He couldn’t help but dwell on the dream that had woken him, wondering if it had left dark circles under his eyes. He’d been too intent on getting up and about to check his reflection. And it was only Clover. Not like he’d care. _No, scratch that. He’s annoyingly caring...And nosy._

“I should be back within a few days. Don’t miss me too much.”

“Why would I miss you?” Qrow grumbled. 

“Aww, you saying you don’t like my company?”

“Right now your company is pretty annoying.” Clover only answered with a snicker and Qrow decided to ignore him as much as possible. He turned to the cabinet where the coffee pot was and began to prepare it. _Maybe with my next big paycheck I could get a dust infused pot. Nah, that would take away from my relocation funds._ He spooned the grounds into the filter, but his hands were still a little shaky from his dream. The spoon slipped from his grasp and clattered to the floor. 

He clicked his tongue in frustration. 

“Here.” Clover’s arms came around him, one hand holding a clean spoon and the other reaching for the coffee grounds. Qrow huffed, not sure what to think about being bracketed between Clover’s arms for the second time that day. _I am in no mood for this._

“What are you doing?”

“Making coffee.” 

“Do you have to do it like this?” He gestured vaguely to Clover's arms. 

“No. I just want to.”

Qrow squirmed when Clover’s breath tickled his ear. “You’re so embarrassing.”

“Kettle.” Clover moved to the stove, where the kettle was starting to bubble. And Qrow took the opportunity to move out of Clover capturing distance. He watched while the vampire poured the hot water into the topmost chamber of the coffee pot and then grabbed two cups. 

_Well. Guess he’s got it. Might as well get started._ He left the room, completely unaware of Clover’s sad eyes watching him leave.

That evening, Qrow had just about reached his limit. 

After two straight hours of Qrow insisting that Clover leave him alone, Clover had instead popped in every few minutes to ask him a random question. “Aren’t your hands tired?” “How far have you gotten in the book I gave you?” “Do you want some more coffee?” “How about you take a break.”

And then, after Qrow had gotten up to get a spare blade from his room, Clover had settled himself in the space beneath Qrow’s desk and refused to come out. Even when Qrow had sat down again, he had simply gone on reading, every so often popping his head out to ask another question. 

Qrow considered simply kicking him the next time he spoke. But whenever he did, He couldn’t find it in himself to do it. And so the chaos continued. _I might accidentally kick his face. Or his dick. And either on would be a shame. He may be a bother, but he doesn’t deserve that._

Clover leaned forward, the light of the fireplace catching in his crystal clear eyes. “Hey Qrow, why do you use crosses to ward off demons?”

Qrow sighed. “A couple hundred years ago demonic possession was a little too common. They didn’t have the techniques we do today, so to purge them the humans started to simply crucify and burn anyone who got possessed. Obviously we don’t do that anymore, but the crosses serve as a reminder of how far we humans are willing to go to get rid of them.”

“So they’re not actually physically affected by the charms. It’s just like waving a knife at a human?”

“Essentially, yes.”

“Huh.” Clover retreated. But a moment later his hand began running up and down Qrow’s calf. 

He wanted to pull away. He knew he probably should. But it was such a weirdly soothing motion that he couldn’t actually do it. He scooted back a little to get a peek underneath the desk and found that Clover was only doing it in an absent manner, his focus on the book in his hand. _Why’d I have to get stuck with such a tactile vampire?_

Deep down though, he knew he didn’t mind. In fact, it almost felt like getting something back that he didn’t know had been missing from his life.

He went back to his work, nothing but the soothing crackle of the fire, the whisper of pages, and the scratch of his carving knife filling the air around them. 

A small thunk indicated a book being shut. “Hey.” Clover peeked his head out from under the desk.

Qrow threw his knife down. “What?!”

“You’re cute,” Clover grinned innocently at him. 

Qrow had to work to keep from smiling. _Shithead!_ “You’re just saying that because you want my blood.”

“Nah, your blood probably tastes really bitter undiluted.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“Dishonest people tend to have bad tasting blood.”

“Oh, so I’m dishonest now, huh?”

“It would probably taste like concentrated salt.”

“Clover-”

“Get it? Because you’re so salty.”

“Clover, I swear to the gods-!”

Clover laughed and retreated to his spot beneath the desk.

This time, Qrow couldn’t keep the smile from his face. 

Clover left late the next afternoon. 

Qrow had gotten up early, and was surprised at the noise he heard coming from Clover’s room. He went to check on him, and found that the noise was Clover trying to shove a drawer back into its place in his dresser. 

“Sorry,” he’d huffed, “I can’t seem to get it to go back. Don’t normally open this one.”

“Just leave it then.” Qrow had replied blearily. He rubbed his eyes and turned to go back to his room when he saw the bag in the middle of the floor. _Oh yeah._ “You’re leaving.” 

“Yup,” Clover grunted, giving the drawer one final shove before he gave up. “No time like the present.” 

Qrow watched while he gave the bag’s contents a final go over and then pulled on his usual black cloak. “Any idea when you’ll be back?” 

“Not at the moment. It should take me a minimum of three days, but it all depends on how quickly I can get into contact with everyone.” He slung the bag over his shoulder and advanced towards the door. “I hope you’ll take good care of the house while I’m gone.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Qrow cast one more look around the room, noting that his weapon case stood open and empty on the dresser. Had he been more awake, he might have questioned this. Maybe even been a bit concerned.

But he only shut the door and silently followed Clover.

They paused at the front door, where Clover turned around and grinned. “Well. I’ll be back as soon as possible. Don’t miss me too much.” 

Qrow scoffed. “You wish.”

“Make sure to eat properly. See you.” And with a two fingered salute and a wink, the vampire disappeared into the darkening city. 

Things didn’t fully absorb until it was almost time for Qrow to go to Ozpin’s. 

_I should probably dress more casual for this visit...I’m gonna be alone for at least three days...maybe forgo me mask and just wear a hood? No, Glynd’s still probably being followed...Why would he take his weapon with him if he wasn’t expecting a fight? Can vampires kill each other?...I should have warned him about Ozpin. What if he does something now that Clover’s broken his pattern?_

Qrow growled and threw his mask across the room. _I don’t care, I don’t care, I don’t care!_

“Caring only gets you hurt, little brother.” He repeated Raven’s words from not so long ago. And once again for good measure, keeping the ‘little brother’ as a reminder. She may have been a shit big sister, but she was still right about some things. That particular statement had been proven right on a number of occasions. Ones he didn’t want to remember.

With a final huff, he walked down to the parlor, realizing he’d left his cloak down there on the night of their chess game. But the blankets there gave him pause. They had been folded and neatly stacked in the corner, but they were still there. The chess set was now put away and sat on the side table next to the couch, waiting for its next use. 

_Maybe I should have played with him one more time before he left._ He shook his head. _And what? Lost again? Gotten laughed at?_

He sighed. _No, he doesn’t laugh at me. Just at my reactions. And it’s never mean-spirited. Why’d it take me this long to realize he’s not constantly out to get me?_

But he knew why. He just wouldn’t think about it.

He found his cloak, which had also been folded and draped over the back of the couch. _It’s almost like living with James, the way all my stuff gets neatly folded and as close to put away as possible._ Thinking about James made him realize it had been a few days since he’d heard from his bodyguard. _I should probably visit him sooner rather than later._

He hurried through the last few steps to get ready, eager to be out of the eerily quiet house. Without even noticing, he made it to Ozpin’s house ten minutes early. 

His knocks were hard, nearly buising. But he hardly noticed. He just wanted to not be alone. 

Though he’d hoped that Glynda would be there, the last thing he expected was for her to answer the door. He jumped at the sight of her familiar black and white ensemble and tightly wound bun, only then realizing just how much he had missed her. 

“Glynda,” he breathed. 

She wordlessly waved him inside, her expression neutral. He hurried to obey, whipping around to face her as soon as he was clear of the door. She shut it, visibly drew a breath, and then turned on him. 

“Qrow Branwen, what were you thinking?”

Qrow flinched. “Regarding?”

“Don’t play stupid. You are far too old to be _running away_ like some rebellious teenager. Especially when you know what’s on the line!”

 _And yet you’re scolding me like I’m a ten year old._ He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye.” It was a stab in the dark, but she knew, she had to know, why he had left. And that was the only thing he could think of that could be the true reason behind her anger. 

The fight went out of her rigid shoulders. She gave a sigh, and then firmly drew him into an embrace. “I understand. I’m just happy that you’re alright.” 

All traces of tension left Qrow’s body. His bag slipped from his hand, heedlessly falling to the ground as he brought his arms up to return the hug. For the first time that day, he felt truly at peace.

They pulled away, Glynda’s hand coming up to brush his bangs out of his face. “Take that off,” she said fondly, her hand grazing the edge of his mask. He readily obeyed, happy to be rid of it. “What? You don’t wear the veil anymore?”

“In case you’d forgotten, I’m retired.”

“You’ll never be in my book.” He stuffed the mask into an outer pocket of his bag, retrieving it from the floor. 

“When it comes to looking after you, it would seem not.” She gave a satisfied sigh. “Well at least I know you’re being careful. I suppose that’s the best I can expect.”

Qrow was about to argue, when a polite cough came from behind him. He turned, and found Ozpin standing there. “Good to see you again, Qrow. Though I’m sure you two would like to continue your reunion in a more comfortable manner.” He waved them over towards the parlor. 

They followed him into the cluttered room and sat on the couch together. Ozpin already had a pot of tea steeping, which he poured out for the three of them. But instead of taking his seat in the armchair, he remained standing. “I hope you’ll excuse me. I have some remaining work to take care of.” Glynda smiled at him as he left.

“Now,” she said, patting Qrow’s arm, “Tell me how you’ve been.”

Qrow hesitated for a moment. Everything that had transpired the past month whipped through his head, particularly the parts where he was working with criminals and living with a vampire. “I’ve been...well. Work is slow, but I have just started.”

Glynda eyed him over the rim of her cup. “Qrow.” Her voice was low, and had an edge to it. “I can tell when you’re hiding something.”

Qrow groaned. “I know. But you have to promise not to kill me when I tell you.”

Her eyes narrowed. “No.”

Qrow drew a deep breath and shut his eyes. “There’s a vampire living in the house I’m renting, which belongs to a crime ring.” 

Silence. 

Qrow cracked an eye.

Glynda hadn’t moved. Her eyebrows were so high on her forehead it was a wonder they didn’t fall right off. Or that she still had the teacup firmly grasped between her thumb and forefinger. 

“I promise it’s not as bad as it sounds. I’ve been-”

He was silenced by Glynda holding up a hand. “Where is James staying?”

“A house just across the street from me.”

“Why aren’t you living together?”

“The way our...landlord put it, was that James is too easily recognizable. And if we were seen together too often, someone would likely put the pieces together and figure out who I am.”

“I see,” Glynda sighed in relief. “Well, I know you can deal with the vampire problem. And James is still loyal to you. That’s all I was really worried about.” 

Qrow frowned. “Of course he is. Why would you think otherwise?”

She folded one arm around herself, suddenly uncharacteristically sheepish. “I just...There’s a lot of rumours about the sort of things he did before he came to the palace. And when he did, it was to offer his services to Circinae. There were many of us who thought he was upset that he ended up as _your_ bodyguard instead of hers.” She paused, laying her cup on the side table beside them. “And there was a lot of speculation as to both of your disappearances. Some thought he was done with the palace life and you simply followed him. A few thought he had abducted you. Even fewer thought you two had eloped-”

“Oh gods!” Qrow groaned. 

“Not me,” Glynda said, trying hard to conceal her amusement. “But some did. I don’t know. Everything is different now that Raven is in the process of inheriting the throne. I wondered if perhaps you two had simply left and then gone separate ways.”

“Why would we do that?”

She shrugged one shoulder. “Palace life was hard on him. Not nearly as hard as it was for you. But still. I’m sure he jumped at the chance to leave.”

Qrow looked away. “I don’t know. Sometimes I wonder if I forced him. 

Glynda’s head tilted to the side, questioningly. Before she could ask, he straightened and began the story. “I wasn’t going to tell anyone. Didn't even plan on leaving a note. Started right after Raven and I left the funeral. But James found me packing and made me stop. I told him he’d have to tie me to his side to keep me from leaving, and he finally gave in and insisted on coming with me.” A corner of his mouth quirked upwards. “I’m glad I let him too. He made us wait until the right time, and got us places to live and jobs through his old contacts.”

“So the two of you went straight to those thugs?”

“We didn’t have much choice in the matter. We had enough money from selling all my valuables, and they were more than eager to get James back on their force.” Qrow rolled his eyes. “And I think their leader likes seeing me cut down a peg.”

Glynda nodded sagely. “I suppose the two of you really did make the right call.” She paused to sip her tea. “And truthfully, I would have visited you sooner, but I had no idea how to get in touch with you. Then Ozpin contacted me saying he was having trouble with spirits, and I almost refused. I...wanted to stay near the palace and make sure everything went smoothly.”

Glynda’s hesitation, paired with the subject of the palace, brought the mood down significantly. For a solid five minutes, all they could do was quietly sip their tea. 

With a bracing deep breath, Qrow finally broke the silence. “How is Raven handling all this?”

“I’m...Look, Qrow, I’m not going to tell you what to do. But I think you being gone is taking its toll on her. She’s...going through a lot right now, and I’m not sure she’s making the best decisions at the moment.”

“Regarding what? She hasn’t officially ascended the throne yet, has she?” _I probably would have heard about that._

“Well first she refused to do anything until you were found. But then there was an upswing of grimm and supernatural attacks surrounding the kingdom, so she had to have all the huntsmen focus on that instead of searching. When it became clear that the attacks weren’t slowing down, she decided to move on in figuring out who would be her heir and right hand.”

“I would have thought she’d choose Vernal. Or even Winter.”

“Vernal only has combative training. She still hasn’t even mastered the gift of Spring, as well as being of low birth. Winter is a viable option for her right hand, but...she still won’t make any concrete decisions on her heir. And she won’t even consider marriage.”

“Hm.” Qrow nodded. _I wonder if she’s still holding out hope for Tai. For that matter, does anyone other than me know about them?_ “I don’t really see how me being there will help anything.”

“Qrow, I know you’re smarter than that. If you were there she could simply make you her heir, both of you could take your time with marriage, and your lines would be secure.”

“Except I’m not going to do that.” Qrow’s hand tightened around his cup. “I’m not going to spend the rest of my life living in Raven’s shadow, watching while she does exactly what my mother did. And I’m definitely not going to pull some girl and whatever kids we might have into that life.”

“Even if that ‘girl’ was already a member of royalty? Already used to that life?”

“Especially then. I’d want her to be free. And besides,” he huffed, “I’ve never met a royal I could actually tolerate.”

“True,” Glynda nodded. “I remember when she brought up the possibility of you and Winter being a match.” 

Qrow shuddered. “I still have a scar from when the ice queen flipped out on me afterwards. And Raven was the one who brought it up, not me!”

Glynda let out a demure laugh. “I think it was a joke. But you two would have certainly killed each other had she been serious.”

“I definitely would not have wanted to be tied to the Schnee family.”

She nodded. “It would have been beneficial to have ties to the royal family in Atlas. Did they ever bring up the possibility of Miss Rose?” 

“I thought she was only brought over from Mistral to inherit the Summer Maiden’s power.”

Glynda nodded. “She was. But she is distantly related to royalty. She’d be a viable option.”

 _I don’t know. I’m pretty sure Raven had her eye on that one too. Whether she knew it or not._ “I like Summer, but I don’t think we’d be able to handle each other in that regard for very long.” He set his cup down. “Why are we even talking about this?”

Glynda opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. “I think perhaps you should consider the possibility.” Ozpin’s quiet voice slipped into the room, quickly followed by the man himself. “One should have several plans for the future.”

Qrow sighed. “Except this isn’t _my_ plan. This is what’s been forced on me since I was born.”

“True.” Ozpin leaned on his cane, fixing Qrow with those intense orbs. “But that isn't necessarily a bad thing. What you are born as needn’t define the sort of person you become. You can follow another’s chosen path, and still be your own person.”

Qrow frowned. “I don’t see how.”

“Perhaps an example then.” The older man heavily sat, laying his teacup down. “I was chosen for my position in the palace at a young age. Only thirteen. It was not something I had any say in, nor could I simply opt out. If truth be told, I spent a good deal of time being bitter about the unfairness of it all. But as time went on, I found myself looking forward to each day. I made my own life, and hopefully I’ve helped some people along the way. I am where I am now because of my own choices.”

Qrow took a moment to consider this, taking a sip of tea to stall. _That’s fine for him to say. Look where he is now; living his life with his creepy hobby. If I go back now, the only thing waiting for me is a life of service and misery. And I’m done with that. Although...I do have to wonder how much good my work is going to do in the long run._

“Not all of us have the good fortune of having someone with us that will hold our hand through all the hard parts,” Glynda interjected. “If Qrow went back he would have to be that support, and it’s not an easy job. Especially when you’ve been brought up to think your opinion is lesser.”

Qrow swallowed, and Glynda’s hand shot out and clasped his.

“But he has you, does he not?” Ozpin leaned further back into his chair. “And, should they choose, I would be happy to offer any help I can.”

 _Hold on. Is he…?_ Qrow’s fists clenched, anger burning deep in his stomach. “You’re not just trying to get back into the royal family’s favor, are you?”

“At the risk of sounding self-important, my position in the royal family is one that needs to be filled. I have yet to find an heir to my position, but that is something I must do.”

“Enough,” Glynda said, her voice gentle yet firm. “No decisions need to be made tonight.” She shifted so that she was more directly facing Qrow. “I want to know how your studies are going. What have you managed to perform?”

Qrow smiled. _Now this is more like it._ “I did an exorcism the other night! And I’ve expelled a ghost.”

They went on talking about their practices long into the night, Qrow asking for advice on how to better himself, and even Ozpin interjected an opinion here and there. Qrow found a way to discreetly ask about dream charms, which opened up a conversation about charms and wards. 

Here, Qrow tread carefully, trying to explain the wards he had put up in his house without arousing suspicion. Glynda seemed to understand his avoidance of his undead housemate and didn’t bring it up again. 

The night ended on a happy note, with Ozpin and Glynda promising to set up another meeting soon. 

Qrow walked home in good spirits, all his anxieties about Clover leaving forgotten. 

Glynda sighed. “I still think we should have told him the whole truth.”

Ozpin laid a hand on her shoulder. “You said we should let him rest for awhile. Let’s put our faith in Raven a little longer.”

She sighed. “But what if she does something reckless and he’s not there to help her?”

“Then we will catch her. No matter what threats come to prey on our doorstep. Or what mistakes we’ve made in the past.” He turned away from the front window, where they had been watching the prince leave. “Sometimes you have to lose yourself in order to become who you’re meant to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for missing last week gang. I had these last two chapters all written out and I was just waiting for my editor to go through it all, but they're not doing so hot at the moment. So rather than keep you all waiting I decided to give y'all the unbeta-ed double upload. Hope you enjoyed, and hope there's not too many mistakes
> 
> Also, yes I did make up a weird tradition for crosses so I wouldn't have to make a Remnant version of Jesus


	11. Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow gets some alone time

Just as the sun was rising, Qrow made the charm Glynda had suggested and hung it on his bedpost, hoping that his sleep would be peaceful and dream free. 

But it was worse. Sleep evaded him completely. He ran over the information Glynda had given him over and over again. But the more he thought about it, the more he realised the charm had little to do with getting to sleep, and more intent on encouraging good dreams. 

With a growl of frustration he got up and turned the charm over in his hand. The light caught in the layers of salt, lavender, and moonstone shard. A pretty charm, but not useful enough to him.

He cast it aside and stood, not really aware of where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do. His feet led him, almost dreamlike. After grabbing a candle, he left his bedroom.

He found himself in the upstairs parlor, the red and gold reflecting the light of the candle flame. Dust hung about the room, causing him to sneeze. _That’s weird. This place was so clean the first time I came up here._

The paintings caught his eye and he drifted over to them. Dust poofed up as he drew aside the cloth covering the second biggest portrait. Clover looked back at him, flanked by the mystery individuals. Without him realizing it, a smile worked its way onto his face. _I wonder if he would tell me who they are. He’s never mentioned them._ He scanned the family portrait; the one that was clearly of a young Clover and his parents. _Those others are definitely not relatives. Friends maybe?_ His smile fell. _I wonder if they’re dead, and that’s why he hasn’t mentioned them._

The cloth slipped from his hand as he stood. _He was an awfully cute little thing. Pretty scrawny. Kind of impressive he managed to get so muscular._

After examining the family portrait a little more, and tracing the lines of Clover’s mark scratched into the wall, he found he’d had enough of this room. Somehow it was making the pit in his stomach worse. 

He padded down the stairs and eventually made it to the kitchen where he decided that tea would be nice. As the water boiled he placed himself at the window, watching while the sky turned from black to cerulean. _It’s too quiet. That’s what’s wrong._

It wasn’t that Clover made a lot of noise. But the small noises he did make were still noticeably absent. His presence was gone, leaving Qrow starkly aware of his solitude. _What would it be like to endure decades of this? Just being alone, no one to come home to?_

This train of thought began a steady rollercoaster, plunging him from one emotion to the next. Sorrow at the thought of having no one. Grateful that even when he had no support, he still had James. And before that he had Raven. 

Which led him to think about how she must feel. 

_Is Glynda right? Is she really struggling without me?_ The thought seemed unlikely, but not completely impossible. _We’ve spent so long fighting I feel I no longer know her. She’s always been hard to read. And if people outside our family can tell, then this situation could be serious._

He poured his tea out, relishing the burn the first sip brought. By this time the sun had begun to turn the sky a brilliant pink, and he decided to move to the parlor, where he would have a nice view of the street. 

Tea in hand and blanket over his shoulders he sat in the front window, gazing out into the street. He watched as the clouds tinted from pink to gold to white, until eventually the sky melded into the color of robin's eggs. It was comforting, in an odd way. 

_I wonder if he’s found a good place to sleep._ Qrow let his head fall against the glass, as though that would knock the stupid thoughts from his head. _I need to stop thinking about him._

Movement caught the corner of his eye and he turned. To his surprise, James’ familiar form strolled down the street. He shivered against the cold, blowing great puffs of breath into the air. Qrow couldn’t help but smile a little. 

James looked up, his gaze scanning the house and landing right on Qrow. He halted, his surprise evident. Then he grinned and waved. Qrow gave the smallest wave back, which seemed to concern James a little. He nodded to his own house, then tilted his head questioningly. After a moment's consideration, Qrow nodded. 

Qrow was ready within a few minutes, throwing on his cloak and a thicker shirt and meeting James at his front door. The taller man had waited for him. Wordlessly, he opened the door and stepped aside for Qrow to go first. 

“Just got back from work?” Qrow asked as they walked into the chilly interior. 

“Yes. It’s been a long night. Coffee?”

“Sure.”

James gestured to his front parlor, but Qrow followed him into the kitchen, plopping himself down at the table. He watched while James prepared the coffee, silently envying his far more modern accommodation of a dust powered stove. 

“How are you?” James’ voice broke the silence, quiet and unsure. As if he wasn’t sure he should even be talking. 

“Fine. Why?”

“You...you seemed sad.” His shoulders hunched and he drew away from the table. “I know it’s not really my place to ask-”

“James.” Qrow sighed. “It’s fine. You’re not my bodyguard anymore, you're free to talk to me as your equal.”

“No, I’m not. I am still here as your personal guard, and that won’t change unless you tell me to leave.”

“Come on,” Qrow groaned, “You have to stop doing this.”

“I’m sorry sire,” James said, straightening his spine. “It’s a habit I don’t intend to fully shake.”

Qrow gave another groan, letting his head fall into his folded arms. “Well, in answer to your question, I _was_ feeling a little down. Don’t know why though.”

“Has the vampire been bothering you?” By this time the water was nearly boiling, and James began to pour it. 

“No. I think-” He paused. _I probably shouldn’t tell him how relaxed I am around Clover nowadays. Might make him worry._ “I don’t know.” He sat up and leaned forward a bit, hoping to get James’ full attention. “I met with Glynda last night.”

“What?” James whirled around. “Don’t you know how dangerous that is? If someone were to see you-”

“Relax. I went out with my mask on, and we met at a...friend's house.”

But James didn’t look at all put at ease. “Why the hesitation?”

“I...Do you remember when we went around introducing ourselves to the neighbors?” James nodded, pulling out a chair to sit across from Qrow. “And we met with that older man who said he knew Glynda?” Another nod. “Well it turns out he used to be a trusted advisor to my grandfather, and eventually my mother. But he left the palace when Raven and I were little.” 

James' eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

“He knew things that only someone very close to the royal family would know. And Glynda actually showed up upon his request, so she trusts him.”

“I see. Well then this is good news, isn’t it?”

“Sort of.” Qrow took a moment, trying to find the right words. “I feel like he wants me to go back to the palace. He’s not saying it, but I’m pretty sure that’s what he thinks I should do.”

“And what does Glynda think?”

“She is of a similar opinion, but for different reasons.” As Qrow thought of his conversation with Glynda, he found it was difficult to think about without a measure of dread. “James...Do you think I have an influence on Raven?”

“I...I’m not sure I know how to answer that question.” James considered for a moment, his brow furrowing so deep you could get lost in the creases. “You are an integral part of the royal family, despite your past...difficulties. I know when I first began my service there, you two were very close. That sort of relationship is the kind that would have long term effects.” He sat up straighter, his expression clearing. “I think that she will always consider you to be an important part of her life.”

Qrow groaned and let his head drop back into his arms. . “I don’t know what to think anymore. I wonder if I’m really accomplishing anything by leaving that place. What if I’ve only made things worse for the entire kingdom?”

James was silent. Long enough that Qrow looked up again. “James?”

His fists were clenched on the table before him, his eyes unfocused and distant. 

“James, what is it?”

“I think…” James’ folded inward, resembling a protective wall. “I’m just a little concerned about your choices recently. That you’re not...focused on what’s important.”

“What does that mean?” Qrow frowned. 

“I mean you haven’t been training for huntsman work at all. And you haven’t been studying for more important things. Not only that, but you’re putting yourself in harm's way with your work.”

“You’re the one who suggested I come and talk to Torchwick about work.”

“I’m not talking about your clients, I’m talking about the work itself.” James' voice had raised a noticeable amount, and he took a moment to gather himself. “You seem to forget that you have a crucial role to play in the grand scheme of things. And by doing this work you’re allowing...distractions into your life that could prove fatal.”

“My ‘role’ hasn’t been a crucial one for a long time,” Qrow scoffed. “And if you’re talking about Clover, there’s nothing to worry about. He has no idea who I am, and it seems he doesn’t keep up with the times very much. I doubt he even knows that Circinae is dead.”

“Since when have you referred to him by name?”

“For a long time now. You’re just too busy acting like the perfect soldier to notice.” He looked away, feigning interest in his coffee. _Time really did nothing to get the Atlas out of him...Probably shouldn’t say that out loud._ “I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

James nodded and got up to refill Qrow’s cup. 

They spent the next hour talking about nothing in particular, trying to forget their disagreements and simply drinking in the presence of another person.

Qrow had to drag himself through the front door and immediately slumped against it, ripping his mask off and letting it flutter to the floor. _Two exorcisms, three ghosts and a vampire attack. This week could not get more tiring._

He thumped through to the kitchen, ignoring his grumbling stomach and going straight for the whiskey he had hidden in the back of the pantry. _Don’t know why I still hide it. Clover’s not here to get rid of it._

The thought of Clover brought the vampire’s face to mind, and he paused at the kitchen doorway. Casting his mind backwards, he realized he hadn’t eaten since yesterday, and that was only because his client had offered him some cakes when he had refused to sit and take a full tea with them. That was also the day he’d had to treat the vampire victim. 

_Clover would probably give me that pitiful look if he found that out._ With a sigh, he began to prepare a small sandwich for himself, thinking back on the vampire victim. _Really wish I’d had Clover’s help. Good thing I knew what to do from that one man of Junior’s._ He frowned, thinking about it. He had drawn several similarities between yesterday’s victim and the one he had treated for Junior. The slit on the chest. The wild behavior. But she had been so small and underfed that it was significantly easier to deal with her. And she was already making a swift recovery, so whatever vampire had done that to her must not have tried very hard.

He shook those thoughts from his head as he took the stairs upwards, munching on his sandwich and letting the whiskey swing freely in his hand. He paused at the door to the upstairs parlor, pushing the door open and observing the portrait of little Clover and his parents. 

_I wonder..._

After a moment’s consideration he went back downstairs and perused the non-fiction books in Clover's vast library. It filled him with guilt, as he hadn’t gotten around to reading the book he had borrowed from Clover in all the time he’d been gone. And he was so close to the end too. But those worries had to take a back seat, as he was currently on a mission.

Between sips of whiskey and his general lack of sleep, the task was rather difficult. Add to that having to read through the material for a while to see if he was even in the right era, and everything got a lot harder. Eventually he found he was entering the general vicinity of what he wanted to find, and simply packed up the rest to move to the comfort of his own room. But not before grabbing a few of his own notes from his desk.

He huffed to himself as he dropped the handful of books and records onto his bed. After one more sip of whiskey, he settled on the floor, back to his mattress and candles lit around him as he began chipping away at the information. 

Eventually he came across the origin of the coat of arms that had been emblazoned on Clover’s weapon case and the silver tea set he had found when he first came to the house. Apparently it had been awarded to one of Clover’s ancestors, as reward for all the huntsman work they had done. And then Qrow found it had been awarded by his great great grandmother. 

_Wow. There really is some history between our families._ He squinted at the name of the arms’ recipient. _Gladiolus Ebi, huh?_ The name turned itself over in his mind. _Ebi. Clover Ebi._ His mind flitted backwards to the first night he had spent here. The way Clover had crawled through the window, made sure he wouldn’t steal anything, then casually indicated which room he could have. Then the way he had introduced himself. _Sounded a lot better coming from him. Can’t believe I forgot he actually said his full name when we first met._

The night slipped away as he ploughed on, melding from darkness to light. He learned all about Gladiolus Ebi and then moved on to Hiruko, who had married into the family and carried on the legacy of huntress work. 

He realised Hiruko was actually Clover’s grandmother, the one he must have mentioned the night of their game of get-to-know-you. _She really was accomplished. No wonder he sounded so proud. Bet he looked up to her a lot._ The thought made him smile, imagining little Clover following his grandmother around, asking questions and eagerly listening to her ragale him with her adventures. 

This gave him pause, wondering at the trail that thought process led him along. How it compared with his own life and memories. He came to the realization that for once he hadn’t thought back to bad memories. Rather, he thought back to a time when the promise of huntsman work was something that filled him and Raven with excitement. 

He recalled staying awake and talking with Raven long after they had been coerced into bed, tossing around ideas of what they could do once they unlocked their semblances. What sort of weapons they would make, and the kind of monsters they would defeat. Even when he did unlock his semblance, his disappointment had been soothed by getting to start construction of Harbinger. Of course Circinae had scoffed at the pure extravagance that was his weapon, only wielding a simple dust enhanced katana herself. And the peace regarding his semblance had been short lived.

Casting his mind further back, he realized the only reason he’d gotten away with finishing Harbinger was because of the one portrait they had of his father. He remembered dragging Circinae by the hand to show her. “Look, look! Father had a war scythe!” He’d pointed to the weapon his father held close to himself, looking grim and slightly unsure. He always imagined his father was more comfortable on the battlefield than in dealing with politics, though there was nothing to truly confirm that. “You said we have to draw from tradition, and since father had a scythe, then that’s what I want.” Circinae had simply sighed and walked away, giving a dismissive wave of her hand and saying, “Just don’t come crying to me when that weapon of yours combusts in your face.” 

Harbinger had undergone several remodels, and had caused quite a bit of accidental damage. But she was his. Raven could have her victories in combat, her ruthless nature, her proficiency in politics. His weapon was something that was his and his alone. A totally unique weapon, of his own design. She had never failed him on the battlefield, and had set him apart from any other huntsman. 

_When did I stop enjoying being a huntsman?_ He leaned back against the bed frame, closing his eyes and letting the memories wash over him in a search for answers. 

It wasn’t during his training, which   
had been a way to set goals for himself, in order to better his fighting skills. Despite the multitude of accidents and injuries and punishments that had come of it. And it hadn’t happened during his actual missions, as nerve-wracking as the first few had been. As the years had passed, they had become the highlights of his life. Even when he and Raven had been made to turn their blades on each other, he had still enjoyed fighting back the darkness. 

So what was wrong? Why did becoming a huntsman make him so nervous?

He sat forwards, his elbow catching a candlestick and causing the lit flame to tumble to the ground. “Shit,” he mumbled as he smothered the flame, the smoke stinging his nose just slightly. He rubbed a hand over his face, only now becoming aware of the growing headache forming behind his eyes. He reached out to the bottle of whiskey, but it was far too light. The cup’s worth of amber liquid swished as he moved to look at it, the sight suddenly filling him with guilt. _Idiot. You were supposed to be quitting._

Drawing out a sigh, he became aware of how thirsty he was. He’d ignored it for the most part, but the smell of smoke had seeped into his throat, drawing all his attention to the dryness. The alcohol had only worked to dull his senses a little, unable to block out the brunt of the pain in his head. With a shrug, he leaned forwards and blew out the rest of the candles in one breath. But to his surprise, the room wasn’t plunged into complete darkness. Blue light seeped through the curtains, hailing the rising sun. 

_Lot later than I thought._ He stifled a yawn and stood, avoiding the maze of papers, books and candles. However what he was not expecting was the bouquet of flowers sitting right outside his door. 

_The fuck?_ All sleepiness left his body, and his eyes darted around in search of enemies. But the alarm was cut short the moment he recognized the flowers. _Irises._

His eyes widened. He scooped the flowers up. No note or card. But there could be no doubt as to who they were from. 

Without thinking he stumbled to the next room and threw the door open. Clover stood there, his bag on the floor, his cloak folded at the foot of his bed. The vampire looked up from his wrist, where he had clearly been undoing his ever-present red scarf. He hurriedly covered it again, but not before Qrow could catch a glimpse of some sort of gnarled scarring. 

“Hey,” Clover grinned. “Miss me?”

Qrow couldn’t help giving a tiny smirk, forgetting all about what he had seen for the moment. “You wish.”

Clover gave a laugh. He moved closer, his hands going to his collar to redo the top three buttons. Apparently he had been about to change. Which made Qrow a little regretful about simply barging in. “Do you like them?” 

Qrow blinked. “What?” Clover gestured to his hands, and Qrow looked down to the bundle of purple flowers in his hand. “Oh. Y-yeah. They’re nice.” He fondled one velvety petal. 

“Good.” Clover was positively beaming with pride. One hand was rubbing his neck, and if Qrow didn’t know better, he would say that Clover was feeling bashful. “I saw a flower stall on the way back, and immediately thought of you. Almost didn’t make it back before the sun rose.”

Concern washed over Qrow, and when he looked closer he realized that beneath Clover’s hand was a small burn covering the side of his neck. His mood dropped. “You didn’t have to do that.”

But Clover simply shook his head. “I wanted to. Besides, you’ve kept the house safe while I was gone, and you’ve shared your precious food with me. And you’ve kept me company. This was just a tiny token of my appreciation.” 

Qrow nodded, but didn’t feel any better. He went back to admiring the flowers in his hand, finding the curling petals somehow soothing. “How...how was your trip?”

“Fruitful,” Clover beamed, walking towards Qrow and guiding him out of the room. 

_Guess he wants his privacy now. Probably shouldn’t have barged in._ But to his surprise, Clover kept walking with him all the way down the hall and then the stairs, keeping up a steady stream of chatter.

“I usually stay in this abandoned shed when I go out, but it got torn down. So I had to find somewhere else to take shelter during the day. But once I did it was easy to get in touch with my contacts. I didn’t get all the information I needed, but I got some. There’s a lot to cover, and if you’d like i can keep you informed. I know your work will be affected by this matter.” By this time he had led Qrow to the kitchen and poured him some water. 

_How did he know…? Oh right. Enhanced smell._ Shame crawled up his throat. _I probably look drunk too._ Even though he had a high tolerance and only now felt a slight buzz, he knew he was a little off balance.

“Anyway,” Clover went on,” I heard a lot of other things in my time away. But you look sleepy, so I won’t unload all of that on you now.” He was still bustling around the kitchen, finding a vase and filling the bottom with water. “Did anything exciting happen here?”

“Um. No, not really.” Qrow slumped down into a chair, his slow sips of water doing very little to clear the fog in his brain. He watched while Clover placed the flowers into the vase. “Just usual work things. Business has picked up a little.”

“Well that’s good.” Clover slid into the seat across from him, cradling his chin in one hand. “Actually I’d like to talk about your work with you once you’re more refreshed. Do you have work tomorrow? Or well, tonight?”

“Yeah. Just a...quick job though.” _I should ask him...about the...things I read._ Qrow suddenly jerked his head upright, realizing it had nearly dipped down to his folded arms. Even his speech and thoughts were getting sluggish.

Just as suddenly, Clover’s hands were on his shoulders. “Why don’t we get you to bed.” His touch as gentle as the command, he guided Qrow out of the chair and back up the stairs to their rooms. “You can take my bed. I still have some things to see to.”

“Nah,” Qrow shrugged one hand away, stretching his arms lazily. “I can get to bed myself.”

“If you’re sure.” Clover’s remaining hand gave a gentle squeeze, and then drew away, trailing down his back as he did so. 

Qrow gave a tiny chuckle, a thought suddenly occurring to him. “Y’know, you're awfully touchy. That just a vampire thing, you, or are you secretly trying to form a bond?” _Aw shit, why’d I say that? Am I drunker than I thought?_

He looked back at Clover, who looked somewhat taken back by the question. He looked away, seemingly considering it. 

_If he asks, I was joking._

After a moment, Clover turned back, his smile soft. “It’s kind of hard to explain. But...There's just something about you that begs to be touched. And I told you before, I know you’re not into vampires like that. So no, I’m not trying to form a bond. Although,” he winked, “That doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

With a final smile, Clover turned towards his room. Leaving Qrow in a too-sleepy daze to fully comprehend what he’d said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this time it was me that hit a slump. I think that I'm going to switch to uploading every other week. I'd like to get back to working on my novel.  
> Also this chapter is unedited, so sorry for typos and such


	12. This guy's sadder than I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigations and friendships

Qrow woke from a dreamless sleep to light, receding footsteps. He sat up, stretching and yawning. His eyes still felt heavy, but the ache and fog in his brain was gone. _Best I can expect I guess._ His steps were heavy as he went to the door to investigate the footsteps. 

Just outside the door he found a breakfast tray, complete with a glass of water. One corner of his mouth lifted in a tiny smile. _What a mother hen._

He considered for a moment, then picked the tray up and walked down to the kitchen, where Clover was in the middle of heating water. 

Clover looked up from the cups he had just set out, and grinned. “Hey sleepyhead.”

“‘S that coffee?” Qrow plopped himself down at the kitchen tale and began digging into his meal. 

“It can be.” Clover began preparing the coffee pot. “Hope you slept well.”

“Sure,” Qrow mumbled around a mouth full of cold ham. Damn. didn’t realize I was this hungry. “Better than I have the last couple of nights at least.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t think so. I'm taking care of it anyway.”

“Oh?” He slid into the chair across from Qrow. 

“I figured out how to make a dream spell. Didn’t work the first few nights, but it kicked in last night.”

“That’s good to hear. Wouldn’t want to make a mistake at work because of sleepiness.”

Qrow only grunted. “You said you had things to tell me about, right?”

“I’m a little surprised you remembered,” Clover said, grinning. “You were really out of it last night. But are you sure you want to hear about it all now? We can wait until you’re done with work.”

Qrow nodded, polishing off the last of his food. “I don’t have to go until two. And I don’t know how long it will take, so we’d be better off doing it now.”

“Alright then. Let me just finish up.” He stood and poured the hot water; coffee for Qrow, tea for himself. “We’re running a little low on tea.”

“Right,” Qrow sighed, pushing his plate away. _We’re running low on a lot of stuff._

“Here you go.” Clover set the cup of coffee in front of Qrow. “Now,” he settled back into his seat, “There’s a lot to cover, so I’ll summarise. The object of my trip was to gather information about the trespassing vampire. I assumed I wasn’t the only one that was being invaded on, since your patient was the first evidence I had seen. And obviously that’s not enough for even a new vampire to subsist on, so he must have been getting blood from somewhere else.” He paused to take a sip of his tea. Which was evidently too hot, as he set it back down right away. “It was a little hard to get to the meeting spot. The closer I got to the nicer part of the city it seemed there were a lot more huntsmen and soldiers roaming around. From the looks of things they were searching for someone.”

Qrow nearly choked on his coffee. After clearing his throat and taking a breath to steady his voice, he asked, “Do you know who they were looking for?” 

Clover shook his head, his eyes focused on the cup in his hands. “Some member of staff at the palace, and the person he was serving. It was all very vague. Anyways. Luckily I got into contact with my fellow undead fairly quickly.”

_I’m not entirely sure you’re telling the truth._ Clover still wasn’t looking at him, and his voice had gone just a hair higher. But it went back to normal the next second as he plowed on.

“Of course I had to do the whole thing by proxy, but they were efficient. It took me about four days to get the message out to everyone, and to receive their replies. One said he hadn’t seen anything. Two said they’d noticed some of their prey being stolen. And the fourth had actually almost caught the intruder. They got away, but she was able to determine that they were a thin faunus vampire. They were too quick though, so she couldn’t see what kind of faunus, or determine their gender.”

“I see,” Qrow nodded. “Did it kill anyone?”

“Recently, yes. Three humans, two faunus. They’ve also driven several people insane. Seems they’re not discriminating against either humans or faunus.”

“Does it have a preference when it comes to class?”

“They seem to be attacking more well off individuals.” Clover pulled out a dirty slip of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. “Three nobles, two soldiers, one huntsman that was personally serving the royal family, and four civilians that are thought to simply be innocent bystanders. And that’s just in the last week.”

Qrow gave a low whistle. “I wonder if they’ve locked down the palace yet.” Then something occurred to him. “Do you by any chance know which nobles were attacked?”

“I don’t remember all their names. Just one for sure. It was the matron of the Schnee family. Apparently they were visiting the royal family from Atlas and she was suspiciously absent. Her husband gave some excuse, but one of the maids let something slip about how she was attacked.”

“I see. Does the Rose or Xiao Long family ring any bells?”

“No, I know it was none of them.”

Qrow tried not to sigh with relief. “I see.”

Clover smiled a little. “Did you know them?” 

“Not very well. They were distant friends.”

“I see. So does that mean you’re from one of the noble families?”

“...Yeah.” _Just stay vague._

“Hm.” Clover examined his face for a moment, looking amused. “Anyway. The Schnee matron seems to be alright now, but she was hit hard. My source says she was still bedridden, even though it’s been almost a week since the witch healed her.”

_Witch. I wonder if it was Glynda. Would have had to be, since they were guests at the palace. I wonder why she didn’t tell me about this._ “That’s unfortunate. I’ve heard she has two daughters. Did you hear anything about them?”

“No, I don’t think they were involved in the attack.”

_If they were, Jacque-ass would have likely taken advantage of that and tried to garner sympathy for whatever he’s up to._ Qrow’s eyes widened. _Wait. He said they’re in town visiting the royal family. They only ever do that when he wants something. What is Jacques up to?_

“That’s about all I got.” Clover said, leaning back in his chair. “So? Anything happen here while I was gone?”

“Oh, uh. Yeah,” Qrow stumbled. “I, um, treated another victim. I think I forgot to tell you that. She was in a far better state than the one I asked you to help me treat, and she’s already recovering.”

“Her status?”

Qrow shook his head. “Just a seamstress.”

“Hm.” Clover frowned and pulled another paper from his pocket. This one he unfolded and spread on the table, revealing it to be a map of Beacon. Several X’s and five red circles covered the map, and Qrow leaned closer to inspect them. One of the circles encompassed the area they now resided in, while the other four indicated some lower class suburbs. 

“Each X represents where an attack happened.” Clover pointed out a cluster of marks right on the fringes of their circle. “Each of the circles represent an area controlled by one of my colleagues, including myself. As you can see, the attacks generally happen outside of controlled territories, but recently the rogue is getting bolder and wandering into our areas.”

“I can see that,” Qrow said, nodding. Looking closer, he realized there were dates next to each X. Presumably when the attack had happened. “How long has this been happening?”

“Over the past two years. But it’s grown in frequency in the last couple of months. Honestly it’s a wonder no one in a high place has noticed.”

_Well we were all a little busy with looking after mother and trying to track down Amber. And now they’re busy looking for me._ “Yeah, weird.” He couldn’t deny that thought made him feel a little guilty.

“In any case, I’ve told everyone to be on their guard and to take the rogue down should they come across them.”

“Oh? You’re going straight for the kill? Never would have pegged you for the merciless type.”

Clover raised his head, his face void of all amusement. “There’s a few things you’ve yet to learn about me. Besides, there’s no judicial system in place for vampires. We simply have to handle things ourselves. And this one isn’t playing by the rules.” He tilted his chin up, looking down his nose and daring Qrow to question him. “We may be monsters, but we won’t allow cruelty.”

“We?” Qrow quirked a brow.

“The vampire community.” Clover turned his attention back to the map, busying himself with folding it once again. But it was too late. Qrow had heard the slightest bit of hesitation in his voice. 

“I think you mean your four friends. The ones whose portraits sit in the upstairs parlor.” Qrow watched his face for any change, and was rewarded. Clover looked away and clenched his fists. 

“Alright, yes. They’re...they’re my friends. Family, really.” He drew a deep breath, then stood, nodding to the door to indicate Qrow should follow him. “I guess I should have known that you'd see them and figure it out.” Together they left the kitchen and entered the upstairs parlor. Clover preceded him to the room, kneeling before the portraits and reverently pulling aside the cloth. 

“This is Elm.” He indicated the taller of the two women. Even with her serious expression Qrow could tell she was a lively person. “And Harriet.” Clover pointed to the shorter woman. Now she looked far more serious. “Vine, and Marrow.” His touch lingered for a moment on Marrow’s photographed tail. “He was only twenty-six.”

Suddenly Qrow felt like he was intruding on a private moment. It had occurred to him before that this might be a sensitive topic. But seeing Clover like this was truly illuminating. Shoulders slumped, with the appearance of carrying the world. _He’s carrying all his years alone. So close enough._ “Sorry I-I’ll-”

“Don’t apologize.” Clover stood, letting the cloth fall back into place. “I don’t normally like thinking about them. Their deaths were...not easy. And mostly my fault.” He shrugged, turning back to the door. “I suppose I should be thankful that we’ve been given this second chance. Let’s go downstairs. Seeing their faces makes me sad.”

Qrow nodded understandingly. But as he followed Clover back down the steps, he realized some things weren’t adding up. “Hold on. You’re saying you haven’t seen them? I thought they were your ‘contacts’”

“They are. But since I’m sealed into this place, I haven’t been able to see them at all. Not since we all died.”

Qrow froze, drawing Clover’s attention. They stood there, Qrow just a few steps above Clover. He swallowed, and though he had a pretty good idea of what the vampire meant, there was something in him that demanded clarification. “What do you mean sealed?”

“I mean as soon as I entered the blood state, her majesty ignored my years of service to her and made me a criminal. So she sealed me into this area where my bloodlust would presumably force me to do some population control for her.”

Qrow’s mouth went dry. His palms stung, and it was only until he looked down and saw blood that he realized his nails had broken the skin. He huffed in frustration, cradling the afflicted hand against his chest. 

“You alright?” Clover ascended the three steps between them, reaching out for Qrow’s hand. But his fingers only brushed against Qrow’s knuckles as he flinched backwards. Clover lifted both hands in a placating gesture. “It’s okay, I won’t try anything. I just want…” he slowly reached out, and this time Qrow met him halfway. 

While Clover uncurled his fingers to examine the reddened crescents, Qrow reflected. _He must have been part of her first guard. No one talks about it, but I’ve heard whispers of a group of operatives that went ‘missing’ after a vicious vampire attack._

“Should clean this up,” Clover said with finality. He turned towards the kitchen, but Qrow’s fingers once again curled, this time capturing Clover’s hand.

“Here.” He held his smeared palm out to him. “Might as well not let it go to waste.” 

Clover’s brow creased. “You...You don’t have to do that.”

“I know.” 

They held an intense gaze for several minutes, red and green irises searching the other’s faces. Something passed between them, and Clover nodded. Carefully, oh so carefully, he bent down to the tiny wounds. His tongue darted out for one tentative lick, sending shivers up Qrow’s spine. After a few more gentle swipes, Clover finally pressed his lips to the open palm, his sucks and licks maintaining their care. 

Qrow looked away. _I can’t even begin to make up for everything my mother put you through. But...I dunno._ He didn’t want to admit that letting Clover use him like this was just an attempt to assuage his guilt. Even to himself. _Well, if he likes it and gets addicted, it’s not like there will be any real loss if he kills me._

Clover’s frown deepened as he lapped up the last few droplets. He leaned away, catching Qrow’s gaze again. “You alright?”

“‘M fine,” He answered, probably too quickly. And suddenly he was far too aware of how close his hand was to Clover’s face. He gently tugged it away and clasped both hands behind his back. “Hope it wasn’t too salty.” 

Clover snorted, then slowly devolved into a full belly laugh. “I wasn’t serious about that!”

Qrow shrugged one shoulder and pushed past, in a futile attempt to hide his smile. “Well, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was true. You didn’t lie about how ‘salty’ I am.”

“No I didn’t.” Clover’s laughter died down into only the occasional chuckle. He took on a more serious tone as he fell into step aside Qrow. “Though that doesn’t make you any less of a pleasant person to be around. I hope you know that.” 

“Whatever,” Qrow waved him off. But the smile was still on his face, now accompanied by the tiniest of blushes. “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

Clover ruffled Qrow’s hair. “Now let’s get that hand of yours cleaned up.”

That night, before leaving for work, Qrow took down the wards on his room. 

_I should have had tea,_ Qrow grumbled inwardly. _That way I would have been more relaxed. Or brought James along to distract him._

He stifled another sigh as Roman Torchwick made another barb at him being royalty. They were leaned against the outside wall of the pub James had pointed out to him when they had first come to the city. Qrow had no idea why he had agreed to this. He could have made the excuse that he had to stay with his patients. But instead he was out here with Roman and the three men who had intercepted his trip home from working, their shoulders tense. The only one who seemed truly at ease was Roman. Surprising considering the situation. 

“Though I’m sure you have your own problems,” he was prattling on. “Bad hair on days when you have to make a public appearance. Your best clothes not being cleaned fast enough. Nothing trivial, like having to give up a meal so your daughter can eat.” He pulled a cigar from his inner coat pocket and shoved it between his lips. One of his men scurried over with a light and he was soon puffing away at it. “You know, silly things like that. 

_Says the successful gangster._ “What’s your point?”

“I’m just saying. For someone in your position, you’re awfully prideful.”

_The fuck?_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Showing up late, mouthing off. You do realise I’m risking a lot harboring you and James, right? A little civility would go a long way in assuring I...don’t let anything slip.”

“Aren’t you and your entire force wanted? This isn’t anything you haven’t dealt with before.”

“Our status is nothing compared to what you are to the huntsmen and soldiers looking for you. You’ve been moved to top priority. I haven’t been at the top of the wanted list in several years. And I would very much like to keep it that way.”

“Thought being wanted was like a status thing for you guys.” Qrow leaned his head against the wall and puffed out a breath, forming a small cloud in the wintry air. As he watched it, the lightening sky in the east caught his attention. _Shit, didn’t realize how late it was._

“Oh it is. But the thing is, I’ve got something to lose now. You wouldn’t know anything about that.”

“No.” Qrow sighed. “I guess I wouldn't.”

This apparently caught Roman off guard for a moment, as he hesitated before he replied. “At least you haven’t caused me any real problems. And you’ve proven yourself useful here and there.”

“Like tonight?”

“Like tonight.” Romans voice dipped, taking on a far more serious tone. “They both might have died if you didn’t come.”

Qrow grinned. _Probably the closest I’m gonna get to a ‘thank you’._ “Well, it’s my way of life now. Though I think you could have found someone more qualified to be your field nurse. You’ll have to keep an eye on them; be on the lookout for infection.”

“‘Course.”

A cigarette slid into Qrow’s line of vision, pinched between Roman’s fingers. He only hesitated for a moment before accepting it, and the same henchman from before came forward to light it for him. “Out of professional concern, where exactly did this happen? And did anyone get a good look at their attacker?” He tried to stifle a cough after the first drag.

“Just a few blocks west of here.” Roman indicated the direction with two fingers, his smoldering cigar between them. “They would be the only ones that could give an accurate description. There seems to be some ah, disagreement on what the attacker actually looked like. One said it was a faunus, the other said it was just a normal human with a knife. Another said it was a grimm.”

“Well we can almost certainly rule out that last one. Too many huntsmen around recently for one to wander this far past the border.”

“There aren’t nearly as many around here. You forget, this is classified as a criminal district.”

“Good point,” Qrow conceded. “Still, it seems highly unlikely.”

“I think so too. But I’ve worked in this business long enough to know that you shouldn’t brush off a possibility simply because it’s unlikely.”

_Starting to see why he’s so successful._ With a quick glance to Beacon tower to check the time, Qrow leaned away from the wall and smothered his cigarette beneath his shoe. _Now I remember why I don’t normally smoke._ “Probably long enough. Let’s go check on ‘em.”

Roman sprang from his relaxed position, smothering his own cigar with the end of his ever-present cane. His sudden alertness betrayed his worry, so Qrow let him lead the way back down the alley, through his headquarters and to their makeshift infirmary. 

There was decidedly less groaning and blood than when Qrow had first walked into this room. The tiny pink girl, Neo, Roman had called her, was just looking like she might try to sit up. But the other patient, a henchman by the name of Peri, was still very much out of it. And no wonder. He’d gotten the brunt of the attack. 

Qrow knelt next to them, first checking Peri’s temperature. _Normal. And the bleeding has stopped._ He suppressed the urge to shiver at the huge bite marks littering his chest and neck. After renewing the healing charm he turned to Neo who, with Roman’s help, had managed to sit up. He went through the same process, which was much easier as her injuries were mostly confined to her arms. Unlike with Peri, these ones had been clearly done by a blade of some sort. 

“Your name’s Neo, right?”

“Neopolitan.” Roman answered for her. 

“You feel any pain?”

Neopolitan shook her head. 

_Not very talkative huh? Hope that’s not a side effect of the attack._ “Can you describe your attacker?”

Neopolitan looked around the room, then at her hands. Her distress seemed to grow until Roman patted her head. After frowning a moment, she shook her head and held up her bandaged hands. 

“She can’t really write at the moment, so no.” 

_...is she mute?_ “Right. Well your wounds were all fairly clean, so for now just focus on getting better. And have them both see an actual doctor as soon as you can.” With an air of finality Qrow began to pack up his back, pulling two vampire protection charms out. “Have them both wear these. Prevent future attacks.”

Neopolitan took hers while Roman took the one belonging to Peri. “My guys will see you back to your house.” 

The walk back was silent. It occurred to Qrow that this should make him feel safer; having a three strong security detail. But It felt too familiar, causing a familiar choking feeling to crawl its way into his throat. Even when they got to the door, all of them remained silent. 

Relief flooded him as he walked through the front door. The smell, the familiar little noises from the parlor. Clover already had a fire going. 

“Hey.” He strode in, undoing his cloak.

“I have a name you know,” Clover said from the couch. 

“Haven’t thought of a good nickname for you yet.” _One that’s not a little offensive at least._ “There’s been a development.”

Clover sat up, and Qrow could now see that he had been bent over the city map. “Yes?”

“Another attack happened inside your territory again. One man was nearly sucked dry, and a girl was injured trying to capture them. Both from the criminal class.” 

Clover became little more than a blur; pulling a pen from Qrow’s desk and then pulling the human to the couch where the map was still laid out. “Where did this happen?”

“Right around here. It’s a pretty rough estimate. But it only happened a couple hours ago. I was stopped on my way back from my job. They needed immediate care and I was the closest, so I had to do some field medicine”

“I thought you had been gone awhile. Sun’s already coming up.” He marked the place Qrow had indicated. “That makes the second attack that’s happened in my territory.” He sat up, suddenly very grim. “And I intend for it to be the last.”

_Damn, that’s kinda hot._ “Good luck with that. I’m going to bed.”

“Qrow.”

The use of his name stopped him dead in his tracks. “Y-yeah?”

“I...I would really appreciate it if you would help me with this.”

Qrow’s teeth clenched. _I should have known this would come up sooner or later._ “Why would you need the help of an old man? I’m sure you can solve this just fine on your own.” 

“I might. But I’ve never handled something this big before. And you’re not that old. This whole situation is far bigger than just a territory thing. Innocent lives are being taken. Isn’t this your home too?”

Qrow looked away, trying not to let how hard those words had hit. “I...I don’t know.” And in spite of himself, the words wouldn’t stop. “I’ve always thought of this place as a prison. I only left home to get away from the feeling of being suffocated. And to look for a new purpose. Getting involved with this feels like being dragged back into the cage.”

“But it doesn’t have to be.” Clover’s hand alighted softly onto his shoulder, causing him to jump. He hadn’t even heard the vampire’s approaching footsteps. “I won’t force you. But I really think this could be a good thing for you. Give you more of a direction.”

Everything in Qrow wanted to argue. _You saying I’m useless as I am? My job’s not good enough? What if I don’t even want to stay here? What if my semblance only makes things worse?_ But as soon as the thoughts formed they fizzled out, leaving exhaustion in their wake. 

“Just...Let me think about it.”

“Alright.” After a gentle squeeze, Clover’s hand slid away. “You look tired. You should get some rest.” 

Qrow nodded. “Won’t argue with that. Night.”

“Sleep well.”

His footsteps got heavier as he ascended the stairs and slid into his room. He was vaguely aware of something feeling off about the room, until he remembered it was because he had removed the wards. 

_Was that stupid of me? No, there wasn’t any point to them in the first place. Except for practice._ He flopped onto the bed, absently kicking off any unnecessary clothes until he was left in just his shirt and jewellery. 

As he lay in the waning darkness, he tossed the events of the night around his mind. The newest attack. Clover’s near predatory determination to put an end to it. His gentle invitation. 

_How_ do _I feel about all this?_


	13. Okay, that's cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bb Blake! And some decisions

The next night, Clover made breakfast for the both of them again, this time bringing attention to the dwindling levels of meat. Qrow tried to shrug it off, but the worry still hung over him, clouding his good mood. Clover seemed to notice this and didn’t eat at all, which only furthered Qrow’s guilt. 

_I’ve been trying to save every lien I can. But our funds are still so small. I should ask James how he’s doing. For that matter, we need to actually form a real plan._

These thoughts wouldn’t leave him alone, and though the prospect of leaving should have filled him with anticipation, it only did the opposite. Finally he decided that the best way to clear his head was to leave the house. He didn’t have any work at the moment, and he and James hadn’t talked since his last visit, leaving him in the dark about his schedule. And he didn’t want to go see Ozpin. So after considering, and realizing it was still fairly early in the evening, he decided to see if the Belladonnas were in. 

_If they’re not, I can just go for a walk. Besides, I’ve been meaning to give them one of these._ He held up a protection charm, which he was in the process of enhancing. The wards on his own house would likely deter some supernatural influences, but borders clearly didn’t matter to the rogue vampire. So they needed all the protection he had to give if little Blake was to be kept safe. 

He wondered for a moment if he should make a few more of these for James, or Tai and Summer. Ozpin would likely be fine, as he had Glynda's talents at his disposal. _Maybe I can get her to deliver some to Tai and Summer. Or even better I could just ask her to put some wards up for them. She should know about the threat anyways, since she’s in charge of Raven’s supernatural protection. Maybe I can get the old man to arrange another meeting._

As soon as the charm was finished, he bundled up and got ready to leave, nearly forgetting his mask. Luckily he had remembered to leave it in his room for once, so as soon as he was ready he wandered the house in search of Clover, finding him lounging in the front parlor window. “I’m going to pay a quick visit. Should only take a few minutes.”

“I can walk you there.” The vampire hopped up from his place, dropping the book in his hand onto the cushion. 

“Don’t bother, it’s only across the street. I might stop by James’ place too.” 

“Alright.” Qrow tried to convince himself he was only imagining the droop in Clover’s shoulders. “But I won’t go out hunting until you’re back.” 

“You really don’t have to do that.”

“Just want to make sure you’re safe from that rogue vampire. Sometimes they target those with supernatural talents.”

_It_ would _be my luck for me to run across it._ “I’ll be fine. I promise, I’m just going to be on this street. Bet you’ll be able to hear from here if something happens.” And with that Qrow tossed a wave over his shoulder and left, letting the front door fall closed with barely a click. But even as he crossed the street, he could feel a concerned pair of eyes on him.

He glanced to his left and saw that the lights were out in James’s house. _Wonder if he’s asleep, or working._ He reached the Belladonna’s front door, and raised his hand to knock. But he lowered it the next second, a wave of anxiety overcoming him. _I really should leave a card and wait for a good time. Why didn’t I consider this before? They’re probably trying to get Blake to bed around this time._

He was just on the verge of running away, and had even turned when the door swung open. “Mr Harbinger,” came a surprised deep voice. Qrow froze, like a child caught in the act. “Um, hi. Hello Mr. Belladonna, sir.” He cleared his throat. _Why am I so fucking awkward?!_

“We weren’t expecting you.” Despite his expectations, the taller man’s words were warm, and he stepped aside to allow Qrow in. “Please come in. It’s cold out tonight.”

Wordlessly, mostly because this was an unexpected though favorable turn of events, Qrow entered. Once again overcome by the warmth the whole house gave off, he followed Ghira into the same sitting room they had been in on his first visit. “I’m glad to have an excuse to get away from work,” Ghira chuckled. “Tea?”

“Ah, yes, thank you.” He settled himself on one of the cushions surrounding the low table.

Just as Ghira turned to leave the opposite door opened, revealing Kali coming out of what looked like an office. “Dear, if you could- Oh!” Her face broke out in a smile. “Mr. Harbinger. What a pleasant surprise.” She scurried to come and sit at the table, setting aside the stack of papers in her hand.

“I-I came to inform you about a new threat in the area.” Both of the faunus before him adopted more serious expressions. “Have either of you heard about any vampire attacks recently?”

Ghira hummed. “I did meet with someone yesterday who mentioned his daughter had been recently attacked. But there weren’t any bite marks on her body.”

“There wouldn’t be. This one is smart. They’re cutting their victims instead of biting them directly.” _Really hope I don’t put Clover in danger by admitting this. But they need to know._ “And this one has the ability to cause insanity.” Kali gasped at this. But Qrow went on. “I’ve already treated two victims with this affliction, and I’m investigating so I can better hunt it.”

“You said it was in the area?” Ghira asked. 

“It’s wandering a bit. But there have been three similar attacks nearby in the past couple months.” He reached into his pocket. “So because of that, I wanted to offer you these.” He held out his hand, in which the charms lay. “I modified this one so that there are no dangling parts. So it’ll be safe for Blake to wear. The other two will need to be hung in the main doorways of the house.”

Kali reached out and accepted the three charms, now wearing a small smile. Though there were still traces of anxiety on her face. “I don’t know how to thank you for this.”

Qrow gave a tiny smile. “Just be careful, and warn others of the danger. And let me know if there is any way I can help.” 

Ghira on the other hand seemed to be deep in unpleasant thought. He gave a small sigh, prompting Kali to lay a hand on his shoulder. “What is it?”

“I’m not surprised that there would be one of those creatures here. Sadly, it seems the acting royalty is all too willing to let their lesser citizens die.”

Qrow looked away, his eye landing once again on the stack of papers Kali had been holding. Looking closer, he saw that the top one was an application for citizenship. At the bottom, it was signed by a Mata Coal. Ghira noticed his distraction, and turned to see what Qrow was looking at. His eyes widened, and he very gently nudged Kali’s side, drawing her attention to the papers.

“Oh!” she said softly, shooting to her feet to gather them up. “I’ll go make us some tea.” Her grin was just a little too wide as she left the room.

_Now why would they need to hide something like that? For that matter, why would they even have immigration papers for someone else? Unless…_ Qrow glanced around the room again. He had been a little distracted the first time he had come here, but James had been right. A painting on the back wall depicted a metropolis of an island; one he had seen pictures of before. Island plants lay in pots in every corner of the room. The table and cushions were very telling. And when Kali came back in, the teapot was low and the cups handle-less. Altogether a very foreign design. 

Qrow couldn’t help a tiny smile. “Ghira, what exactly do you do for a living?”

“I help my wife run her antique shop. It’s become a bit of a tourist spot.” 

“I’ll bet.” He lifted the cup Kali offered him to his lips. “I imagine you get a lot of immigrants from Menagerie there.”

“Occasionally.” 

Neither would make eye contact with him. Pausing for a moment, he sat up straighter. “Is Mata Coal a relative of yours?”

Ghira cleared his throat, then met Qrow’s gaze with a new fierceness. “Mister Coal is simply looking to make a new life here.”

“I know how difficult that can be.” Qrow took another sip of tea, not having to fake the sympathy in his voice. “And I take it you’re helping in the settling?”

“It can be a difficult process for someone so young,” Kali cut in. “The higher class citizens don’t like having so many Faunus “taking over their city”, and starting businesses with foreign wares. I experienced the same troubles when I was trying to move here with Ghira. I’m just happy that it was before Blake was born.”

“That’s good of you, taking such a risk. I wish you all luck.” _For whatever that’s worth, coming from me._

This seemed to be the exact thing they wanted to hear. Immediately all the tension leaked from the room, and Qrow thought that this was the first time he had seen them truly relaxed. _So they’re forgers. The antique shop must just be a front to draw in faunus that need help in obtaining citizenship here._

“It’s not an easy task. But many things worth doing aren’t,” Ghira said. The slight sigh in his voice gave away how true this was. 

“No...I guess not.” Qrow was about to go on, but the door to the hallway opened, and a sleepy looking Blake toddled in, making a beeline for her father. 

“Oh sweetie, you’re supposed to be getting into bed.” Ghira scooped her up and she immediately nestled into his broad shoulder. Kali reached out to help soothe her, running a hand along the tiny spine. 

Blake shifted in her father’s arms, turning to look at Qrow. He gave a tiny smile and an even smaller wave. She sat up and bobbed one tiny fist at him, her ears perking up. 

Ghira smiled, then shifted so that Blake was facing Qrow. “Good girl,” Kali said, “Not forgetting your manners.”

Blake wriggled free and, using the table for support, toddled around to where Qrow sat. He held out his arms to offer support, but she took it as an invitation to plop herself right in his lap. “Hello to you too.” Qrow chuckled as she began playing with his sleeve. 

“Thank you again,” Kali said, scooting around the table. “Protecting our baby girl has always been our top priority.” She reached out and began massaging one tiny foot. 

Qrow’s smile faded, even as Blake giggled and curled further into Qrow to get away from the tickling sensation. He opened his mouth, all ready to say ‘I’m sorry I can’t do more’. But then he hesitated. One hand absently began stroking the coal black hair just behind Blake’s perked ears. 

_Maybe I can do more._

Qrow strode into the house, determination making his steps heavier. He turned into the parlor and found Clover the way he had left him. Sitting in the front window, book beside him and eyes lighting up at the sight of him. “How was your night?”

“Fine. But...well.” Qrow shifted his weight, leaning against the door frame. “I have some ideas, but first I need to know. What do you need me to do? To help catch the rogue vampire?”

Clover looked stunned. “What brought this on? I thought you weren’t interested in helping?”

“I am now.” Qrow pushed away from the door, laying one hand on his hip. “There’s too many reasons why I should help.” _It’s about time I stopped pretending there aren’t._

Teal eyes examined his face, slowly losing their confusion and gaining something akin to elation. He copied Qrow’s pose, a happy smirk on his face. “You’ve no idea how happy I am to hear that.” He stepped around the desk. “Having you on our side can give us the edge we need to deal with this. You can go places we can’t, do things we can’t. And...maybe we can even bring James in on this.”

“No,” Qrow ground out. “He won’t like it. I’d rather he didn’t find out about this.” He moved to sit on the couch. “I’ll tell him of the threat, but only what he needs to know to stay safe.” 

“Alright then.” Clover came around to sit on the floor near him, shuffling through the scattered papers and map on the floor. “Just us then.”

_He sounds way too happy about this._

“First off, your patients. We should be able to get a description out of them fairly soon, yes?”

“Yeah. I have a checkup scheduled with them tomorrow.”

“Perfect,” Clover nodded. “I’ve been making a list of all the vampires I know of and slowly narrowing it down. Which isn’t many, and a good deal of them don’t even live in Beacon. But it’s a start.”

“How do you know of ones that don’t live here?” Qrow flopped onto his side, affording him a better view of the map and list in Clover’s hands. “I thought you were stuck here.”

“I am.” He handed the list to Qrow. “But some of these were from before my death, and others are from hearsay. A few others I had to fight for my hunting grounds.”

Qrow smirked. ”I would have liked to see that.”

“...It wasn’t that exciting. Anyway,” Clover leaned against the couch, “I’ve narrowed it down to four possibilities, but that will all depend on the witnesses. There are certain questions I’ll need you to ask them. First off-”

“Why don’t you just come with me? First hand would be best, wouldn’t it?”

“Oh.” Clover paused. “Well yes, it would. But are you sure you want me there?”

“I’ve had you around my patients before, and clearly you know how to control yourself. I’ll just say you’re interested in the craft and I’m letting you shadow me.”

“”I suppose that would work.” Clover nodded. “Right. Tomorrow then?”

Qrow sat up, lightly ruffling Clover’s forelock. “Tomorrow.”

With a little searching through Clover’s wardrobe, and some light alterations, they managed to find something they could repurpose as a mask for him. They had nearly given up several times, but Qrow insisted that he wear one. “It’s not just some stupid tradition, it’s supposed to keep you and anyone you work with safe. By hiding your face, you hide your identity and the ability for anything to control you.”

“Does it count when I’m a supernatural entity though?”

Qrow paused in his cutting of the eyeholes. _I didn’t even think of that._ “Well it’s better to be cautious. And besides, we have to make this look real, which means you have to honor all the traditions of this field.” He handed the mask over, and Clover tried it on. 

“Well at least it doesn't impair vision.” He flashed Qrow a grin. “How do I look?”

_Like a kid dressed as a beowulf._ “Fine.” he swung out an arm to gather his medical bag and turned towards the door, securing his own mask. “If you’re ready.”

“There’s nothing else I need to look the part?”

“Well normally you’d need to be wearing charms. Like these.” Qrow held up his hand, the rings on his fingers shining in the lamplight. “Or a cross of some sort. But obviously that's a little tough to do. Do you have any necklaces? You can just hide it under your shirt and pretend it’s a silver cross.”

“I might have one.” Clover turned and began rummaging through his wardrobe. “Is that what yours is? I don’t think I’ve ever seen it, but I’ve felt the silver.”

Qrow’s hand shot up to the outline of the cross beneath his shirt. Even through the fabric he could still feel the raised outline of his family crest. “...Yeah. Silver cross. Helps to keep it close to the heart. Protect the vitals.”

“Smart move.” Clover withdrew, tying a leather string with a dangling green gem around his neck. “Is this it then?”

“Yeah. Just remember not to talk directly to anyone. You’re just there as an observer.”

“And if I have something to interject, I whisper it to you.”

Qrow nodded. “Sounds good.” After one last once over they left, Clover once again keeping to his left. He kept up a steady stream of conversation as they walked, keeping his voice low. Qrow copied him, surprised at how nice the unusual noise was. His normal walks to work had been a time to gather his thoughts, though that wasn’t always a good thing. It offered a chance for unpleasant thoughts to seep in. 

It was so nice in fact, that they arrived at Torchwick’s before they knew it. Two henchmen were waiting outside the door. Recognition sparked in their faces when they saw Qrow, but as soon as they looked at Clover, that recognition turned to suspicion. 

“He’s with me,” Qrow said before they could open their mouths. “New apprentice.”

One of the henchmen squinted at them. But instead of arguing he slipped through the door, the remaining one watching them carefully. When the first one came ;back, it was with their boss in tow. 

“Well. Now there’s something I didn’t expect. Looks like our neighborhood exorcist actually made a friend. “

“He was recommended by my mentor. She can’t take anyone on, so she asked me to do it.” Qrow moved towards the door. “He’s mostly here to observe. I doubt that’ll be an issue.”

But before they could reach the door, Torchwick’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Qrow had to suppress the urge to throw the man into the wall behind him. “I hope you’re not thinking I’ll offer him protection too,” Torchwick ground out, his voice low enough that only Qrow could hear it. “You know what I’m already risking.”

“I’m not. He won’t be a risk, I guarantee it.”

They held an intense stare, waiting for the other to back down. Qrow might have let it go on all night, if he hadn’t felt Clover’s hand on his shoulder. He gently pulled the shorter man away, and Qrow reluctantly let him. “I don’t plan on staying in the city for very long. I need to train someone before I go.” 

At this, Torchwick finally backed down. “Fine. Just make sure nothing goes wrong. I would hate to see something happen to you and your...friend.” After a nod from him, the two henchmen stepped aside to allow them through, Torchwick leading the way. 

As they went, he gestured for a couple others to join them. By the time they got to the recovery room there were enough for two to stand guard in the room, and two for the outside. 

When they entered the room, the first thing Qrow noticed was that Neo was sitting up, smoothing down the bandage around her left hand. She perked up when they walked in, much like a startled beast. Her expression only eased when she saw Roman come in behind them. Beside her, Peri was still laid out, fitfully sleeping. 

Qrow saw to him first, prompting Clover to help him out. He shifted some minor duties to the vampire: unravelling the bandages, preparing new ones. Anything that didn’t have to do with handling the herbs. Peri revived enough to mutter a small ‘thanks’ before falling back asleep. 

When they moved on to Neo, Roman walked over and protectively stood behind Qrow, watching their every move. They repeated the process, Qrow muttering assurances. “You’re healing up nicely.” He checked her expression, but she seemed almost bored. “You feeling up to describing your attacker for me?”

To his surprise, she tilted her head in disdain. As though she were saying “I don’t need to tell you anything, scum.” Coming from such a tiny and rather cute girl, it was rather shocking. 

“Look, you’re not the first one that’s been attacked like this. Whoever did this has gone after your buddies before, and they’re not gonna stop unless they are stopped. Your testimony will go a long way in putting a stop to it.”

She only quirked one perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. Then she looked up to Roman, who nodded and gave a dismissive wave. “I don’t particularly care about that. Now that we’re expecting him he won’t be much of a threat. But, I suppose the less I have to deal with injuries like this, the less I have to see your pompous face.” He snapped his fingers, and a henchman scurried out of the room, returning a moment later with a writing box which he handed to the young woman. 

She set to work immediately, pulling paper and a pen from the inner compartments. But to Qrow’s surprise, she didn’t begin writing. Instead her pen made tiny scratches as she began to draw out a picture. 

As they watched, a scene appeared on the paper. An entrance to what looked like a dark alley. A figure shrouded in darkness. The outline of a tail, and a curved blade. But the face was in shadows, and all Qrow could make out was a long braid going down the attacker's back. 

Neo finished the drawing with a flourish and drew out another sheet of paper. _“This is all I saw,”_ she wrote. _“He ran away too fast.”_

She handed the drawing over to Qrow, who handed it back to Clover. “Did he say anything?”

_“Nope. Just laughed a lot.”_

“When he attacked the two of you, did he use his weapon or hos fangs?”

_“He tried to bite first, but when I defended he switched to the knife. Looked like it was menagerie made.”_

_Menagerie. I wonder if the Belladonnas sell weapons at their shop. Might be worth a visit._ “Did you see his eyes color?”

_“I saw a glow, but no color.”_

“I see. Thanks for this. It’ll help. You’re healing up well, just avoid lifting heavy objects.” He stood. “Peri should recover soon too. Let me know if his condition changes. Clove, let’s-” But he stopped when he saw Clover’s face. 

He was staring at the sketch, his fingers nearly crushing the paper and his face slack with horror. 

“Clove? Hey.” Qrow snapped his fingers beneath the vampire’s nose. “Pay attention.”

Slowly, Clover shook himself out of his reverie. “Um, sorry.” He stood, still clutching the paper. “Don’t know what happened.” 

“Well we’re done here.” Qrow tried not to let his concern slip through his words. “Let’s go.”

Clover nodded and turned to the door, refusing to meet Qrow’s eyes. 

He didn’t say a word for the rest of the night.


	14. Is dishonesty better than truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where oh where are answers?
> 
> Warning: conversation alluding to events in season 7 chapter 12

Qrow snuggled deeper into the confines of his bed, his mind tossing and turning even more than his body had been. He’d gotten Clover to give him the drawing of their suspect, but the vampire had still refused to say a word. More than that, he seemed irritable. Almost angry. 

He flopped onto his back again, staring up at the ceiling as though he would find his answers up there. “If he won’t talk to me, then what am I supposed to do?”

There wasn’t anything particularly surprising about the drawing. They’d known it was a faunus. And they’d known that he was using a weapon, and that he was smart enough to stay in the shadows. The hair and confirmed gender had been a new development, but that wasn’t too shocking. So what was bothering his nocturnal housemate?

_Does he recognize him from the past? If so, then why hasn’t he said anything? What would scare a creature like him?_

But he got no answers. And so, even though it was only three in the afternoon, he decided to get up and put his mind to actual use. 

The house was quiet as he padded down the hall and stairs towards the parlor. The only noises came from outside; the chatter of foot traffic, the occasional rattle of a carriage. So when he turned into the parlor, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Clover standing by the window. 

_I’m losing my edge. Maybe I should go out hunting._ “Hey. Didn’t know you were up.”

“Hey,” Clover said hoarsely, his eyes squinted against the sunlight slipping through the curtains. He stayed frozen where he was, his shoulder against the wall and arms crossed over his chest. Which just so happened to give Qrow a nice view of his arms. But that’s not at all what he was focusing on. 

“You’re up...early.”

“So are you.” Clover still wouldn’t look at him. 

“Thought I’d do some research.” Qrow moved slowly around the couch and sat himself behind the desk. He was careful not to make abrupt movements, feeling that Clover might spook easily. “I could use your help. If you’re up to it.”

Qrow waited for a reply, his eyes on the desk before him. One corner of the drawing was sticking out from underneath the book Qrow still hadn’t finished. He wrestled with whether he should hide it more or bring it out. The knife in particular had caught his interest, and he had thought that would be a good place to start. But that would all depend on what Clover could give him. 

Finally Clover’s reply came, not by him talking but by his hand brushing across Qrow’s shoulders. “I know who it is.” His hand paused on the back of Qrow’s chair. “And you need to stay away from him.” That one sentence hung in the air as Clover left the room. Qrow could only just catch a glimpse of his face; paler than normal, with dark circles beneath his eyes. 

_Clover...what’s wrong?_

Unable to take the uneasy air of silence anymore, Qrow left as soon as he was dressed. At first he had no real destination. But as he went, he realized there was a good place he could start. 

It took a hired cab and three times getting lost before he found his way to the Menagerie district. The change in surroundings happened slowly, but after losing interest several times, he suddenly looked up and found himself in a place very unlike the rest of Beacon. The buildings were run down and wood paneled. But it was still bustling, and mostly made up of faunus. Most of the humans he saw were clearly there for tourist reasons. 

_I can see why the nobility oppose the expansion of this district. Can’t have anything new or different._ He couldn’t help a small eye roll. _At least it’s better than Atlas._

He had long since left the cab, as most carriages wouldn’t fit in the narrow streets. Foot traffic was dwindling, but still thicker than the main road. He quickly noticed that the food markets were mostly frequented by faunus while the antique and curio shops held a higher population of humans. And well off humans at that. 

He had almost made up his mind to leave, the small frustrations piling up, when he came to a shop labeled White Fang Antiques. At first glance it looked no different than any other shop he had seen so far. But upon closer inspection he saw that there were more faunus than humans in there. And looking even closer he recognized the pair of cat ears poking up from the storekeeper’s head. 

Silently, he slid in and pretended to browse the wares. But from the corner of his eye he watched Kali Belladonna while she helped an elderly deer faunus. They were leaned close together, whispering to each other under the noise of the bustling shop. 

Since he wasn’t in any particular hurry, he waited while she helped three more customers. In the meantime, he took to admiring the various items they had on display. Slowly, the numbers dwindled and it was only him and a couple browsing the dishware on the other side of the store. 

“Can I help you?” Kali asked from right next to him, causing him to jump.

“Those ears aren't the only cat trait you have,” Qrow chuckled. Instinctively, his hand went up to keep the edge of his hood down over his face. The fading sunlight cast the whole shop into shadows, but that meant nothing around faunus. 

Kali giggled behind her hand. “You’re not the first to point this out.” She sidled a little closer, glancing back to check on the new custom that had just walked in. “I’m a little surprised to see you here Mr. Harbinger. Is this coincidence or curiosity?”

“Bit of both. I came here hoping to track something down, but finding this place was a pleasant surprise.” he withdrew Neo’s drawing from his pocket. “I wonder if you could actually help me out with that.” 

Kali took the drawing from him, her eyes narrowing. Qrow pointed out the knife. “Old Menagerie style, isn’t it?” 

“I’d say so,” she nodded. 

“I’ve noticed you don’t carry any weaponry, even for display purposes. Do you have any idea who might sell an item like this?”

“No one that I personally know. You might try old Harkle’s down the street. But weaponry is very restricted here, so I doubt you’ll get far.” She handed the drawing back. “Is this about the vampire you’re hunting?”

_I guess there’s no point in lying._ “Yeah. And at the moment this drawing is my best lead. But unlucky me, I can’t get much farther on this alone.”

“No, I wouldn’t think you can. Oh,” she gasped softly. “One of my regulars is here. I’m sorry I can’t be more helpful Mr. Harbinger. I hope you find your culprit.” With a faint smile, she scurried off to help the latest customer, leaving Qrow unable to say goodbye properly. 

He watched her for a moment more, wondering if the middle aged woman was one of the refugees she had helped. But eventually he decided he’d had enough of this place. Without Mrs. Belladonna nearby to brighten things up, the old decor and ancient pottery were bringing back memories he’d thought buried. Memories of shattered glass, bloody hands and silent rage. 

Casting a wave over his shoulder, he left the shop and briskly continued on his journey. 

Without much difficulty he found Harkle’s shop. But the elderly sheep faunus wasn’t much help. His merchandise was much like the Belladonna’s, in that it was for display only. He had explained, in a wheezing voice, that he had to dull any blades that came into his shop. That way no huntsmen could accuse him of abetting violent crimes. 

With a sigh, Qrow left the shop. _Well this whole trip was pretty much useless._

He was so lost in his thoughts that he only just caught himself before he bumped headlong into someone. The young woman apologized, even though they didn’t actually make contact. _And,_ Qrow thought to himself, _It would have been my fault._

“No problem,” he mumbled, pulling his hood further down over his face. But not before he caught a glimpse of a sword hilt on her hip. He waited until she and her partner walked on before glancing back to get a better look. At first, all he noticed was how cute she was. But then she and her partner stopped at a food stall and began questioning the proprietor. She pulled a paper from the pouch on her free hip, holding it up for them. 

_Guess they’re looking for someone. Wonder if it’s the vampire._ He was about to turn away, when he caught his own name being spoken. He froze. 

“-by her majesty Queen Branwen. Anything you can give us.”

“Sorry, haven’t seen him.”

“I see.” The huntress pocketed the wanted notice. “Well all local huntsmen have been put on alert, so if you do see anything, about either of them, just let someone know.” 

They walked on down the street, leaving Qrow feeling like he was about to hurl. _Clover mentioned...fuck, he has to know who I am now. There’s no way he doesn’t._

Groggily, he continued down the street, only half focused on finding his way back home. _But if he knows, why hasn’t he said anything? Or done anything?_ He walked faster, realizing how dark it was getting. _Maybe he doesn’t care,_ the traitorously optimistic thought occurred. _Of course he cares. Your mother disregarded his service to her and had him confined to a ghetto to control the population._

He felt tempted to stop at a pub on the way back. In fact he stood outside the door of one for a good ten minutes, debating on whether or not to go in. But that thought was quickly brushed aside when he saw three huntsmen sitting at the bar. He huffed and went on. Besides, night was closing in quickly, and with no real weapons on his person he was in a bad position should he run into trouble. Alcohol would only make that situation worse. 

Clover’s warning was still ringing in the back of his mind, a grim reminder of everything else that was going on. He kept up a fast pace, the lamplights casting weird and haunting shadows across his path. 

His hands almost shook as he unlocked the door and threw himself inside. He leaned against the shut door, mulling over everything he had found out. _I have no idea what to say to Clover after this. Is it even right for me to stay here anymore? And I know nothing more about the rouge vampire. I know he didn’t buy the knife in Beacon. Big deal. Brings me no closer to putting a silver bullet in him._

With a sigh he moved to his room. But without even realising it, he strained to hear any noise indicating where Clover might be. The parlor was empty, the kitchen dark and silent. Even when Qrow got to his room he couldn’t hear anything from behind the door. He shook himself. _He’ll come to me if there’s anything really important I need to know. He hasn’t let me down...Yet._ He once again altered his path to go back to his own room. 

It wasn’t until he had stripped off his cloak and fallen onto the bed that he heard a noise. There came a few light footsteps, barely audible through the wall separating his and Clover's rooms. Then they wandered out and to the hall, stopping just before his door. He sat up, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. 

Finally he decided he’d waited long enough and got up. He yanked the door open as quietly as possible and found the vampire behind it, his fist raised and poised to knock. He grinned. “Been waiting for me?”

Qrow leaned against the door frame. “Maybe.”

Clover’s smile faltered. “D’you want some coffee?”

“I could go for some.” _Anything to feel like normal._ That thought surprised him. Since when had taking tea with a vampire been the most normal thing in his life?

They walked down the stairs, silent, but companionable. And instead of sitting and watching Clover do all the work, Qrow decided to actually help him. Clover may have perked up, but he wasn’t all the way to his usual genial self. And Qrow wondered if having coffee together would help him loosen up a little more. So anything to get here faster. 

As they worked, Clover seemed to lighten up little by little. His smiles became more frequent and more genuine. And he even began a discussion on the book he’d lent to Qrow as they waited for the coffee to brew. But it was short lived. As they sat at the table, cups in hand, he fell silent again. 

It didn’t take long for Qrow to grow weary of it.

“Clove, what’s bothering you?’

Immediately Clover’s hands clenched. “I...I don’t have to tell you that.”

“Bullshit,” Qrow ground through his teeth. “You’re the one that asked me to help you. Now we have a solid lead and you won’t tell me what I need to know! That’s not how this works.” Shakily, he drew a breath. “I thought you wanted me to trust you.”

Clover’s eyes darted up, watery and somewhat far away. “No, you're right. I’m sorry, I still...never mind.” He cleared his throat, which had suddenly become all clogged up. “I’m not sure how to talk about this.”

He fell into a heavy silence. One that seemed to stifle the very air around them. Qrow watched while his hands clenched and unclenched. Then closed around his untouched cup. Until finally he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“He was my last mission.” Qrow nearly jumped when he actually spoke. “My team and I were tasked with finding and neutralising Tyrian Callows; a murderer that had entered the blood state two years prior. But...so many things went wrong.” He let out a shaky breath. “We followed Circinae’s orders to the letter. She even came with us to ensure our success. But somehow he had gotten wind of our attack and was ready for us.” 

He leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table, his eyes fixed on nothing. His hands were curled around his arms, as though he were building a protective barrier for himself. “He took Vine first. Lured him away from the rest of us. We found his body only minutes after we noticed he was missing. And then he got Marrow and Harriet in one fell swoop. I didn’t even see him until it was too late for Elm. And then…” 

Clover’s hand wandered to where his heart used to beat, almost as if he were unaware of it happening. “I was protecting the queen. It was all down to me. But I didn’t see him coming, and…” Fingers clutched at the fabric. “Even after he stabbed me, he wasn’t done. I couldn’t defend myself. I...I couldn’t stop him from biting me.” His eyes wandered to the strip of fabric around his wrist. “I still dream about it. Him kneeling over me, still laughing even as he bit down. My blood mixing with my teammates’.”

Qrow’s hands slid into Clover’s line of vision, tracing over the red fabric. Teal eyes sought out red ones, but Qrow refused to look up from his own hands. “Qrow?”

“‘M sorry. I’m so sorry.” Qrow’s voice shook, much like his fingers which were clutching at the red fabric. 

“Hey. It’s not your fault.” Clover moved to cover Qrow’s hands with his own broad ones. “It happened before you were ever born.”

_But I’ve done nothing to prevent this from happening again. I haven’t even thought about people like Clover; done wrong by their cruel queen. I’ve only ever thought of trying to run away._ Aloud he said, “I know I wasn’t. Just…” He drew a steadying breath. “I never really thought you would be hiding something like this.”

Clover gave a breathy chuckle. “I kind of meant to keep it hidden. And I know you’ve got secrets too.” He soothingly stroked Qrow’s hands as the human tensed. “And I don’t expect you to tell me about it anytime soon. Not unless you want to. Or it becomes important for me to know.”

“Okay.” Qrow withdrew his hands. He gave a rasping sigh. “This is all kind of just…”

“Overwhelming?” 

Finally, Qrow looked up and found Clover watching him, a small and understanding smile on his face. “Don’t I know it. But hey, at least now we’ve got each other. Lucky us, right?”

Qrow gave a wry chuckle. “Yeah. Lucky us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Or not, since a few of you figured some of this out XP Hope you enjoyed anyways <3  
> Sorry for the short chapter this week.


	15. Dunno if I should be happy of just exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the team!

Somehow, that night caused a shift for the two men. Any residual mistrust Qrow had towards the vampire had been dissolved, and Clover not only perked up, but closed some distance between them. His conversations focused less on the impersonal, and more on his old team, his likes and dislikes, and his political views. They spent an entire evening talking about the unequal treatment of Faunus. Even a brief visit from James didn’t dampen his spirits.

But while it was a nice change, Qrow still couldn’t relax. His newfound drive pulled at his thoughts constantly, though he hesitated to bring up Clover’s murderer. 

It took two nights for the topic of Tyrian Callows to come up again. 

“There’s something that bothers me,” Clover began. They were lounging in the parlor, Clover by the fireplace, and Qrow sprawled across the couch. 

Qrow lolled his head backwards off the edge so that he was looking at Clover upside down. He shut his book and laid down beside his hip. “Yeah?”

“I’ve been trying to remember the information I had on Callows before...well, before. And I realize now why I dismissed him as a suspect.” He scooted closer. “Back then, his main targets were nobles. He seemed to have something against them. There were the occasional working class citizens, but he would only turn those that had power.”

“What’re you thinking?”

“His pattern’s changed. Now he’s hitting pretty much anyone, and occasionally driving them insane, but he hasn’t turned a single person since my team and I. And even then, he hasn’t attacked anyone with any true political power.”

“Which is why there hasn’t been any notices put out for hunters,” Qrow sighed. “No one important’s been turned, so there’s no need to panic. Or do anything really.”

Clover shrugged. “Kind of how it works now. Anyway, I’m wondering what’s changed.” 

“Well it’s not like we can just ask him.” 

“Indeed.” Clover scooted closer, until Qrow’s head was right over his shoulder. “Even in my time, he was considered insane. There wasn’t any reasoning with him. I’ve been thinking though...We should pay a visit to my old team.”

“Yeah?” He propped himself up on his elbow. “You think they’ll have any developments?”

“Maybe, maybe not. Either way, they deserve to know. And I’d kind of like you to meet them.”

Clover’s words gave Qrow pause. “I wouldn’t think they’d want to meet me. “

“Why not?” There seemed to be a weight behind the question, once again making Qrow hesitate. 

“I wasn’t exactly welcoming to you when we first met. Can’t imagine you left that out when you told them about me.”

“Oh I didn’t. But I told them about the good stuff too.”

“Like what?”

Clover leaned away from the couch and swiveled to sit face to face with him. His mouth twisted into a mischievous smirk.“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “Whatever Leech.” And before Clover could protest the nickname, Qrow ruffled his hair playfully. 

They set out the next night, mask on in Qrow’s case, and heavily armed in both. Clover insisted that Qrow wouldn't need the mask, and Qrow was only just able to explain it away, saying that it would be unwise for him to be seen without it. Thankfully Clover didn’t bring up the few times Qrow had gone out without it. 

They chatted as they walked, but in no way did they let their guard down. Their eyes darted back and forth, scanning the shadows and seeking out any sort of movement. Which, considering how relatively early it was, only ended up being regular humans on their way home. 

“How are your studies going?” Clover asked as they neared the edge of the territory. 

“Fine. There’s not much more that I can learn on my own.”

“Did you start with a teacher?”

“I thought I mentioned that.”

“Maybe.” Clover shrugged. “I know you said it was to get away from your home life. I take it that wasn’t the best?”

Qrow scoffed at this. “Yeah, you could say that.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Sympathy leaked through Clover’s voice. “I hope you haven’t let it define you.”

His words nearly made Qrow stop in his tracks. Instead he tripped over his own feet. Clover’s hand shot out to steady him, but it wasn’t necessary. “I...n-no, no I don’t.” _Fuck, do I?_

This made Clover chuckle. “If you don’t mind my saying, you don’t seem too sure.” He shrugged. “It’s never too late to think back on it and come to terms with whatever may have happened. And if you ever need it, I’m happy to listen.”

It was now Qrow's turn to chuckle, though it came out more half-hearted. “Sure Shamrock.” He wouldn’t say it aloud, but Clover’s words were like a calming breath of air, filling his lungs with peace. The sensation was new, but not unwelcome.

“This is it,” Clover said, coming to a halt by a run down shed. “Just past that house is the borders of my territory.”

_It’s not a lot_ , Qrow thought to himself. Aloud he said, “this is where you’ll wait for me?”

“It is.”

“And all I have to do is give them each this note.” Qrow pulled four folded slips of paper from his inner pockets.

“They’ll know you’re a friend one they read it.”

Qrow looked down at the white squares in his hand. _Doesn’t seem like enough to convince them I’m not their enemy. Especially if they’ve seen the hunters looking for me._ “If you say so. I’ll do my best to get to them all before four o’ clock.” _That way you’re not out with the sun._

“Good luck.” Clover waved him off. 

Qrow tossed a wave, looking back just in time to see Clover force the shed door open and slide in. _Hopefully Callows is far away from here._

Shivers suddenly ran down his spine. He looked around, but there was nothing different. Except for the distant light from an open doorway, there wasn’t even anyone nearby. Then he realized he had just walked past the house clover had pointed out.

_This must be the borderline._ Now that he thought about it, the shiver was definitely the sensation of strong magic. Not only that, but familiar magic. _Glynda and Circinae must have put this up. It must have taken both of them for it to work._ His brow creased. _I wonder. Well there’s not much point in me trying. It would take two to bring it down._

He walked on, the logistics of how that particular spell might work tumbling around in his brain. It reminded him of another sort of magic he could perform, and after checking his surroundings, he ducked into an alleyway. One more glance around, and he transformed. Two or three feathers fluttered to the ground as he took to the sky, his pitch black wings perfectly camouflaging him. All worries disappeared beyond the dispassionate thoughts of the bird. 

Beneath him, the lights of the city streaked past, until he recognized the old and broken down church Clover had indicated to him on the map. He alighted on the spire, his sharp eyes seeking out anything moving in the square beneath. 

He was quickly rewarded. A shape streaked through the darkness, darting into the shadows of a nearby house. He hopped down to the roof and watched from above. The shape was hunched over another form, which he quickly picked out as a young man. Qrow shifted back. _Well, he said she might be hunting about now._

With a few quick jumps and flips, he landed at the entrance to the alleyway, cutting off any exit. The looming shape turned towards him, and for a moment, he caught sight of a round, feminine face. But it only lasted a moment. As soon as she saw him, her eyes darkened, and her shoulders hunched. Slowly, she grew in size, a low animalistic growl ripping from her throat. 

_Don’t let her faze you,_ Qrow told himself. He held up one of the notes Clover had given him. “I’m just here to pass on a message. From Clover.”

The woman halted in her scare tactics, and a moment later she was normal size. Well, relatively speaking. She stood almost a head taller than Qrow and her shoulders and arms were a formidable size. 

She stepped into the light, her dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Give it here,” she demanded with her hand held out. Qrow tossed it to her, and impressively, she plucked it out of the air. _Strong and agile. Don’t wanna be on her bad side._ He watched while she unfolded the note and read it. 

Then, without warning, her face broke into a smile as broad as her shoulders. She dropped the note and surged forward. Qrow’s hands shot up to defend himself, but he wasn’t quick enough to stop her from grabbing his wrist. “Oh well this changes everything!” Her hands began pumping his up and down, hard enough that it was a wonder Qrow’s arm didn’t pop right out of its socket. “Clover mentioned you, but I didn’t think you were _this pretty._ Well from what I can see of you anyway. You don’t have to wear the mask, no one’s up in this part of town.” 

Her words cascaded forth before Qrow could fully process them, and so he was stunned to silence. When she finally released his wrist he cradled it close to his body, subconsciously looking for injuries. 

“You’re Elm, I take it?”

“That I am.” She grinned wide, the effect somewhat marred by the blood smeared at the corner of her mouth. “Clover’s told me a little bit about you.”

“I see. Then you know that I’ve decided to help in the mission to catch the rogue vampire?”

“Oh, he only mentioned how helpful your expertise would be in passing. He was more focused on talking about your pretty face and mysterious allure.”

Heat rushed up Qrow’s face so fast it was a wonder he didn’t start smoking. _What the fuck!_ “Um...he-I-!”

“He hasn’t told you yet?” Elm cackled in delight. “Oh I wish I could watch this. He hasn’t been this head-over-heels for a guy since we were all alive!”

Her words were simple, but to Qrow it was as though she was speaking in a foreign language. They didn’t make any sort of sense, and he almost felt far away from the whole conversation. “I-I think you’re talking about someone else.”

Elm’s smile turned conspiring. “If you say so. But don’t be surprised if he starts using luck puns around you.”

_Wait, what!? Did he figure out my semblance somehow? Or did she?_ “What do you mean?” 

“Didn’t he tell you about his semblance?”

“Um, no?”

“Oh.” Her smile fell a little. “Well I’ll leave that up to him to tell you.”

“O-okay.” Qrow nodded, though he had never felt more confused. 

“Anyway,” she huffed happily, leaning against the wall. “I assume you’ve come to pass on information?”

_Shit she’s right. I did come here to say something….What was it about again?_

It took him a while to explain the situation, and the new messaging system he had worked out with Clover. But it took even longer to get away from the female vampire. She took the somber news that her killer was still afoot well, even with some anger. But she didn’t not linger long on those feelings. Instead, she hijacked the conversation to talk about how much Clover had spoken of his new housemate. 

It was at this point that Qrow ‘suddenly remembered’ he had other errands to run. She let him go willingly, but not before advising him to take the situation with Clover ‘to the next step’. Qrow left, blushing madly.

He transformed as soon as he was out of Elm’s line of sight, moving on to the next area. 

The next encounter went much the same, except the dog faunus he met with was simply out for a stroll rather than hunting. And he didn’t feel the need to threaten Qrow. He handed over the note and watched while the faunus, Marrow, if he recalled correctly, read it. _Please don’t try to yank my arm off._

His wishes were answered, and Marrow politely introduced himself. “Marrow Amin,” he beamed. 

Qrow’s face fell a little. _He really is still a kid._ “That note will have told you who I am.”

“You’re Qrow. The guy who’s renting the captain’s house.” 

_Still referring to him by his title, huh?_ “Yup. And helping him find this new threat. I...don’t really know how much he told you.” 

“Only that you’re an exorcist, human, and can be trusted.”

His words, and the innocent trust behind them caused a pang in Qrow’s heart. “Y-yeah. Anyway, we identified the threat. It’s Tyrian Callows.”

All color drained from Marrow’s face, and his hand darted to the spot just beneath his collarbones. “Oh.”

“We thought you all should know. Clover says to keep an eye open, report anything, should you see him, but do not engage him in a fight. We’ll deal with him.” _I’ll deal with him._ “I actually have a crow that will carry messages back and forth for us. We’ll send it out every Saturday.”

“Okay.” Marrow frowned a little, clearly trying to look tough. “Just don’t let him get hurt again.”

Qrow shook his head. “I won’t.” And he meant it. “Also, let me know of any of his victims in your territory. I can heal the insanity he causes, and patch up any wounds.”

Marrow smiled at this. “That’s good to know.” But a moment later, his smile faltered. “Though now that I think about it, there’s something else.” Qrow leaned closer. “I was approached a couple days ago by a woman. I don’t know how she found out, but she knew about my being a vampire.”

“A huntress?”

“No, that’s not the feeling I got off of her. She was very young, and she offered me a job; something having to do with the royal family. She was pretty vague, and when she realized I wasn’t interested, she left without saying any more.”

“Did she give you a name?”

“No. But she implied that it was my vampirism that she was looking for, not me specifically.” 

_That’s weird. And isn’t a very good sign._ “I see. I’ll tell Clover.”

“Thanks.” 

They parted ways, friendly and without further injury to Qrow’s limbs. 

The next destination was closer, though it’s overseer was significantly harder to find. Vine, true to Clover’s warmings, was a master at stealth. 

Qrow dropped into a narrow street, feathers falling around him. He was slowly circling back around towards Clover, but he was still a long way off. When the tiniest of footfalls met his ear and he turned around ready to defend himself. And that was all that kept him from losing an ear. 

A fist shot past, and several yards away stood the silhouette of a thin, tall man, clearly the owner of the fist. Qrow held up his hands, silver rings glinting in the low lamplight. “I have a message from Clover.”

The silhouetted male kept his fists raised, but made no further move to attack. Qrow tossed the third note to his feet, watching in awe as his arm elongated to pick up the white square. _He didn’t even have to bend the tiniest bit. The name really fits._

“I see.” Vine said, lowering his defensive fists and instead bowing. “It’s good to meet you. Clover has mentioned you before.”

“Only good things, I hope.” 

“From the way he phrased it, there wasn’t much bad to speak of.”

A blush dusted Qrow cheeks, and he was suddenly grateful for the low light. “Yeah well, down to business.”

“The best course of action.”

As Qrow told him of Tyrian, he couldn’t help but feel as if he were in a military briefing. The vampire stood ramrod straight and spoke in a stiff orderly manner. Unlike the others, there wasn’t an emotional reaction. _And I thought Marrow was still militant._

“So yeah. Keep an eye out, and keep Clover informed. We have a carrier crow that will convey messages every Saturday.” 

“I shall remain vigilant. Though I must say, I find it intriguing that you would have a pet that shares your name.” 

_Well I think it’s weird that you turn your arms into vines._ “Never heard of a familiar? Working with animals kind of comes with the job. And they’re useful.”

“I see. Thank you for keeping me informed.” Vine bowed deeply, his hands folded before him. 

“Alright then. Oh wait!” He had started to turn, but stopped when he remembered his last conversation. “Marrow said that there’s a young woman who approached him with a job. Something having to do with the royal family. Might want to look out for her.”

Vine made a discontented noise. “Marrow often sees threats where none exist. Though a wonderful fighter, he is still very young and inexperienced. I would not put much stock in this ‘young woman’.”

_Wow, rude._ “‘Kay then. See you.” 

Qrow’s final destination ended up being within spitting distance of the Menagerie district. 

Harriet was pretty easy to find. She was also out hunting, but she had clearly just finished. He walked up to her, easy and unassuming. From the outside it might have looked like two strangers simply passing each other on the street. She tried to hide her blood-smeared face as he neared. 

He stopped just a few feet before her, holding up the final note. “From Clover.” 

She snagged the note and read it in record time. “I see.” She crumpled the paper and shifted her weight to one foot. “So you’re Qrow, huh?” Her tone was light and teasing. 

_Oh no._ Qrow took a step back. “Yes.” 

“The captain seemed pretty interested in you. Said you were a fun person.”

“I...see.”

“Anyways, what’s up?”

Qrow cleared his throat, gathered his wits, and gave her the report. His eyes kept darting to her attire, which was unusual for a woman. She wore a suit that had been altered to fit her small stature while remaining feminine. Thinking back he realised that Elm’s wardrobe had been altered a little too, allowing for free movement. Though unlike Harriet, she still wore a dress. 

He might have admired their intuitiveness, had they not reminded him of Circinae and Raven. For all he knew they could have drawn their inspiration from the former queen. 

“We’ll send out a carrier crow every Saturday.” He was just explaining, when she started giggling. “Something funny?”

“You have a pet crow, and your name is Qrow?”

“Yeah, Vine thought it was funny too.” I can’t really explain that the crow is really me. Or that it’s actually pretty common in my family to have pet birds. I’m pretty sure my old man had a rook. 

“Vine, huh? I would have thought it’d be Marrow that would have a laughing fit over it.”

_Well now that I think about it, Vine seemed more curious rather than entertained._ “Yeah, he doesn’t really seem like the type to be easily entertained.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him laugh. Ever.” 

“That might be a little creepy.”

She gave a short laugh. “You’re right. Well,” she saluted, “thanks for keeping me informed.”

He gave a small wave in return, and they went their separate ways. 

This time, Qrow decided to walk. It wasn’t far from where Clover was hidden, and there was still plenty of time before the sun would show its face. 

As he walked, he mulled over the various things he had learned tonight. Marrow’s enthusiasm, misunderstood as naivete. Vine’s seriousness, and Harriet’s fun but tough manners. And Elm…

But he didn’t have long to think about that. Clover's voice rang out, drawing his eyes up from his feet. The vampire stood at the end of the street, waving him over. A tiny smile crawled its way onto Qrow’s face and he waved back. 

“So?” Clover asked when Qrow had gotten close enough. “How’d it go?”

“They’ve got the message.”

“And...what’d you think?”

“Oh, they’re all nuts.”

Clover snorted, then quickly devolved into giggles which became contagious. “C’mon.” Clover said, still flashing a gleaming grin. “Let’s go home.”

Qrow nodded and in two steps he caught up to the vampire’s fast pace. 

“You learn anything new? I hope they didn’t talk your ears off.”

“I doubt that’s a problem with all of them.”

Clover chuckled again. “True.”

Qrow fell silent for a moment, considering what he had heard from the quartet. The things Elm said in particular floated to the forefront of his mind. His cheeks warmed again, recalling her words. 

_There’s no way that’s true. He’s not head over heels for me. I mean sure, he’s friendly. And he does flirt every now and then. But who doesn’t? I mean the number of maids , hunters and huntresses I’ve flirted with borders on scandal._

This train of thought was pretty depressing. But he wasn’t left to dwell on it long, as Clover broke him out of his thoughts. 

“I’m glad you got to meet them. They...they mean a lot to me.”

“They really trust you.”

Clover nodded, his face somber. “But I don’t deserve it. Not really. When we were alive, I always put my work first. We all did. And that’s what led to our deaths.”

“How do you figure that?”

“I ignored them when they said something was wrong. All that mattered to me was the orders we were given. I...I trusted the wrong person.”

Qrow’s eyes strayed to the red cloth around Clover’s wrist. The words came back to him; how Clover had described the attack. How he had said Tyrian had bitten his wrist. It made sense now. Of course Clover would cover the sign if his failure. Not to Circinae. She had failed him. No, his burden was failing to protect his team. 

_He’s told me so much. I can’t imagine being so open, especially to someone he doesn’t know all that well._ Elm’s words resurfaced, but he quickly shook them on. _I can’t let this go on._

Slowly, Qrow slipped the rings off his right hand and transferred them to the left. Then slowly, gently, he reached for Clover’s hand. 

Clover met him halfway. 

They stayed like this for the rest of the trip home, relishing in the warm silence. When they got there, Clover wordlessly brewed some tea and met him in the parlor. As he put the steaming cup into Qrow’s hands, it occured to the prince that he hadn’t even thought about drinking in a long time. 

He’s helping me do better. 

...It’s time to take the risk.

“Hey Cloves?”

“Hm?’

“I’ve got something to tell you. About who I am.”


	16. Well shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talks happen. Some of them long overdue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not my usual update day, but I finished this one early and couldn't wait! Hopefully I'll have the next one up next week, but no guarantees.

Clover shifted to sit closer on the couch. “Alright. I’m listening.”

_Do you have to listen so intently?_ Qrow felt the urge to back away a litte, but he suppressed it. “The thing is… I-”

But before he could get any farther, there came a knock on the door. 

They glanced at the clock, then each other. “Probably James.” Clover shrugged. 

“Yeah, probably.” 

They both got up, a twinge of regret and annoyance hanging in the air. _Don’t chicken out. Just wait ‘till James leaves and tell him._

Qrow got there first and threw open the door. Sure enough, James stood there, a card in his hand and a look of foreboding on his face. “This was delivered to my place last night.” He held out the card for Qrow to take. 

It was one of Ozpin’s, and the note on the back was addressed to them both. “Says he wants us to come over as soon as we get this.” He stood aside, still examining the card, to let James enter. “When did you get it?”

“About an hour ago.” James frowned at Clover, who was leaning in the parlor doorway. But one look from Qrow prompted him to stay civil. “Why do you think he’s asked us both?”

“Hopefully it’s because he asked Glyda over.” He glanced up and smirked at James, who had gone slightly pale. 

“She’s going to kill me.”

“She might,” Qrow agreed. “She was pretty upset at me. And apparently there’s some rumours going around about us and why I disappeared.” He smirked as James paled further. “I’ll go get ready.”

He stepped around Clover to grab his discarded cloak and mask. “Everything okay?” the vampire asked. 

“Guess I’ll go see.” He secured everything into place and slid the card into his inner pocket. “I’m sorry about this.”

Clover shook his head. “Don’t worry. What you have to say will keep. I should probably go hunting anyway.” 

_Damn, how could I forget he hasn’t fed yet?_ “Of course. I’ll see you when we get back.” 

With shared smiles they parted; Clover going upstairs, and Qrow joining James. Who didn’t seem too happy. But Qrow waited until they had gotten outside to ask about it. 

“What is it?”

“I still think you should get rid of him. You don’t have to kill him,” he held up his hand as Qrow opened his mouth to protest. “Just make him leave. Maybe ask Glynda to set up a barrier-”

“It’s not happening.”

“You have to have enough data by now. And besides,you need to deal with him before we leave. I just got word from Robyn.”

Qrow nearly froze. “What did she say?”

“The Schnees were detained here, so if we’re going it has to be before they leave.”

Qrow was about to ask what had happened to make them stay longer, but something Clover had mentioned tugged at his memory. _Right. Willow got attacked by Tyrian. And I bet Jacque is only here to try and weasel more land out of Raven. Or topple her altogether._ “Shouldn’t we avoid Atlas? I mean there’s no way he doesn’t know that I’ve left, so he’s just going to try and find me himself and use me against Raven. Going to his kingdom will just make that easier. Especially if he makes the connection between you and your past.”

“True, but Robyn says that Mantle is on the verge of revolution. She and her huntresses would be more than happy to shelter us if we help their cause.”

Qrow sighed. “So we’re just going to hop from one criminal organisation to another?”

“Robyn may push the limits of the law, but she's far better than Roman. Trust me, you’ll like her.”

“But I won’t like Atlas. Let’s talk later.” By this point they had gotten to Ozpin’s door. James sighed, but dutifully knocked on the door. 

Just as before, it was Glynda that answered. As soon as they were inside she pulled Qrow into a hug. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming.”

“Sorry, I was out.” 

“Being careful I hope.” She released him, a frown creasing her brow. “Raven’s gone public with your disappearance.” 

“I know, I saw some of the posters. I’m only going out when necessary, and I’m keeping my face covered. And I’m using my fake identity.”

“Good.” She looked over his shoulder at James, her smile melting. “There’s no use hiding.”

James cleared his throat nervously. “Glynda. You’re looking lovely as always.”

Her glare only hardened. 

“I’ll just meet you two in the parlor.” And before James could protest (much) Qrow slipped away. 

Ozpin was waiting in the parlor, a steaming cup in one hand and a book in the other. “Qrow. Good to see you.” His eyes remained glued to the page. “I take it Glynda and James are exchanging a private greeting.”

“Maybe not one that James is too happy about,” Qrow chuckled. “I don’t think she’s really mad, she just likes scaring him.”

Ozpin chuckled. “True to form.”

Qrow flopped onto the couch. “So what was so important that we needed to come on such short notice?”

“Oh nothing in particular. I just thought the two of you would want to see Glynda. She ‘s been very busy as of late, and when she told me she had a day off I thought, ‘why not invite them over?’”

“Raven keeping her busy?”

“Well,” Ozpin set the cup down, “Apparently a threat has been made and our young queen has been forced to switch tactics.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means,” said Glynda as she entered the room, James following her like a chastened puppy. “That instead of putting off the coronation she decided to have a private swearing in. And she has closed off the palace, and is making it public knowledge that you have disappeared along with your bodyguard.”

“I see.” Qrow sat up more, allowing her to join him on the couch. James was left to stand nearby, giving Qrow the uncomfortable feeling of being back at the palace. “But doesn’t admitting that we’re missing make her seem vulnerable?”

“Perhaps. But she would rather everyone think that’s the reason. Not that she’s been personally threatened.” 

“What’s so bad about this threat? That's kind of normal for us.” _Hell, an assassination attempt on Circinae was almost a daily occurance when we were little._

“We don’t know. One morning she just got a message and suddenly we were ordered to lock down the palace. And I’ve been taken out of retirement.”

“That sucks.” 

She laughed at this. “I’m alright with it. I had my break, and I’ve kept up the practice. It’s nice to be needed again. I was getting a little tired of being the witch that lives on the grounds.”

Qrow shrugged. “Whatever makes you happy. But that reminds me, I think you should put a few additional barriers up. And if you don’t mind, put some around the Xiao Long house and the Rose house.”

“I’ve already done so per Raven’s orders. At least, I’ve put one on the Xiao Long house.” Glynda fiddled with her glasses, not making eye contact. “They’ve decided to live together during this lockdown. They actually got engaged.”

“Oh.” Qrow’s eyes widened. _I guess that was to be expected. Poor Raven._ “Well that makes things a little easier. But anyway, there’s another threat that you need to know about. If you don’t already.” He sat forward, sparing a glance at James before he went on. “We-I have found out that the serial murderer turned vampire Tyrian Callows is back.”

A pin could be heard in the deafening silence. Glynda and James looked disturbed, while Ozpin’s face remained unreadable behind his folded hands. “You’re sure it’s him?” 

“He was positively identified by one of his victims. And what with his history of hating the royal family, it could be him that sent this threat to Raven.”

“No.” James shook his head. “It’s not his style. I’ve read the files on Callows extensively. He always goes straight for the kill.”

Frustration boiled in Qrow’s stomach. “Then who else could it be?” He clenched his fists, looking straight ahead. Meeting James’ eyes might have lit the final match. _He knows I found out with Clover and now he’s trying to invalidate our findings._ “It can’t be a coincidence that the vampire who probably killed my father and tried to kill my mother resurfaces now. And he’s not slowing down.”

“Are you absolutely certain that it was Tyrian?” 

Qrow looked up into Ozpin’s golden eyes, ready to argue his point. But he hesitated when he saw them narrowed in frustration. “Yes, I have trusted information.”

“Because many believe that he was laid to his final rest shortly after attacking your mother. It would have been easy for a grimm to subdue him with the state she left him in.”

“Well he survived. And I’m not sure, but I think he has new abilities that make him an even bigger threat.”

“So you plan on hunting this creature, who may only be a myth, and who you know so little about?”

“I have James with me too. Together we can figure this out.” _And more importantly I’ve got Clover, who has personally fought him before._

“Qrow. This isn’t the time to be chasing myths. You need to take your place at your sister’s side so that-”

“So that I can go back into the same cycle of throwing the lesser to the fire so that we survive? Tyrian poses a real threat. And I’m not going to sit on my ass and let innocent lives get hurt.”

Ozpin near growled as he said, “You have to do what is necessary to protect your kingdom!”

“But only when it’s convenient for us?!” Qrow stood, drawing himself up to his full height, red eyes blazing. Ozpin met his gaze but said nothing more. One hand darted to where Harbinger normally sat, but his hand came up empty. He hissed through his teeth. “I’m not waiting for someone to tell me who to save. Not anymore. ” 

With that he turned on his heel, and without waiting for James, left the house.

He was still angry when he got home. He stormed through the empty house and into his room. His conversation with Ozpin had dug up old memories. How the few times he had been allowed out of the palace was to defend the city from grimm. And even then, it was only ever the industrial buildings. The school, the railway station, or just some mansion. But always he would get there as the action was winding down. His skill was never truly put to the test. He was never sent to protect the people. 

As he flopped onto his bed, he felt the quiet act as both a balm and a reminder that he still has something difficult to do. 

_I can tell him tomorrow. And if it goes bad...well, at least I can just go over to James’._

_Just tell him now. C’mon, he’s right there._

Qrow stared at Clover, peacefully reading by the fire. The only sounds were the scratch of Qrow’s pen, the crackle of the fire, and the occasional rustle of pages turning. 

All night Qrow had been trying to find the words to tell Clover the truth about himself. Every time Clover looked at him, or asked him a question, he opened his mouth to simply let the truth come spilling out. But every time, he only said something trivial. The answer to his question, an observation of the balmy night. Every time, those teal eyes and that heartfelt smile would disarm him, causing him to swallow the words. _He’s not going to look at me like that once I tell him. Fuck, how can I admit this?_

It was nearing one in the morning. Clover had already gone out hunting, and Qrow didn’t have any jobs until four. _If I’m gonna do it, now is the time._ He opened his mouth. 

“Let’s go out on the roof,” Clover said suddenly. 

Qrow blinked. “Huh?”

Clover sat up and stretched out, his shirt pulling from the waist of his pants. “I’m bored. And like you said, it’s a nice night. Let’s take advantage of it.” And without waiting for a reply, he stood, walked around the desk, and pulled Qrow from his chair. With a short detour to grab a blanket from the couch, he pulled Qrow up the stairs, down the hall and to the window. Pausing to let go of Qrow’s hand and fold the blanket under one arm, he balanced on the windowsill. “C’mon. It’s an easy climb.” And with that he disappeared upwards. 

Qrow paused for a moment, still very confused as to how they got here. He shrugged. _This might as well happen._

It was an easy climb. The window sill stuck out far enough that he could balance on it, and some bricks had been intentionally laid sideways into the wall, providing a tiny staircase up to the edge. All he had to do was hang on to the edge of the roof and carefully climb up. 

When he got there, Clover was settled onto the ridge and was unfolding the blanket. “This part of the house got damaged just before I was born. My father had the bricks laid like that so it was easier to get up here.”

“Yeah?” Qrow sat beside Clover, huddling close even though he had no body heat to protect him from the cold. “Why’d he do that?”

Clover smiled, then looked upwards. “Because of that.” Qrow quirked a brow, then looked up. His breath left him. 

The sky was alight with stars. The moon was shrouded in clouds behind them, and before them lay the expanse of celestial bodies. 

“I come up here sometimes. When I’m unsure.” Clover’s voice was low and reverent, pulling Qrow’s attention away. “The neighborhood has changed through the years. People have come and gone. Some have died. But _they’re_ still the same. Still here. And they’ll be here long after I’m gone.” The lights twinkled in his eyes. “It's kind of nice to know that there’s something that will last even longer than I will.” There was a weight behind the words. Something that implied such sadness that it caused a tightness in Qrow’s throat. 

_I never really thought about that. That he gets to live pretty much forever while everything around him goes on...What a sad existence. So why’s he so happy all the time?_

Clover shook his head, huffing out a wry laugh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get all weird on you.” Slow and unsure, as though he were waking up, he reached behind Qrow and drew the blanket over his shoulders. Absently Qrow realized that it was actually very chilly out here. He pulled on the edges and shuffled coser. 

“It’s fine. I can see the appeal. I’ve never really gotten the chance to do this.”

“That so? Well I’m glad we’re fixing that now.” He leaned over so that their shoulders were touching. “Do you know anything about the constellations?”

Qrow did, but he shook his head no. And so Clover pointed each of the visible ones out, occasionally going into their stories and how they came to be named. But Qrow was only just listening. It was so soothing to just be here. Slowly, he laid his head on the taller man’s shoulder.

Eventually Clover wound down, leaving them in silence. Behind them the clouds moved in, like a black curtain falling over their beautiful scenery. The moon shone through a few patches here and there. But not enough to truly see anything. 

Qrow sighed. And without thinking, he spoke. “Cloves? I’ve got something to tell you.”

“I know. But only when you’re ready, okay?”

He raised his head. “Don’t know if I’ll ever be ready. And...you need to know.”

Clover said nothing. So he went on. “My...my full name is Qrow Branwen. Circinae Branwen is my mother.” He swallowed. “I’m the crown prince.”

He waited. Waited for Clover to pull away, to push him away. To say something, anything. But He said nothing. Only nodded slowly. And then, inexplicably, slid even closer so they were now hip to hip. 

“Did...Did you hear me?”

“Yeah. I’m waiting for you to go on.”

“I...R-Raven’s my sister. My twin sister. I um, I’m really an exorcist. But I was taught by the court witch.” 

“Against your mother’s wishes, I’m guessing.”

“Y-yeah.” Qrow frowned. “You’re taking this really well.”

Clover shrugged. “I sort of figured it out. I wasn’t completely sure, but I knew you had to be high ranking. I did think your eyes were pretty telling.”

Qrow grunted. “Yeah. The Branwen reds.” He scoffed. “She always said that it was because our family had been given the sacred duty to kill the creatures of grimm. We have blood in our eyes.”

“I don’t know. Hers were definitely the color of blood. But I think your eyes are more like roses.” 

Qrow lost all words. No one had ever made such a gentle and sweet comparison before.

“Anyway, I was waiting for you to tell me. I didn’t want to force it out of you. And even if you are her son, you’re nothing like her.”

At this, Qrow managed to regain some of his wits. “You sure about that? It took her dying for me to even want to leave. And even then, I only did it for myself. I’ve done nothing to prevent bad things from happening again. I haven’t even thought about people like...like you, and your team; done wrong by their cruel queen. I’ve only ever thought of trying to run away.”

“Maybe at first. But you’ve found a different version of yourself, haven’t you? One that is all you, and not her will. Otherwise you would still be in the palace.”

“I guess.” He hugged his knees, propping his chin on them. Clover's words were a little hard to accept. “You know that thing you said the other night? About letting my home life define me?” Clover nodded. “Well, until I decided to leave, I did. Maybe I still do.” Memories flitted past. His drinking habit formed far too early. His tendency to forget about eating. That restless feeling between hunts. “There’s really no reason why I shouldn’t become just like her. Treating everyone as tools to be used. Excelling at nothing but killing.” 

“Why do you think that?”

“I was raised just like her. She was brought up in a very unfeeling environment. I mean I guess I can kind of understand. It was just after the Great War, when everything was unsure, and everyone had to look out for themselves. She knew from teenhood that she would have to rule all of Vale one day. Much like me and Raven.” He sighed. “Circinae Branwen was queen first, huntress second, and mother third. And she had a very skewed viewpoint on that last one.”

“In what way?”

“She wasn’t the warmest person. Survival of the fittest was her main focus when it came to our training. That I could have lived with. But more than that, she sought perfection in everything. Which is a very hard standard to uphold when your semblance brings misfortune.”

“Oh,” Clover’s eyes widened slightly. But Qrow looked away. He didn’t want to see those misty eyes stained with pity.

“We weren’t her children. We were her legacy, to be molded to her liking. That was easier for Raven. She was already so perfect, and didn’t have my handicap.”

“Were you two close?”

“For a long time, yes. In fact as children, we were inseparable. When it became clear that she would become the heir, she promised me that she wouldn’t cast me aside. That she would make me her right hand. And I promised to do the same, should I become heir.” He gave a bitter laugh. “Like that was ever going to happen. But over time, the more she succeeded, the harder she became. She started being less of an ally, and more of a miniature Circinae.” He drew in a breath. “So when she died, I knew that I would become trapped there forever.” He paused, picking at the tiles beneath them. “I couldn’t stay there anymore.”

“I see.” Clover nodded. “Are you angry with her?”

Qrow thought for a moment before he said, “No, I don’t think so. I was when I left. But being away from her has made me realize that I’m mostly sad for her. She’s still stuck in that life. And maybe she’s there willingly. But still.”

“You know it’s not your fault right?”

Qrow scoffed. “What isn’t?”

“Everything your mother did to my team and I. To this city, to you and your sister. None of it’s your fault. It’s okay for you to want to rest. Get away from it all. You can’t help anyone without helping yourself first.”

The words hung in the air, foreign, but soft and reassuring. He considered them for a moment. _That sure sounds nice. But...can I really?_ He looked to his right, and Clover met his gaze. The clouds parted, casting him in silver light, illuminating the brightest of smiles. His teals were soft and understanding. Accepting. And maybe just the slightest bit sad. 

“You know, I had a lot of guilt too. Not just for what happened to my team.” His smile had faded, but he went on. “In life...my semblance was good fortune. And many individuals sought to use that to their advantage. I was used to people getting close to me, only because they wanted a piece of my luck. Sometimes I even viewed it as a curse. Because my luck only protected me. I often thought that’s why I died last.”

Qrow looked away. _I guess this is what Elm meant._ “Never would have thought good luck could be a curse. Bet it feels good to be rid of it.”

“In a way yes. Although,” his smile returned. “I think I still have a bit of luck on my side.”

“How so?”

He leaned in so that their shoulders were touching again. “I met you, didn’t I?”

Qrow snorted. “Don’t get all sappy on me now shamrock.”

“Why not? You could probably use a little sap in your life.”

“Yeah? And how do you figure that?” Qrow looked back at him, eyes widening a little when he realized how close the vampire was to him now.

“Well clearly it makes you smile.”

Qrow swallowed, a pang of anxiety dancing through him from the way Clover was looking at him. Far too searingly. “And what, ‘smiling’s good for me’?”

“That too. Mostly though, it just makes you that much more beautiful.”

_Okay, I do not trust that look at all._ The moon illuminated them, lighting up Clover's eyes, casting shadows that sharpened his features, tracing those perfect lips. Which were now far too close for comfort. _Then again...I’ve never been used to comfort._

Qrow’s eyes fluttered closed at Clover leaned in. His last shred of self control shattered as he enclosed those perfect lips with his own.


	17. Weakness feels so good though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys with feelings. Most of them not good.

_Okay, so Elm was telling the truth. At the very least he finds me attractive._

_And if I’m being honest, he’s pretty cute._

_...What am I talking about? He’s gorgeous._

Qrow slammed a pillow into his face and screamed into it. Just enough to give all the complicated feelings some substance. 

That done, he hugged it to his chest, brow furrowed, and continued groaning. _This is the last thing I need right now. Maybe I should go visit James._

He looked to the door of his room. Clover was out hunting, but the atmosphere in the house had definitely changed. If the vampire had been touchy before, he was a dowright octopus now. Leaning on him as he made coffee earlier. Nuzzling into him as he left for work last night. How Qrow had managed to get off the roof with nothing more than one kiss was beyond him. Qrow himself was feeling...a lot more than he normally did after kissing someone. But what those feelings were, he had no idea.

With another groan, he rolled out of bed. _I don’t have time for this. Focus!_ Smacking himself a little, he forced his mind more down the tracks of a huntsman’s and began rummaging through his things, pulling out Harbinger’s maintenance kit and spare parts. At least this could keep him busy.

It did little to keep his mind quiet, but at least it made him feel like he was preparing for a mission. That led his train of thought down the more habitual thinking of planning. He began ticking things off in his mind that he would need. _Bandages, herbs, every piece of pure silver I can get my hands on. Really wish I could get Glynda’s help on this._

From down the hall he could hear the window sliding open. Clover was back. Qrow began to work in earnest, as though that would make any difference. As though that would make him unable to hear the noises coming from the next room. 

The inevitable knock came, and Qrow groaned, mentally bracing himself. “Yeah?”

Clover’s familiar form slid into the room, his brows raising in surprise when he saw the cleaning kit spread out on the floor. “Busy?” 

“A little.”

He plopped himself right beside Qrow, a hand going to his waist as though they were magnetized. “Well I’ll be quick. I just wanted to know if you were free tonight.”

“I don’t have any jobs to do, if that’s what you mean.”

“Perfect. I thought we could go out for our first hunt.”

Qrow repeated the words in his mind. They should not have sounded so intimate, so easy. But they were. And Clover’s hand definitely should not have felt so right on his waist. Every instinct told him to shake it off. But the nice feeling won out, and he let it stay. “Sounds good. I just need to make sure I’m ready.”

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Then, much to Qrow’s surprise, Clover planted a kiss on his shoulder. And without another word he got up and left the room, casting one more lovestruck look over his shoulder. 

_I’m in deep shit._

Their night of hunting did not go well. 

They checked every spot that an attack had happened, but found nothing. They stalked around Clover’s entire territory, and still nothing. Out of ideas, and noticing that the sun would rise within the next hour or so, they decided to head back home. 

Frustrations high, Qrow flopped onto the couch, not even bothering to remove Harbinger. _Today’s Thursday. Hopefully the others will have found something. But if it's outside of their territories then it’ll be up to me to do it on my own. And...I don’t know if I can do that._ His mind once again wandered to the barrier, and the options available to him to bring it down. None of them good. 

The couch shifted, and Qrow sighed. “What?” He asked into the pillows. 

“Just checking on you,” Clover chirped. 

“You check on me way too much.”

“You could always make me leave.” 

Qrow groaned, no energy for anything else. _I_ should _make him leave so I can figure all this out._

But before he could say anything, Clover went on, a hand alighting on his shoulder. “Hey. I was wondering...why you left so suddenly last night.”

 _Shit, I should have known he would bring that up._ “Would you believe I was tired?”

“You went straight to your job, to which you weren’t due for three hours.”

“Yeeeeaah. I dunno, I...didn’t really feel the need to stick around.”

“W-why not?” Clover’s voice had gone up in pitch, just slightly.

“It was just a kiss. It’s not a big deal.” 

He could just barely hear Clover swallow. “Not a big deal?”

“Clover, you know my past now. My body rejects affection like a virus.”

Clover snorted with laughter. But there was still a sad twist to it. “I don’t believe that. If anything, it’s made you need it more.”

“Well until I figure out how to accept it, it was just a kiss. Wouldn’t be the first time, and it won’t be the last.”

“So you’re saying you don’t let yourself feel anything? You’ve _never_ caught feelings for anyone?”

“What part of crown prince do you not get? I’m not allowed to ‘catch feelings’. My spouse was always going to be chosen for me, whether I liked it or not. I doubt I’m gonna learn to feel that way after only a couple months outside the palace.”

Qrow expected Clover to argue. To say something that would make his insides flutter. But he said nothing. His hand even moved away from its place on his shoulder. Finally Qrow couldn’t take it anymore and turned his head to peek at the vampire. But Clover was looking away, dejection clear on his face.

“I see.” Clover stood, his steps heavy as he made his way to the door. But before they faded away completely, they paused. “You know, you may have taken away your own options, and invalidated your feelings. But you don’t get to do that to mine.”

His footfalls faded away. 

The nights were quiet after that. 

Like clockwork they went through their time together. But there was no life in it anymore. They went out hunting together. They sat in the parlor and silently did their own thing. And when Qrow had work, he left without a goodbye. 

And it made Qrow _ache._

The only break in their new routine had been Saturday when he went out in bird form to deliver the reports. But when he came back Clover was asleep. And it just felt wrong to open the notes without him. Of course he had written the four notes with their findings on his own (though findings was a generous word for ‘nothing’). But reading the reports from Clover’s old team without express permission somehow felt like an invasion of privacy. 

He had struggled with whether or not to open them for four nights now. And still he was no closer to a decision. Or to finding Tyrian. 

With a sigh he slumped onto the couch. He rubbed a hand over his head in an attempt to sooth the dull ache there. The notes were scattered on his desk, Clover was out hunting, and this was one of his off nights. Had he taken the time to think about it, he would have realized he had charms to make. But that didn’t matter to him at the moment. 

_What do I do about this? Should I just go out alone? At this point I might be willing to risk it without Clover just to get it over with._ He frowned at the thought. Every instinct told him this wasn’t a good idea. Going in blind, with little practice, against an opponent even the strongest huntswoman he knew couldn’t defeat. It was a recipe for disaster. 

_Then again, if I can at least get a few good hits in it would be worth it...even if I went down._

“Are these the reports from the others?” Qrow jumped, then looked up to see Clover standing at his desk, papers in hand.

“Shit, some warning next time Cloves.” He sat up, running a hand through his hair and looking anywhere except at the vampire. “Yeah, those are the ones.”

From the corner of his eye he could see Clover reading through the reports. From the looks of things they were all short. But he paused over one, his brow furrowing. “That’s a little concerning.”

“What is?” Qrow got up and came to stand at the other side of the desk. 

Clover handed over the report from Harriet. “This is.”

Qrow took it and read the short note aloud. "Hunt has yielded nothing. Received offer of employment from a woman calling herself Fall."

“Shit, I don’t think I told you about what Marrow said last time.” Qrow sighed. _So stupid._ “He mentioned something about a young woman approaching him for a job.”

“Did he say what the job entailed?” 

“No, she didn’t tell him.” 

"And it seems she did the same to Harriet." Clover rubbed his head, his brow furrowed in thought. 

_Hold on. Fall. I've heard that name somewhere._

“I um...need to go see James. He might have something.” He moved towards the door. 

But Clover followed. “What makes you say that?”

“I just remembered. He mentioned a Miss Fall before. Seemed concerned about what she was up to. And now that I think about it, Torchwick did too.”

“Oh. Well I’ll come with you. I’d like to hear about this.”

Qrow nodded, though he still felt vaguely uncomfortable in the vampire’s presence. 

They got ready and within fifteen minutes they were standing at James’ door, knocking resolutely. He answered, his hair slightly ruffled, and the top few buttons of his shirt undone. “Sorry if we woke you,” Qrow mumbled, sliding in when James opened the door further, Clover only a step or two behind him. 

“You didn’t. I just came back from working.” James stifled a yawn and shut the door. Qrow led the way to the sitting room while James paused to put himself to rights in the hallway mirror. 

Once they were all settled Qrow jumped right in. “You remember when you mentioned Miss Fall talking to Torchwick?”

The question seemed to catch James off guard. “Ah, yes, I do.” 

“Have you heard anything else? Has she visited again, or has he mentioned her?”

“He ah, did say something recently. One of his spies saw her with a few of Junior’s men. They apparently hijacked a shipment of dust.”

Clover held up a hand. “I’m a little lost here. What does a crime syndicate and this random woman have to do with my team? And why would she want to recruit them?”

James frowned, but Qrow spoke before he could. “I’m not sure yet. But something just feels off about this whole thing. I’ve never heard of someone hiring a vampire for work. And clearly she can get all the men she needs from the local crime rings. So what does she need your team for?”

“Who is this team?” James cut in. “And is this about Tyrian Callows?”

“It might be,” Clover nodded. “And we’re talking about the team I led in life. We worked for Circinae as her personal attack dogs.” 

James raised a brow. Whether from the information, or Clover’s choice of words, Qrow didn’t know. “How long ago was this?”

“Does it matter?” Qrow huffed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, slowly becoming conscious of a forming headache.

“I don’t know, it might help.” James leaned forward, his sapphire eyes trained on Clover. Though surprisingly, it was with interest instead of suspicion. 

“It was decades ago. Five members, including myself. We were supposed to be the best of the best. But...None of us were a match for Callows.”

“Hold on.” James held up a hand, his eyes widened. “That team wouldn’t happen to be the one who stood against Callows with the Queen, would it?” 

Clover nodded. “We did. We were only her guards for a few years, but we had proven ourselves. She tasked us with bringing down the serial killer-turned-vampire, and even went on the mission herself.” Clover looked away. “She was the only one who made it out.”

“Only just.” James shook his head. “She barely managed to injure him, which she claimed was due to the selfless sacrifice of her guards.”

Qrow scoffed. “She sure had a great way of showing her appreciation.”

James fell silent. 

“Anyways,” Clover said, leaning forward. “He’s still out there, and this is our best chance at bringing him down. I have my team keeping an eye open for him, and they’re more than strong enough to bring him down, should it come to that. But I would rather face him myself. With Qrow...and you. If you’ll ally yourself with someone like me.” 

James looked away, clearly thinking things over. Qrow watched, waiting with bated breath to see what would happen. _I didn’t think he’d even consider it. You’re really something Cloves._ He glanced at the vampire from his peripherals. Without even thinking about it, a tiny smile formed on his face, despite his headache.

“Roman Torchwick would be your best bet.” James sat straighter, meeting Clover’s eyes. “He’s worked with Miss Fall a few times before, and I can get him to talk if it comes to that.”

Clover smiled. “Thank you James.”

If Qrow’s eyes hadn’t been blurry from the pain in his head, he might have caught the uncertain light in James’ eyes.

They got back just as the sky was beginning to turn from black to cerulean. Qrow’s headache was now throbbing, and a slight nausea was rumbling in his stomach. 

He swayed as they entered the house, and for once he didn’t begin shedding his clothes the moment he was inside. He shivered, his face and hands feeling oddly cold. 

A hand reached out and stopped him on the way up to his room. “Qrow, you okay?”

“I...I don’t feel so good.” He opened his eyes (weird, when had he closed them?), searching for the stairs. But they were so far away. Not only that, but the ground was swaying like they were at sea. Clover’s hand tightened on his arm and he was vaguely aware of the vampire telling him something. And suddenly he was lying on the couch in the parlor. 

“Wha-? How did I…?”

Clover’s hand stroked through his hair, his face above him creased with worry. “I think you passed out for a minute. I had to carry you here.” He laid a hand against Qrow’s forehead. He shivered against the unexpected coolness, but nestled deeper into it. Somehow it was helping. 

“Thanks. I don’t know what happened.”

“When is the last time you ate?”

“What does that have to do with-” But as Qrow thought about it, he realized he couldn’t recall off the top of his head. He cast his mind back, slowly realizing he couldn’t remember the last time he even had a small snack. Was it breakfast yesterday? Or dinner the night before that? “Oh.”

Clover hummed. “Just stay still alright? I’ll be right back.” 

Qrow nodded, but Clover was already gone. He sighed. _Well this is just great. How much more am I going to embarrass myself in front of him?_

Clover returned with his hands full. He helped Qrow sit up so that he could drink the water he brought until Qrow revived enough to eat. While he slowly munched away Clover wet a cloth and slid it underneath Qrow’s neck, which relieved any residual feelings of faintness. 

His care finished, Clover moved to make a small fire. Qrow watched him with sleepy eyes, mulling over what brought him to this point. 

It definitely wasn’t the whole Tyrian situation. He and Clover tended to discuss things over at least a cup of tea, if not a small meal. But...they hadn’t been talking for the past couple of days. 

Qrow groaned inwardly. _I can’t believe I got like this over some guy. I mean, I’ve had the occasional crush, but I’ve never forgotten to eat over it._ He watched as Clover finished the fire, and moved to the bookshelf. His words from the other night rang in Qrow’s head. _You may have invalidated your own feelings, but you don’t get to do that to mine._

That one sentence had haunted Qrow’s sleep, pushing through his thoughts and teasing him during his waking hours. A million things he could have said in return, had he gotten the chance. But none he wanted to say more than, ‘I’m sorry.’ 

Clover had selected a book and came to sit on the couch, his thigh inches from Qrow’s head. In a split second of weakness, Qrow pulled himself up and plopped his head down across the vampire’s lap. “Read to me.” 

For a moment, Clover didn’t say or do anything. Then he huffed one tiny laugh, and began reading in a clear voice. Eventually his hand came down and began combing through Qrow’s raven locks. 

Qrow sighed contentedly. _Damn it. What are you doing to me? I’ve never been so ...Comfy. Or terrified._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short-ish chapter this time, but it's better than no chapter amirite? 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed


	18. Gettin' real tired of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/comfort time 
> 
> Warning: Violent scene similar to season 7 chapter 12

Qrow answered the door, gumbling at the insistent knocks. “What?” He growled. 

James stood there, a folded paper in his hands and clearly disheveled from work. He almost looked like a lost puppy, causing a spike of guilt on Qrow’s part. 

“I just wanted you to know that I talked to Torchwick.” He held up the paper. “He had Miss Neopolitan draw Miss Fall’s face, and I wrote down a few key things he told me.” 

Qrow’s eyes widened, and he snatched the paper from the taller man’s hand. “James, you’re amazing!” 

James chuckled, a hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “It wasn’t that hard. Though you don’t want to know what I had to do to get it.”

A disgusted shudder went through Qrow. “I really don't’” He unfolded the paper and began reading through the hastily scrawled notes. 

“W-wait! It wasn’t anything indecent! I just-”

But Qrow waved him off before he could finish. “It’s fine Jimmy. You don’t need to explain yourself to me, and you don’t have to care about what I think.”

“I do care though.” Qrow barely caught the mumbled words. But they filled him with a sort of pride. 

“That’s nice to know. Do you wanna…?” He gestured inside. 

“Um, no, I’m alright. I think I’ll just go home and...work on some things.”

“Works out. I’ve got a job to do tonight anyways.” His smile widened, and he waved James off. 

Once his guest was gone, Qrow dashed to the parlor to see the drawing under better light. The sketch showed a young woman, her hair curled over one shoulder and her features, though young and soft, had an angry set to them. But it was the notes that really held his interest. 

“Late teens. Semblance unknown. Confirmed human. Golden eyes and black hair. Will use money, but preferred method of persuasion is threats.” 

_Not a lot to work with. But it’s better than nothing. If only I had some sort of lead on where she’ll be._ He tapped the desk absently. _I guess I could always try to get more info out of Torchwick myself. Or I could try Junior._ He glanced at the clock. _Doubt I’ll have enough time tonight though._

With a shrug he set the paper down, open and at the edge so Clover could see it if he came in tonight. The vampire was currently out hunting, but would likely be back soon. Though Qrow wanted to be gone before then. 

Clover had taken to walking Qrow to and from his work, whether the human wanted him to or not. Qrow wondered if it had something to do with the night he had fainted, seeing as how it had started then. But Clover denied it. 

Absently, he got ready, packing things for an exorcism. The client hadn’t been very specific about what she needed done, but with what she had been describing, a demon might not be out of the question. Though more than likely it was only a ghost.

He smiled a little as he got ready. _Even with a crazy vampire running loose, I really prefer this life to my life in the palace._

Qrow heaved a sigh. _Well that was boring. But at least I have money now._ He sifted the lien through his fingers, mentally ticking off the things they were low on as he walked home. But he didn’t make it to the door. 

His steps halted just outside the door to Junior’s lair. _Hey. I’ve seen Miss Fall before. First time I came here. I wonder..._ He considered for a moment before turning towards the door. A few quick knocks brought a swift answer. 

“Oh! Mr. Harbinger.” The young man who answered was familiar. Jet, if Qrow remembered. “Do you have business with Junior tonight?”

Qrow shook his head. “Not officially. But if he doesn’t have any prior appointments, I wondered if I could speak with him.”

Jet nodded. “Of course. He was just saying that it was too quiet tonight.” Gleefully, he let Qrow in and gestured for him to wait in the hallway. Which he did readily, grateful for the moment to gather his thoughts. _There’s no guarantee he even knows anything. But he did let her hire some of his men according to Torchwick, so that might shed some light on her activities._

A moment later, Jet came back, still beaming. “You’re in luck. He’ll see you.”

Qrow tried not to scoff at his choice of words as he followed the youngster down the hall. “How’s your girlfriend's brother holding up?”

“It’s like he’s a totally different boy. He laughs more, pulls pranks, and eats like there’s no tomorrow. I still can’t thank you enough.”

Qrow shook his head. “Anyone with my training could have done it.” 

“But you were there. And you didn’t overcharge us.”

This made Qrow stop in his tracks, the words stirring up now familiar feelings. 

“Something wrong?”

Qrow couldn’t help but smile. “N-no no. It’s just...what you said just now reminded me of someone else.”

Jet smiled. “Someone you like, I hope.”

“Yeah. Someone I like a lot.” 

They entered the same room Qrow had been to the first time he had visited. But this time Junior was alone, nursing a glass of amber liquid. Whiskey, if Qrow were to guess. And with his experience, he was probably right. 

Junior gestured to the seat across from him. “I’ve got an appointment soon, so lets make this quick.” He signaled something to Jet, who scurried out of the room. “What brings you to my door at this hour?”

Qrow sat. “I need to find someone you’ve worked with before. Miss Fall. What can you tell me about her?” 

Junior scoffed. “Even if I knew anything substantial, I couldn’t just hand out that information without incentive. Or good reason.”

“Good to know you’ve got a bit of respect for confidentiality. But trust me, I have a good reason.” Jet came back handing a glass of the same amber liquid to Qrow. He only took a sip (ha! I was right) before he went on. "I figured out who the vampire was that attacked your man awhile back. Turns out he’s a bigger threat that I originally thought. And I’ve got a feeling this girl is gonna try to get him on her side. She’s already tried to recruit other vampires. It’s only a matter of time before she approaches him. If she hasn’t already.”

Junior took a sip, leaning forward and boring a glare into Qrow’s head. “You still haven’t given me an incentive.” 

Qrow sighed and pulled out all the lien in his pocket. It now felt so small, but there was a chance it would buy him what he needed. Junior took it, barely glancing at it as he slid it into an inner pocket. “I’d normally ask for more. But the last time she hired some of my men they ended up all kinds of scratched up.” He leaned back, visibly relaxing. “Lucky for you, she just hired four of my guys tonight. They were told to meet her down by the old dust manufacturer. It’s by-”

“I know it.” Qrow stood. _Of course it would be there._

“Well good.” 

Qrow turned towards the door, but was stopped by Junior calling ‘wait’. He didn’t turn around. 

“Don’t underestimate her. She may seem small and not much of a danger. But trust me, she’s not someone you wanna mess with. 

“Thanks for the tip.” He tried to sound unbothered. But the gangster’s words only sharpened the spike of anxiety in his stomach. 

As soon as he was out of sight of the door, he found a dark alleyway and transformed. _No time like the present._ But the closer he got, the more his stomach twisted. He’d heard of the abandoned factory; shut down due to a faunus revolt. It stood very near to the site of Circinae Branwen’s only known failure as a huntress. 

And, Qrow now knew, the place where Clover had died. 

Ice seemed to be lining his throat, but he kept on flying. 

He landed on the roof, his feet hitting the worn tiles in human form. A few feathers fluttered to the ground; the only visible movement. His keen eyes scanned the horizon, but there was nothing but the occasional shadow moving behind a lighted window. 

Carefully, he slid down the roof and landed in the street below. His feet landed in a puddle, but he ignored the wetness seeping up his pant leg. Instead he prowled forwards, red eyes open and knees bent. _Really wish I’d brought Harbinger._

Footsteps and a few voices caught his ear and he froze. The sounds came no closer, so he moved towards them. As he advanced, he could make out the shapes of a few men milling about at the end of the alleyway. 

Just as he was about to duck into a doorway for cover, an icy hand closed around his wrist. He whipped around, ready to fight, but the hand pulled him into the doorway and pressed him between the door and a familiar chest. “Shh, they’ll hear us.” 

Qrow quietly huffed. “Cloves. The sneaking?”

“Right, sorry. Didn’t have much of a choice.” He eased away, but only enough for them both to peek around the corner. Qrow could just make out the form of a young woman, but there wasn’t enough light to see if it was Miss Fall or not. 

“How’d you find me?”

“I found the drawing on your desk. You should have waited for me. Luckily I saw you coming out of a house a few doors down, but you transformed just before I caught up to you.”

“Ah. Wait, you saw that? And you know about…?”

Clover chuckled. “I was a personal guard to your family. There's a lot of things I learned. You’re fast as a bird. I almost couldn’t keep up.”

“Shh, they’re talking.” 

Clover gave a small ‘humph’ at being shushed, but fell silent anyways. However it didn’t do much good, as the voices down the alley weren’t much more than mumbles. Neither of them could make out any actual words. 

But they weren’t left to wonder about it for long. In near perfect unison, the four men’s hands went to their weapons, their eyes trained on something out of their line of vision. 

Carefully, Qrow moved to the opposite side of the alley, pulling Clover behind him into different shadows. This brought them closer, but the view was worse. Though Qrow considered this a small price to pay for the chance to actually hear what was being said. 

“-like to be kept waiting,” a feminine voice was saying. The same voice belonging to the young woman Qrow had run into the night he met Junior. 

A high giggle resounded off the walls and pathways, and Clover’s hand tightened around Qrow’s arm. He hadn’t even noticed it was there. “You think I care for what you do or don’t like little girl?”

“I really think you should,” Miss Fall said. There came a small whoosh, like the hiss of a flame, and the alleyway became just the slightest bit brighter. The four men gasped.

“Oooo, she has got power.” Another giggle. “In that case, I truly don’t see what you need me for. Don’t have enough confidence in your new power?”

There came another hiss and the light went out. The click of high heeled shoes echoed on the pavement. “This power I possess is limited. There are some who have similar abilities living in the palace, and they have had the advantage of training with people who understand it. But it doesn’t belong to them. They have no right to it. I can use it in ways they could never imagine. I only want the maidens. And I want the Branwen twins dead. You can kill them yourself. I know you want to finish what you and many others have started.”

“Mmm, you speak true. I have tragically failed in that regard.” His voice lowered, excitement leaking into his words. “But if you can find me a way in-”

“Hey!” A male voice rang out, and both Qrow and Clover jumped. But they weren’t taken off guard long. One of the men ran towards them and without missing a beat Clover grabbed Qrow’s hand and they took off. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, I really should have brought Harbinger!_

They whipped around a corner, shadows of three male figures in hot pusit. 

Clover’s hand remained clamped around Qrow’s, urging him into a faster pace and assisting him in taking the corners. With this assurance, Qrow chanced a look behind them, catching the smallest glimpse of a tail. Though to his surprise, it wasn’t a typical scorpion tail. It was shorter, and without a stinger. But he didn’t have any time to think about that when he caught a glimpse of the faunus’ gleeful face, his eyes glowing purple. 

The color seeped into his brain, sparking an irrational anger. But before it could go any farther than that, Clover yanked on his arm. 

“Don’t look at him!” 

Qrow whipped back around, just in time to avoid running into a lamppost. _Stupid! Can’t believe I forgot he can hypnotise humans into insanity!_

“Qrow, you need to fly away,” Clover mumbled, his voice desperate. 

“Not unless you’ve got a way to escape.”

“I’ll be fine. What more can he do to me?” 

But Qrow could hear the tremor in his voice. And though it was too dark to see, he guessed those teal eyes would be wide with fear. “Nope. Not leaving.”

“Stubborn ass!”

“I’m a prince, you're not allowed to say that.”

This made Clover laugh. But it was a breathless thing.

Tyrian’s footsteps thundered behind them, rapidly closing in. Qrow was just about ready to turn and take his chances in hand-to-hand combat when the vampire yanked him down a side alley and then through a doorway into what felt like a closet, plunging them into darkness.

It was harmless. Qrow knew that. And they were only hiding here to get away from that insane creature. But even so, Qrow could feel his lungs constricting. 

The footsteps thundered past, quickly followed by the two henchmen. But they sounded so far away. Like it was all a memory of a dream. 

He leaned away, hoping to hide his rapid and anxious heartbeat from Clover. But his back bumped against the door.

And suddenly Qrow was eight, his fingertips bleeding from clawing at the door and his voice hoarse with crying for Raven. But she didn’t come. There was only the blood pounding in his ears, relaying the speed of his heartbeat. 

He reached out, trying to find Clover, hoping to break free of these memories, and was surprised when his hands felt even colder than the vampire’s skin. He was vaguely aware of Clover asking what was wrong, but all he could think about was how close and closed off the walls around him were. It seemed as though there was no way he could get enough air. Even now he could feel his lungs closing. All sensations were slowly dissolving into nothing but needles, prickling into every part of his skin.

But then Clover’s hands were clamped down on his shoulders, squeezing hard, his urgent whispers in his ear. “Qrow. Qrow, you need to calm down.” A pair of broad arms tightened around his shoulders. “It’s okay, you’re perfectly safe. Why don’t you try taking a deep breath?”

“I-I can’t!”

“Yes you can. Come on. Nice deep breath.” Clover’s chest expanded against him, then deflated, cool air brushing against his neck. Shakily, Qrow tried to copy the action. But it wasn’t doing anything. The walls were too close, it was too dark, his stomach hurt, and why hadn’t he been let out yet? Surely it had been long enough? Whatever he had done wrong couldn’t require this long for the lesson to set in. 

“Qrow, I’m sorry, I have to.” Clover’s voice shook as he released his shoulders. “Please forgive me.” 

A firm hand lifted Qrow’s chin, and the darkness was pushed back by two teal orbs. Their glow was the softest light Qrow had ever seen, and all other sensations dissolved. _Hypnotism,_ he thought to himself. But his mind was sluggish, and he couldn’t form any cohesive thought beyond that. The blue-green light surrounded him, erasing any need for thought or action. All he had to do was float away in the beautiful color. 

There was no way of telling how long he drifted in this ethereal state of mind. But eventually the color dimmed and he slammed back into his body, stumbling back a bit. 

But Clover’s hands were on his shoulders again, this time guiding him into a gentle embrace. “I’m sorry, I know you said I couldn’t. But I had to, it was all I could think of to help you calm down.”

Blearily, Qrow shook his head. “‘S fine. Are...are they gone?”

Clover’s chin brushed against his hair as he nodded. “Yeah. They passed by again, but they didn’t see us. I heard one of the men say they had to get back.”

“Good. Let’s get out of here.”

“Yeah.” Together they pushed the door open and stumbled into the alleyway. Looking back, Qrow realised they had been hiding in an empty storage shed attached to a rundown factory. His face heated, both in frustration and embarrassment. It was nowhere near the size of the closet in his memories. 

“You okay?” Clover asked before he could dwell. 

Qrow shrugged a shoulder, finding that he couldn’t quite lie. “As much as I want to go find him and end this, right now I just want to go home. I feel kind of naked without my weapon.”

“Me too.” With a sigh, he held out a hand, which Qrow readily took. Silently, and with frayed nerves, they made their way back. 

Clover’s hand didn’t leave his for a moment. And Qrow didn’t want it to. 

They sat together, huddled by the empty fireplace. No matter how cold he got, he wasn’t about to leave Clover’s side to get a fire started. And he wasn’t going to make Clover do it either. So they sat in silence, waiting for their frazzled emotions to ease away. 

It was almost five am before Clover finally spoke. 

“We really should go to bed.”

Qrow nodded. 

“Will you be okay?”

A shrug. 

Both hands tightened. “Or we could just stay up.”

“I am pretty tired.”

Clover let out a humorless chuckle. “I suppose you would be after all that running.”

“Hey. Remind me to reinforce the wards on the house in the morning. They should be fine, but I wanna make sure.”

“Okay.”

Silence once again. Qrow couldn’t help but look to the window, the chirping of a bird catching his ear. “So...you know about my ability to turn into a bird.”

One corner of Clover’s mouth lifted in a tiny smile. “Yeah. I never actually saw Circinae do it, but I knew she could. I could never fully wrap my head around it.”

“It’s a magic that’s learned when we’re young. Hereditary magic or something like that. After fighting it was the thing I learned the fastest.” He shuddered. 

“Hey. You don’t have to talk about it, but...if you think it would help, I’m more than happy to listen.”

“To what?”

Clover scooted just a smidge closer. “To whatever it was that made you panic.”

“I’ll...I’ll tell you tomorrow. For now...I just want to sleep.”

“Okay.”

Together they stood, their hands finally slipping free of each other as they made their way up the stairs and to the bedrooms. But they faltered just outside the doors, both longing for something, but unsure of how to ask. 

Qrow was just opening his mouth to say goodnight when his eye caught on something. Two rectangular holes in Clover’s sleeve, through which he could just barely see two little burns in his skin. 

“What-?” He reached out to examine them, but light glinted off his rings, making him realise what they were. Those burns were from him. 

He retracted the hand, cradling it as though that might protect Clover. _Damn it. Must have happened while we were in that shed._ He frowned. _Even he isn't safe from my luck._

“Hey.”

Qrow met Clover’s eyes, soft as ever. “It’s okay, it was an accident. You were panicking. And besides, I was so distracted I barely felt it.” He reached out a hand, which Qrow instinctively wanted to back away from. But he stood his ground, watching as Clover laid it on his shoulder. “Hey.” He met Clover’s eyes; heavy lidded, tired, and maybe a little bit anxious. “You could make it up to me by…” He paused, glancing to his own bedroom door. “Could you maybe...stay with me? Just to sleep. You don’t have to. I just...I don’t want to be alone.”

“Yeah.” Qrow nodded. Both because it was a sentiment he shared, and because his nerves were still all over the place. Sleeping beside someone was something he hadn’t done in so long, but it was an intimacy he sorely missed. “I’m just gonna change.” 

Clover nodded, and they parted ways. He worked as fast as his weary limbs would allow, stripping away his clothes in exchange for a far more comfortable nightshirt, and leaving all his rings on the bedside table. As an afterthought, he grabbed the dream charm Glynda had taught him and padded back out into the hall. 

The door to Clover’s room was cracked open, but he still knocked before entering. Clover was seated on the bed, buttoning his own nightshirt from the bottom up. But he hadn’t done up enough to conceal the scar running between his (frankly perfect) pectorals. It was clearly the work of a sword, and somewhat gnarled. 

_How did I not see that before? Did that happen when Tyrian killed him?_ With a start, he realised he was starting. “S-sorry.” He turned the other way.

Clover shrugged, doing all but the top three buttons. “It’s only natural to be curious. I don’t think I’ve ever let anyone else see this. Though I prefer not to look at it.” He stood and lifted the covers. “You’re special.”

Qrow scoffed good naturedly, and covered the distance between him and the bed, taking the silent invitation to snuggle in. While Clover blew out the lights, he hung the charm on the bedpost. 

He laid on his side facing the wall, suddenly a little embarrassed at the situation. The covers shifted and the mattress groaned under Clover’s added weight. “What’s that?” Clover whispered. 

“A dream charm. It’s supposed to keep nightmares away.”

“Hmm. Probably won’t work on me, will it?”

Qrow could hear the forced cheerfulness in his voice. “No, probably not. But,” he added as an afterthought, “That’s what I’m here for. Just in case you have bad dreams.”

This time Clover’s laugh was genuine. “Lucky me.” The bedclothes shifted a little as he changed positions. “Might need one tonight.” He sighed.

“Are you okay?” 

“I don’t know. I really thought I would have gotten past all this. That I would be able to face Tyrian without a second thought. But tonight...I just ran, like a scared little kid.”

Qrow’s jaw clenched. This sounded too familiar. He rolled over, trying not to pull too much at the covers, so that he was facing Clover. “Me too. I thought I would have gotten past my fear of closed off spaces. Or that I would have learned to take care of myself. And a whole bunch of other bullshit. But...I’m still just that scared little kid.”

The pillow shifted, and Qrow could feel something brush against his bangs. Maybe a hand, maye his nose. “But isn’t that okay? Fear is part of being alive. It'll take time to grow past it. And you can’t do it alone.”

Qrow nodded. “Good thing I have you, huh?””

He could almost feel the vampire smile. “Yeah. You’ve still got me.”

They hummed contentedly. “Go to sleep Shamrock.”

“You first.”

It was the same dream. the only one he had from before his time in the blood state. Tyrian Callows hunched over him. The handle of a blade still sticking up from his chest. Fangs deep in his wrist, and an unyielding jaw clamping down. Bones had long since been crushed to dust, but Callows was still biting down. Still cackling maniacally. And then his laughter turned to a pained scream. From the corner of his eye, he could see the flash of a familiar blade, and Callows’ now severed tail. 

There was another flash of the queen’s blade, but Callows ducked away and finally released Clover’s arm. With no strength left, Clover could only just feel his hand falling to the ground, wondering absently that Callows hadn’t completely severed it. From far away, he could just hear the faunus yell “Bitch!” and then a scurrying sound. From somewhere above him, he could barely hear the Queen’s voice, saying something about service to the throne. And then another slice of her blade through the air, and the whoosh of her semblance activating. 

And then the crushing darkness falling around him as his lungs filled with blood. 

Clover’s eyes snapped open. If his heart could beat, it might have thumped right out of his chest. Instead, there was just wave after wave of terror. He swallowed, his eyes searching out anything in the darkened room to ground himself. 

And then he felt the breath on his neck. 

He turned to look, and immediately his gaze softened. Qrow had somehow sprawled outwards during the course of their rest, so that half his limbs were thrown across Clover’s body. His bangs covered his eyes, and his breaths brushed against Clover’s chest. Reassuring. There. And so, so warm.

He leaned over to press a kiss into those perfect bangs. “Hey there my little dream charm.” Qrow responded by sleepily groaning and snuggling further into Clover’s chest. 

Within minutes he had drifted into a dreamless, blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, these boys go through a lot.


	19. I'm in so much trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it short? Ye
> 
> Am I a week early? Ye
> 
> Am I gonna upload it anyways because I'm too impatient? Hells yeah

Qrow woke up feeling better than he had in years. He sighed contentedly against his living pillow. Well, undead pillow. 

He propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Clover’s peaceful face. He wondered that this was the same vampire he had run through the alleys of Beacon with less than ten hours ago. 

With a glance at the clock, he decided it wasn’t late enough for him to get up. There were no jobs to be done, and he couldn’t make any advancements on their Fall-Callows problem until Clover woke up. _I could redo the wards on the house._ But one more look at the blissfully asleep vampire and he decided against it. _This is more comfy._ With another contented sigh he laid his head back down on the Clover’s chest. 

It was an odd sort of feeling, laying here practically on top of a vampire. But his coldness wasn’t unpleasant, and the lack of a heartbeat meant there was plenty of quiet to fall asleep to. And the lack of breath meant there wasn’t constant air ruffling his bangs. There wasn’t an actual aura, but there was still _something._ A sort of feeling, like he could still sense the soul residing in this still body. 

For a moment, he didn’t want this evening to ever end. 

But eventually Clover shifted, slowly entering back into consciousness. And when he did, Qrow begrudgingly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Clover chuckled, the sound deep and rumbling. “What?” Qrow asked, his own voice gruffer than usual. 

“Nothing.”

“You laughed, it’s not nothing.”

“You’ll get mad at me.”

“I’m mad now, just tell me.”

“You’re so cute.”

Heat flared up through Qrow’s face. He imagined he was redder than a tomato. “No ‘m not.”

Clover chuckled again, slowly sitting up against the headboard. “Yes you are. You’re the best thing to wake up to.”

Qrow pulled the sheet over his head. 

“And you’re a really good dream charm.”

“Stooooop.”

“And you have the cutest snores. Oomph.” Qrow threw a pillow in his face. 

“You’d better shut up or I’m never doing this again.”

“Noooo, don’t take away my snuggling privileges!”

When Qrow peeked out from under the sheet Clover was looking at him, the tenderest of smiles on his face. A bit of his chestnut hair was sticking up in one spot.

_Damn it, he’s cute._ Qrow swallowed. Something was welling up in him. A feeling he couldn’t name, but that he had felt before. Only now it was far more intense, and flavored with hope instead of resignation.

“...Hey, Cloves?”

“Hm?”

“Can I try something?”

Clover nodded. 

Carefully, slowly, he dropped the sheet and scooted closer. Clover sat up straighter as he closed in. And just before their lips met, his eyes fluttered closed. 

It was different from the first time. Neither moved to pull away too soon. What started as a simple press soon turned into more. A shy sort of dance, each waiting for the other to take the lead. Clover tilted his head to deepen it, and Qrow readily followed his example. Then Qrow ever so gently sucked on his lower lip. And Clover added just the tiniest bit of tongue, only brushing against Qrow’s lips. Qrow would have readily opened for him, but he had to breathe. Which, even after he pulled away, he could hardly do around the fireworks going off in his chest. 

_Oh._

_I love him._

_……..._

_Shit._

The rest of the evening was spent in near silence, just bordering on awkward. While Clover was more chipper than a lark, Qrow was under a black cloud. He watched while Clover cooked for him, only absently wondering what song he was humming. 

_This is not good. I could barely do the wards earlier, and now I can’t even string two thoughts together when we’re in the same room! Hell, I can’t even talk to him!_

“So,” Clover began. “Are you going to tell me what that kiss was about?”

“...Nah.”

“Rude.” His lips formed the cutest pout on the earth.

_I’m not gonna be able to hold it together much longer._ “So did you...A-any...y’know, plans?”

“Regarding…?”

“The um, Fall. And Callows.”

“The Fall?” Clover looked as though he were trying hard to suppress a smile.

“You know what I mean.”

“I’m not sure I do. Please, tell me more.” Clover leaned on the kitchen table, his chin resting in his palm. 

Qrow scowled. 

“All right, all right, fine.” Clover held up his hands in surrender. “Well unfortunately since we didn’t get her first name, we don’t have much more to go on. Other than the fact that they both want you and your sister dead.”

Qrow nodded, feeling far more clear headed now that they were talking strategy. “Nothing new for us. But they’re serious. And it sounded like she was interested in the maidens. Which would be even worse if she knows how it all works.” 

“I think you dying is the worst thing that could happen.” Qrow looked up, getting ready to tell him to stop joking. But it was clear from Clover’s set jaw and sad eyes that he wasn’t joking. 

Qrow cleared his throat. “Right, well. I’ll try to avoid that.”

“I don’t think you should leave the house anymore. I didn’t want it to come to this, but unless we go out to hunt, we should both stay here.”

“What makes you say that?” A frown creased his brow. 

Clover fiddled with the chair beside him. “I’m just worried that they’re onto us. There’s every chance that they saw me, and even though you were wearing your mask, they might know that you were there last night.”

“Maybe. But I still have to work.” 

“You can take a week or two. With the two of us, we’ll get it done. And we can bring James in on it too. I get the feeling he would do pretty much anything to protect you.”

Qrow shrugged a shoulder. “Well he _is_ my bodyguard. That’s kind of his job.”

“Ah , so the truth finally comes out. I was beginning to wonder what he actually was to you.”

_Did I not tell him about that?_ “Yeah, he’s been my personal guard for quite awhile now.”

“Hm. That makes sense. I’ve always thought there was a sort of distance between you two, and it was obvious you were from different classes. Though you do seem a little close to be _just_ as master and servant.”

Qrow frowned, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Is that why you didn’t like him? Because you thought there was something...going on between us?”

Now it was Clover’s turn to be embarrassed. “Truth be told, yes.” He set a plate down in front of Qrow, quickly followed by a cup of coffee. “After becoming a vampire, I realised I was a lot more...possessive. Even over little things. That’s why I got rid of those gangsters when they moved in here. The others have experienced it too.”

“So it’s a vampire trait?”

Clover nodded. “I’m guessing it’s because by nature, we’re territorial. So when I saw how close you two were...I know I had no right whatsoever to feel that way it’s just-”

“It’s in your nature to try and keep something you want all to yourself?”

Clover looked away, his hands fidgeting. “Yeah.”

Qrow shrugged, pushing the food around on his plate. “Well...there was a time when I wanted there to be something more between us. But that was out of the question, and so I did what I’ve always had to do and smothered my feelings. I think he knew, but he kept things strictly professional. It was just a silly crush.” He began stuffing his face, hoping that would be the end of this subject.

“You know I’m not sure I want James on our team anymore.”

“Shut up, it was a long time ago, and there wasn’t any real, lasting feeling behind it.” 

“Whatever you say.” Clover chuckled. But his smile faded a moment later. “You know...I understand why you’ve had to smother your feelings. But you’re not in the palace anymore. And you don’t have to go back. Maybe, once we finish this mission...we could…”

“Yeah?”

But Clover shook his head. “No, never mind. I shouldn’t even be thinking that.” He stood. “I’m just gonna run upstairs really quick. Eat all of that.” He gestured to the plate. 

“Fine,” Qrow grumbled. But he readily did as he was asked.

They moved to the parlor later, but Qrow couldn’t sit still. After his confession, and the kiss, Clover seemed to be glued to his side. Though he kept his hands to himself, he was only ever a few inches away.

Qrow had convinced him to read aloud some more, but he couldn’t focus on the words. He was careful not to look at the vampire, lest he somehow spill his guts. But there was still that beautiful voice, spewing beautiful nonsense that he couldn’t understand. 

Eventually, Clover had to leave to go hunting, his voice heavy with regret. Qrow in the meantime, was both regretful and elated. He wondered for a moment if he might be able to sort out his head while the vampire was gone, but that thought was soon dismissed. There was no way that was happening. 

His footsteps faded down the hallway, and the window was shut, leaving Qrow feeling empty. 

_The hell am I supposed to do with these feelings? Normally I’d just…_ His thoughts wandered to the bottle of whiskey he had seen in James’ kitchen, hidden in the back. 

His mind made up, he grabbed his cloak, his mask, and Harbinger, scribbled a note, and made his way across the street. _Maybe some time away from the house will help too._

The lights were all off when he got there. But when he walked around to the side, he saw an open window in the garret. With a quick transformation, he was up and through the window, landing on his feet in a puff of dust. Long strides brought him to the kitchen, and he found the bottle of whiskey in the back of the cabinet. Disappointingly, it was only about a quarter full; not enough for the purpose he had in mind. But further probing revealed a second bottle, still sealed. 

Plopping himself on the couch, he hesitated for the first time as he brought the first bottle to his lips. 

_I’ve been doing so well to not drink. And it’s thanks to him. What if what he says is right? What if we could…?_ But he couldn’t even bring himself to finish the thought. _No. It’s just a crush. Just a dalliance. Whatever he says, I can’t curse him with my problems._

He brought the bottle to his lips, ignoring the prickling behind his eyes. 

James found him an hour later, sprawled across his couch, eyes red rimmed, a half full bottle clutched in his hand. 

He sighed, picking up the empty one. “Qrow, you can’t just break into someone's house.” 

Qrow burped, followed by a giggle. “But I didn’t break in, you left the window open.”

“I’ll be sure to fix that then.” Silently, he lifted the cloak from Qrow’s shoulders. The mask had already been shed and was now strewn on the floor. 

Qrow sat up, swaying a little. “Clover’s reeeeeaally pretty, isn’t he?”

“If you say so.” He bent down to remove Qrow’s boots. 

“‘Specially when he does that...that thing with-with his mouth.”

James’ eyebrows lifted. “What thing?”

“He’s so nice!”

“If you say so. Lay down.”

“But there’s no pillow.”

James sighed again and turned to pull a throw pillow from the armchair. “Here.”

“Noooo, I want Cloverrr. He’s a good pillow.” 

“I’m fresh out of Clovers.”

Qrow pouted. “You’re mean.”

“I try not to make a habit of keeping vampires in my home. Unlike you, apparently.” He mumbled the last part, and Qrow in his happy drunk daze, wasn’t even paying attention.

“His eyes are like a misty field, haaaave you noticed?”

James didn’t answer. Just turned to grab a blanket from the chest in the corner. 

Qrow giggled, wiggling happily. “He said mine were like roses. Isn’t that sweeeet?”

“You really should stop all this fraternizing. It’s just going to get you sidetracked from what’s important.”

“Mmm doN’T WANNA.”

“Qrow please. Lay down.”

With a huff, Qrow flopped over and let James draw the blanket over his shoulders. He snuggled into the pillow, sighing a little. “We’re the same y’know. Lonely. Scared. And he’s not put off by me. And he’s not just using me to curry favor.” He fiddled with the edge of the blanket, suddenly very alert. “It’s nice. What do you think?”

“I think you need to get some rest.” James sat in the armchair, loosening his collar and reaching for the book on the nearby end table. “And I think you need to stop thinking about that vampire so much. He’s useful, and I’m amazed I got to meet him. But you can’t trust creatures like that.”

“They’re nice though. ‘N they understand that there’re things wrong with this country that needs to be fixed.” He hummed absently. “There’s a few people like that actually.”

“Well you won’t fix the whole kingdom if you don’t get some rest.”

“Bleh.” Qrow stuck his tongue out at him. 

But eventually, he obeyed.

James waited until Qrow’s breaths evened out into light snores before he closed the book he hadn’t been paying attention to. He stood and straightened out the blanket, making sure Qrow was completely covered. A bitter feeling settled in his stomach; unease mixed with a sort of betrayal. 

_It’s not betraying him if it’s for his own good. And he’s clearly not in the mindset to make the right call._ He straightened. _I believe in you Qrow. I really do. But Beacon needs you. I thought your time away would make you realise that and help you recover from Circinae’s wrath. But instead you’ve just gotten distracted._

His jaw set, he grabbed his boots and his cloak and exited into the misty morning. 

He didn’t have to look for very long. A pair of huntsmen were already patrolling the streets, wanted posters with his and Qrow’s pictures in their hands. Drawing a deep breath, he approached them.


	20. Blood and water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caw

Qrow woke with a splitting headache, on a couch in an unfamiliar room. But after looking around for a few frantic seconds, he realised he was only in James’ house. 

With a sigh of relief, he flopped back down onto the couch. But he wasn't left in peace for long. Footsteps entered the room and the scent of coffee wafted towards him. “Come on. Time to wake up.” Jame’s voice was thankfully low. 

Qrow sat up with a groan. “What happened last night?”

“You broke into my house and drank most of my expensive alcohol.”

“Well that wouldn’t be such a loss if you just took my advice.”

James handed the cup over. “And what advice is that?”

“To never spend more than ten lien on a bottle.”

“It’s a luxury item. You should spend a little more on it because it’s for relaxation.”

Qrow didn’t answer, opting to sip at his coffee. That, and he suddenly remembered why he had broken into his friend’s house. He frowned, a blush dusting his cheeks as he remembered the kiss he and Clover had shared a little over twenty-four hours ago. _Guess I can’t just erase him with alcohol._

James stood. “Well. I have work. You should probably go home before that vampire comes looking for you.”

“Surprised he hasn’t already.” His frown deepened. “But...could I stay here for just a little longer?”

“Something else you need?”

“No. I just...I may have done some embarrassing things, and I really don’t want to face him right now.” _If I can just stall for a few hours, I can get back while he’s hunting._

“Sure. But...go home soon alright? With Callows on the loose, I don’t want you out too late.”

This brought a smile to Qrow’s face. “You sound like Clover.” 

“Speaking of, have you two found anything out?”

Qrow shook his head. “I’d rather talk it over while we’re all together.”

James shuffled, looking nervous. _What’s bothering him?_ “I...I’m going to be a bit busy the next few days. Could you maybe give me a couple details?”

Qrow shrugged. “I guess. We found Miss Fall while she was meeting with Tyrian. Sounds like they’re forming an alliance.”

“I see. “ With a nod, James walked towards the door. “Well. I’ll see you when I can. Be safe.”

Qrow kept finding excuses to not go home yet. First he looked through some of the books James had collected. But nothing held his attention. Then he decided to clean. But James was already such a neat person that there wasn’t much to do. Then he simply sat and tossed around ideas of what to do once he got back. When he finally left, it was well after the time Clover usually left to hunt. Qrow would not have been surprised to find him already back. 

But when he entered the house, it was quiet. The only light came from the parlor. _He must have left a lamp on for me._ But after a second look, he realised the light wasn't from a lamp, but the flickering of a fire. He tensed, reaching back for Harbinger’s handle. Silently, he stalked forwards, mentally putting together an attack plan. 

But that was all set aside when a familiar flowery smell reached his nose. He straightened, hand still on his weapon, though no longer poised for a fight. He strolled into the room, finding, as expected, a familiar feminine form standing by his desk, book in hand. 

The book snapped closed, and with a faint rustle of skirts and ebony hair she turned, the firelight caught in her blood red eyes. “Hello brother.”

“Raven.”

She looked around, slowly striding through the room as though she were appraising it. “This is nice. I thought runaways were supposed to hide in whatever hovel they could find.” She sat on the couch, glancing over her shoulder at Qrow, who still stood in the doorway. “I’m not here to fight.”

Qrow stalked around towards the fireplace, his eyes landing on the katana at her side. “Then why’d you bring your weapon?”

“Isn’t it normal for a queen to be armed? Mother never left the castle without Augur.”

“She was a paranoid bitch who deserved every threat she got.”

“It’s never a good idea to speak ill of the dead.” She patted the seat beside her. “We have a lot to catch up on.”

“I don’t want to hear anything you’ve got to say, except why you’re in my house. And how you found me.”

She huffed. “I’m the queen now. I have every huntsman and huntress at my disposal. There’s always someone who’s loyal to the crown. As for your other question,” She tilted her head with a smile. “A girl can’t be concerned for her little brother?”

“Don’t even pretend that’s why you’re here. Now tell me, is the place surrounded by huntsmen? Or are you planning on dragging me back by yourself? Cuz I’m not sure you wanna attempt that.” He planted himself beside the fireplace, his hand still firmly clasped around Harbinger. 

Raven scoffed. “We both know I’d beat you in three minutes.”

“Maybe if this were one of our matches.” He untied his mask, letting it flutter to the ground. “But we haven’t faced off in years, and Circinae’s not here to goad you on.”

Raven’s face hardened at this. From the parlor door there came footsteps that Qrow easily recognized. He looked to the door just in time to see Raven’s bodyguard, Vernal, enter. 

“Flower girl,” he greeted. 

Vernal merely planted herself beside the door, staring at the wall opposite. “Qrow.” To Raven she said, “All entrances are secure ma’am.”

Raven drew a deep breath and continued, seemingly calmed by Vernal’s presence. “Once I got word of your whereabouts I made sure that all available hunstmen were sent to guard the castle and-” she halted abruptly, something flickering across her face that Qrow couldn’t name. But she went on. “So it’s just us. And I’m not trying to ‘drag you back’. I would much rather you came willingly.”

“Well then you’ve wasted your time. I’m staying right here.”

She huffed. “Qrow, I need you at the castle. I need your help defending our home.”

“That place was never my home.”

“So you’re just going to stay here, making _charms_ and hunting ghosts? I thought you were better than that.”

“And I thought you were smart enough to see past our mother’s mistreatment of us and our kingdom. Clearly, we’ve both been disappointed.”

They held a glare, neither one backing down until Qrow heard a rustling upstairs. His ear twitched, and he switched his focus to the fire to try and hide it. “Feel free to leave whenever.”

“Qrow.” Raven stood, her voice taking on a sharp tone. “You need to wake up and realise that our job is so much bigger than our family. We don’t have a choice, we only have a duty to Vale. I need you by my side to-”

“To protect the rich and important from falling to the grimm? Thanks, but I’m going to continue my fight here. Circinae told us differently, but these people are just as important as you and me.”

“If you’re not going to see sense, then this conversation is over.”

Vernal stepped toward the couch, collecting a black cloak as Raven stood. She held it open for the dark haired monarch to step into, while the twins held another glare. “I’ll be back Qrow. Once I have everything taken care of, you’ll be seeing me again.”

“I’ll hope for your failure then.”

She sneered, then turned to the doorway with Vernal hot on her heels. 

They got there just as Clover did.

“Who are you?” Raven snarled. Vernal’s hand went to her back where her twin daggers were held. 

Clover’s eyes, widened with momentary shock, narrowed as he took in her appearance, then glanced at Qrow. “The owner of this house.”

Raven glanced at Qrow, an eyebrow raised. “I thought-?”

“He’s letting me live here. Raven, meet Clover. Clover, my sister; Queen Raven Branwen.”

Clover and Raven both looked at him for a moment more, Raven with confusion and Clover with concern, before they turned to each other. Raven lifted her chin, a gesture she had learned from their mother when she wanted to intimidate someone. “Pleasure,” she mumbled in a tone that meant she wasn’t pleased at all.

But Clover gracefully ignored it, and bent to grasp her offered hand. “The pleasure’s all mine, your majesty.” He kissed the back of her hand. 

Which she whipped away, falling into a fighting stance. “You’re a-!”

“Raven!” Qrow growled, hurling himself between them. “If you touch him you’re not leaving this house in one peice.”

She glowered at Clover over Qrow’s shoulder, one hand on her sword’s hilt. Behind her, Vernal had one dagger drawn, and he could barely see a spark in her eyes that meant she was getting ready to use her full power. Qrow could feel one of Clover’s hands come to rest on his back. Whether he meant it to be or not, it was reassuring. 

Raven finally leveled her glare at Qrow. “What the hell are you thinking?”

“That I want you to leave me and my friend alone. Get. Out.”

Both women hesitated a moment more. But then Raven, seemingly understanding Qrow’s sincerity, removed her hand from her weapon. “He better not be here when I come back.” She began moving towards the door again, but paused halfway there. “And by the way. Ironwood was my source. He’s the one who sold you out.” She grinned at his widened eyes and slackened jaw. “Goodnight little brother.” She flounced out of the room.

Vernal scurried after her, but Qrow held out a hand to stop her. With a glance over his shoulder to make sure Raven hadn't noticed, he met Vernal’s icy glare. “Keep her from doing anything stupid.”

She shook his hand off. “I don’t owe you any favors.” Her boots echoed across the floor as she followed her mistress. 

Both men waited anxiously for the front door to swing closed. And when it did Qrow let out a relieved sigh. 

Clover’s hands came around his waist, supporting and holding at the same time. “You alright? Did she…?”

“Just tried to convince me to come back. I’m fine, really.” He reached up to touch Clover’s hand, letting his weight fall into him a little. “Really wasn’t expecting her to be here though. And...James...Why would he-?” But he couldn’t finish the sentence around the growing lump in his throat. 

Clover’s arms tightened. “I’m sorry.” 

Qrow shook his head. “It’s not your fault. I knew he was trying to get me back to the palace somehow. Even the plan to get us to Atlas was probably just an excuse to try and overthrow Jacques. But still...I never thought-”

“Don’t think about it now.” Clover nestled into the crook of Qrow’s neck, holding him close. “You’re safe here. She’s clearly busy with whatever’s going on at the palace. And...we’ll deal with James if he dares show his face again.” His voice remained level, but Qrow could hear the threatening undertone.

“Don’t kill him, okay?”

“You sure? I could make it painless.”

“I’m sure.” He brushed the side of their heads together, looking down at their hands. It was only then that he realised he still wasn’t wearing his rings. All his jewelry was still in a pile on his bedside table. _I think I’m gonna leave it there for now. Just until we go out to hunt for Tyrian._ “Um...you want some coffee?”

Clover chuckled. “Sure.” He took Qrow’s hand and led him over to the kitchen, where a bouquet of blue irises sat on the kitchen table. 

Qrow’s eyes widened a little. “Are those?”

Clover shrugged. “You seemed a little down yesterday. I hoped they might cheer you up.”

They advanced into the kitchen and Qrow broke away to brush a finger against one of the velvety petals. He couldn’t stop a smile from forming. _We’ve come a ways from the first bouquet._ “Thanks.” He watched while Clover began to make the coffee, noting a sort of dejection in his expression. “Clove?”

Clover's hands stilled. “Are you going to leave?”

Qrow frowned. “What? You think I would go back to the palace after what I’ve told you?”

“I don’t know.” Clover shrugged. “You could leave Beacon. Go to Vacuo. Or Atlas. You’d be free.”

“I have unfinished work here.” _Although it_ would _take my misfortune from you. Who knows, you might have better success if I leave._

“I can figure it out on my own. I’ve got my team.”

“You trying to get rid of me?” Qrow tried to keep his tone light and joking, but there was still an undercurrent of trepidation.

Clover spun around to face him, alarmed. “No, no! I...I don’t want you to leave. But I want you to be free. And I want you to know that…” He paused, seemingly trying to find the right words. “Qrow, I don’t know what that kiss yesterday meant. But my feelings towards you have to be obvious by now.”

Qrow couldn’t look away from the earnestness in those eyes. 

“Since I died, I suddenly had all the time in the world to do whatever I wanted. But now… For the first time, I’m worried I don’t have enough. I wonder if you’ll leave, or if Callows will-” He swallowed nervously. “Every moment is precious. So I have to tell you now. I like you. A lot. I might even love you. I want to make you feel loved. But I need to know how you feel. If you’re just looking for one night, or nothing at all. Or for love. Whatever you want, just tell me and happily I’ll give it.”

For a minute, Qrow couldn’t say anything. He just stared at Clover, whose face was full of sincerity. There were so many things he could say. He could deny everything, saying he was just lonely. Take his offer of one night. Or…

“I…” He finally looked away, his eyes falling to the flowers on the table. _How fitting that he should give me flowers that mean hope._ “I don’t know what I want.” _Lies. I know exactly what I want. But I can’t have it._

Footsteps came towards him. “That’s okay.” Qrow looked up to see that Clover ws now only a few steps away. “I’ll wait until you figure it out.”

Tentatively, Qrow nodded. “Okay.” with a small, shy smile, he rubbed at the back of his neck. “For the moment, I think I just want to have coffee and play chess.”

Clover beamed. “Let’s do that then.”

That night, after their game and a quick hunt, they fell asleep in Clover’s bed once again.


	21. What a night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I suck at summaries?

“I have an idea.”

Clover looked up from the book in his hands. “About?”

Qrow sat up from where he was lounging on the couch. “I got that lead on Miss Fall because I went to Hei Xiong, knowing that he’s worked with her before. But I know that she’s also worked with Torchwick before. And James got the drawing from him and his hench...woman. Or right hand. Whatever she is.”

“So you want to ask this Torchwick about Miss Fall?” 

“It might be worth asking.”

“You think you’ll get anything that James couldn’t?”

Qrow smirked. “I might if I bring a big scary vampire with me.”

“...No.”

“Please?”

“I’m not going to be your muscle. Or use my powers for intimidation. I have some dignity left.”

“What if I kissed you?”

Clover paused, then shot to his feet. “What are we still doing here? Let’s go.”

Qrow chuckled.

The walk over was long, but Qrow barely noticed. He was happy to simply be out with Clover, and not while hunting for his murderer. They still had their weapons, and were still on the alert, but they kept up a steady conversation. Mostly about possible fighting strategies. 

At one point Qrow suggested they go out of town and take down a few grimm to revive their fighting muscles. But Clover reminded him about the magical border, and he wasn’t letting Qrow go out alone.

Qrow was about to say he could just ask James to accompany him. Until he remembered. 

The memory soured his mood a little. He had tried not to think about it, but sorrow and the initial shock had melded into anger. Had they not agreed to go see Torchwick, he might have given up and gone across the street to give James a piece of his mind. 

But they were far away from their street now, so there was no danger of doing something he might regret later. 

When they got there, they paused a few feet outside the door. Glancing at each other, they nodded in affirmation. Clover drew his hood up, concealing most of his features. Qrow checked that his mask was still firmly tied and the drawing of Miss Fall was still secure in his inner cloak pocket. They turned to the door and Clover knocked. One of Torchwick’s henchmen appeared, giving them an appraising look. He looked familiar, but Qrow couldn’t recall a name. Perhaps he had been one of the men there the first time he and Torchwick had met. 

“Harbinger, right? You here to see the boss?”

“I am.”

The gangster looked them over once more before leading them inside and through to the back room. Torchwick and Neo were there, seemingly discussing plans of some sort. She was tracing out a route on a large city map while Torchwick watched attentively. They looked up when the door closed, irritation clouding their expressions. 

“Well. Didn’t expect to see you tonight.”

Qrow smirked. _I forgot how much this guy pissed me off. Perfect way to let off some steam._ He leaned against the desk, doing his best to look bored. “I know you’re not gonna be much use to me, but I thought I'd cover all my bases. I need some information on Miss Fall.”

Torchwick scoffed, falling back into his seat. “Baiting me won’t work. I gave James all I had on her.” He smiled, pulling out a cigar from the desk and shoving it between his teeth. “And he paid a good price too. You wouldn’t believe how useful he is at intimidation.”

 _Ah, so that’s how James paid him._ He watched while Torchwick lit the cigar. “Trust me. I can pay so much better than he can.”

“Oh yeah?” He huffed out a cloud of smoke. “And what exactly can you offer me? I don’t need your services, and I know you don’t have much money. Besides, I’ve been keeping tabs on you. I know you’re hunting her, and nothing you can offer me will undo her wrath.”

“I can offer you your life.”

Clover threw back his hood, eyes glowing from having just finished hypnotising Neo into submission. He bared his fangs, moving towards the gangster and growing taller and darker with each step until his skin had changed from its usual golden brown to near black. Anyone just glancing at him would have thought he was a beowulf.

Torchwick leapt to his feet, grabbing his cane and scrambling back and into the corner. “Whoa, whoa there! I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement.” He managed to get a more firm hold on his cane, pulling on the hand rest to unseat the concealed blade within it. His cigar had fallen to the ground, stomped out under Clover’s now large foot. 

“Tell me what you have on her. He hasn’t fed today, and I’m sure he has to be getting hungry by now.”

Clover snarled to punctuate Qrow’s point.

Torchwick held out a defensive and placating hand, his eyes wide. “Alright, alright. Just...let me get to my desk, I have some documents in there.”

But Clover didn’t move. Instead, Qrow came around the desk, passing by a still dazed Neo, and opened the top two drawers. As expected, there was a revolver in one, the chambers loaded with silver bullets. Qrow scooped it up and tucked it into his inner cloak pocket. After some shuffling, he found a missing person’s poster, a badly drawn picture of a little girl with dark hair standing out at the top. 

He skimmed through the description, then held up the poster so that Torchwick could see it over Clover’s massive shoulder. “I’m guessing this is what you were going to show me?”

Torchwick nodded. “After we did business for the first time, I gathered some information on her. Obviously Fall’s not her real name. But she kept her given name. Cinder.”

“What did this ‘business’ with her entail?’

“She mostly just needed manpower. Spies that could get her information on the royal family. Strong huntsmen. But she switched tactics recently, and was going after vampires. Not to kill them, but to harness their power.”

Qrow frowned. “Do you know who she was trying to recruit?”

“Ah, Callows, Rainart, Amin and a few others. Junior said something about her getting into contact with Callows.”

“Yeah, we know that already. You got anything else?””

Clover moved closer, causing Torchwick to jump a little. “Hold on, hold on. Rainart was seen wandering the Forever Fall forest, so she’s probably there now.”

Qrow grunted. “So that means we missed her. But if she’s going after the royal family, she’ll be back.” He hummed, nodding to himself. “Then we’ll just have to be ready for her when she comes back. You can stop now Cloves.”

Clover obediently stepped away from the cowering gangster, shrinking back to his normal size and returning to his natural color.

“We’ll expect to be kept up to date about her movements from now on. That’s all for now though.” With a smile and a flourish of his cloak, Qrow swept out to the room, Clover hot on his heels. As they left, Neo let out a little sigh, indicating that she had been freed from her hypnosis. 

“How was that?” Clover asked once the door had swung closed. He wiped away at some drool that he had let dribble from his lips in the throes of his act.

This time Qrow’s smile was genuine. “That was good.” He ruffled Clover’s forelock. “You’re well suited to intimidation.”

Clover chuckled, an embarrassed twist to his smile. 

But their good mood was short lived. Just as they got to the front door, it swung open, revealing James.

All three men jumped at the sight of each other. James looked away, looking like he wanted to bolt in the opposite direction. Qrow frowned, his earlier anger coming back to him in crashing waves. 

“Clover, you go on ahead.”

Clover whipped around to face him. “No, we need to stay together-”

“Just go. I’ll catch up.” Qrow’s eyes never wavered from James’ face, turned away and downturned.

Hearing the steel in his voice, Clover gave a reluctant nod. “Don’t do anything stupid.” He stepped outside, giving James a glare as he passed. 

As soon as the door closed, James held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Qrow, I know how you must be feeling-”

“Shut. Up.” With a metallic clang, Harbinger was drawn and at the ready. 

James swallowed, his hands falling to his sides. “If you won’t listen to me, listen to the vampire. Don’t be stupid.”

“The only stupid thing I did was agree to bring you along with me. But now,” his grip tightened on the leather wrapped handle, “I’m going to fix that.”

“Qrow please, I’m not on her side. I just-”

With a yell, Qrow launched himself forward. James ducked backwards out the door, effectively dodging and bringing the fight outside. Qrow followed, but wasted no time in following up with several more slices aimed at Jame’s metallic side. With each attempt, a memory came back. James when he had first arrived at the castle; young, tired, and looking for work and shelter. His face when he had been presented with a state of the art arm and leg. The flicker of disappointment when he had found out he would be personal guard to Qrow instead of Circinae or Raven. All the times he had thrown himself in front of Qrow to take a blow meant for him, whether it be in training or hunting. The long nights when he would sit next to Qrow while he drank. All were some of the few good memories he had of his life. He tried to ignore the wetness on his cheeks. 

James drew one of his twin pistols out, holding it by the barrel. Qrow gritted his teeth, going into a series of kicks and punches so that he could discreetly turn his blade from a sword into a scythe. When the final click resounded, he went back to mainly using his weapon. Though now it was with wide swings and twirls, forcing James to retreat into the street. 

When he got there he flipped the gun to his left hand and caught Qrow’s blade mid-swing with the right. But Qrow yanked, throwing James off balance and bringing him straight into Qrow’s fist. James growled, but wasn’t thrown off for long. He let go of Harbinger’s curved blade and drew the second pistol, this time holding it properly by the handle. “Qrow stop, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Qrow scoffed, holding the blade back and waiting for James to make his move. “You can’t hurt me more than you already have!”

James, who was just leveling his pistol at Qrow’s legs, hesitated for just a moment. There was just enough light from the streetlamps and moonlight filtering through the clouds that Qrow could barely see James’ expression fall. “I know, and I’m sorry. I didn’t want it to come to this. But I had to get you back somehow-”

Qrow growled and threw himself at James, who was startled into firing his pistol. Qrow managed to deflect it and the three that followed. Once within striking distance he unleashed a flurry of slices that were either deflected with his metal arm, or shot out of the way. Now that he was closer, he could see Jame’s face far more clearly, though he wished he couldn’t. His bodyguard was clearly reluctant to do any of this, his brow furrowed in concentration, but eyes sad and his movements careful. Even his shots were aimed towards his weapon rather than his person. 

James caught a strike with his right forearm and threw it off so hard that Qtow ended up reeling to the side. He swung back around and kicked, but that too was deflected. Qrow easily regained his balance, but James wasn’t so lucky. He tripped over a loose stone and crashed to the ground, his left pistol slipping free from his hand and falling just out of reach. 

Qrow stood over him, scythe at the ready, but making no moves to use it. “Was all of it just a lie? Was this all just some twisted game of hers?”

James swallowed, his eyes on Harbinger’s blade. “You know she’s not that cruel. She loves you in...in her own way.”

“Apparently I don’t know any of you!” Qrow swung, the tip of his scythe burying deep into the road just to the left of James’ ear. “I never asked you to stick around for me. I thought you only came along because you were like me; sick of life there.”

Without warning, James’ foot came up and planted against Qrow’s chest, launching him backwards. Qrow practically flew, catching himself with a lamppost. James rolled out from underneath Harbinger and stood. He levelled his remaining pistol at Qrow, though there was no malice in the action. “I came because you insisted on leaving. Had you decided to stay, or go all the way to Menagerie, I would have remained with you as your guard. Because I believe in the world you can create. You are in a unique position to alter Vale...the entirety of Remnant, because you’ve lived through hell, and you have a passion whose burn rivals the sun.” James swallowed, lowering his gun before going on. “That's why I originally came to the palace. I saw you fighting Grimm, but not in any way I had ever seen before. Most Hunstmen kill for money, but you genuinely want to protect those around you. And as king, I know you’ll always protect the less fortunate. I know you’ll be nothing like your mother.”

All the fight drained out of Qrow. He sighed. Then the sigh turned to a chuckle, which escalated into bitter laughter. “You don’t get it do you? I don’t care for your reasons for being at my side all this time.” He looked up, meeting James’ eyes. “I loved you once. I knew we could never be together, but that was okay. I knew that you would always be at my side. I thought you’d never betray me. But I guess I was wrong.”

With a sigh, he walked over to harbinger, grabbing the handle and wrenching the blade up from the pavement. James resumed a fighting stance, but flipped his gun around so he was holding it by the barrel once again. “I got over you. And I”m sure I’ll get over this. But I don’t want to see you again.”

James’ shoulders drooped. “I thought you might say that. That’s why I’m here tonight. I’m leaving. I came to resign from work with Roman and to keep him quiet about you. Raven may know where you are now, but I’m concerned about this threat that’s been made to her. I’ll make sure he keeps your identity hidden.”

“No need,” Qrow grunted, beginning the process of folding Harbinger back into its sword form. “I think he and I have come to an understanding.”

James looked as though he were about to question this, but shook his head a moment later. “I have no right to know about your affairs anymore. I know that.” He cleared his throat. “I may go back to the palace. If only to offer better security.”

“I’m sure that after your show of loyalty, Raven will take you back without much hesitation.”

“Yes,” James answered flatly. “But I’m not doing it out of loyalty to her. I’m doing it because I know you’re really worried about her.”

“I won’t admit to anything.”

No,” James chuckled. “I know you won’t” He holstered his pistol, bending to retrieve the errant one. Turning back to the door, he tossed a wave over his shoulder. “Goodbye Qrow. Don’t be too reckless.”

“I can’t make any promises.” 

And with that, they parted ways, both with heavy hearts and a feeling of something ending.

Qrow caught up with Clover only a few streets away from home. But not in a way that was entirely pleasant. 

He had expected the vampire to dawdle, and so was on high alert so that he might try to catch up with him. Because of this, he easily noticed a scuffle happening in an alley he passed. His hand immediately darted to Harbinger, but the sound it made caused one of the alley’s occupants to look sharply in his direction. Teal eyes glowed for only a moment before dimming to their usual shine. Looking closer, Qrow saw that Clover was bent over the still form of some man. One of Torchwick’s men by the look of his clothes. He wore the same monochrome colors as the rest of them. Blood smeared one corner of Clover’s mouth, as well as a spot on the man’s wrist. In Clover’s hand was a tiny stiletto knife. 

Qrow looked away, then after a moment’s consideration, he ducked into the alleyway. “Make it quick,” he muttered, turning his back to the scene.

“This…” Clover cleared his throat. “You’re not going to stop me?”

“Eh. It’s one of Trochwick’s men. And you’re not taking enough to hurt him, right?”

“No, I never do.”

“Then just make it quick. I want to get out of this chill.”

After a moment’s silence, Qrow could just barely hear a soft, wet sucking sound. He chanced a glance over his shoulder, and saw that Clover was holding the man’s wrist to his mouth, his eyes once again glowing. Even with them locked on the prone man, he could feel some of its effect.

Once Clover finished, he scrambled to his feet and came to join Qrow. “Sorry. I just thought I’d-”

“Get in a quick feed while I was busy attacking my oldest friend?”

Clover shrugged. “Yeah. That.”

With a halfhearted chuckle, Qrow laced his arm through Clover’s. “Let’s go home. I’m tired, and you smell gross.”

They trekked in silence, Clover’s hand every once in a while coming up to wipe away any residual traces of blood from his face. He had long since gotten it all, but Qrow wondered if it was simply borne out of being self conscious. 

They got home and Clover separated himself to change upstairs. Qrow however was far too exhausted to climb the stairs, and so after shedding his mask, cloak and weapon, he crashed onto the couch. 

He dozed for a moment, suddenly exhausted from the night’s activities. He wondered absently if James would really be so easily welcomed back by Raven, and if she would demote him or let him keep his rank. His thoughts then wandered to the information they had gotten from Torchwick. _It would be my luck that we just missed her. Although, just because she’s gone, doesn’t mean Tyrian is. Should probably still go out to hunt every night, just to be safe. And we need to update Clover’s team. I wonder what else can be done from here._

He was roused by footsteps coming down the stairs, and reluctantly he stood and walked over to the desk. _I can’t forget to make more charms too. I think maybe I should offer to ward the Belladonna’s house. And if I can I need to visit Tai and Summer._ He sifted through a few of his notes until Clover came in. 

When Clover strolled into the room he had on a fresh shirt, with a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He came to stand with Qrow at the desk and set the glass down.

Qrow eyed the bottle warily. “What’s that for?”

“Disinfectant.” And to Qrow’s surprise Clover uncorked it and took a generous swig. 

Qrow raised a brow. “For?”

Clover coughed a little, clearly unaccustomed to the taste. “Blood can carry diseases. And while _I_ can’t get anything, you can if there’s still traces of it on me.” He took another sip.

“I’m still not following.”

With a smirk, he set the bottle down and took up the glass of water, his eyes locked with Qrow’s as he drank. _I don’t trust the look he’s giving me right now._ Clover set the glass down. “I believe you owe me a kiss.”

Heat shot through Qrow’s face, and he looked away. “Oh. I...I was kind of joking.”

Clover came to stand right in front of Qrow, placing a hand on the desk at his sides and bracketing him in. “But I did what you asked. So it would only be fair for you to hold up your end of the bargain. Unless you can think of something else to repay me with.”

Drawing in a deep breath, Qrow looked up to meet Clover’s eyes. He expected to find heat there, but instead found them to be soft and open. “But we don’t have to if you really don’t want to.”

Qrow smirked, suddenly feeling reckless. “I didn’t say that.” And without further ado, he grabbed Clover’s lapels with one hand and dove right in.

He wondered why he even hesitated. He knew he liked kissing the vampire. Both kisses they had shared before had been tentative and sweet, but this was different. This one carried heat. Qrow easily opened for Clover and let him plunder his mouth. But he returned the favor a moment later, pushing past his lips and freely exploring with Clover’s enthusiastic allowance. Without even noticing their hands joined in the exploration, Qrow’s coming to rest on his shoulder and into his hair, and Clovers clasping his waist.

When Qrow pulled away to breathe Clover didn’t hesitate to move downwards. His lips grazed Qrow’s neck, pausing over his pulse. Qrow swallowed, half expecting him to sink his fangs in. _Is that something I want?_

“You’re so beautiful,” Clover sighed. “I almost don’t want to mar your perfection.”

Qrow couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m far from perfect.”

Clover’s hands tightened around his waist. “Don’t do that.” His hand brushed upwards, caressing his back and shoulder, one finger coming to land on his lips. “No matter how beautiful your voice, you still shouldn’t use it to lie.”

“”M not-” He was quickly cut off by Clover’s lips crashing into his. Not to be outdone, Qrow immediately deepened the kiss, tilting his head and opening his mouth. Clover took the bait and thrust his tongue in once again. But Qrow fought back, blocking Clover from going any deeper and fighting for dominance. Clover chuckled, the laugh rumbling in his chest. As they fought, Qrow’s tongue brushed against a fang, sending a thrill down his spine. He searched for the fang again, letting out a groan as he scraped hard enough to draw blood. Clover immediately switched his focus from exploring Qrow’s mouth to greedily licking the blood away. It drew another groan from Qrow, who was surprised at how much it stung. 

The moment Clover stopped sucking, Qrow had to pull away for air. His gasps eased into gentle puffs which crashed against Clover’s lips. His knees nearly gave out, forcing him to lean against the desk and into chilly hands. Clover rested his forehead against Qrow’s, reveling in his ability to undo the shorter man. He licked his lips, picking up a trace of blood. “You taste amazing.”

“My blood? Or my mouth?” Qrow chuckled.

“Both.” Clover’s hand wandered again, this time finding his wrist. “Do you know why vampires feed from their human lovers?”

“You’re creepy bastards?”

“Because,” Clover pressed a kiss to his wrist, “Your blood has been everywhere in your body. One sip is like tasting all of you at once. Though,” his eyes gave him a once over, lingering for a moment at his hips, “I wouldn’t mind tasting the rest of you.” 

Qrow couldn’t help feeling a spike of anxiety. But he wasn’t quite ready to explore that train of thought yet. For now, all he wanted was to enjoy this moment. 

Clover’s lips did not stay gentle for long. He wrapped them around Qrow’s wrist and gave an experimental drag with one of his fangs. Watching from his peripherals to make sure Qrow was okay, he did it again, this time ever so gently breaking the skin. Qrow’s breath hitched, but he didn’t pull away, and so Clover began to lap up the droplets. 

Qrow, for his part, didn’t know what to think about this turn of events. Sure he had let Clover drink from him before, but this was different. This wasn’t like sneaking a few drops into his coffee. The pain fizzled into pleasure, Clover’s soothing tongue drawing out a groan. 

Clover eased away, once again kissing his wrist, almost like a massage to the afflicted spot. He then turned his full gaze to Qrow. “Alright?”

“Yeah,” Qrow rasped. His full attention was on Clover’s lips, stained red with his own blood. 

Clover leaned into his neck again. “Good,” he hummed. He pressed one last kiss to his pulse point and gently drew away, leaving a slight sticky spot on his neck. “Let’s leave it here for tonight.”

Qrow swallowed. Part of him wanted to protest, to see where this might lead. But the anxious part won out. “Alright.” 

“And I’m sorry for not asking directly for permission.”

Qrow shook his head. “It’s alright. I was...a little curious about what it might feel like.”

Clover’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not just going to use this for your notes, are you?”

With a shrug and a smirk, Qrow reached backwards and picked up his journal. “Maybe.”

“That’s low.”

Qrow chuckled. “I’m kidding. I...Really am liking...all this. I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

“I know. Just let me know if I’m crossing any boundaries.”

Qrow nodded, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. _I wonder if I should tell him...no, we’re not at that point yet._ “Well. I’m sleepy.” He glanced at the clock. “Bed?”

Clover nodded. “You don’t have to, but if you sleep with me I promise not to get handsy.”

Qrow smacked his shoulder. “Like you can keep that promise.”

“Hey! I am a gentleman, I’ll have you know.” 

“And I’m a prince, your supposed enemy. Look where we are.”

“That’s fair I guess.”

They went upstairs and separated only to change. As Qrow got dressed for sleep, he couldn’t help but admire the lip mark left on his neck in blood. 

_Don’t know if I’m excited or nervous about this._ He came into Clover’s room to find him already curled into bed, holding up the covers for Qrow. He turned the lights out, and readily snuggled in, tucking himself under Clover’s chin. 

_Oh well. I don’t have to worry about that now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best at fight scenes, but there we go. 
> 
> And if it's not clear, Harbinger changes modes from sword to scythe by hand, and it's only those two options.


	22. Miscalculations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, but it's here

_I am way too comfortable._

Qrow hummed while Clover’s hand wandered through his hair, his other hand stroking his arm. They were still curled in his bed, lazing away the evening as they had done for the past week. 

“Sleep well?” Clover asked.

“Like the dead.”

“Ha ha.”

Qrow hummed again, shifting so that his head was laid on Clover’s shoulder rather than his head. “Any new ideas for today?”

Clover shrugged the opposite shoulder. “Not really. Although…”

“Yeah?”

“I wonder if you shouldn’t talk to our neighbor. You said he was a member of the royal household didn’t you?”

“Ozpin?” Qrow shrugged. “I don’t see what he’ll have to offer. He said he keeps an eye on things, but I doubt he’ll have anything the local gangs don’t have.”

“I know. He might be able to offer some insight though.”

“Maybe.” Qrow yawned into his hand. “Let’s just focus on tonight though.”

Clover’s hand tightened on his arm. “I’m still not entirely comfortable with this plan.”

“It'll be fine. Marrow and I will stick together. And I already promised to meet him in my bird form.”

“Still. Anything could happen between here and there. What if they already know about your ability?”

Qrow sighed. “Would you stop your fussing? Both of us will be fine. I promise.”

Clover hummed, his hand combing through his hair again. “You’d better keep that promise.”

They set out for their new operation late that night, hand in hand, and weapons at the ready. It didn’t take long to get to the edge of Clover’s territory, and when they did, Qrow gave Clover’s hand a reassuring squeeze and transformed. He circled above the vampire’s head, preening a little under Clover’s admiration. Once he had gained enough height he flew off in the direction of the palace. 

The towers and terraces loomed ominously in the distance. But fortunately he only had to get a little bit closer. Marrow’s territory wasn’t too close to the palace, but it was much closer than Clover’s. He found the agreed upon spot, and even from this vantage he could barely see the outline of the dog faunus. 

He landed one street over to transform, then jogged over to Marrow, who greeted him with a wave. “You’re a bit late.”

“I now. Got a sidetracked.”

Marrow shrugged. “Shall we?”

Qrow nodded, and side by side they began patrolling, keeping to the shadows and examining any dark alley or side street they came across. 

For the longest time, Qrow was a little unsure as to how to interact with Marrow. Sure they had talked before, but they had a set topic then. Now it was up to them, Qrow couldn’t think of a thing to say.

But as it turned out, he didn’t have to make a decision. 

“So, uh...the Captain told me who you really are.”

Qrow nodded. “I asked him to. I’m kind of surprised you agreed to this plan after knowing.”

Marrow shrugged. “It surprised me a little. And I was a bit angry about the whole thing. But he seems convinced that you’re not a normal Branwen.”

This made Qrow chuckle. “Yeah. I’m just the family failure. Nothing to fear from me.”

“And you’re really okay with working with our kind?”

“I wasn’t when I first met Cloves. Didn’t really trust vampires. But like many things, I was wrong about that.”

“Hmm,” Marrow hummed. 

They walked in silence for a little longer, though now that the ice had been broken, it was a far more relaxed silence. 

Marrow’s territory was made up of mostly houses, much like Clover’s. But unlike Clover’s it was all tiny dilapidated houses. You could tell in Clover’s territory that the neighborhood had once been an opulent area, housing the rich and important. This place had clearly always been a slum. 

“Not much here,” Marrow broke the silence again. “But it’s home.”

Qrow nodded. “Is it okay if I ask where you used to live before Tyrian happened?”

“I had lodging at the palace. Like the rest of the team. The captain’s the only one who had family in the city, but he didn’t live there when he got promoted.”

“Oh. Where are the rest of you from?”

“I’m from Mantle. Harriet and Vine are from a tiny town just on the border of Solitas and Vale. And Elm’s from Signal.”

“Wow. You’re from all over the place. Did all of you study at Atlas Academy?”

“Yup. I think that’s part of why we were all made part of the same team. We weren't paired together while in school, but we had compatible fighting styles.” He paused to giggle, his tail sweeping from side to side in a tiny wag. “I actually met Clover in the headmaster’s office. We both got into a lot of trouble, but in very different ways. I was a few years younger, and it was my first week, so I was super nervous. But Clover was so nice and we-”

But he paused when he saw that Qrow had halted, holding up a hand to indicate silence. He copied the human and fell into a fighting stance, hand on his weapon.

Qrow’s hand went to Harbinger, his eyes darting around the entire courtyard they found themselves in. During Marrow’s story he had grown steadily more uneasy, the heavy silence surrounding them like a fog. And now that he had stopped talking, Marrow seemed on the alert too. His tail stuck straight out, his eyes searching through the shadows. 

Running footsteps echoed through the courtyard moments before they saw the figure running towards them. Both weapons were drawn and ready in the blink of an eye, seconds before Tyrian darted into view, braid flying and eyes glowing. 

Qrow felt a moment of rage before he remembered to look anywhere but the vampire’s eyes. He swung his blade, narrowly missing his head while Marrow followed up with a swing of his weapon, which resembles a long metallic boomerang. He knew from Clover that the edges concealed blades so that it could either be used much like his scythe, or for stabbing. For now though he was keeping the blades in and worked on stunning. 

Tyrian jumped back at the dual attacks, but didn’t resort to a full retreat. He darted out of swinging distance of Harbinger, but Marrow was too quick and followed him easily. Qrow used the momentary distraction to fall back and switch Harbinger to scythe mode, jumping back into the fray as soon as he was ready. 

Fortunately their weapons were similar enough that it was easy to work around each other. While Qrow went high, aiming for Tyrian’s head, Marrow went low, keeping his tail out of the way and trying to trip him up. While Tyrian’s tail was devoid of a stinger, it was still fully mobile and capable of doing damage. Qrow could see that one swing would hurt enough to stun.

Even though they were doing well, Qrow could see that they wouldn’t be getting anywhere very soon. Tyrian was meeting all of their attacks with ease, deflecting Harbinger with his thick leather gauntlets, and skipping out of the way of Marrow’s attacks, all while laughing maniacally. 

Qrow tried not to let it get to him, and fought to keep his eyes anywhere other than the vampires' purple irises. But even so, he could feel anger boiling up in his stomach. Whether it was a side effect of his hypnotism, or the knowledge of what he had done, his power was still leaking through. 

Marrow swung hard, finally coming into contact with one of Tyrian’s legs. He faltered, and in that split second Qrow used the momentum of his swing to punch Tyrian right in the face. 

This seemed to truly throw him off, and he stumbled backwards, clutching his nose. Qrow and Marrow fell back into defensive stances. Qrow cleared his throat. “I’ve got a few questions for you.”

Tyrian laughed, wiping away some blood. “Really now? And here I thought you would be just like the rest of your family; all sharp blades, no time for talking.”

Qrow’s hand tightened on Harbinger’s handle. “Yeah well, call me the black sheep of the family. Now, who is Cinder Fall, and why are you working with her?”

“Why friend, I only want to see who will win. The tiny ambitious girl who plays with fire, or the old family, born into fighting but without their hearts.”

Qrow tilted his head, narrowing his eyes and examining what he could see of the other’s face. “And why are _you_ after us?”

With a snigger, Tyrian’s grin widened. “Most hunters want to bring down the biggest prey. I’m only doing what is natural.” His grin faded and his voice dropped an octave or two, bordering on a growl. “Challenging the strongest, and bringing the world to its rightful order of chaos has always been my goal.”

“Well you’re not gonna get the chance,” Marrow perked up. 

Tyrian only giggled again. “Well, looks like you finally learned to bark little one. But do you have a bite to match?”

Marrow cringed away.

“Shut up.” Qrow growled. “I’ve had more than enough of you.”

“Oh I agree. So let's end this, shall we?” He crouched low to the ground, his tail coming up to hover over his head. 

Neither Qrow nor Marrow gave him any more time to prepare. They launched themselves forward, darting to either side to try and bracket him in and force him to fight on two fronts. But Tyrian’s tail was more than capable of keeping Marrow occupied while he kept Harbinger from landing any hits. 

_This isn’t good. All we can do at this point is wear him down. And I’m rusty._

He glanced at Marrow, clenching his teeth when he saw the light glint off of the tiny sweat drops on the faunus’ forehead. _Marrow can’t be doing much better than Clover. I have to end this fast._ With a yell he brought Harbinger down on Tyrian’s head with all the strength he could muster. Train lurched to the side using his tail to regain his balance. Giving Marrow the perfect opening to crack his weapon across his ribs. 

Tyrain cried out in pain, falling to the ground and curling in on himself. Marrow raised his weapon again, but Qrow grabbed his arm and hauled him away. “Run that way,” he whispered hoarsely, indicating a narrow alley. Marrow obeyed, but watched while Qrow ran in the opposite direction. 

_He’ll have to pick a target. And from his talk, I’m the bigger prize._ Red eyes sought out a building he had seen on their patrol, finding it just as Tyrian’s growl rang out behind him. He barreled on, leaping through a broken window into the dilapidated little house. It had clearly been unoccupied for years, full of cracked beams and holey walls. A perfect environment for Misfortune.

He found what must have been a sitting room and stabbed the tip of his scythe into the ground, using it as leverage to swing around a hundred and eighty degrees to plant both feet right into Tyrian’s chest. He fell backwards, stumbling into what used to be a couch. He looked up to ascertain Qrow’s next move, just in time to see Qrow’s ringed fist. He tried to dodge, but wasn’t fast enough. The rings grazed against his cheek, and he screamed in pain. Qrow followed up by swinging Harbinger in a vertical circle, striking first with the handle, then the blade. Both strikes were met, though not effectively blocked. But it didn’t matter much, as direct strikes weren’t Qrow’s real goal. 

A few more slices, punches, and kicks, and the house was getting ready to crumble for good. Tyrian was too focused on avoiding the ringed fingers that he hardly noticed. Or if he did it wasn’t obvious. With another full spin, the last beam was severed, and with a mighty creak the building started to crumble. 

Qrow jumped out of the way just as the main ceiling beam fell. But once again Tyrian wasn’t fast enough. He was soon buried beneath wood, plaster and debris. Even so, Qrow waited a moment, still at the ready just in case it wasn’t enough. But the dust began to settle, and nothing moved. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Qrow!” Running footsteps accompanied Marrow’s concerned voice. 

He gave a wave. “I’m alright. Don't come any closer though.”

But Marrow ignored him, or just didn’t hear him. “Please tell me you’re not hurt. I really don’t want to be held responsible for the captain’s boyfriend getting injured.”

Qrow chuckled. “Don’t worry. Even if I was, I’d make sure none of the blame fell on you. You did well.”

Marrow drew himself up, chin in the air and chest puffed out. “All in a day’s work.” His tail wagged with vigor. With another tiny chuckle, Qrow began to make his way out of the wreckage. 

The rubble shifted. Then crashed to one side, revealing Tyrian with his eyes blazing purple and his braid coming undone. His skin was ebony, drawing even more attention to his eyes. Qrow was instantly transfixed by the color, all thoughts tunneling down into admiring it. But the odd peace only lasted for a moment before it gave way to an intense hunger. Rage boiled in his stomach, and saliva gathered in his mouth. A sudden urge to tear, bite, kill, overtook every rational thought. 

“Qrow!” 

The one word shocked him a little, and his brain cleared enough that he could see Marrow engage Tyrian. _I need to help. I need to…_ he shook his head. _Fight it. He can’t control you. He can’t!_

Harbinger seemed to weigh a thousand pounds. His limbs moved as though through mud, and any thought beyond ‘need to help’ made his brain go fuzzy. 

Distantly he heard a scream, and then a pair of hands were on his shoulders. When he looked up, he was suddenly swimming in cobalt blue. He blinked, Marrow’s face taking shape before him. 

Marrow smiled. “There you are. Come on, we’ve gotta go.” He began to pull Qrow away from the wreckage, and with his help they made it back into the square. 

Qrow looked back as they began to jog. Tyrian lay crumpled on the ground, angry and battered. He looked up just as they started to run, and with a grin he leapt after them. Lamplight glinted off of the blade of a dagger. 

There wasn’t any time to warn Marrow, and his limbs still felt too sluggish to fight. So Qrow did the only thing he could. 

He pulled Marrow in front of him, effectively blocking the dog faunus from the incoming attack. 

The blade sunk into his shoulder, burning like fire. Qrow didn’t know if he screamed or not. All he knew was that he was suddenly facedown on the road, Marrow’s panicked voice above him. Tyrian’s laugh faded away, as well as his footsteps. 

“Come on, get up!”

Qrow groaned. He shifted onto his elbows, his right shoulder burning and feeling increasingly damp and warm. “H-help me stand.”

Marrow complied, muttering apologies and being overly cautious of his shoulder. After a few steadying breaths, Qrow began a mental assessment of his injury. _The blade went in at an angle. He really only grazed me. Damn it, why does it hurt so bad?_

“If only Vine was here. He’d be able to patch you up no problem.” Marrow drew a shaky breath, wrapping a steadying arm around his waist. “I’ve got to get you to Clover.”

“Your border…”

“Right. Maybe there’s somewhere else I can-”

“It’s alright. Clover’s waiting for me at the edge of his border. Just get me to yours and I can make it there myself.”

“What? There’s no way you’ll make it back like this.”

“I’ll be fine. Let’s just find some cover and wrap it.” His hand was still loosely wrapped around Harbinger’s handle. He shifted it around until he could get it to snap into place at his back. 

“I’m serious Qrow, this wound needs care. My place isn’t far away, you can stay there for tonight.”

But Qrow shook his head, urging them towards a small pub. “I’ll make it. I just need to patch it up. Besides, if I don’t come back, Clover’s gonna worry too much and then he’ll be mad at both of us.”

Marrow seemed to consider this for a moment. With a sigh of resignation, he nodded. “All right then.” They entered the pub, which was only occupied by a few people including the bartender. Everyone stared, but not a single person made a move to help

Marrow sat Qrow at the bar, then turned on the female bartender. “This man is injured. Get me some cloth and some whiskey.” The growl in the back of his throat left no room for argument, and the bartender readily agreed. 

While Marrow tore open the sleeve of Qrow’s tunic, she came around the counter with the items in hand, including a cup. She poured a small amount into the glass and handed it to Qrow, passing the bottle, bandages and a hand towel to Marrow. “Just don’t get any blood on my counter or floor.” And without another glance she went back to working, chatting with a few customers at the other end of the bar. 

Marrow grumbled under his breath while he finished making a space through Qrow’s clothes to work. Qrow sipped from the glass, his face twisting into a grimace. _I suppose it was nice of her to offer this as a sort of weak anesthesia. Still, I wish it was anything else._

He winced when Marrow poured the alcohol onto the wound. Marrow tried to catch all the fluids with the towel, but there were still a few small streams down his back by the time he was done. “It’s a little swollen. If it doesn’t go down you have to see a doctor.” He wrapped the shoulder, a little too thick and too loose, but it would do the job until Qrow got home. 

With a final tug to make sure it was secure, Marrow stood, bringing the supplies back to the bartender. He mumbled a curt thanks and dropped a handful of lien on the counter, which she readily scooped up. Qrow stood, trying to convince himself that the odd feeling around the wound was just his imagination. 

He didn’t refuse when Marrow offered an arm to steady him as they made their way outside. 

“Thanks for this. But I need to get home.”

Marrow grumbled again. “I’m still not sure about that Qrow. The wound was clean, and fairly shallow, but you should still rest.” A moment later, he perked up. “Wait, why don’t you just go in your bird form?”

“I can’t,” Qrow explained. “That requires more strength and concentration than I currently have.”

Marrow sighed, clearly defeated. Luckily they didn’t have far to go to get to the border, otherwise he might have argued more. He still kept a watchful eye on Qrow’s face, looking for any sort of change. Qrow had to work to keep his expression neutral.

When they got to the border, Marrow gave his good shoulder a tiny squeeze. “Well...Be safe.”

“You be careful too. Whatever you do, don’t engage Tryian. Let us deal with him.”

He nodded, watching as Qrow hobbled off into the night. 

It took a lot of willpower not to merely collapse into the nearest empty building and wait until daylight. He considered it a few times, wondering if it wouldn’t be the wiser choice. That way he could get help from passersby.

He scoffed to himself. _Mother would shake her head in shame. “Such a small wound is a trifling matter. Are you a Branwen or not?”_ He gave a wry chuckle. _I bet Raven would already be trying to hunt Tyrian down for revenge._

The wound still felt weird, tingling and warm. And it only spread as he walked. But all it did was urge him faster. And though it felt like days, he made it back in record time. 

Clover was there, shuffling out of his shelter and standing so close to his border it must have been burning him. “Qrow! I was getting a little worried-” he paused, sniffing the air as Qrow got closer. Having reached his destination, Qrow collapsed into him. “What happened? And why do you smell like alcohol? And blood?”

“We found Tyrian. He uh...he caught me in the shoulder. Marrow had to patch me up in a pub.” 

“Well let's get you home.” He slid an arm behind Qrow’s back, drawing him close. “I told you to be careful,” he scolded gently. 

Qrow shrugged his good shoulder. “It was either me or Marrow.”

Clover shook his head. But in the dim lamplight, Qrow could just see a tiny, fond smile.

Clover urged them into a fast pace, checking in with Qrow every few seconds it seemed. But Qrow had no idea if that was true or not. Time seemed a little warped. The tingling in his shoulder had turned to numbness, and the rest of his limbs were getting heavier and heavier. 

“Stay with me Qrow,” said James.

Qrow blinked. _Wait, that’s not right._ He blinked again, and it was back to Clover. _Oh dear._ Another blink, and suddenly Clover was heaving him over his shoulder. 

The numbness was still spreading, now partially up his neck and travelling down his arm. He blinked hard, trying to focus on something other than the pain. Though he didn’t have much to look at but the road and Clover’s backside. _Don’t say he has a nice ass, don’t say he has a nice ass._

“Thank you.” Clover's voice was tight, but amused.

_...I said it didn’t I?_

Soon their doorstep was passing underneath him, and with a dizzying spin he was being laid on his side on the couch. He tried to focus on what Clover’s hands were doing. And nearly bit through his lips trying not to make a comment about Clover disrobing him.

“Qrow this doesn’t look good. I’m pretty sure there was some sort of poison on that blade. You’re sweating too much. We need to get you to a hospital.”

Qrow shook his head, burrowing into the cushions. “No. I can’t go there.”

“Why not?” Clover growled

“...My semblance...it’s dangerous.”

There was a moment of silence while Clover tried to understand what he meant. With a sigh, he relented. “Alright.” He went back to examining the wound, which he had unwrapped at some point. “Although...maybe there’s something I can do to help. But it might be dangerous.”

“What?”

“...Maybe I could suck the poison out. Like a snakebite.”

Qrow frowned. “Won’t that hurt you too?”

“I don’t think so. I don’t think I can catch anything that humans can by ingestion.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “You’re really willing to take that risk?”

“The real risk here is that I won’t get all the poison out, or that I’ll take too much blood with it and you’ll go into shock.”

“I think that’s a risk we’ll have to take. But I'm not letting you do it unless you’re sure you won’t be affected.”

“Qrow, I can’t be sure of anything. But if we’re going to do this, then I need to do it now, before it spreads any more.”

Qrow pondered a moment. _It’s this or a hospital. Damn it, I never thought I would miss Oobleck so much. He’d know exactly what the poison was and how to treat it._

“Qrow you’re twitching. I need an answer now.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

With the lightest of touches, Clover planted his hands on both sides of the wound, his hands wonderfully soothing on the heated skin. He planted his lips on either side of the cut, the touch almost reverent. When he began to suck, it was almost too gentle to feel. 

But slowly, the suction increased, and Qrow had to work to suppress his discomforted cries. It felt as though Clover were reopening the wound, and really, he was. _It’ll be over soon. Just hang in there. And whatever you do, don’t faint._ He gritted his teeth against the pain, trying not to listen to Clover’s gulps.

When it was over, he couldn’t help but gasp in relief. “Did...are you finished?”

Clover pulled away, laying fresh bandages across the wound. “There was definitely something in your blood. Some sort of natural venom I’m guessing. I got out as much as I could, but it wasn’t much.” He finished wrapping the bandage, laying a soothing hand on Qrow’s arm. “You’ll probably still have some symptoms, and we need to keep a close eye on you. But I think you’ll live.”

“Goody.” Qrow groaned. “I just want to sleep.”

“Alright. You do that. I’ll be right here beside you.”

Qrow smiled.

When he woke up, he was still on the couch. Waning sunlight seeped into the parlor. 

He shifted, feeling a blanket over his shoulder. Instantly, there came a shuffling. “Qrow?” Clover’s hand rested on his waist. 

“Hey,” Qrow rasped. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I seriously need some water.”

“I’ll go get it for you.”

Qrow chuckled at his enthusiasm. When Clover’s footsteps faded, he shuffled experimentally. The wound still tingled just the slightest bit. But other than that it felt like a normal knife cut. Even the pain had subsided. His muscles were a little cramped; likely another side effect of the venom. He managed to sit up with relative ease, but by the time he did, Clover was back with the water. 

Clover knelt at his side and held the cup to his lips. Qrow readily drank, but couldn’t help but remark, “I’m not an invalid,” when he finished. 

Clover shrugged. “Sorry. I just want to make sure you're taken care of.”

Qrow smiled. “Sap.”

“How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Is there any pain?”

“Nothing that’s not normal.”

“Good. I got a little worried. You slept for a long time, and you were mumbling about-” He paused, apparently having said more than intended. 

Qrow sobered. “What did I say?”

“Just...something to Circinae I’m guessing. About not wanting to hurt your sister.”

“Oh.” Qrow frowned. “I hope that’s all I said.”

“It was all I could understand.” He smirked. “There was something about a chocolate house.”

Qrow groaned. “Raven said I always talked in my sleep. She wrote down some of the funnier things in a notebook.”

“So you think she still has it?”

“Doubtful.” Qrow yawned, carefully stretching out his back. “The couch isn’t as comfy as your bed.”

“Well we shall have to make sure you’re not forced to sleep here again.”

They shared a smile, Clover coming up to sit on the edge of the couch and pulling Qrow against his shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

Qrow huffed happily. “Me too.”

He didn’t notice that Clover wasn’t as cold as he usually was.

“I’m going out,” Qrow called at the parlor door.

“Wait! You can’t just go out like this! Let me get my cloak.”

“Cloves, I’m alright. I’m just going next door. I’ll probably be right back.”

“Oh.” Clover paused, sitting back down on the couch. “Are you going to consult Ozpin?”

“I’m gonna try. I sort of yelled at him last time we met though, so there’s no guarantee he’ll even see me. He might not even be home for all I know.”

“I see.” Clover nodded. “Well, I’ll sit in the front window so I can keep an eye on you. And if you don't come home in an hour, I’m coming after you.”

“Fine, fine.” he waved as he left, only just hearing Clover cough into his hand as he left.

The night was eerily quiet. Clouds covered the full moon, threatening rain but refusing to unload. _Maybe the damp is bothering Cloves. He hasn’t moved around much tonight._

When he got to Ozpin’s door, he already knew the trip was a wasted effort. Not a single light was on, though this was close to the times the elder man had received him. But Qrow wasn’t bothered too much. 

He pulled out the envelope containing a prewritten note and tucked it against the door where it was sure to be seen. The note contained a concise apology for his previous behavior, as well as outlining the dilemma with Cinder Fall and Tyrian. A polite request for assistance closed the note. _Probably a bit too forward. But it’s all I can think to do, and it’s not like he has to answer. If he wants to help, great. If not, no loss._

He turned homeward, his eyes landing on the now empty house across the street. His steps halted. _James will have left by now. He huffed, his breath forming a cloud before his face. I hope he’s where he wants to be._

True to his word, Clover was still sitting in the window. But his eyes seemed unfocused, spaced out on nothing. Qrow wasted no time in getting back inside, and into the parlor. 

“Looks like it might rain soon.” 

“Mm hm.” Clover shifted so that he was facing the room, his back to the window.

Qrow’s eyes stayed glued to the vampire while his hands worked to undo his cloak. “He wasn’t home, so I left a note.” He swallowed, Clover’s silence causing unease to churn in his stomach. “I’ll go make some tea.”

He turned to the door, but swung back around when he heard Clover give a rattling cough. “You okay?”

Clover’s eyes were wide, his hand pressed to his lips. “Qrow?”

“Yeah?” Qrow came around the desk to stand next to him. 

“Don’t be mad.” Shakily, he moved his hand, revealing a dark purple liquid staining his lips and palm.

Qrow’s eyes widened. But before he could do anything, Clover slumped against the wall, his eyes fluttering closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned some wonderfully nasty things about scorpions while researching for this chapter. And then I decided to ignore science. Don't try this at home kids
> 
> I apologize for this chapter being late. Work has left me tired and in not so great headspaces, so I'm not sure if I can keep uploading every week. I shall try my best, but I'll definitely upload every other week if I can't.


	23. You idiot

“C’mon Cloves, open your eyes for me.” Qrow knew it was useless, but desperation urged him to keep trying. 

Clover hadn’t woken up since the night before, and had only gotten worse. Every now and then he would mumble, clutching his stomach and writhing a little. But other than that, Qrow might have thought he was gone for good. 

He touched the normally cool skin, confirming that he had once again gotten hotter. His temperature was just a little warmer than a normal human’s; boiling for a vampire. He’d tried to cool him off, but it seemed useless.

Qrow’s hand clutched at the sheets beside Clover’s arm. _What do I do? Nothing I know of will help a vampire, and I don’t even know what the poison that caused this was! I can’t even get him any blood._ He’d jabbed a needle into his own finger the night before, ready to give some if there was a chance of it helping. But he had reconsidered a moment later, thinking that if there was even a trace of the poison left in his system that it might make things worse. 

But he was rapidly running out of options. He wasn’t about to risk letting the illness just run its course. Few things could lay a vampire to its final rest, and Qrow couldn’t be sure this wasn’t one of them. 

_Glynda won’t be much help. She knows the same sort of healing that I do. Dr. Oobleck could be able to identify the poison at least, but there’s no way for me to get to him. And even if I could, I doubt he’d help. Theres…_ And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Clover's words came back, clear as day. ‘Some sort of natural venom’. And it couldn’t be too much of a stretch to think that it might be scorpion venom. In which case, he would need help from a faunus. _The Belladonnas. They might know someone who could help._

He shot to his feet and bent to squeeze Clover’s hand. “I’ll be right back, alright?”

Clover only groaned in response. 

Qrow ran through the house and out the door, only stopping to grab his cloak. _Of course. Why didn't I think of that before? My mother cut off his tail, of course he would still want to take me out with, if not his own venom, then with the same kind. It would be a twisted sort of revenge._

He made it to the Belladonna’s door in record time, pounding urgently on it. He was only vaguely aware that it had started raining at some point during the night. When the door swung open, Kali was there, a look of curiosity on her face. But it quickly faded when she saw him. Her eyes widened, then narrowed as she took in the rest of him. 

Qrow looked away. _Shit, I forgot my mask._ “So...obviously my name isn’t Dove Harbinger.”

“I should say not, Your Royal Highness.” 

“I hid my identity for good reasons. And I...I don’t expect you to trust me so easily. But I need your help. My friend might be dying, and I don’t know what to do.”

Kali frowned. “Who is your friend?”

“He’s...He’s a vampire. We have been trying to protect the city from that one vampire I’ve been hunting. But I got hurt, and Clover tried to help me and now he’s…” Qrow paused, afraid that if he went on that he would break down into tears. 

Kali reached out a hand. “It’s alright. I...I don’t think you’re lying. But I’ll need to talk it over with my husband. You must understand that we can’t risk putting our daughter or those we help in danger.”

Qrow nodded. “I know. And I promise, I’ll do everything I can to keep you all safe. But I can’t do that without my friend.”

With a nod, she waved him inside. “Wait right here, and take off your cloak. I’ll bring you some tea in a moment.”

He obeyed, only then releasing that he was soaking wet. The cloak dripped as he folded it over one arm, and with a sense of forlornness, he watched her enter another room. 

Ghira’s rumbling voice could be heard through the door, but as hard as he tried, Qrow couldn’t make out any words. Time stretched on, and their voices rose and fell in the other room. A puddle began to form where Qrow stood, but all he could think about was how Clover must be doing. _What if he gets worse while I’m gone? What if he’s already…_ He shook his head. _I’m getting help. He can hold on a little longer._ He tried not to let his thoughts wander from that one resolution. If he thought too hard, if he considered that the Belladonnas wouldn’t help…

The door opened, making him jump. Ghira and Kali appeared, Ghira with a steaming cup in one hand. He tried not to run to meet them, reminding himself that he was still all wet. 

Ghira handed him the cup, his face all serious lines. Qrow looked between them, waiting with bated breath. 

“First,” Kali began, “We need to know what sort of injury your friend has.”

Qrow gulped. “It’s a little hard to explain. I was uh, attacked by a vampire that used to be a faunus. He stabbed me with a knife, which I assume was poisoned. It didn't feel like a normal cut. And judging by the attacker’s identity, and from what Clover said when he helped me, I’m guessing it’s some sort of venom. Scorpion if I were to guess.”

“And I’m guessing he removed the venom by drinking you blood, and is now suffering the consequences in your place?”

Qrow nodded. He stared at his tea, waiting for them to go on. 

“I don’t like this,” Ghira finally said. “I may not have the monstrous views on vampires as your family seems to have, but knowing that there is one on our street does not bode well with me.”

Qrow hung his head. “I know my word isn’t worth much. But if it means anything, he is truly a good person. He never hurts the innocent, and he’s kind, and a good friend and he too has been wronged by my mother.”

“And what about you?” Ghira's voice took on a hard edge. “Why should we trust anything you say?”

“I...I don’t have a good reason for you to trust me. All I have is the promise that I have never lied where it mattered. I only hid my identity because I was hiding from my sister.”

He chanced an upward glance, immediately regretting it when he saw their furrowed brows and set jawlines. 

“We do have a friend that can help. And we are well versed in medicine. But what I want to know is why you haven’t simply threatened us into helping you. You could simply reveal what we’ve been doing. Our friends would be deported, and Kali and I would be imprisoned. But you haven’t.”

Qrow frowned. “Because I wouldn’t do that. I’m not like my mother. I never agreed with her, and I’m not going to start copying her now. I,” he bowed his head further, “I’m at your mercy.”

They were silent for a moment. When Qrow looked up, he saw that they were looking at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation. Kali shrugged one shoulder, as if to say, ‘it's your call’. With a sigh, Ghira nodded. “Very well. We will help you.”

Qrow’s eyes widened. “You will?”

“Of course. You have been nothing but courteous to us, and I can’t help but feel your plea is genuine.”

Qrow smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. “I- I can’t thank you enough.”

“There’s no need.” Kali patted his shoulder. “We all have to stick together in times of trouble.”

“We will have to bring Blake along. I’ll go get her.” 

Kali nodded. “I’ll go get Poppy and meet you there.” She turned back to Qrow. “Drink up.” 

Qrow nodded absently and began sipping at his tea while the couple bustled about. The liquid brought warmth all the way down to his toes. Or perhaps it was the Belladonna's kindness. He was almost dazed by it. Ghira left the room and began rummaging through some things, while Kali picked a small hat and a cloak from the wall pegs, asking for directions to his house. Qrow gave them, his breath now puffing hot air. With a final nod, she left. 

When Ghira returned, it was with a half asleep Blake in one arm, and a medical bag clutched in the other. Wordlessly, he grabbed his own cloak off the wall pegs and reopened the door, prompting Qrow to set his cup down and follow suit. 

Blake huddled into Ghira’s shoulder, shivering at the chill. Qrow kept looking back at her while he led the way to his front door. _If she catches a chill I won’t forgive myself._

Once inside, Qrow's earlier anxiety began to take charge. He trotted up the staircase and down the hall, his steps gaining speed as he turned to Clover’s room. He paused at the doorway, unsure as to what he would find. But Clover gave a small groan, prompting Qrow to close the distance between him and the bed. “I’m here, Cloves. I’ve found someone who can help.”

“Stand back please,” Ghia spoke from the doorway. Qrow gave Clover’s hand a squeeze, stepping back from the bed. Then, to his surprise, Ghira handed Blake over to him. “I had no choice but to bring her. But you will keep her away from the vampire.”

Qrow nodded. _Understandable. He hasn’t fed for the last couple of nights._ He moved to the doorway, rubbing Blake’s back to try and settle her back into a doze. Clearly she had just been woken from her sleep. “I’m sorry we had to get you up,” he whispered, being careful to not talk directly into her feline ear. “Trust me though, it’s important. And when he’s all better, I bet Clover would love to meet you. He’s never mentioned whether he likes kids or not, but he seems like he would.”

While he tried to settle Blake, he kept his eyes glued to what Ghira was doing. At first the faunus seemed hesitant to approach, but the state Clover was in left no room for doubt that he really wasn’t well. Ghira touched the back of his hand, his brow creased. 

“What is his temperature like normally?”

“Chill, but not freezing.”

Ghira nodded. “This is going to be more complicated than normal. You said you experienced some of the symptoms of the venom. What was it like?”

“It was… weird. It started as a kind of tingling around the wound, and gradually it sort of numbed. Clover said something about my muscles twitching, and...oh! I remember I saw someone else while under the effects.”

“So, numbness, muscle twitches and hallucinations. It certainly sounds like a terrible scorpion sting. Poppy is the real expert though. At least we can work with this. They will also need to know what sort of things he can’t consume.”

“Holy herbs. They have an adverse effect on him.” _I never actually found out the extent of it. I hope they don’t need to use any._

“Right.” He shed his cloak, rolled up his sleeves, and began to set up the things in the medical bag, making the room appear very clinical. After watching him and making sure there was nothing that might harm Clover in there (the artificial leech might, but it wasn’t too likely they would use that) Qrow left the room. 

“Let’s get you some extra protection,” he whispered to Blake. He shifted her so she sat on his hip, freeing his arm to search through the lower drawers of his wardrobe. Behind him he could hear Ghira’s footsteps going down the hall. Likely to let Kali and their friend in. 

“There should be something in here we can use. I was gonna pawn it. Or melt it down. But this is a much better purpose.” After some digging his hand brushed against something hard, and he brought it out. It was a hair comb, compact, but beautiful. He held it up so it could catch the light of the hallway. Blake watched it with big eyes. 

“You like it?” 

She blew bubbles.

Qrow laughed. “It’ll protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you. And those who might hurt you while not in their right mind.” He shook away such thoughts. “Let’s put it on you, yeah?”

A giggle came from the doorway, and Qrow whipped around to see who it was. Kali jumped, then made a poor attempt at trying to hide behind the door frame. Which didn’t work because her head was still sticking out. “Oh, don’t mind me.”

Qrow chuckled. “I was just getting some extra protection for her. Can’t be too careful.” He stood, coming to stand next to Kali so he could pass her over. That done, he began to twist the little girl’s hair into a loose chignon, tucking the comb into place to pin it. 

Blake nestled against her mother’s shoulder, giving a tiny yawn. “You look quite grown up,” Kali remarked. Then she turned to Qrow. “You're quite good at this.”

Qrow shrugged, combing a hand through his hair. “Keeps me calm. I used to do Raven’s hair all the time.”

“I meant with Blake. She’s so comfortable around you.” She rubbed her little girls back. “I suspect you’ll be a wonderful father one day. Truthfully, that’s part of the reason I thought we should trust you. Blake is a surprisingly good judge of character.”

This time Qrow didn’t know what to say. But he wasn’t given any time to think about it. 

Clover’s bedroom door swung open and a woman about the same age as Kali came out. Iridescent lizard scales decorated her cheeks and forehead, and her sleeves were rolled up. “Ah. Good, I was just coming to fetch you. I’m Poppy Amitola, I assume you’re Qrow.”

Qrow nodded, surprised at her bluntness. “Yes. T-thank you for coming at so late an hour. I know it might be difficult for you to be helping people like us.”

She waved him off. “I don’t care as long as it doesn’t get me into trouble. Now, Ghira says he has problems with holy herbs?”

Qrow nodded again, feeling somewhat like a naughty schoolboy in this woman’s presence.

“That complicates things a bit. But we’ll get it to work, not to worry.” 

Kali patted his arm, passing Blake over once again. “Hold onto her. We may need you just in case he wakes up, so stay close. 

Clutching Blake to himself again, he tried not to think too hard. 

The night was longer than Qrow could have imagined. Poppy and Kali stayed with Clover, urging him to take a remedy of Poppy’s making. He did not react well to it and puked several times. 

“He’ll be fine,” Poppy had assured a concerned Qrow as she eased Clover back for the third time. “It’ll flush the poison out of his system.”

Worse still were the times when he seemed to be reliving his past. He kept writhing against the sheets, moaning about disappointing some woman, nearly falling to tears about failing his team. In these times Qrow passed Blake off to Ghira and held his hand through it. 

Kali kept trying to cool him off, but it was just as fruitless as Qrow’s efforts. 

Finally, just as dawn was breaking, Clover opened his eyes. 

Qrow surged forward, sliding past Poppy and pushing his hair back. “Hey,” he whispered. 

But Clover only frowned and blinked owlishly. “Wha-? Where…? Who are you?”

“It’s me Cloves. It’s Qrow.” 

“Qr-” Clover gagged. 

Qrow rapidly helped him roll onto his side so that he could bend over the bowl Poppy pushed over. He rubbed Clover’s back, easing him through it as much as possible. “That’s it Cloves, get it out. You’ll be all better soon.”

When he was done Qrow used a cloth to wipe away the residue on his lips, grimacing at its purple hue. “That can’t feel pleasant coming back up.”

Poppy shook her head. “He seems to be more relaxed though. I think maybe one more time and he'll have gotten most, if not all of it, out.”

Qrow nodded. “You guys might want to leave then.”

But Poppy shook her head. “I’ll see this through ‘till the end. But I’m counting on you to make sure he doesn’t fly into a bloodthirsty rage.”

Qrow considered for a moment. “Actually...he told me once that if he didn’t drink blood regularly, then he would lose control of his mind. Maybe...after he pukes for the last time, I could give him some blood, and it’ll keep him sane.”

He looked around the room, searching for the suture needle he had seen earlier. But just as he found it, Kali plucked it out of the kit. “Poppy and I will give him our blood. If he truly does lose control, Ghira is likely the only one strong enough to hold him back. And you’re the spiritual expert that knows all his weaknesses. Should it come to that, we need you two at full strength.”

Qrw wanted to argue. But her logic was sound. He looked to Ghira, who had put Blake down to sleep on his bed and was now watching the scene unfold. “She’s right. Even with fresh blood, we don’t truly know what to expect. Better to cover all of our bases.”

Qrow wanted to argue. But he could see from the set of their faces that it was no use. So with a resigned shrug, he went back to holding Clover’s hand. “If that does happen, be careful not to look him in the eyes. Vampires can hypnotise their victims into submission.”

They all nodded, then gathered around to silently wait it out. 

Just as the sun was rising, Clover threw up for the final time. And this time his eyes fluttered open, and stayed open. “Qrow?” he rasped. 

“Hey Shamrock.” Qrow couldn’t help a weak smile. “How are you feeling?”

Clover frowned. “W-weren’t...weren’t there other people around?”

“Yeah. I found some friends that helped heal you. Think you can sit up?”

After thinking a moment, clover shook his head, then sank further into the pillows. “Are they gone?”

“No, they’re still here. We’re all waiting to see how you’re doing.”

“They should leave. I...I don’t know if I-”

“Do you need blood?”

Clover swallowed. Then gave an almost imperceptible nod. 

“Okay. We’ll get you some, don’t worry. How much do you think you need?” Behind him, Qrow could hear the other three moving around, likely preparing for the feeding. 

“Um...until I can go out hunting myself...I think I might need about a cupful.” 

“Alright. The healers are going to give you some, and then I’ll feed you once they leave.”

Clover’s eyes widened. “No, no, they don’t have to-” but he paused, his head twitching to the side and his nose twitching just the slightest bit. Qrow looked over his shoulder and saw that Poppy was holding her finger over a teacup that Kali held, her blood dripping into it. 

“Q-Qrow-!” Clover’s voice was urgent.

“Ghira,” Qrow held onto Clover’s shoulders, while Ghira came around and got into position next to the bed. “It’s okay Clover.We’ll make sure you won't hurt anyone.”

Clover visibly relaxed, but his nose still twitched. Beneath the sheets, his hands started flexing while Kali pricked her finger. She only came close enough to hand the cup to Qrow, who readily took over from there. He moved to help Clover sit up, but before he knew what was happening Clover shot up onto his elbows towards the cup. Ghira’s hands were just as quick, shooting out to grip his shoulders. It was only through pure determination and reminders that this was still his friend that Qrow managed to keep the cup steady enough for him to drink. 

When the cup was empty Clover flopped back onto the bed, all his earlier strength sapped. “‘M sorry,” he breathed. With a grunt, Ghira moved away, joining the ladies in their murmured discussion.

Qrow reached out, brushing his forelock back to its usual spot. “Feel better?”

Clover nodded. “I just...for a while all I could think about was how thirsty I was.” He gulped. “I hated it. I thought I might hurt you.”

“Like I’d let that happen.”

Clover managed a small smile. “Right.” He looked behind Qrow. “Who are your friends?”

“The Belladonna’s are our neighbors. I asked them for help, and they brought Mrs. Amitola along to help neutralise the poison. Apparently she knows a lot about faunus venom.”

“I see.” Clover turned back to Qrow, snuggling further into the pillow. “I’m surprised she agreed to help someone like me.”

“Me, more like.”

Clover huffed a laugh “We know some truly kind people.”

“Tell me about it.’ Qrow squeezed his hand. “I sure am glad we do.”

Clover smiled. 

“Y’know...this is gonna be one hell of a journal entry.”

“Qrow!”

Poppy left with instructions to keep Clover in bed for as long as he could. The Belladonnas went soon after, promising to come back tomorrow evening to check on them. 

Once alone, Qrow nearly broke down sobbing. With relief, with thankfulness, with the pure joy that Clover would be alright. 

He ended up falling asleep on the floor next to Clover’s bed, his head on the mattress and their hands intertwined. When he woke up, it was to Clover’s hand running through his hair. He sat up, and to his surprise, Clover was sitting up against the headboard. 

“Oh, hey. You’re up.”

“Yeah.” Clover shrugged. “Tired of lying down.” His mouth had a bit of a downward turn to it. 

“Something wrong?”

“I...I need blood.”

“Oh.” Qrow nodded. “Well...if you need to, you can…” He held out his hand. 

But Clover must have heard the hesitation in his voice. “You don’t have to. Besides, it might be a bad idea for me to take from you directly. I might…” He frowned. “With the way I am right now, I might take too much. Or hurt you.”

“Alright. I’ll...go get a cup.”

He left the room, giving a sigh as soon as he was down the hall. _I know he’s taken from me before. But...I don’t know. There was just something about what happened this morning, when he lurched for Poppy and Kali’s blood._ He plucked the same cup from the sink, rinsing it out before setting it on the table. Grabbing a knife, he made a tiny slit in his finger, just enough to get an inch of blood into the bottom of the teacup. _He just needs a bit more, and then he’ll be back to his usual self._ Steeling himself, he journeyed back, wrapping a bit of bandage he had grabbed around his finger. 

“Here.” He handed the cup to Clover, who drank it down in a flash. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry I have to do this.” He looked up at Qrow, those teal orbs capturing his heart and discarding all previous reservations. 

With a smile, Qrow ruffled his forelock. “If you can put up with me, I think I can part with some blood.”

When Clover had finally gotten enough strength back, Qrow helped him down to the parlor, an ever present grin on his face. “I set it all up for you.”

Clover chuckled. “What do you have…” they walked into the parlor, and he fell silent. The couch had been pushed back, and a fire started in the grate. On the floor before the fireplace was a pile of what seemed to be every blanket and pillow they owned. The chess board was set up nearby, and the silver tea set was steaming on a tray in the middle. 

“This is...quite the setup.”

Qrow carded a hand through his hair, embarrassed. “I dunno. I’m just...happy that you’re alright.”

Clover gasped. “Have I finally broken through your icy shell?”

“Shut up and lay down.”

“Eager to get me horizontal?”

“Shut up!”

With a chuckle, they knelt on the pile of blankets, stretching out together so that their feet hung off the pile and their upper bodies lay parallel. “Tea?” Qrow asked. 

Clover groaned. “Yes please. That sounds heavenly.”

With a chuckle, Qrow poured him a cup. “Come on, it’s only been a couple days.”

“Far too long to go without a hot beverage.” Clover took the cup and happily inhaled the steam. 

Qrow chuckled again, pouring his own cup. “Shall we play?”

“Mm hm. Nothing serves recovery better than tea, and kicking your butt at chess.”

“Hey, I’ve won a whole two games!”

They played, cracking jokes and just generally taking in each other’s presence. Three games in, and Qrow once again reached over to adjust one of Clover’s pillows for him. 

Clover sighed in mock resignation. “Qrow, I’m not an invalid.”

“No, you’re recovering from being poisoned. Now lay back.”

Clover gave another sigh. “If you fussed any more you would be my intended.”

“The hell did that come from?” Qrow spluttered. 

Clover shrugged one shoulder. “Just an observation. Would it be so bad if you were?”

“Yeah, cuz then you’d be stuck with me.”

“Qrow, we’ve talked about this.”

“I know, I know. I should be nicer to myself.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Clover winked. “Though I am happy to do it for you.”

They lay in silence for a while, while Qrow contemplated what had just been said. “Hey Cloves?”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever courted anyone?”

Clover hummed thoughtfully. “No. I was a little too focused on work to try and find anyone. And anyone who was interested really only wanted me for my semblance.”

“I’m sure your pretty face had something to do with it.”

Clover laughed. “What about you? I mean I know you said you were never ‘allowed to catch feelings.’ But was there ever anyone your family never knew about?”

Qrow shrugged, suddenly a little reluctant. “I’m not unfamiliar with the particulars of love. There were plenty of maids and huntsmen to flirt with. And to kiss when I was lonely. But I’ve never had more than one or two with one person.”

“I see. I sort of thought that’s how it would be.” He scooted a little closer, the chessboard between them forgotten. “I myself have never had more than one night with someone. I figured that’s how it would be when I left the academy. Still. I’ve always thought it would be nice to have someone to come home to.”

“You just never found anyone to do that with?”

“No. It never felt right. At least…” his hand slowly traversed the blanket, coming to land over Qrow’s. “Not until now.”

They watched each other, their eyes locked and breath bated. 

“I...I think I know what you mean,” Qrow whispered. “This has been nice. Though I don’t know what to call...this.”

Clover gave a small smile. “We don’t have to decide anything. I think I’m fine with not having a name for this. We can just…”

“See where it goes?”

Clover nodded. “Exactly.”

With a smile, Qrow swept the board and captured pieces away and shifted closer. Propped up on his elbows, he looked down at the vampire he’d become so comfortable with in so short a time. “I think I like the sound of that.” He ran a hand through Clover’s unruly hair. Then leaned down to capture his lips.

Clover eagerly pulled him closer, until they were chest to chest and Qrow was forced to lie somewhat on top of him. But Qrow wouldn’t allow that for long. He propped himself up again, his arms now bracketing Clover’s sides. 

Clover groaned. “What did I say?” he murmured against Qrow’s lips. “I’m not made of glass.” 

“I know. I just don’t want to wear you out prematurely.” He dove back in, impatiently adding in a bit of tongue, and Clover let him ravish his mouth without hesitation. 

Qrow smiled into the kiss, and without Clover noticing, swung a leg over, now straddling him. When he broke away, Clover’s eyes fluttered open. “Qrow?”

“Yes Shamrock?”

“What are you planning?”

With a grin, Qrow sat up. “Well. It occurs to me that you saved my life, and took poison meant for me.” As delicately as his self control would allow, he ground his hips into Clover’s, grinning wider as he felt an answering twitch. “A proper thank you is the least I could do.”


	24. How ironic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, no guarantees on this one. This aint usually my forte
> 
> trigger warning, some mention of self harm

“I’m...not sure that’s a good idea.”

Qrow tilted his head, still grinning like a pleased tomcat. “Oh? And why’s that?”

“I’m ah, a little rusty. I haven't done...anything since my turning.”

“Well you’re in luck. Because all you have to do is lie there. And besides…” A bit of redness snuck into Qrow’s cheeks. “That makes two of us. I...now don’t laugh.”

“I won’t.”

“I’ve...never actually tried anything...with a guy.”

“Oh.” But instead of looking put off, like Qrow half expected, he only smiled gently. “Well then. I’ll let you take the lead.” He relaxed deeper into the pillows. “Do what you will.”

“Y-you...what?”

“Go ahead. This is supposed to be my reward, right? Besides, I’m still worn out, so I don’t have a lot of stamina at the moment.”

 _This is...not what I was expecting to happen. Why am I even surprised, he’s a gods damned ray of sunshine._ Qrow’s grin came back, and he leant over and resumed his conquest of Clover’s mouth, resting on his elbows.

Slowly, one hand wandered upwards, searching for the first button of Clover’s shirt. While he dove his tongue back in, he began to work them apart, only stopping to undo his suspenders and untuck his shirttails. Two more pops, and the other hand began to brush it off his shoulders. Clover helped him by shrugging out, undoing the back clasp of his suspenders, and tossing both to the side. He then began to work on Qrow’s shirt with one hand, returning the favor. “Now who’s the eager one?” Qrow hummed, his hand wandering down Clover’s abs to the hem of his pants. 

But when he got there, he found them already undone and partially pushed down. He glanced down, just in time to see Clover’s other hand retreating. And to get a perfect view of his perked up member. Clover smirked. “Did I mention it’s been awhile?”

With a scoff, Qrow shook his head. “I didn’t realise you wanted it _this_ much.” After a moment’s hesitation, he slid his hand downwards, rubbing circles into the tanned skin until his fingertips brushed against hair. 

“Well with a face like that, how could I not?” Clover’s hands moved to his shoulders, as though to keep him in place.

“You’re not making this any easier. I can’t handle too much expectation.”

With a grin, Clover pulled him down into a surprisingly tender kiss. “All I’m expecting is for you to be yourself. You don’t have to be good, you just have to be you.”

“Gods damn it, Clover. How are you this sappy?” He buried his face in Clover’s bare shoulder, hoping that it would mask his utter embarrassment. 

“If I told you, you might run away.”

“Really now?” Swallowing down his apprehension, he reached further, coming into contact with Clover’s cock. With the lightest brush of his fingertips, he stroked upwards, eliciting a gasp from Clover. 

“Possibly.”

“Why don’t you try me?” He stroked just a little harder, urging him to harden. 

“Cuz I don’t want you to stop.”

Qrow couldn’t help an embarrassed smile. He pressed a kiss to Clover’s shoulder. “I’ve barely started.”

“Well get on with it then.”

Qrow drew a deep breath. “Alright, I will.” And with that he encircled Clover’s cock and stroked all the way up to the head. 

Clover gave a shuddering sigh. “That’s more like it, Pretty Bird.”

Qrow hummed. He wouldn’t admit it, but the nickname was nice. He kept his strokes gentle, brushing a fingertip over the head when he got there. While his hand worked, he kept his mouth busy, suckling kisses into his neck. 

_He’s a lot bigger than I thought. Can’t say I’ve never noticed, but actually feeling it is...an experience._ He tried not to think about what it might feel like to have something so generously sized inside him. If he thought too hard, he might have stopped. 

Clover grunted, making him realise that his hand had actually paused. “Sorry,” he mumbled, resuming his steady pace. 

“What are you thinking?”

“Nothing much.”

“Do you want to stop?” 

Qrow thought for a moment. Then shook his head. “I want this. Just a little nervous.”

“Well you’re free to stop any time.” He guided Qrow’s head up from his shoulder, planting a kiss to his forehead. “And you’re doing great so far.”

With those assurances in mind, Qrow began to move downwards, mapping out first his neck, his shoulders, then each perfect pec. He paused to brush his tongue over one hardened nipple, earning a surprised gasp. Then, as he traversed the broad, lightly haired chest, his lips brushed against raised scar tissue. _Right. The injury that killed him._ He opened his eyes, a weight settling in his chest at the sight of it. Clover shifted beneath him, clearly a little bothered by the attention. His mind made up, Qrow kissed the starting point of the scar and moved downwards. He wasn’t going to leave a single part unloved. 

“Qrow,” Clover breathed. 

He only answered with a hum. He was on a mission. 

While his hand kept working Clover’s cock, his mouth moved further and further down, worshipping each ab muscle. Between his knees, Clover’s legs shifted, working his trousers and underwear all the way off. Qrow reached down to help, then shuffled their positions so that he sat between Clover’s bare legs. That done, Qrow’s hand settled around the base of his cock, fondling the thatch of hair surrounding it. Clover’s legs opened for him; a ready invitation. Taking it, Qrow’s hand dipped towards his balls, massaging first one, then the other. 

Above him, Clover’s breaths got heavier and heavier, occasionally turning to a grunt. _Come on lucky charm. Let’s hear that beautiful voice._ He nipped into his hip, massaging the other with his free hand. And to his delight, Clover couldn’t suppress a cry. “Ah, Qrow!” 

_That’s it. More, Lucky Charm._ His own need went almost entirely unnoticed, though he could feel his trousers getting tighter. Leaving a mark over the bite, he finally moved up and pressed his lips to Clover's cock. 

“Mm,” Clover groaned. His hands moved from Qrow’s shoulders to his hair, not pushing, but letting him know that the attention was welcome. 

Carefully, Qrow lapped at the head. Which by now was dripping precum. He gave a tentative suck, watching Clover’s face. He currently had his lower lip caught between his teeth, which looked a little painful with his fangs. His breathing, normally shallow or non-existent, was labored and shuddering. Only tiny slivers of teal were visible around his blown pupils, watching him work. One leg had come up, wrapping around Qrow’s waist so as to keep him close. 

_Gods, you’re so stupidly beautiful._ Giving one last grin, he wrapped his lips fully around Clover’s cock, letting the head dip in and swirling his tongue.

“Ah! Oohhh,” Clover groaned deeply, his head falling back against the pillows. 

Qrow chuckled, carefully widening his jaw to make room for Clover. Experimentally, he slid downwards, slowly adjusting to the heavy weight on his tongue. When he got as far as he could, he gave a careful suck. And to his surprise, it earned him a wrecked moan. 

Qrow set a steady pace, his hand still at work below his mouth, massaging first his balls, then his taint. Every now and then Clover gave an aborted thrust, clearly working to control himself. Though as time went on, his fingers tightened in Qrow’s hair, urging him on. 

“That’s-oh that’s good.”

Qrow popped off, much to Clover’s disappointment. “Feel good Lucky Charm?” Qrow was surprised at the roughness of his own voice. 

“Yes, it feels-” He cut off with a yelp as Qrow blew cold air onto his dick. “Oh, Q-Qrow, don’t stop! I’m-I’m close.”

“Really is something, seeing you come undone like this Shamrock.” He gave the head several kitten licks, then latched on again. Sliding down as far as he could, he hummed. 

“Qrow!”

Then without warning, his mouth was full of come. Several dribbles slipped from his lips and down Clover's shaft before he could swallow it all down. 

While Clover came down from the orgasm, Qrow popped off, planting a last wet kiss to the tip. As he faded back into normalcy, Clover’s hands unclenched, combing through his locks in a soothing gesture. Qrow sighed into the sensation, taking a moment to catch his breath.

“Come here,” Clover rasped. 

Obediently, Qrow crawled up until they were eye to eye. With a sigh, Clover brushed his bangs to the side and pulled him down into a kiss. He guided Qrow to tilt his head, granting better access. Qrow moaned into it, tasting just a hint of blood on his fangs. 

When they parted, Qrow eased himself down so they were side by side. “How...how was it?”

Smiling, Clover nuzzled into his neck. “I might be a bit biased, but I think that was the best I’ve ever had.”

“That’s a lie,” Qrow chuckled, pleasure bubbling up in him. 

“Maybe. But it was you, and that’s what really matters.” 

Qrow felt his heart swell. _Fuck, what are you doing to me?_

“You going to take your clothes off, or shall I?”

“What?”

Clover smirked. “Well I have to repay the favor. I don’t have much strength, but I can still get you off.”

Qrow bit his lower lip. “...Do I have to take my clothes off?”

“Well it would be a little difficult if you didn’t, darling.”

Qrow glanced downwards, first at his half unbuttoned shirt, then at Clover in all his naked glory. _I know he’s seen me without my shirt before. But gods, I don’t even come close. Who would want to see this?_ “You don’t have to. I can take care of it later.”

Clover frowned. “You can do that if you’re really not comfortable with me touching you. But is that the only reason?”

“No, no! I-I want you to-!” He cut himself off, too embarrassed to finish that sentence. Warmth flooded his cheeks, and not from the fire. “It’s just...I don't...It’s too bright in here.”

After a moment of silence, Clover reached for his hand and brought it up to his face. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, Pretty Bird.” He began pressing kisses to the knuckles. “I want to see you.” One kiss. “I already know your heart.” A second one. “Let me know your body too.” And a third. “I want to know every part of you.” And a fourth. 

By this time Qrow’s cheeks were blazing. “F-fine. Do what you want, lucky charm.”

But Clover made a discontented noise. “That's not a hard yes, Qrow. I won't proceed until I get something more definite.”

Qrow drew a deep breath. “I’m still a little...nervous about showing everything. But if it’s with you, I think I can do it. I _want_ to do it. Just...go slow.”

“Alright,” Clover whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips. “You can tell me to stop anytime.”

Qrow kissed back, taking it from chaste to heated. And Clover answered in kind, urging his mouth open and beginning a sensual dance with their tongues. 

Placing his open palm on Qrow’s chest, he slowly and steadily pushed back until Qrow was on his back. Propping himself up on his elbow, he slid his other hand between the blankets and Qrow’s head, keeping him cradled there while they kept kissing. He slid his left hand downwards and carefully undid the last few buttons, checking to make sure he wasn’t overstepping. But Qrow’s hands came up, cupping around the back of his neck to urge him on.

It was an invitation he readily accepted, helping Qrow to shrug out of his shirt and sitting up a bit. Glancing up for permission, he got to work on Qrow’s pants, delicately peeling them away along with his underwear as though he were unwrapping a treasured gift. 

And he instantly got an idea of why Qrow was nervous. 

He wasn’t unattractive. Planes of lean muscle made up most of his build. But scars criss-crossed over his torso, upper arms, and peeked around his sides, wrapping around from his back. Some were in parallel threes; clearly the work of grimm. Some were thinner and healed better. Possibly from a sword. But there were a few, in parallel lines on his thighs, that were too neat to be unintentional.

“Oh, Qrow.” Clover’s voice was only just a whisper. He looked up to see that Qrow was hiding behind one arm thrown across his eyes. 

“I-I know it’s not pretty to look at. I just-” he interrupted himself with a gasp, “C-Clover?”

Clover had gotten to work, pressing open mouthed kisses to each line. As though that would erase them, or the feelings that had caused them. But he seemed determined. 

Qrow bit his lip, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Y-you don’t have to-”

“I want to. You did it for me. And they’re a part of you. Proof of the battles you’ve survived.” He placed several kisses, moving up from his thighs to his stomach.

He kept going, covering every single mark on his skin. When he finished with the front, he urged Qrow to turn onto his side so that he could get the ones covering his back. 

By the time he was done, he had wandered all the way back to Qrow’s neck. He tucked himself there, sucking a mark of his own into the sensitive skin. Qrow's aura might heal it by morning, but he felt that it might be there forever. 

By this time, Qrow was actively holding back tears. No one had ever done anything like this with him. He had always kept the lights off in his endeavors with maids and huntresses. Sometimes even kept the majority of his clothes on. And the one time he had been approached by a guy it had been over as soon as he took off his shirt. 

But this...Clover hadn’t even touched him yet, and already it felt far more intimate than anything he had ever done. This was something new, something precious. He wanted to stop, nearly overwhelmed by it all, and at the same time he wanted to keep going all night. In the end, he decided to let Clover do as he wanted, curious to see what other sensations he could be made to feel. 

Clover began to move back down, licking the hollow between his collarbones. His left hand also moved down, cupping his leg and pushing it so that Qrow was once again on his back, legs sprawled open. 

"You good?" Clover asked.

Qrow could only give a weak nod. "Mm hm."

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes," Qrow gasped. 

With a grin, Clover rubbed circles into his thigh, relishing the tiny sounds it earned him. “You’re doing amazing.” His mouth once again moved down, coming to land on one of his nipples. He sucked the hardened bud into his mouth, laving his tongue over it.

"Ngh! Cloves!"

Clover only answered by wrapping his hand around Qrow's cock. 

"I really want to return the favor," he whispered, keeping close so that he was puffing air over his slicked nipple. "But that might be a bit dangerous with my fangs. I hope you can forgive me?"

"J-just keep doing that!"

Clover hummed appreciatively. " As you wish." While his hand worked Qrow’s member, he went back to showering his chest with attention, this time focusing on the other nipple. He kept the pressure light, but clearly it was enough. Qrow wasn't even trying to suppress himself, letting out little gasps and mewls and arching into his mouth. 

Clover had kept one hand beneath Qrow's head, enjoying the feeling of holding him while he worked. But then an idea came to him, which he felt obligated to try out. Gently sliding it out, he reached for Qrow's hand, which had been clutching the blankets. He brought it up to his mouth, and watching Qrow's face for a reaction, sucked one finger into his mouth. Sadly it didn’t garner much of a reaction, but Qrow still seemed to appreciate it. Their eyes held, both teal and red overtaken by black. 

While Clover’s tongue swiped over his fingertips, his hand was busy, gathering the beads of precum and letting them lube the way back down Qrow’s cock. Every few strokes, his pinky would dip down to brush against his balls, sending shivers up Qrow’s spine. And prompting a few erratic thrusts. 

He popped off of Qrow’s fingers, opting to hold his hand instead. He shifted until he was kneeling far enough to bend over his cock. And as he stroked downwards, he swiped his tongue over the head, eliciting a groan and a thrust from Qrow. “You’re killing me here, Lucky Charm.”

“My name.”

“Wha?”

“Say my name.”

“C-Clover.”

Another lick, just barely applying pressure. “Again.”

“Cloverrrr,” Qrow practically purred.

A kiss while his hand dipped down to his balls. “Again.”

“Clover!”

He closed his lips around the head, sucking as much as he could while keeping his fangs clear. 

“Clover, Clover, Clover!”

“That’s it, Pretty Bird.”

“I’m so close!”

“Come when you’re ready,” he answered with a throaty chuckle. He applied kisses all down his shaft, and then, coming back up to the tip, sucked again.

“Fuck!”

Come spilled over into Clover’s mouth, though most of it slipped out and down his shaft, coating the vampire’s fingers. 

Beneath him, Qrow trembled, hanging onto his hand and the blankets as though they were his lifeline. Clover stroked over his thumb with his own, soothing him through it. “You alright darling?” 

“J-just...trying to remember how to breathe.”

Clover chuckled, laying down beside him. “Take your time.” While Qrow gave a breathless laugh, he examined his come streaked hand. Decidedly, he gave a lick.

Qrow huffed. “This was supposed to be about you y’know.”

“This sort of thing can’t just be about one person.” He brought their joined hands up, as if to prove his point. “It’s about being intimate _with_ someone.”

“There you go again.” Qrow’s eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned a little closer. “With your endearing little sayings and you're sickeningly sweet words.”

“That reminds me.” Clover turned onto his side, bringing them ever closer. “I love you,” he hummed. 

Qrow’s eyes flew open. “What?”

“That’s what I wanted to say earlier. I love you.”

Qrow forgot how to breathe again.

But Clover didn’t seem to be expecting an answer. Instead, he pulled one of the blankets over them, snuggling closer until they were nose to nose. And to Qrow’s further surprise, he asked, “Are you thirsty?”

“A-a bit.”

Clover reached over his head to where the tea set was cooling off, filling a cup and bringing it to Qrow’s lips. “Sorry it’s not water.”

Qrow hummed after taking his fill. “It’s better than you trying to get up and get some.”

Clover chuckled, taking a sip for himself. Setting the cup down, he snuggled back in, drawing Qrow close. “Sleep now.”

Qrow blinked, wondering if he had died. But the dying embers of the fire were warming his skin, the distant aroma of tea hung about them, and the lingering buzz of orgasm coursed through him. _Even I couldn’t dream up all this._

With a smile, he snuggled in, draping an arm over Clover’s waist. 

“Love you too,” he whispered just before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope y'all enjoyed. Again, this wasn't something I would normally write, but I gave it my best shot.


	25. I don't like where this is going

Qrow awoke to an unpleasant stickiness between his thighs. 

With a disgusted groan, he rolled free of Clover’s arms (gently so as not to wake him), and staggered to his feet. He padded along to the kitchen, where he found a couple hand towels and wet them in warm water. _We really should have cleaned up last night._

Thinking back to the night before filled him with warmth, and he couldn’t help a small smile. _I should have known he would be unbearably sweet. And what he said..._ heat flared through his face at the thought of Clover’s confession. _I can’t believe he said that. And...oh gods, I said it back! What was I thinking?_

Face red, he prepared a basin of water, grabbed two more towels and padded back to the parlor, pausing when he heard a shuffling. As he entered the room, Clover sat up, looking around. When his bleary eyes landed on Qrow, he smiled. “Hey. Good morning.”

“It’s evening you dummy.” He came around the couch and handed him the second towel. “Here.”

Clover glanced down at his crotch, grimacing a little. “Yeah, good idea.”

While he took care of that, Qrow set to work trying to locate all their clothes. His own were fairly close, but Clover’s had been flung every which way. He eventually found his suspenders beside the desk. _Note to self, do this in a room with less corners next time._

_That is...if he even wants to do it again._ He glanced over his shoulder, just in time to catch Clover eyeing his bare ass. _Well that answers that question._

They washed and dressed in silence, completely at ease. Qrow glanced up from his spot on the couch. He couldn’t help a small smile, his insides fluttering. _How did I end up like this? He’s just scrubbing his neck…...And only wearing trousers. Damn, those abs should be illegal._

Clover turned towards Qrow, making him jump and look away in a hurry. But Clover only chuckled and crawled back into his line of vision. “Something on your mind, Pretty Bird?”

“Um…” Qrow fidgeted for a moment. Then the perfect words came to him. “Thank you. For last night,” he clarified. “It was really nice.”

Clover huffed. “I hope it was more than just nice.”

“It was. It was...perfect.”

With a grin, Clover perched his chin on Qrow’s knee. For a moment, he only stared, making Qrow feel more and more embarrassed. But in a good way. His gaze wasn’t expectant, or calculating. In fact, it was overflowing with fondness. “I meant what I said.”

“About what?”

“When I said I loved you.” He pulled Qrow’s hand forward, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. “But I know you have a lot on your mind right now, and that our relationship is still a little...tentative. So, you don’t have to feel pressured to say anything back.”

 _Did...did he not hear me last night?_ Qrow thought back to when he had whispered those three words. He himself had barely managed to get them out before he had fallen asleep, dazed and groggy from their time together. Thinking back he realised that Clover must have drifted off just before he did.

 _Well that’s a shame. Should I...say it again?_

But before Qrow could make up his mind, Clover stood. “We should finish getting ready. The Belladonnas will be here soon.” 

“Right.” They pulled on the last of their clothes and together started piling up the blankets and pillows. 

“Wait a minute! You’re still healing, lay down!” Qrow pointed to the couch. 

“It’s fine,” Clover waved him off. “I’ve never been better. My body heals quickly. And after last night, I feel completely recharged.” He shot a wink in Qrow’s direction. 

Qrow huffed, swallowing him embarrassment. “You better not be lying to me.”

“I’m not, I promise.” Clover’s smile faded into something more wistful. “It’s weird. It’s like…” he held up his hand, where his bite mark was on full display. “My body can only retain the injuries I was given at death. And even those are “healed”. I once almost lost my arm fighting a grimm. Two days later, not a scratch on me.” He shrugged, going back to folding the blanket in his hand. “I guess that applies to internal injuries too.”

Qrow nodded, mentally adding what was just said to his journal. They finished in silence, then turned towards the kitchen to begin preparing for the night’s activities. 

“We really don’t have a lot, do we?

Qrow shook his head sadly. I’ve only managed to get the bare essentials.”

Clove shrugged. “It’s alright. It’s just a late night tea, not a formal dinner.”

Qrow grinned at this. “Glad of that. My hosting skills are terrible.”

“Did you have to do that at the palace?”

Qro shrugged. “A few times. It wasn’t really one of Circinae’s priorities to teach us. So I can happily say that it’s something Raven and I both suck at.”

Clover chuckled. “You’re too pleased at having something over her.”

“We’re twins. Rivalry is kind of a package deal.”

“Yeah, that seems to be true. I mean, obviously I was an only child, but all my friends who weren’t seemed to fight with their siblings a lot.” He hesitated for a moment before going on. “Were you and Raven always rivals?”

Qrow gave a non-committal noise. “We had our fights now and then. But for the most part we were pretty close. We shared a room, cleaned each other up when we got hurt. And she always was a source of comfort when..a-after being punished.” He was surprised to find that memory of Circinae’s punishments didn’t sting as much as usual. Being in a place where he felt secure, and remembering Raven’s kindness seemed to help. He even gave a small smile. “On the rare occasion that she would mess up, I would sit with her and do her hair. Calmed us both down.”

Clover’s arms circled around him from behind. “That sounds nice.” He nuzzled into Qrow’s shoulder. “I can see why you care for her, even now.”

Qrow gave another shrug, this time only with the shoulder that Clover wasn’t trying to burrow into. “I don’t really know how I feel. I know I don’t want her hurt. But I can’t say that I really think about her the same way I did when we were kids.”

“Well that’s to be expected. You've both grown up. Maybe not in the healthiest way, but here you are. You’re your own persons, and you’ve evolved over the years into totally new people. A bond like the one you had will never be fully broken, but it will change. “

Qrow chuckled, ruffling Clover's forelock. “Shut up with your sappy words.” But he sobered the next moment. “You should probably go hunting before they get here.”

“You sure? I would like to help you set up.”

“You need blood. You might be better, but you won’t be at a hundred percent until you feed.”

Clover huffed. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“I can feel you leaning on me.”

“...fine.” With a final kiss to his nape, Clover pushed off of Qrow. “I’ll make it quick.”

While Clover got ready to leave, Qrow carried on preparing for the Belladonna’s visit. He listened while Clover shuffled around upstairs until the noises faded away, leavinging him alone with his thoughts. 

_I need to repay them. I’ll definitely ward their house, but I need to give them something more. Poppy too. They’ve risked so much, and it’s a miracle they even agreed to help me after knowing who I am. But what can I offer? I don’t have much money. He sighed. If only James were here. He might have an idea of what I can offer them._

The thought of James stung, but he wasn’t left to dwell long. A knock resounded on the door, and after arranging the tea set on the table, he went to answer it. 

When he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of Blake releasing her mother’s hand to toddle towards him. She brightened and held up her hands. “Up, up,” she mumbled. And Qrow readily obliged her. “Hey there little one. Look at you using your words.”

Kali giggled a little from where she stood in the doorway. “She doesn’t speak very much, but what she does say is adorable.” 

Behind her, Ghira nodded. “She really is the cutest.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Qrow backed into the house, making room for them to enter. "Clover went out, but he should be back soon."

"He's recovered that much?" Kali's brows went up. 

Qrow shrugged a shoulder, shifting Blake on his hip. "He recovers fast. Perks of being a vampire.” He led the way to the kitchen, apologizing for not using the parlor. _I know we cleaned up in there, but it would still feel weird._

They sat, and while Qrow served the tea Blake wriggled down to explore the new room. They watched her out of the corner of their eyes, but there wasn’t anything truly dangerous within her reach. Aside from the stove, but she seemed wholly uninterested in it. 

The tea poured, Qrow sat across from them, leaving a spot for Clover to sit beside him. “I hope you haven’t gone out of your way tonight.”

Kali shook her head. “We had no other plans. Poppy wanted to come too, but her daughter Ilia came down with a cold.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is she young?”

“Only a few weeks younger than Blake actually.” Hearing her name, Blake turned around and gurgled something that vaguely sounded like words but Qrow couldn’t pick out anything specific. Kali giggled. “Yeah, Ilia’s your best friend, huh?” 

Qrow smiled at the exchange. He was about to comment on Blake’s talkativeness, but paused when he heard a noise upstairs. “Oh, Clover's home. Excuse me.” He stood from the table and scurried to the staircase just in time to see him coming down the hall.

“They here?” Clover whispered. His hands were busy straightening his waistcoat. 

“Yeah.” Qrow went up to meet him halfway up the stairs. “You get what you need?”

“I had to rush it a bit. That last guy might have a few bruises,” Clover winced. “But yes, I feel even better now. You really didn’t have to come and meet me.”

But Qrow simply laced his arm through Clover’s. “I wanted to.”

Clover smirked. “Have I uncovered your clingy side?”

“Shut up and start walking.”

Both smiling, they entered the kitchen to the adorable sight of Blake sitting on the table, receiving tickles from her father. Her little giggles and shrieks filled the kitchen, only stopping when Ghira pulled her into a bear hug. 

“Ah, Clover.” Kali stood, coming to clasp his hand. “I’m glad to see you up. Really though, you should still be resting.”

“I’m fine, really.” Clover gave a sheepish smile. “And truly, I can’t thank you enough for what you did for me. I know it must have been a difficult decision to help someone like me.”

But Kali shook her head, leading him over to sit at the table. “We’ve been assured of your gentle nature. And truly, our only concern was for our daughter. But knowing that she would be protected by one of the best huntsmen in the city was assurance enough.”

At these words, Qrow could feel happiness swell deep inside. _They truly are good people. They have so much faith._

“Now,” Kali went on, turning Clover’s chair out so that she could stand beside him while he sat. “I will need to check you over to make sure you’re really better.”

Clover nodded, clearly knowing that protests would fall on deaf ears. 

The preliminary examination went quickly. She only stumbled when she remembered that there was no pulse to check. “Well. I wasn’t sure if I could believe it, but you’re in perfect condition. Relatively speaking,” she giggled. “Temperature lines up with what Qrow says it normally is, breathing is fine, and there’s no redness or swelling around your throat. How are you sleeping?”

“Just fine. No dreams or anything.” Here he paused to throw a wink at Qrow. “I’ve got a dream charm that works wonders.” 

Qrow rolled his eyes. 

“Were there dreams during the poisoning?”

Clover faltered a moment. “Yes. Nightmares, more like. Many of them unpleasant memories.”

Qrow tried to resist the urge to reach out to him. But the sad look in Clover’s eyes prompted him to reach for his hand the moment Kali walked away. 

“Well it seems as though you’ve fully recovered. I’m glad we could be of help.”

“Yes.” Clover’s hand tightened around Qrow’s. “And if there’s any way we can repay the favor, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll think of something.” Kali’s smile turned surprisingly devious. 

“Kali, don’t scare them.” Ghira rumbled. 

Everyone shared a laugh.

“So. Ghira, Kali. Are you professional healers?”

“Oh no, Poppy is the real healer.” Ghira shook his head. “She’s just been good enough to pass on some of her knowledge. And in our line of work, it’s a necessary skill.”

“I see,” Qrow nodded. “I assume some of the people you help are coming from less than ideal circumstances?”

Both nodded, their faces sober. “Sadly it’s all too common.” Ghira gave a sigh. “And though there’s more work and better living conditions, there’s no shortage of prejudice here. It’s difficult to get them immediate attention without raising questions.”

Clover looked between then, his brow furrowed. “What do you do for a living?”

“Officially, they run an antique shop in the menagerie district.” Qrow sipped from his tea. “But it’s just a front.”

Ghira straightened, as though preparing for a challenge. “We help smuggle faunus into the country and get them citizenship here. Truthfully, Kali was the first one we started with.”

Clover’s eyes widened. “That’s amazing. I didn’t realize there was such a need for that. But…” here his expression darkened. “Then again, I’ve been fairly sheltered from the true ugliness and prejudices the nobles hold. I’ve even helped carry it out.”

Qrow's hand tightened, and Clover’s gave an answering squeeze. “We both have. But we’re working on that, right?”

Clover smiled. “Right.”

Kali gave a giggle. “You two are very close.”

Heat flared into Qrow’s cheeks. “W-we’re not- it’s not like-!”

“Oh don’t deny it,” Clover cuffed his shoulder. “Not when you left your guests just to come help me down the stairs not ten minutes ago. So rude!”

He and Kali giggled. “Oh Ghira was the same way. Never would let me pull out my own chair or walk down the stairs unattended. Used to drive me practically insane. I used to tease him mercilessly to get back at him.”

“Oh of course. Teasing is arguably the best way to show love. I should know, Qrow is so fun to mess with. I once perched myself up in the rafters just to get a reaction out of him!”

They devolved into another fit of giggles. Qrow looked to Ghira for help, but he seemed just as lost and embarrassed. He gave a shrug, as if to say ‘best to just wait it out.’

Kali and Clover teased and gushed over their partners for the better part of half an hour, leaving them to do nothing but sit in embarrassment. Qrow grew increasingly jealous that Ghira at least had Blake to distract him. She seemed to be trying to talk to him, and Qrow couldn’t tell if Ghira actually knew what she was saying, or if he was only humouring her. Qrow himself couldn’t understand more than a couple words, and those he wasn’t sure of. 

Slowly, they drifted away from the embarrassment game, and into more heavy topics. Qrow brought up the idea of him warding their house, which they readily took to. But it also brought up the topic of Tyrian. 

“You said you identified the threat?” Kali asked. 

“Yes, he’s a faunus that has been a threat to the royal family for some time now.” Qrow shifted in his seat, wondering how to go on. He looked to Clover, who nodded reassuringly. “My...My mother actually hunted him once. Which led to Clover’s death,” he nodded to the vampire, “And his entire team.” 

The couple gasped, looking to Clover with concern. He shrugged. “Unfortunately that was my wake up call. It should have been much sooner. But here we are.”

Qrow recaptured his hand under the table. “Anyways. We know that he’s working with a woman named Cinder Fall, and they’re going after my sister and I.”

“Is that why you fled?”

Qrow shook his head. “No. I simply wanted to be free of my family.”

Ghira nodded. “I can understand that. And I am glad you have found a purpose, even if it is a temporary one.”

Qrow nodded, his brow furrowed. _I never really considered that this mission will be temporary. What will I do after it’s done?_

With a glance to the clock, Kali stood. “It’s getting late. And Blake needs her rest.”

Qrow glanced at Blake, who was playing on the floor with a cloth doll Kali had produced at some point. She seemed to be getting sleepy, and her noises had turned from happy and contented to a bit grumpy. “Yes, I think that would be best.” He watched while Ghia scooped her up and planted a kiss on her forehead. She snuggled into him, only turning to wave at Qrow and Clover when they were at the door. Which made Qrow happier than he wanted to admit. And judging from Clover’s expression, he was pretty starstruck too. 

“I’ll be over tomorrow to do the wards,” he promised. 

“Thank you,” Kali answered. It will just be Ghira and Blake, but please make yourself at home when you do.”

They bid their final godnights and exited into the darkness.

As the door closed, Clover’s arms wrapped sound Qrow’s middle. A gesture that had long since become familiar, and one of Qrow’s favorite things. “Sorry about the teasing Pretty Bird.”

“You’d better be.”

Clover giggled and held him closer. “Did you have a good night?”

“Yeah. It was nice to get to sit down with them and talk things out.”

With a satisfied sigh, Clover pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I hope that our conversation didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“What do you mean?”

“The way Kali and I were talking. How I was comparing her relationship with her husband with ours.”

“Oh.” Qrow’s insides fluttered. _I didn’t even think of it like that._

“Did it bother you?”

Qrow shrugged. “Beyond the embarrassment, not really. I mean, it was a little surprising. Honestly I thought you would hit it off with Blake better.”

Clover shrugged. “I did want to get to know her better. But I figured it was best to establish a bit more trust with her parents first.” His arms tightened. “That’s one thing I always wanted to do before I died.”

“Have kids?”

Clover nodded. “But that’s off the table now.”

“By choice, or because you can’t?”

“The latter. No vampire can.”

“Mm.” Qrow snuggled into him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.” he turned Qrow by his hips and held him there, gazing into his eyes. “At least I have this.”

With a smile. Qrow leaned in for a kiss. 

They might have stood there, wrapped in each other all night if it wasn’t for the sudden insistent pounding on the door. 

With a groan, they pulled apart. “Wonder who that is.”

Clover shrugged. “Client?”

“Could be.”

“Want me to answer it?” 

“Sure. I gotta find my mask.”

With one final peck, they parted, Qrow moving towards the parlor and Clover to the door. But as soon as Qrow heard the voice outside the door, he froze. 

“Ma’am, are you alright?” Clover’s voice was higher than normal, colored with surprise and concern. 

“I’m fine, I just need to see Prince Branwen.” The feminine voice sounded strained. 

Qrow backtracked, his mask forgotten. He was all ready to tell Winter off, threaten her, something. But when he pushed in next to Clover, he stopped short. 

Winter leaned against the doorway, covered in scrapes and bruises. Her hair, normally pulled back into a severe bun, was hanging loose around her shoulders. And from the way she held her hand to her side, blood seeping through her fingers, her aura had broken. 

“Winter?” Qrow grew still, so shocked that he had left off his usual nickname for her. “What-?”

“I’m sorry.” She groaned, leaning further into the doorframe. “We didn’t know where else to go.”

“We?” Clover asked. 

Winter glanced over her shoulder, prompting Qrow to slip out and investigate. And what he saw made his heart stop. 

Vernal was there, only just holding up Raven. Both with injuries even worse than Winter’s.

Qrow swallowed. “Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I suck. this should not have taken this long. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you folx enjoy, and hopefully I'll be able to keep up regular updates. Kinda gearing up for NaNoWriMo, so maybe that'll be the motivation I need. We'll see though.
> 
> Happy Halloween, and happy Asexual awareness week!


	26. I need an adult...fuck, I am an adult

News came from every conceivable source. 

The Branwen palace had fallen.

Torchwick showed up with the belated information that Cinder Fall had returned to Beacon. He made a guess that she was behind the attack. 

Clover chased him out of the house without even being asked.

Junior sent a couple of his men over to buy protective charms from him. “Can’t raid a palace if we don’t protect ourselves against the vermin,” one of the men had said. 

Qrow sold them fakes. At double the price.

The Belladonna’s expressed their concern while he warded their house, saying that several of their friends had left the city just to be safe. 

He told them he had no idea where Raven was. 

Business boomed for him. Every single client he ever had and all their friends seemed to be scrambling to get protection charms from him. And after the fifth warding, he wondered if he shouldn't jack up the prices to put people off. But he quickly cast this thought aside when he considered that these people had no other alternatives. They were just scared. And for good reason. 

He came home the fifth night and leaned heavily against the door. And oddly enough, it wasn’t Clover that came to see him, but Winter. 

“You’re back.” She deadpanned. 

“Don’t get too excited.” Qrow shed his mask and cloak, stumping into the parlor and flopping onto the couch. 

Winter followed him, coming to stand at one end. “Has business always been this good?”

“Not until you three showed up with news that Cinder Fall wasn’t just bluffing.”

Winter sighed. “I wish you’d take this more seriously. If news of this gets to other kingdoms, then Vale will be as good as conquered.”

“Oh I know what’s at risk.” Qrow rolled onto his side. “And trust me, I want to see those maniacs buried just as much as you do. I’ve got a personal score to settle with one of ‘em.”

“But?”

“But I can’t do jack, until her royal highness gets off her ass.”

“How dare you speak that way about her?”

Qrow regarded Winter with a sideways glance. “Twins remember?” He heaved himself up, “It’s in our blood.” With a sigh, he stood. “You should get some sleep, Ice Queen.” 

“You were just on my bed.”

Qrow shrugged. “I don’t have cooties if that’s what you’re worried about.”

She mumbled something as he left. Something that sounded suspiciously like “lazy drunk disease.” He didn’t have enough strength to fight her.

He strode to the stairs, nearly jumping when he bumped into Clover. “Oh. Hey.”

“Hi. Long night?”

Qrow sighed. “You’ve no idea.” He looked down at Clover’s hands, taking in the bowl of water and used bandages. “Vernal just change them?”

Clover nodded. “She still won’t let me near her, but she lets me do their odd jobs.” He shrugged. “If I can help, I don't mind being a maid.”

Qrow gave a halfhearted chuckle. “No way you’d fit in one of their uniforms.”

“Bet I’d look pretty cute though.”

This time Qrow’s laugh was real. 

When he finished, he looked up to see Clover watching him with a fond smile. “What?”

“It's good to hear you laugh. You’ve been so down since the news.”

This bled all the amusement from Qrow’s body. “Of course. I failed. I had one job, and I didn’t even come close to finishing it before it was too late.”

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have known that they were this close to reaching their goal. You did all you could with what little you had.”

“I also chased away my only other ally.”

“That wasn’t your doing either.”

“If I hadn’t run away I could have helped defend the palace.”

“You would have gotten hurt or killed along with them. You’ve made the right choices, it’s just that the circumstances were out of you contr-”

“Gods, would you stop being so damn nice?” Qrow’s voice nearly cracked with the force of his words. “It really gets old!”

Silence hung about them for a moment. Then Clover cleared his throat. “I’ll just...leave you alone then.” And with that, he finished descending the stairs, leaving Qrow to tremble in silence. 

His ears rang with the venom of his words. Words that he wished he could swallow. 

But there was no use in thinking that. 

He finished ascending the stairs, turning towards what used to be his bedroom. Now it housed Vernal and Raven. Who had yet to come out since her sudden appearance on his doorstep, five nights ago. 

He sighed, knowing his next action would be fruitless. But he lifted his fist anyway and gave a sharp knock. 

As usual Vernal answered. And as usual she looked back into the room over her shoulder, then turned back and shook her head. 

Qrow scoffed, then raised his voice. “Tell her that I’m ready to talk whenever she is.” 

The only answer was a shuffling from within the room, and a small nod from Vernal. Then the door closed. 

With a sigh, he shuffled next door to Clover’s room, which they had been sharing since the arrival of their guests. He flopped onto their bed, all his worries, anger and exhaustion weighing down on his back until he thought he might melt through the mattress to the floor. 

_What a fucking mess._

The next night brought another guest to their doorstep. 

Qrow had just come in from seeing another client, looking up when he heard voices coming from the parlor. Winter and Clover from the sound of it. _Guess I shouldn’t be surprised. She was born in Atlas, and he studied there. They might actually get along._ He advanced into the room, pulling his mask free as he went. 

“Hey, whats-?”

He stopped short when he saw who was in the room with them. “James?”

James scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Hi Qrow.”

“I tried to get him to leave,” Clover grumbled. “But Miss Schnee insisted we hear him out.”

“He has information!” Winter had her arms crossed, signalling her absolute determination not to be moved. 

Qrow sighed, then rolled his eyes. “You know, I really don’t care at the moment. Kind of have bigger issues on my mind.” He came around to the couch and slumped onto it, ignoring Winter’s indignant huff. “Just say what you have to say and leave. I’m getting a headache.”

James shuffled nervously. “I...I mostly came to check on you. And her majesty.”

“We’re both fine. If that’s all, the door’s that way.” He waved in the general direction. 

“Well, no, that’s not exactly it.” James pulled at his collar, frowning slightly. “I...when I left I didn’t actually go back to the palace. I sort of travelled a bit. I thought I might be able to get a little more information if I widened the net, so to speak. My real target was Atlas, but on the way, I heard something. I ended up coming back just in time to see the carnage that Miss Fall left.” His frown deepened. “I thought no one was left. But luckily, Glynda made it out.”

Qrow sighed. “Good. I was really starting to get worried. No one seemed to know.”

“Yes.” She was hiding out in an inn, but I brought her to Ozpin’s place. And then it occurred to me to come here and check to see if Raven had thought to do the same.”

Clover stepped forward, his brow still furrowed. “What did you hear? Just tell us so you can leave.”

“There’s no need to be mean Cloves.”

Clover scoffed. “I’m just taking your suggestion of not being nice.”

Qrow turned away. Mostly to hide his frown. And the regret.

James cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well, um. As I was saying. Glynda managed to sneak out when she realised they were vampires. Even killed one.”

“Which one!?” Clover and Qrow spoke in unison. 

“Ah, I believe his name was Watts?”

“Oh.” Both breathed a sigh. Mostly with disappointment that it hadn’t been Tryian. But there was still a measure of relief that they hadn't been beaten to it. They glanced at each other, their eyes holding for just a moment. But Clover looked away with a huff.

“That was part of what I wanted to say. She has at least two vampires with her, that I saw.”

“Then what is she?” Winter asked. “I fought her personally, and she isn’t a vampire.”

“How did she fight?” Qrow asked. 

“She used glass, but I’m not sure that was her semblance. I think...I think she might be the missing Fall Maiden.”

The room fell silent.

“It makes sense,” Qrow mumbled. “Tyrian said that she “played with fire”. And the Fall Maiden has been missing for some time.”

“Maye she had some sort of grudge against the royal family, and once she got her new power, she decided to use it to bring them down.” Clover frowned, shifting his weight to one leg. “Is that why she chose to use vampires?”

“She would be stronger than them, if she knew how to control the power.” Winter nodded. 

“And they’re more durable,” Qrow added. “And most of them probably have some sort of grudge against us.”

“Which brings me to the other information I have.” James cleared his throat. “She has reinforcements.”

“She what?” This time it was Winter and Clover speaking at the same time.

“The grimm attacks have been getting far worse with the news that the palace has fallen. Fear of the thing that brought the ancient family of huntsmen down, uncertainty of the future. It’s all working to draw the grimm in. And the...well, the joy from your enemies isn’t enough to combat the negativity. And it seems that she has set Callows to thinning down the number of huntsmen on duty.”

The room fell silent again. Qrow’s hands clenched. _All that power Circinae had, and it’s her actions that end up bringing down not just her children, but all of Beacon. All of Vale._

“We have to do something.” Winter gritted. “We have to stop her before she gets ahold of the Sumer maiden.”

“What makes you think she hasn’t?” Clover asked. “She’s had nearly a week. And she managed to slip though you and Vernal.”

“Vernal was busy protecting the queen, and I’m still fairly new to being the winter maiden.”

“Right,” Qrow interjected. “And Cinder can’t have mastered her power yet. It takes years to master it, and the last fall maiden only died a couple years ago. She and Daisy are nowhere near the same level.”

“That’s good to know,” Clover mumbled. “Still. Even if Daisy got away, it’s only a matter of time before she’s caught. She’s pretty old by now, isn’t she?”

Qrow sighed. “Yeah. She may be strong and resourceful, but her best times are behind her.”

“And with the queen gone,” Winter joined in, “Fall’s sole focus would most likely be on finding her. And even if that’s not the case, she could have sent one of her other undead henchmen to find us.” 

“And that’s assuming she herself isn’t hunting you,” James added. 

“Damn it,” Qrow growled. “What are we supposed to do in this situation?”

No one replied, prompting Qrow to look up. All eyes were on him. James and Winter looked rather grim. But Clover was looking at him with concern, his eyes soft and mouth turned down. _Stop it. Don’t look at me with that soft expression._ “What? Why’re you all looking at me like that?”

Winter began, “Her majesty isn’t in any shape to lead right now. Which means, as the second in line, that would put you in charge.”

“You’re kidding,” Qrow laughed derisively. “I would have thought you of all people would oppose that line of thinking, Ice Queen.”

“I’m not suggesting it, I’m simply stating the facts.”

“She’s right,” James interjected. “Until the queen comes around, it’s all your call. And, even though we’re not on good terms right now, please know that you can count on me for anything.”

“I as well,” Winter agreed. 

Qrow looked between them, then to Clover. But his expression was unreadable. He stood from the couch and regarded them all again. “Alright then. My suggestion is this. Rest up, and prepare to face battle. Other than that, we wait for Raven to recover.”

“Qrow-”

“I mean it James. I won’t make any real moves without her. This is her kingdom now, and I know she won’t stay down for long. I’ll help, but I won’t lead. That’s my final decision.” And with that, he left the room, not bothering to look at everyone’s surprised faces.

That night, Clover didn’t come into the room until it was almost daylight. 

Qrow tried to sleep, but without Clover there, the bed felt far too big. Which was ridiculous. They always had to squeeze a bit in order to fit. But now he was hyper aware of the missing vampire. 

He had almost made up his mind to go look for him when the door swung open. 

Clover stepped into the room, only sparing the most fleeting of glances at Qrow. He turned to the wardrobe, stripping off everything but shirt and underwear. And Qrow watched him, silently hoping that he would say something. Or just look at him. 

But Clover never paused through his whole nightly routine (which really only consisted of undressing and disinfecting. Something Qrow had noticed was only added after their kisses had grown in frequency.) When that was done, he sat on the edge of the bed, seemingly staring off into space. 

Finally, Qrow couldn’t take any more. “Cloves?”

No response. 

“Say something nice?”

Clover huffed. “You won’t yell at me again?”

“I’m sorry.” Qrow burrowed deeper into the blankets, the words pouring out of him. “I shouldn’t have yelled. I was frustrated, and mad at myself, and you were there and…” he trailed off, silently begging Clover to pick up from there. 

Which after a small sigh, he did. “I understand that this is upsetting. But you shouldn’t have taken that out on me.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Clover turned, giving a small smile when he only saw the top half of Qrow’s face over the blanket. He stood and went to the light, turning it out before coming back to the bed and snuggling in. “You look so sad Pretty Bird.”

“I don’t like fighting with you.”

With a small smile, Clover brushed a kiss against his bangs. “I don’t care for it either.” He pulled Qrow closer, so they were chest to chest. “You’re so much more beautiful when you’re happy.”

Qrow gave a contented hum, then pulled himself up to plant a kiss of his own against Clover's lips. 

Which he readily returned. 

They were awoken by a tentative knock on the door. Reluctantly, Qrow patted Clover’s arm, trying to get him to let go. Which, he did, but not without grumbling. “I’ll be right back. Just gotta see what Vernal needs.”

“Don’t take too long.”

“Try not to.” 

He crossed the room to the door, pulling his pants on and buttoning up his shirt most of the way. But when he opened the door, he was surprised to find not Vernal but Raven standing there. 

“...Raven.”

“Hi.” Her voice cracked just the slightest bit. 

_...She wasn’t always this small, was she?_ He looked down, seeing that she was barefoot, clothed in pretty much the same thing as him. A pair of dark pants, and an untucked shirt he realized was his. Her hair was barely held back with one red ribbon. 

“Can we talk?”

“Y-yeah.” He glanced over his shoulder at Clover, who looked just as surprised as he was. But he quickly switched to a smile and shot him a thumbs up. With a smile of his own, Qrow stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him. “What’s going on?”

She wouldn’t meet his eyes, instead focusing on her own hands, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. “Not here.” She glanced at the door behind him, then at the one beside them. “I don’t want them to hear this.”

Qrow nodded. “This way.” He gestured down the hall, leading the way to the upstairs parlor. Luckily it was fairly dust free. Though the lamps struggled to light. 

Raven glanced around the room, taking in the covered paintings and Clover’s mark scratched on the wall. 

“They won’t bother us.” He sat on the couch, hoping that the gesture would encourage her to follow suit. But she wandered around the room for a few seconds more, wringing her hands. 

“Rae.” She jumped at his voice. “Come on.” 

She visibly swallowed, then obeyed. But as soon as she sat he placed his hands on her rigid shoulders and urged her to turn away from him. She looked over her shoulder, preparing to ask what he was doing, but fell silent when he began to tug at the ribbon in her hair. Some of the tension bled out of her body, and she turned away to give him free access. 

He pulled the ribbon out, allowing her hair to fall in a wavy black curtain down her back. Starting at the ends, he began to detangle it with his fingers, being careful not to pull hard enough to hurt. 

“There’s something I never told you.”

He hummed, quietly urging her to go on. 

“I have a daughter.”

His hands paused in her hair. He wondered for a moment if he had heard correctly. But there was no mistaking what she had said. And, thinking back, he realised that certain things made sense. 

“That ‘trip to Shade’ you took a few years ago…” 

She nodded. 

“...Tai?”

Another, smaller nod. 

“I wondered why he had left right before you came back. I thought you two had had a fight or something and he was just avoiding a confrontation.”

“No. He’s been taking care of our daughter this whole time. In the Xiao-Long house.”

“And no one’s questioned the kid’s existence?”

“Anyone who knows she exists thinks Summer’s the mom.”

“I see.” He resumed his combing, pulling off the stray hairs that had come loose. “Even Circinae?”

Another nod.

_Makes sense. Sum was on a mission to Atlas at about the same time. It would have been easy to fake._ He began to weave her hair into an intricate braid. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“The less people who knew, the less likely it was that anyone would find out.” Her voice hitched. “I tried to keep her safe. I wanted...I couldn’t let anyone else find out, in case they tried to threaten her to get to me.” She paused, clearly trying to pull herself together. “But they did.”

“That was the threat.” Qrow whispered. “Glynda mentioned you had been threatened. But it wasn’t you, it was-”

“It was Yang.” Her shoulders hunched, her knees coming up to her chest. “Someone found out. Sent me a note telling me they knew. And that if I didn’t comply they would kill her.”

“Do you know who it was?”

“No. They just signed it, Fall.”

“Cinder.” He sighed. “I’ve been trying to catch her for some time now.” 

“The Vale huntsmen have nothing on her. I put maximum security around Tai and Summer and Yang. I had every other huntsman trying to find out more. But nothing.”

Qrow sighed again. _And that explains the sudden engagement between Sumer and Tai. Having them all in one place makes them easier to protect._ He finished the braid and tied it in place. “What were her demands?”

“The maidens. She wanted the maidens.”

Qrow’s brow furrowed. “What is she doing? Gathering all the power in the world?”

Raven sniffled. “What?”

“We figured out that she's the missing Fall Maiden.”

Raven remained silent, but Qrow could tell that she was thinking hard about something. “I only caught a glimpse of her, but the way she fought…” Raven groaned. “How did I not realise?”

“Well at least we know what we’re up against.”

Raven’s shoulders tensed. “We?”

“Me, you, Clover, Ice Queen, Vernal. Few others.”

“You think I came here for your help?”

“You showed up on my doorstep with half your blood gone. What else was I supposed to think?”

“Well I didn’t. I only came here to rest.”

Qrow scoffed. “And then you’re going to go back in there and what? Get yourself killed? That sounds like it’ll do your daughter lots of good.”

Raven whipped around. “I don’t need your help! I’m stronger than you will ever be!”

Qrow regarded her for a moment. Her hair perfectly braided. Her eyes red-rimmed. Her lips dry and cracked. But what drew his attention the most was the look in her eyes. While her jaw remained hard and stubborn, her mouth pressed in an angry line, her eyes were wide with fear. 

“Maybe not. But I’m still going after them. And I’d rather do it _with_ you.”

And why would I agree to that?”

“Because the only reason we ever fought is now gone.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I never hated you. I never wanted to beat you. Didn’t even want the throne, I just wanted my sister.”

Raven’s face softened, her lips parting in surprise. But she turned away the next moment, doing her best to hide her face. 

“Come on Rae. Everything that happened before is in the past. I want to build a new future, for ourselves.”

Raven huffed. With amusement, or annoyance, Qrow wasn’t sure. “You’ve changed. You’re...nicer.”

Qrow gave a laugh. “I guess so. Turns out living with a vampire works wonders.”

She shuffled a little. “This Clover...he’s really an ally?”

Qrow nodded. “He has as much reason to hate Cinder as we do. And we’ve become clo- uh good friends.”

Raven turned back to him, her brow quirked up. “‘Good friends’?”

Qrow scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah. Something like that.”

“You like him, don’t you?”

“You can’t prove that!”

“Please little brother, you’ve always had a thing for tall, broad-shouldered men.”

Qrow squawked. “I have not!”

“Qrow. Everyone knew you were head over heels for Ironwood.”

Qrow’s face reddened. “Everyone?”

“Everyone.”

“Well that might explain why Winter hates me so much. Damn professional weirdo.”

“I think it’s an Atlas thing.” She shrugged on shoulder. “Also, I think it’s because her mother has a drinking problem.”

“Oh.” Qrow shifted uncomfortably. 

“Which reminds me, I don’t think I’ve seen you drink at all since I’ve been here.”

“Well you have been in your room this whole time.”

Raven punched his shoulder. 

“Ow.” He pouted at her. 

“You deserved that.”

He shrugged. “Yeah probably. You’re right though, I have stopped drinking. Or at least I’ve tried. Clover makes it easier.”

“I see.” She gave a contented hum, one corner of her mouth twitching upwards. “Well, I can’t really complain about him if he’s doing something so good for you.” She scooted just a little closer, just enough so that their shoulders were touching.

Qrow smiled. “Yeah.” Her leaned against her. 

_There’s a lot to figure out. But at least we’re in this together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick, someone draw Clover in a victorian maid outfit!


	27. You've got this

Silence hung about the room when Raven finished. Clover and Winter seemed thoughtful, Vernal looked as though she were mentally preparing, but James looked determined. Qrow wondered at that. _Does this man truly put duty above everything else? Even his own safety?_

“I’m not so sure about this plan.” Clover finally broke the silence. 

“You doubt her?” Vernal asked, an edge to her voice. 

Clover shot her a look. “Blind trust led to my death. I’ve learnt to have a healthy amount of doubt.” Vernal looked away, clearly feeling chastened. Clover faced Raven. “It’s not your ability that I’m doubting. I just dont think you’re fully aware of the power your enemies possess. Have you taken into account that Cinder Fall might have gotten the power of the Summer Maiden already? Are you aware of Tyrian Callows’ abilities?”

Raven nodded. “I’ve considered your first point. Which is why I want Qrow, Winter, and Vernal at my side. Having my strongest fighters will ensure our victory, and having all her targets in one spot will draw her out.” She shifted her weight to her other leg, her arm crossing. “And what abilities are you referring to?”

“Callows is an old vampire,” Clover began. “Even in life he was a bloodthirsty killer. But now he has the ability to hypnotise his victims into insanity, as well as the ability to change his shape.”

“Can all vampires do that?” Winter asked, a twinge of horror in her voice. 

Clover nodded. “It’s something that is refined over time. And I think it’s something that varies between each person. Elm and I can nearly turn into ursa, Vine has nuckelavee tendencies, and Harriet and Marrow have started to unlock beowulf shapes.” He glanced at Qrow. “And Callows has had plenty of time to figure out and cultivate his abilities. Judging from Qrow’s encounters, we know that he can drive humans insane, and apparently still fights with scorpion venom. That, and he has a fast recovery.”

“All very remarkable abilities, that make the upcoming fight a daunting one.” A voice from the doorway spoke. Everyone turned, and there in the parlor doorway stood Ozpin. 

Qrow blinked. “How’d you get in?”

“The door was unlocked, so I let myself in.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“Regardless,” Ozpin brushed him aside and advanced into the room. “As I said, this will be a difficult fight. One that may cause us to lose some of those closest to us. But the more help we have, the less likely that will be.”

“Hold on,” Raven held up her hand. “Who the hell are you?”

“Ozpin, at your service your majesty.” He bent at the waist. “I have come to offer my services to the crown once again.”

“Again?”

Qrow shook himself out of his shocked stupor. “He ah, used to serve the royal family a long time ago. He left when we were kids.”

“Really?” Raven regarded him with narrowed eyes. “I can’t say I trust someone who just walks right into a private meeting, in a house where he hasn’t been invited.”

“Then you’ll have to forgive me too, your majesty,” A familiar, feminine voice spoke from the doorway. Everyone turned once again, but this time Qrow went to meet her halfway. “Glynda!” She leaned on him, favoring her left side. He brought her to sit on the couch, an once there she sat up straight. “We did knock. But no one answered and so Ozpin decided to invite himself in.”

Ozpin gave a sigh. “Glynda, why must you give me away?”

“All right, I don’t really care how you two got in,” Raven huffed. “I’m still not sure I can trust you.”

“You can,” said Glynda. “He was indeed a friend of the royal family for many years, and a trusted advisor. He helped to train the Maidens.”

Raven looked from Glynda to Qrow, who nodded. She glanced at James, who also nodded. With a sigh, she waved her hand. “Fine, fine. I’m a little desperate right now anyways.” She fixed Ozpin with a steely glare. “Just know that I will be keeping an eye on you.”

“I would not think you worthy of queenship otherwise.”

She lifted her chin. “What do you have to offer me?”

“Only some advice. And, if you need an old man, a helping hand.” 

Sh nodded. “Alright then.” She filled him in on the plan.

As he listened, he began to pace around the room. “If you’ll forgive me, I believe that putting both the Winter and Spring Maidens in the same spot would be foolhardy. Best to separate them, perhaps have one securing the queen, and the other on the prowl for surprises. And as a last resort should anything go wrong.”

Raven considered for a moment, then nodded. “Alright. With you two here, that does give us a little more flexibility. Vernal, you’ll be with me. Winter, you’ll be with Clover, circling the palace and taking down any vampires or grimm that approach.”

Both women nodded. 

“And Glynda, if you feel up to it, I would like you with them as well. I’ll have Qrow to help in the supernatural area, but I’ll need you to help the others with vampires.”

“Of course your majesty. I’m not at my strongest, but I can still bring down four vampires easily.”

“And Clover, I’ll be counting on you and your team to lead effectively. We will likely be cut off from each other once the fighting starts, so it will be up to you to make the right calls.”

Clover nodded. “Yes, your majesty.”

“Very good. Now, if that’s all, get plenty of rest. We leave when the sun sets tomorrow.”

Everyone gave a nod, bowing as Raven left the room. Qrow followed soon after, intending to catch her before she got to her room. But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Clover there. 

“I need to talk to you.”

Qrow glanced back at Raven’s retreating form. “Can it wait a bit? I have to…”

Clover nodded. “Yeah, go ahead. But come to the upstairs parlor straight after. It’s important.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Qrow nodded, flashing a smile before taking off after Raven. 

He caught her just before she reached the bedroom door. “Rae. I wanted to ask…” he shuffled a bit, scratching the back of his neck. “I really think you should come with me tomorrow. To the Xiao-Long house.”

Raven’s shoulders tensed. “I don't think that’s a good idea.”

“Come on. You told me yourself you haven’t seen Yang since she was born. You need to. And you need to talk to Summer and Tai.”

Raven reached for the doorknob. “And why do I need to do that?”

“Because after tomorrow night, you might not get another chance.”

This gave her pause. She stood there, her brows furrowed and eyes focused on nothing. Then she let out a breath she seemed to be holding. “Alright,” she whispered, so tiny Qrow barely heard it. 

Qrow nodded. “Good.” 

He watched while she escaped into the room. 

With a tiny smile, he turned to the upstairs parlor, silently wondering what Clover would want. A short tryst? A promise to stay safe? Or something else entirely?

He opened the door and found Clover sitting on the couch, his brow furrowed and his hands fidgeting. He seemed to relax only marginally when he saw Qrow. 

“What’s up, Shamrock?”

“Qrow I...I really shouldn’t ask this...no, never mind, forget I said anything.” He stood, going towards the door.

But Qrow stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Cloves, What is it? You want to ask something. Tell me.”

Clover drew a deep breath. Then he whipped around, and without pausing said, “Qrow, we’re going into battle tomorrow, and there’s a high chance you’ll get hurt. Or maybe even me. So I want to know, if it looks like you might not make it out, would you consider letting me turn you?”

Qrow’s eyes widened. He looked away, considering what Clover was asking of him. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Because…” A hand came up, tilting Qrow’s face up to meet the vampire’s gaze. “I want you to keep existing. We may not have known each other for very long. But I don’t want our time together to end. I want...I want to stay with you. Always.”

Qrow stared, eyes wide, and confusion filling his mind. He turned Clover’s words over in his mind, old insecurities and doubts creeping in. “You shouldn’t want me. I’m only going to bring you misfortune.”

“But I do. And I bring good fortune, remember? We can make a fair game of it.”

“You said yourself your semblance isn’t active anymore.”

“Who cares about semblances? I only care about you.

Qrow swallowed. “So...you’re asking for my forever?”

“I know.” Clover’s eyes shut, his face full of guilt. “I know it’s incredibly selfish of me to ask this. Being a vampire isn’t an easy way to live. Knowing that you’ll live forever if no one kills you. That the world will keep changing, leaving you behind. But…” his eyes opened only slightly, revealing a slight shimmer of tears. “It would be easier...if we were together.”

Qrow thought for a moment, tossing the idea around. _If he had asked me this a year ago I would have said no immediately. But now...The thought is an unnerving one. But it’s not necessarily a bad one._

He considered some more, until finally he had an answer. “Clover, I can’t answer this right now. It’s something that needs to be thought over carefully.”

“I know.” 

“But I’m not saying no.” He reached up, cupping Clover's face in his hands. This prompted Clover to open his eyes completely, one or two tears spilling down his cheeks. “I just need to think about this more. There’s...there’s no guarantee that you’ll always want me around.”

“I will, I promise!”

“And I believe you.” Qrow leaned his forehead against Clover’s. “And I fully understand why you would ask me this. I will tell you when I’ve made my decision.”

Cloer nodded, once again closing his eyes. 

“But for now, know this. Even if I decide against it, even if I don't want forever, you will have my love forever.”

Clovers eyes widened. “You...Qrow, you…?”

“I love you.” He leaned further, drinking in Clover’s presence. “I said it the other night. But I guess you didn’t hear.”

“I thought I was dreaming.” Clover let out a tiny, breathless laugh. “Oh Qrow. My Qrow.”

“Yeah. Yours.” 

Clover closed the distance, pressing his lips soundly against the shorter man’s mouth.

They stayed there until morning, exchanging kisses, promises and touches. And eventually they fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Qrow was shaken awake by Raven, at a much earlier time than he would have liked. He groaned, and burrowed further into the solid form beneath him. But Raven shook him insistently, and finally he got up. 

When he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he looked down and realized he had fallen asleep on Clover, who somehow hadn’t been disturbed by all the shaking. Qrow’s face warmed when he realized Raven had caught him draped all over his vampire. 

He got up quickly, and scribbled a note for Clover on a piece of stationary nearby. He couldn’t help but smile at the Ebi emblem at the top. _This must have been his mother’s private parlor._

That done, he followed Raven out into the hallway. 

“‘Good friends’, huh?”

“Shut up!”

Raven smirked. “So how’d that bruise on your neck get there?”

Qrow’s hand shot up to cover the side of his neck. “None of your business.” _My aura hasn’t healed it yet!? Damn Clover and his too good mouth!_

He speedwalked to his room. “Gimme a minute to get ready.”

“I’ll be downstairs. Don’t get distracted on the way there.”

“Gods Rae!”

She laughed at him.

Qorw got ready in a flurry of embarrassment. He caught a glimpse of the mark on his neck in the mirror, and nearly did a double take. The bruise was surrounded by several smaller ones that would likely be healed up within an hour. But around them were tiny scratches where Clover had gotten a little clumsy with his fangs. _If Summer says anything, I will die._ He almost forgot to put his rings and necklace on. But true to his word, he was ready in record time, and scurried down the stairs to meet with Raven and James. Who fortunately didn’t comment on the state of his neck. 

The trio found a hansom cab and took off, though Qrow had a hard time adjusting to the sunlight. 

“Did Clover turn you while you weren’t looking?” Raven asked. “It’s almost like you're not human anymore.”

“You try sticking to a nocturnal sleep schedule for a year, see if you can go into the sun without it hurting.”

James chuckled at this. “It really is good to see you Qrow.”

Qrow shrugged, carefully avoiding eye contact. 

They fell into a somewhat awkward silence after that. Though as they got closer to their destination, it became charged with anxiety. Most of it coming from Raven. 

They stopped a few blocks away from their destination, in order to avoid suspicion. Qrow paid the driver, and they began walking. But as they did, Raven began to trail behind them. 

Finally Qrow stopped, turned around, and grabbed her hand. “Come on Rae. It’s not that scary.”

Raven scoffed. “You try having a kid and dumping her with two people you’re in love with who would be better off without you.”

“Aha, so I was right. You are in love with both of them.”

“What?” Raven squealed. “That has nothing to do with-shut up!”

Qrow shrugged. “You’re the one who brought it up.” He tightened his grip. “Come on. “I’ll be right there beside you.”

“That makes it worse.”

“You have to introduce me to my niece.”

This gave her pause. Finally she sighed. “Alright then. Let’s just get this over with.”

True to his word, Qrow didn’t let go of her hand the rest of the way there. And he gave it an extra squeeze as James knocked on the door and whispered to the servant who answered. She scurried inside, and a moment later the door opened again. But this time, it wasn’t a servant who answered. Instead, Summer Rose stood there. And Qrow’s eyes were immediately drawn to her swollen middle.

“Hey, don’t stare blackbird!”

“S-sorry, Sum. It’s just...you’re huge!” He couldn’t help from blurting the words. 

Which earned him a playful, but none-too-gentle smack on his head. “Almost a year and that’s the first thing you say to me?”

“Sorry,” Qrow rubbed the afflicted spot. “I’d say it’s good to see you. But the slap is making me rethink that.”

“Don’t lie bird boy, you love me.”

Qrow chuckled. “I do.”

They hugged, Summer’s pregnant belly pressing against him. 

“I didn’t realize you were expecting.”

Summer shrugged. “Yeah, I'm about eight months along. We didn’t realise until after we went into seclusion. So the word hasn’t gotten out. And, well, we’re getting married anyway.”

“My, how scandalous.”

“Shut up, bird man!”

They giggled together.

“I’m really glad you’re okay.” Summer’s hands kept ahold of his sleeves, as though she were afraid he might disappear. “First the wanted posters, then the attack...is Raven okay?”

“Ask her yourself.” Qrow stood aside, revealing Raven, who had hidden behind James. The poor man seemed embarrassed at the whole affair.

Summer’s face split into a grin. “Rae!” 

Raven’s eyes widened as Summer waddled over and dove in for a hug, stiffening at the shorter woman’s touch. “H-hi Summer.”

“You idiot, why didn’t you reach out sooner? We’ve missed you.”

“W-we?”

“Me and Taiyang silly.” She waved off Raven’s stricken expression and turned back to the door. “Doesn’t matter. Just come inside you three. And watch where you step.”

With this vague warning in mind, they entered the house. When they got to the sitting room, they realised what she meant. Several things littered the floor, chief among them books, a few dolls, and, inexplicably, a destroyed bookshelf. 

“We only have the one servant, I don’t have enough energy to clean, and Taiyang has his hands full as it is. So, we bear the mess.”

The trio quietly found places in the room, Qrow sitting next to Summer on the settee, James standing near, but not quite beside Qrow, and Raven standing next to the closed off fireplace.

“Shall I call for some tea?”

“No, we’re only here for a few minutes,” Raven croaked. 

Qrow shot her a look, which was met with a scowl. He then turned to Summer. “I don’t know what you’ve heard about the attack.”

“Just that the palace was attacked, and many servants and huntsmen were killed. Some said it was grimm, others said it was a group of vampires. Someone said it was a bunch of assassins from Atlas masquerading as bandits.”

Qrow scoffed. “Jacques is stupid, but not that stupid. “

“Oh I know. I think Taiyang sort of believed that one. Not that they were from Atlas, but that they were assassins.” Her features fell, and for the first time Qrow noticed bags under her eyes. “It took me a long time to get him to calm down. He tried to run off and find you guys.”

Raven crossed her arms, guilt written all over her face. 

Qrow patted Summer’s shoulder. “We’ll take time to see him too. We just wanted to let you know that we’re going after the attackers.”

Summer turned to him, her silver eyes wide. “What?”

“We know who it is, and we’re ready for them. We, and a few friends, are going to put a stop to it.”

“Qrow, Raven, what are you walking into?”

“We’ve thought it over,” Raven finally spoke, her voice steady. “I’m taking my strongest fighters, and dealing with the threat. I can’t spread the word to the scattered huntsmen, but I can still take them down.” She met Summer’s gaze, hard and cold. “You're not stopping us.”

“No,” Summer conceded. “I know how you are. I won’t even try. But would you bring Taiyang? He’s been restless, and I know he’d give anything to fight at your side again. Please?”

Raven shook her head. “No, I need him here. To protect you and Yang. You can’t fight, and they know about Yang. That’s why I’ve brought Ironwood,” she gestured to James, “And I’ll be sending someone else over to you just as soon as we free him. ”

Summer tilted her head questioningly, her mouth opening to form a question. But instead she gave a gasp, then reached for Qrow’s hand and placed it right over her belly.

“What are-” But before Qrow could finish he felt something move beneath her skin. He fell silent, waiting with bated breath for it to happen again. And it did, firmer and more pronounced, a tiny limb pushed against his hand. “Whoa.”

“Cool huh?” 

“What is it?” Raven stepped forward. But before she could get an answer, her eyes widened, focused on something behind them. Qrow turned, his eyes landing on a little girl standing in the doorway. 

Her hair was wild, sticking up everywhere in half formed golden curls. A frown creased her tiny brow, giving Qrow the impression that she might try to fistfight someone without warning. Looking closer, he realised that he recognized certain things about her. The shape of her face, and her set jaw, though tiny, mirrored Raven’s. James couldn’t seem to stop staring either, looking between her and Raven.

_So this is Yang...My niece._

“Mamma.” She resolutely toddled over to Summer, dropping the piece of clothing in her hand. _Well that explains the mess._

“Hey sweetie.” Summer patted the golden curls. Which, now that Qrow thought about it, mirrored Taiyang’s. “What is it?” 

She cast a steely glance at Qrow and Raven, then turned back to Summer. “Dada say to pr’tec you.”

“Good girl. I’m well protected.”

Giving a satisfied smile, Yang stepped between Summer’s knees and patted her belly. She then leaned all the way forward, pressed a kiss to the taut skin, and then placed her ear over it.

Sumer leaned over to Qrow. “She sees Taiyang do this all the time,” she whispered.

Yang jumped away. “She hit my face!”

Qrow couldn’t suppress a snort. “Looks like you’ve got a fighter on your hands Sum.”

This drew Yang’s attention back to the strangers in her house. She crossed her little arms, a near perfect mirror of Raven. “Who’re you?” she demanded. 

Qrow glanced at Summer, who patted Yang’s shoulder. “Yang, this is your uncle Qrow.” She pointed to Raven. “And this is your other mamma.” 

Yang’s lilac eyes grew wide. She looked from one twin to the other, finally deciding that Raven was the more interesting one. She toddled over to the monarch, who took a cautious step back. “H-hi Yang.”

“You’re my o’er mamma?” 

Raven hesitated for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“Why’d you not live wif us?”

But it was Summer who answered. “Because she has a very important job to do. She can’t be here with us, because she’s off defeating monsters.”

If possible, Yang’s eyes got bigger. “Like dadda?”

“Like dadda. You wanna show her your room?”

Yang nodded. And then she reached for Raven’s hand and began to slowly lead her out of the room. “C’mon.”

It was nearly comical. Raven, the heir to the bloodiest throne in Remnant, being led out of the room by a two-and-a-half-year old. And she looked as though she were being taken to her execution.

Qrow watched them leave, only just able to stifle a laugh. Behind him James seemed to be having the same difficulty. “I think we’ll take that tea.”

They spent two whole hours in the Xiao-Long house. Qrow and James chatting with Summer, and Raven and Yang still off doing who knows what.

Finally though, James pointed out that it was getting close to sunset. Qrow conceded that they had to leave, and helped Summer to stand. “You’ll be careful, won’t you? And come visit as soon as everything settles?”

Qrow nodded. “I promise.” _Got a few other promises to keep that are of a similar tune._

“Good.” Summer hugged him one more time. “Now, let’s go see what our girls are up to. They’ve been fairly quiet.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Oh Qrow, quiet is almost never a good thing when it comes to children.”

“Uh...good to know.”

“I’ll go make sure everything’s secure,” James said. He turned away, but paused. “Qrow? Be careful.”

Qrow nodded. “You too James.”

Summer led Qrow through the house, which was only one level. _Thank the gods for that. I hate to think of Sum climbing stairs in her condition._

They turned the corner into Yang's room, and were greeted by the most precious sight. 

Yang was asleep, passed out in a pile of blankets. Taiyang was there, drawing a blanket up over her shoulders. And Raven petted her daughter’s tiny golden locks, a deeply soft look on her face that Qrow had never seen the likes of on his twin.

Both adults looked up when they came in. Taiyang’s face broke into a smile when he saw Qrow. “Hey,” he whispered. He nodded to Raven, who stood with a final pat to Yang’s head. 

The four of them exited, Taiyang shutting the door most of the way. That done, he threw his arms around Qrow’s shoulders. “It’s good to see you.”

“Qrow smiled, and with a slight chuckle, returned the embrace. “Yeah. You too Tai.”

“Come on, let’s let her sleep,” Summer said. “Please.” Her voice carried a tired weight to it. 

They moved out into the main foyer, Raven and Summer trailing behind. “Raven told me about the plan,” Taiyang started. “Seems reckless to me. But if you need help, I am more than willing-”

Qrow shook his head. “Raven and I both want you to stay here with the girls. Keep them safe. That’s why we brought James. We have no idea what their next move might be. And we need to be prepared for any eventuality.” He looked up to see Taiynag’s brows raised in surprise. “What?”

“You’re actually using your head. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “Someone has to.”

“Yeah.” All the banter bled out of Taiyang’s voice. “Raven tends to think with her sword. Which is why this plan concerns me. But, I feel a little better now. Knowing that you’ll be there with her makes me think you guys will get through this no problem.”

Qrow smiled. “Fatherhood has made you soft.”

Taiyang bumped his shoulder. “I think it’s made me tougher than ever. Let me tell you, blood is fifty times scarier coming from your kid.” He shrugged. “I guess we’ve all changed a bit.” By this time they had come to the front door, which he opened. He looked over his shoulder, where Raven and Summer were fervently whispering, their hands clasped together. “Just watch her back, okay?”

“I will.” They went in for one last hug. But they turned around when Raven let out a little gasp. 

Summer stood on her tiptoes, her lips pressed against Raven’s. She pulled back with a giggle and waddled away, tossing a cheeky wave over her shoulder. 

Raven could do nothing but stand there, touching her lips. 

Taiyang shrugged. “Well, while we’re at it.” And he reached out and pulled her hand away just enough so that he could give her a kiss of his own. He pulled back, grinning at her shocked face. “I’m really happy we got to have this. Being with Yang, relaxing together like old times. Thank you for that.”

Raven nodded, still completely dumbstruck. 

Taiyang smiled, then stepped away enough so that they could make it to the door. “Look out for each other, alright?”

Qrow waved. “We will.” He reached for Raven’s hand, guiding her through the door. “You be careful too.”

With one final smile, they parted ways. 

Raven remained silent while they walked back towards the street and procured another cab. “So what were you and Yang up to?” Qrow finally asked. 

She shrugged. “Nothing much. She showed me her toys, and then made me read to her a bit. Then Tai came in and...He sort of took over from there. Before we knew it, she had fallen asleep.”

Qrow chuckled. “Feel better about coming here?”

She shrugged one shoulder.

“I think it made Summer happy.”

“Qrow?”

“Yes?”

“One more word and I’ll cut your tongue out with a hatpin.”

He chuckled.

They remained silent for the rest of the trip. Qrow, left to his own thoughts, worked on switching gears from supportive (teasing) brother and new uncle, to huntsman. He drew a deep breath. _I just hope we’ll be able to do this. I may have gotten some practice on Tyrian and James, but it’s different with a team._

His thoughts turned to more current concerns as Raven instructed the driver to stop. They hopped out of the hansom and paid the driver. “You sure you don’t want to go closer to the main road?” the driver asked, looking around distastefully at the dilapidated factory and sheds that made up their surroundings. 

“No, this will do.” Raven waved him off. 

He shrugged, but urged his horse onward. They waited until he was out of sight before Qrow moved towards one of the nearer sheds and knocked on the door. It creaked open, and out came Glynda and Clover, wrapped in Qrow’s thickest cloak. He squinted in the light of the setting sun, careful to keep his hood up. 

“Took you two long enough,” Glynda grumbled. “Shall we get to it then?”

“Yes,” Qrow nodded. “I think this has waited long enough.” He looked to Clover, who smiled back. 

They walked down the street a ways. Qrow looked around at their surroundings, wondering that this place looked so innocent in daylight. It wasn’t nearly as scary as the night he and Clover had run from Tryian. Or, he imagined, the night Tyrian had killed Clover and his team. They even passed by the very shed he and Clover had hidden in. 

He reached for Clover’s hand, squeezing with as much reassurance as he could muster. Even so, he could feel a slight reluctance when Clover squeezed back. 

“Now,” Glynda spoke from the head of their group. “This will be a fairly easy thing to do. It’s something all descendants of the Branwen name can do, even without knowledge of the supernatural. Though it will take both of you to undo something a previous Branwen did. First we need to find the-” She paused, coming to a halt where she stood. “Here it is.”

Yes,” Clover confirmed. “This is where my borders are. It goes in an ovular shape from here.”

Glynda nodded. “I think perhaps that Circinae and my predecessor put this one up. I would assume it’s the same with the other four barriers.”

Clover nodded. “I would think so. I...wouldn’t really know for sure.” 

“We will start here then. Qrow, Raven.” She indicated for them to stand on either side of her. Which they did, Qrow squeezing Clover's hand one more time. Glynda held out her hands and the twins each offered one of their own. “Now, concentrate on what you can feel. There’s a wall of magic here, that you can pass through but are still aware of, yes?” Hesitantly, the twins nodded. “Now, feel this magic. Think of it like glass, and envision it shattering.” She paused, giving them a moment to prepare their mental images. “Now repeat after me using your own names. I, Glynda Goodwitch, now undo the work of Circinae Branwen. By the power vested in me by my heritage, and the divine brothers, I break this barrier.” 

They did, though both stumbled near the end. As the last words left their mouths, a sensation of cold needle-like rain on his back overtook Qrow. He shivered when they finished, the image of shattering glass clear in his mind. When it faded, he realised he couldn’t feel the barrier anymore. 

He turned around, just in time to see Clover lift his hood. Qrow reached out, waiting for Clover to close the distance between them. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s go free your team.”

Clover drew a deep breath, taking Qrow’s hand and coming to stand beside him. Letting the breath out, he stepped past his boundaries for the first time in fifty-two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very hurriedly edited, so there may be some mistakes.


	28. Time to kick some ass

They made quick work of the other four boundaries. And more than one set of eyes shed tears for the reunited team. 

Marrow was waiting for them at his border, and once freed he practically burrowed into Clover’s chest, his tail wagging so hard Qrow thought it might come off. Which turned out to be a strategy for hiding happy tears, as his eyes were red when he finally pulled away. 

Elm had the reaction Qrow expected. Clasping hands with Clover and pulling him into a bear hug. And then turning the same attention on Qrow. 

Vine was far more subdued and only gave a bow. Though Clover still pulled him into a hug. 

Harriet punched his shoulder, and got one in return. But again, Clover pulled her into a side hug. 

Once all five of them were gathered, Raven filled them in on the details of the plan, giving them the option to back out or fight. And to Qrow’s surprise, she managed to phrase it without sounding like she was giving an order. It only took a moment’s consideration for them to make up their minds. All four of them immediately offered their help, though there was some insinuation that it was only for Qrow and Clover’s sake (Marrow being a little less subtle than the other three). 

Raven thanked them, then set them to their tasks, giving Marrow instructions to report to the Xiao-Long house, and the other three plus Winter to follow Clover’s guidance. Qrow couldn’t help but admire Clover while he switched from friend to commanding officer. 

After one last check over to make sure everyone understood, they separated, well wishes and encouragements spoken on all sides. And in Qrow and Clover’s case, a quick kiss when no one was looking. Or at least they thought. Qrow still caught Marrow making gagging faces as he left. 

Raven led the head team, Qrow and Vernal flanking her. Hopefulness quickly turned to apprehension, and more than once Qrow reached for Raven’s hand, squeezing reassuringly. She said nothing, but judging from her returned squeezes it was appreciated. 

As they drew close to the palace, they stuck closer to the shadows. To Qrow’s surprise there were far more people out than he had expected. Then someone passed who he recognized from Torchwick’s hideout. He caught sight of one of his own charms hidden in the man’s breast pocket. _Well that makes more sense._

They snuck past several groups of outlaws, gangsters and lowlifes who had come to ransack the palace. Their hoods were up, and so they blended in. As they walked, several people ran by with things in their arms. Mostly things made of silver and other precious metals. He recognized antique swords that had belonged to a distant relative. _Not like I care anyways. Hell, I’d probably be doing the same thing in their position._

They turned a corner and Qrow stopped in his tracks. Before them lay the grand driveway up to the Branwen Palace. But beyond that there was little more than a smoking husk, charred framework and stonemasonry being the only thing left standing. 

_I didn’t realise it was this bad. I thought all the stories were exaggerating._

“Come on little brother,” Raven whispered ahead of him. He shook himself, trotting a little to catch up with her and Vernal, who was scowling.

“Didn’t expect it to be this bad, huh?”

Qrow shrugged his shoulders. “I knew the building itself had sustained damage, but I didn’t think one person could do this.”

“It was on fire when we fled, But I think the vagabonds have done some more damage since then.” 

They remained silent as they walked up the driveway and towards where the grand staircase used to be. Here the crowds had gotten worse, whole families joining in the looting. Raven led the way up the crumbled granite steps, her cloak trailing and her hood falling back off her head. 

As they reached the top, Qrow and Vernal dropped their hoods as well. Qrow snatched a pistol from a nearby gangster and shot the air three times, effectively drawing everyone's attention. 

“If anyone knows where Cinder Fall is, tell her Queen Raven is waiting for her.” Raven’s voice reverberated through the ruins, carrying to all the looters. “Now get out of my palace.”

With Qrow and Vernal drawing their weapons, no one needed to be told twice.

They watched while the palace cleared out, several people dropping their treasures on the way. Qrow noticed a few gangsters covering their faces so that he couldn’t see them. Once the whole building was clear, Raven nodded to Vernal, who stepped a few feet away.

She closed her eyes, clearly concentrating on something. He knew that this was the real method to getting Cinder’s attention, but he wasn’t entirely sure what she was going to do. Wind whistled through the charred beams, and weirdly enough, Qrow could have sworn he smelled cherry blossoms. Clouds gathered overhead, dark and foreboding. And without warning, a bolt of lightning struck the courtyard. 

Vernal released a breath, opening her eyes. From where Qrow stood, he could just barely see flames coming off of the corners of her eyes. Some of the power faded, but there was still that odd wind, and the vague scent of flowers that reminded Qrow of spring. She moved her hand in graceful invisible curves through the air, and the breeze seemed to follow her. It buffeted through the courtyard, dancing through the ruined palace and making the charred beams creak. 

“Be sure to save your strength Vernal,” Raven said, her voice low. Almost reverent. 

Vernal nodded, coming to sit by them. “I will. This doesn’t take much effort.”

“Good. Just keep that up until she gets here.”

She nodded, and they fell into silence. The air buzzed with anxiety, both from the three at the top of the stairs, and from the houses surrounding. But Qrow found that it felt almost comforting. The thrill of waiting for your opponent, weapon at the ready. Silently daring anyone to come and challenge him. And usually, some grimm would. Most weren’t smart enough to stay away from him. 

Eventually, Qrow began to pace, the itch for a fight urging him to _move._ Raven was on edge too, and soon began to mirror him. He wondered for a moment what had her more worried; the impending fight, or the Xiao-Longs.

Night had fully set in before anything happened. And even then it wasn’t what they had hoped for. Vernal snapped to attention, drawing her twin daggers and standing up. The twins swiveled to see what was wrong, immediately spotting a group of three grimm. 

“Qrow,” Raven said. Qrow nodded, and drawing Harbinger, he leapt from their platform, and landed with the blade coming down on the first one. He swiveled through the dust and sliced through the next one, turning and extending his blade straight out so that the last one, still running straight at him, impaled itself on his weapon. 

He shook himself, happy to have gotten at least a bit of the buzz out. He looked around, wondering that these had slipped through Clover’s perimeter. _Come to think of it, these are spawn. Only a brrodmother could make these. Looks like their fight will be a little tougher than we thought._

He turned around, about to jog back to them, when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. He faced it, and was met with a familiar purple. 

Just in time he brought his weapon up to defend, Tyrian’s knife sparking against it as he dashed past. But before he could get any farther, Qrow grabbed his tail stub, yanking him back towards his blade which Tyrian dodged. He shook himself free, then took up a position opposite the prince, weapon drawn and a frown creasing his face. 

“Didn’t think you could get past me without settling your score, did you?” Qrow scoffed, Harbinger at the ready. 

This brought a small smirk to Tyrian’s face. “Ah you’re right. How clumsy of me to forget.” He giggled. “I think her majesty can wait.”

Qrow chanced a glance at Raven and saw that she was now running towards Vernal. But why he couldn’t tell, because Tryian had chosen that moment to attack. 

He blocked as well as he was able, but it was difficult when he was trying to keep an ear open for his sister and her guard. From the sounds of it, his battle was not the only one happening. Tryian slashed his knife far too close for comfort, and Qrow could just catch a glimpse of the blade glistening with poison. He tried to catch his retreating hand with the miniature blades at his sword's hilt, but Tryian was too quick. He began to slash Harbinger in wide arcs, sacrificing speed for power. Which Tryian only dodged, watching his movemeant with beady eyes, trying to find an opening. But Qrow wasn’t giving him any time to. 

He backed the scorpion into a wall, hoping to corner him and let Misfortune take over like last time. But Tyrian seemed to know what he was planning, and slipped out just before they got to one of the damaged beams of the palace. He instead darted back towards where Raven and Vernal were, and this time Qrow wasn’t fast enough to catch him. He looked up at the two women, hoping they would notice the oncoming danger. But his heart dropped when he saw that they were both in the throes of their own battles. Vernal with Cinder Fall, and Raven with a very bulky man that Qrow assumed was one of the vampires under Cinder’s employ. Maybe that Rainart person Torchwick had mentioned.

He turned his attention back to Tryian, who was making a beeline for Raven. But Qrow didn’t have much to worry about, because three grimm came out of the shadows, coming straight for them. They might have run right past Tryian, due to his glee, but Tyrian stopped to fight them anyway. And Qrow’s momentary relief only lasted for about a second, as he was forced to engage with his own grimm.

He dealt with it quickly leaving its dissipating headless form behind him in favor of chasing after Tyrian again. His heart dropped when he saw that Tyrian had been even quicker in facing his opposition, and was already well on his way to Raven. In a moment he would be there. 

_I’m not gonna make it!_ Qrow was about to shout a warning to his twin, but then there came a black blur, crashing into the vampire and knocking him off course. Qrow paused, holding Harbinger at the ready when the blur materialized into an ursa. _Damn, how did something that big get past-_ but then he realized there was something off about this one. Familiar. 

It hunched over Tyrian, batting at him with its enormous paws. Tyrian growled, rolling away and coming up in a fighting stance. The ursa lumbered back a bit, coming closer to Qrow, who jogged to its side. “Sure you should be here Shamrock?”

The Ursa gave a bellow that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. Then it stood on its hind paws and slowly shrank until it took Clover’s usual form. He rolled his shoulders, pulling Kingfisher from his hip and extending it. “My team and Ozpin took care of the broodmother that was spawning all these smaller grimm. We might have missed a few, but Winter's got the rest under control.” He flashed a thousand lien smile and Qrow. “So I came to help out.” 

Qrow gave a good natured scoff. “Couldn’t handle not being in the middle of it all, huh?”

“Or maybe I couldn’t handle being away from you for long.”

Tryian gave a scoff. “How touching. Too bad it won’t last long.”

Clover straightened, weapon at the ready. He drew a deep breath, which Qrow noticed trembled just the slightest bit. “We’ll see about that.” Out of the corner of his mouth, he mumbled. “You ready to try some of those team attacks we came up with?”

Qrow held Harbinger’s point to the ground, his wrist limp. “If you really think we’re ready for that.” He glanced at Clover, wondering for a moment if either of them were ready for this.

Tryian watched them, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Qrow brought his sword up and in the moment that Tyrian had his attention on him, Clover dove in. He began with a swipe with the rod, not surprised when it was blocked. He angled the rod so that Tryian’s blade slid down, throwing him off balance for a fleeting moment. Which Clover took advantage of to deliver a roundhouse kick to his neck. Tryian was thrown off for a moment, but even before he recovered he began slashing with his knives, each swipe coming closer and closer to Clover’s arms. He did his best to block with his rod, eventually grabbing the hook and pulling the line out just enough to try for entangling him in it. He managed to catch one wrist, knocking the dagger free with one knee. Tryian swiped with the other, which forced Clover to retreat, and in turn yanked Tyrian forward. Clover used their momentum to let Tyrian slide past him, his wrist still wrapped in Kingfisher’s line. He slid behind the faunus, and with a deft flick of his wrist, got the line to stay looped around his hand and lay against his throat, pulling it back and effectively holding Tyrain in a garrote. 

Meanwhile, Qrow had been busy manually switching Harbinger to scythe mode, waiting for Clover to get an opening for him. As soon as he saw the pseudo chokehold, he leapt forward, bringing the massive blade down and across his chest. Tryian gave a scream, but before he could do anything more than writhe, Qrow pulled his silver necklace free from his neck. He flung it around the vampire’s neck, and Clover pulled it taut, laying the silver cross against his throat and tying the knot so that it stayed there. Had Tyrian been alive, he would have likely lost all oxygen by now. 

Tryian was still very much fighting and even though the silver cross burned into his skin, he wasn’t out of the game yet. He elbowed Clover in the ribs, releasing himself. Then he swung at Qrow with first one, then the other knife. But his wrist was still tangled in Clover’s line, and he managed to yank Tyrian’s hand back before his knife could come into contact with Qrow’s shoulder. 

Qrow chanced a glance at Raven, and saw that she wasn’t much better off. He now realised that she and her opponent were now fighting on the ground in front of the staircase. Somehow they had been knocked off the staircase, or forced to retreat. Whether that was due to one of them being forced to retreat, or Vernal’s fight with Cinder, he wasn’t sure.

Tyrian’s tail jabbed into his ribs, bringing his attention back to the fight at hand. He turned back, and chanced a strong roundabout swing with his scythe. It was just enough to get a good cut in, but all it really did was cause Tyrian to turn and swipe at Qrow again. Somehow, he managed to keep the fight balanced between Qrow and Clover, keeping out of Kingfisher’s line, and blocking Harbinger. 

He blocked a strike from Harbinger and looked up to meet Qrows eyes, their purple glow seeping into Qrow’s brain. He cast his eyes downward, focusing on their weapons, but he could still feel some of the effect seeping in. But instead of letting it get to him, or even fighting it, he used the anger to fuel his fight. He turned the purposeless rage into kindling for the fire of his determination, adding strength behind each strike. It did make his aim a little off, but only one or two missed, and the force of his blows more than made up for it. In no time at all he had the vampire retreating. 

Clover helped enormously as well, using his line to hold Tyrian in place when he could reach him, and striking through any openings when he couldn’t. Eventually Tryian had to focus all his attention on defending, forgoing the hypnosis. At one point, Qrow and Clover landed simultaneous blows on him from opposite sides, and in an attempt to free himself he flipped onto his fists and twirled, kicking them both away. 

They backed off, unable to defend against the sudden onslaught, and grateful for a moment of respite. They held their weapons in the defensive, looking to each other for assurance. Qrow flashed a small smile, which seemed to be all the fuel Clover needed to dive back in. 

But Tyrian wasn’t done with his tricks. He ducked beneath Clover’s blow and swiped at his feet. Clover stumbled, luckily catching himself before he could fall to the ground. Qrow jumped in at the momentary lapse of dignity, rapidly covering for him. But Tryain was ready for him. His tail shot up, knocking Harbinger away, and his knife came up to swipe at Qrows midsection. And now it was no longer a hand and knife, but a deadly pincer. Qrow stumbled away in surprise, and that was all the time it took for Tryian’s form to melt into that of a deathstalker. 

They both stumbled back, waiting to see what he would do next, and in Qrow’s case, examine and strategise. He looked at Clover, intending to ask what combinations they should use. But he paused when he saw the vampire’s face. 

Clover’s knuckles had turned snow white with the force of his grip on his weapon. Even whiter than his usual pallor. That, and his eyes were wide, and unfocused, as though he weren’t really seeing Tryian’s grimm form, but something else entirely. 

_Shit, Cloves!_ Qrow glanced at Tyrian and then dove for his beloved, pushing him out of the way just in time for them both to miss a deadly swipe with Tyrain’s pincer. However their luck aws only surface level, and they crashed into a crumbling bit of wall that gave way completely at their weight. They fell through, debris scattering around and over them. Though this seemed to be what was needed for Clover to break out of whatever trance he had been in. 

“Qrow, are you alright?” He pulled himself up, moving the bigger pieces off of Qrow’s form and scanning for injuries. 

“I’m fine Cloves,” Qrow mumbled, pulling him back down so they were face to face. He glanced over his shoulder at Raven’s fight, and saw that she had almost finished dealing with Rainart. Though her fight was far from over, as Tyrian had lost interest in them and was now moving towards her, moving slower in his grimm form. Qrow’s hand tightened on Clover’s forearm, but he forced himself to turn away. _She’s got it. I have to make sure Clove and I are both still in the right frame of mind for this._

He fixed Clover with a look. “I’m more concerned about you. Do you need to sit out for a minute?”

Clover shook his head, but he didn’t make eye contact. “I’m fine. Just a little shaken. But we need to get back out there, Raven is-”

“Fine without us for a moment. Clove.” he reached up and cradled the vampire’s jaw in his hand, gently urging him to make eye contact. “What is it? What’s bothering you?” 

Clover looked as though he were going to protest, but it was only a split second of indecision before he gave a sigh. “I thought I was fine. I thought I could handle this. But he’s doing some of the same things he did before I died. He’s mocking me. His voice is bad enough, but even turned away from me I could feel the power of his hypnotism. And the deathstalker form...that’s how he killed Elm. And he switched back just to finish her. And then he did the same to me. Switched back when I least expected it.” He swallowed, his eyes downcast, but Qrow could still see the fear in his face. “It’s all coming back and I don’t know if I can-”

“You don’t have to worry.” Qrow pulled him in, leaning up until their foreheads were touching. “I’m scared too. But with you here, I know I’ll be alright. Have a little faith in me too, okay?”

Clover’s eyes shot back up to Qrow’s and all a once, the fear gave way to pure admiration. He smiled, leaning in to the touch just a bit more. “Okay. Just promise you’ll catch me?”

“You’re the one who’s always catching me,” Qrow chuckled. “I think it’s about time I returned the favor.”

This got a small huff of laughter out of Clover and he pulled back just enough to admire his prince. “Let’s go stomp on that pest.”

“Right behind you, Shamrock.”

Clover reached up and pulled the hand on his face into his own, clutching it tight as they made their way out of the rubble and back into the night air. They caught sight of Raven, doing her best to hold off a tired looking vampire. Tyrian however was still full of energy, and he showcased this by darting all around her and trying to catch her with his pincers. She mostly dodged, but did manage to get two or three solid hits on him. 

Qrow glanced at Vernal’s fight with Cinder. Which resembled a monsoon rather than a simple fight. Clouds had gathered above them and snow, leaves and petals swirled through, obscuring their bodies from sight. “Lets do this.”

Clover grinned, throwing a salute at him before running off to circle around to the right. Halfway there, he lurched forward, his hands touching the ground as massive ursa paws. The rest of his transformation happened in the blink of an eye, and by the time he reached the fray he was roaring and ready to fight. 

Qrow switched his focus to Raven, holding Harbinger’s blade back to make his run more aerodynamic. Hazel’s back was to him, and he wasn’t missing this chance. Just as he got close to them, he swung harbinger around, aiming the curve right at his neck. Hazel turned when he heard the blade whooshing, but he moved just too late. The blade cut deep into his neck, and when he stumbled Raven took the chance to hack at the back with her sword. His head slipped free of his shoulders, rolling until it came to a stop among the rubble, the eyes wide with surprise. 

Raven didn’t even wait for his head to hit the ground. She whirled around, meeting Tyrian’s pincers and pushing him back. Qrow jumped to her aid, going low while Raven went high. And Clover leapt in, batting his tail out of the way and trying to pin him to the ground.

Qrow was reminded of a specific instance where they had fought a deathstalker in the Emerald forest about ten years ago. He copied the movements they had used then, sweeping Harbinger in half arcs, keeping them shallow to allow for mistakes. It was far easier with Clover pitching in, and in no time, Qrow had severed one of the pincers just as Tyrian lunged for Raven. 

The sound that came out of his mouth was somewhere between a deathstalker wail and a human scream. It tapered off, and with a growl Tyrian was in his faunus form again nursing a hand gushing blood. He stabbed backwards, sinking his knife into Clover’s paw. But he paid for it dearly, as both the twins hacked at his neck in an attempt to behead him. He slipped free, but he had nowhere to go but into Clover's paws. 

While the two vampires fought, Qrow held Raven back with one hand. “Flower girl needs help. We’ve got this.”

Raven hesitated for a moment, glancing between him and Vernal. With a nod, she said “Don’t die and disappoint me.” And she disappeared in a flurry of feathers, her bird form ascending to the fight between the two maidens.

Qrow rolled his shoulders and turned back to the fight at hand. Just has he did, Clover turned back into his human form, using Kingfisher to block a blow from Tyrain’s dagger. Qrow twirled, bringing Harbinger to bear on Tyrain’s shoulder. He cried out in pain, now bleeding from several places. Qrow wondered for a moment how many more times they would have to cut him before he lost all the blood in his body. _As many times as it takes I guess._

They continued, Clover and Qrow both doing their best to wear him down. But at one point Tyrain dropped to the ground and spun, kicking them both in the face much like he had done earlier. They backed up, and Tyrain slowly got to his feet, a menacing giggle slipping from his lips. “Look at you. Two pawns, desperately trying to make something of yourselves.” He paused to laugh some more. “But this world belongs to chaos.”

From the corner of his eye, Qrow noticed Clover’s hand trembling just the slightest bit. Without even thinking about it he reached out, slipping his hand into the chilly one. Clover visibly drew a breath, and his fingers clasped around Qrow’s. He squeezed, his confidence back. “We’re not trying to make anything of ourselves.” Qrow was amazed at the steadiness of his own voice. “We’re already whole.”

This seemed to tickle Tryian. He began to laugh even louder than before, throwing his head back. “Well isn’t that sweet? How...sickening.”

Clover flipped Kingfisher around in his hand so that the handle was backwards, the rod pointing to the ground behind them. Qrow noticed, and one side of his mouth quirked up in a smile. “Nighthawk?”

“Nighthawk.”

They moved as one, Clover pulling Qrow into a spin to get good momentum. Once that was achieved, Qrow transformed, immediately working to gain as much height as he could in a tiny amount of time. Beneath him, Clover clicked a button on Kingfisher’s handle, releasing a harpoon hidden in the handle. It found its mark, right in the center of Tyrian’s chest. 

Before he could even react, Clover reeled him in, holding him in place for Qrow to make his move. In midair, Qrow transformed back. He went into a freefall, leading with his blade. 

Tryian didn’t stand a chance. 

Qrow landed, his scythe going right through the vampire’s neck. Both Clover and Qrow stumbled back, watching while Tyrian’s body twitched for a few minutes. Even when he stilled, they watched. Neither of them said it, but both of them were unsure if even this would end him. 

When ten minutes passed and still nothing, Clover gave a deep sigh of relief. He sagged, falling to his knees. Qrow wanted to follow suit, but behind him he could hear the fight with the Maidens still going on. He turned, shifting back into a crow to get up there faster. 

But when he landed as a human, it was in a pool of blood. His eyes widened, and he looked around frantically for wavy black hair. He caught sight of it, and nearly burst with relief. But he sagged again when he saw that Raven was holding Vernal in her arms, trying to stop the bleeding from the massive gash in her lower chest. 

Cinder stood across from them, hovering in midair and brandishing two short swords. She smirked, regarding Qrow with clear distaste. “Ironic. That you all band together when you haven’t a chance in hell of winning.” Her smile widened, and she held up one hand. Snowflakes danced off the tips of her fingers and floated away in the night. “Your mother would be so disappointed in you.”

Qrow readjusted his weapon. “I certainly hope so.” Behind him he could hear the heavy steps of Clover in his ursa form. They came to a stop beside him and he glanced at Clover to see that he was once again in human form. 

Cinder smirked. “Even after she died, you still decide to be her tools. Even though she wouldn’t have survived against me either!” She dropped, vaulting forward as soon as her feet touched the ground. Qrow blocked her blades, and Clover circled around to try and fight her from the back. Cinder activated her powers, flames dancing off the corners of her eyes and icy wind billowing them backwards. Clover cast his line into the growing snowstorm, hooking her wrist. This distracted her for a moment, and she focused her attention on spreading ice from her arm all the way up the line. Clover’s eyes widened, but as the ice enveloped his weapon and got to his hand, he smiled, clearly not as bothered by the ice as he thought he would be. He kicked at the line, shattering the ice enough for him to pull her down. She was caught off guard and stumbled to the stone floor. 

Qrow took his chance and dove in, attempting to catch her while she was down. But flames shot up from the stone before he could get to her, and he halted. He scowled at the flames, but then a hand landed on his shoulder. 

“Stay back. This is my fight.”

“Raven I-”Qrow started, but he stopped when he looked at his twin. Pink flames flickered at the corner of her eyes, much like the ones that Cinder had a few moments ago. He glanced behind them at where she had been, and saw Vernal, lying absolutely still. 

“She’s gone,” Raven confirmed before he could ask. “Now let me take care of her. I have to avenge my friend.” 

With a nod, Qrow stepped back. “I’ve got your back.”

She smiled, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. Which he now noticed was red rimmed. “Thanks.”

Cinder was beginning to stand, blasting fire in Clover’s direction and forcing him to retreat. She moved to go after him, but her attention was pulled away by Raven throwing icy daggers at her back. Several of them embedded themselves in Cinder’s back, and she whipped around to meet the new challenge. Her eyes widened when she saw the flame in Raven’s eyes, but she wasn’t given very long to be surprised. 

The storm resumed, this time fueled by Raven. Cinder joined in, summoning fire and autumn leaves. They fought, barehanded and holding nothing back. 

Raven had the disadvantage of not knowing how to fully control her powers, but she had height on her side and she was clearly the superior fighter. Maybe if she had taken Cinder on as she normally was Cinder would have won. But now Qrow was almost sure that this would be over in no time. 

He stepped back, watching while Raven used her powers to float off the ground, bringing their fight to the air. They exchanged blows, mostly using their fists but occasionally using magic.

Qrow wondered why Raven wasn’t using her katana, Omen. But he understood when Cinder summoned two blades, seemingly made with fire. She sliced, but Raven blocked with her own fire. Had she used her blade, it might not have withstood the heat. 

They continued, Cinder summoning several swords at once, and Raven carefully blocking each blow. Clover came to stand next to Qrow. “Shouldn’t we help?”

Qrow shook his head. “No. Rae was angry before, but now it’s personal. She may act cold, but she does care about people.”

Clover smirked. “You two really are twins.”

At one point, Cinder summoned a massive sword from nowhere, seemingly fusing metal and fire in the blink of an eye. Raven gave the weapon a once over and quickly followed suit, her weapon made of ice and glass. They swung at each other, until finally Raven broke through her defenses, Cinder’s aura breaking on impact. 

Before the red-orange particles faded Raven drew Omen once again, thrusting it straight through Cinder’s abdomen. “This is for Vernal,” she hissed. In one swift motion she pulled it free with a wet slice, swinging it across her chest. “And this is for Beacon.”

Cinder stared down at her chest for a moment, watching while the blood streamed down her abdomen. She looked up, giving a gurgling gasp. And then she fell, facedown on the stone. Around them, Qrow could vaguely smell an autumn breeze, and he wondered for a moment if he only imagined the red-gold light leaving her body. 

They stood over her body, everything suddenly weighing down on them like a ton of bricks. Qrow looked up at the heavy footsteps, meeting Clover halfway in a hug. And only when his vampire’s arms were wrapped around him did he let himself sag to the ground. “We did it,” he whispered into the broad chest.

“Yeah,” Clover agreed. He pressed a kiss into his hair, dirt and sweat be damned. “We did it Pretty Bird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but I wanted to get it out and stop leaving you guys hanging. Hope you enjoyed, and hope I didn't make too many mistakes.


	29. Sleep is for the weak

They finished clearing out the least of the grimm and regrouped at the palace steps. After that it was easy deciding what to do next. Everyone was criminally exhausted, and there was no way so many of them would fit at the Xiao-Long house. And Raven wanted to avoid being seen again at Qrow and Clover’s place. So Glynda convinced them to go to the same place she had hidden at. Which turned out to be a small pub that was owned by “a friend of a friend,” as she put it. 

They didn‘t have the pleasure of meeting their host. Instead Glynda swept in to the front counter and then right back out and indicated them to the four rooms she had gotten for them. 

As they went up the steps, Qrow couldn’t help but notice how empty it was. Which was understandable, considering how close it was to the palace. Clearly no one wanted to risk something else happening and getting caught in the crossfire. 

Glynda, Winter and Raven took the largest room. Marrow and Vine decided to bunk with Ozpin, and Harriet and Elm took the next. Clover smirked, nodding at their closing door. “I suppose that leaves the last one for us, huh?”

Qrow smiled. “I guess so.” 

Clover unlocked the door, letting Qrow step in first. They took in the scant furnishings, which included two beds and a dresser with a wash basin on top. Though they had no extra clothes, and Qrow sincerely doubted they would be using the second bed. Not after tonight. 

They washed up as best they could, doing each other’s backs and necks. And if Clover snuck a few lingering kisses to Qrow’s neck as he scrubbed, Qrow didn’t say anything. That might have spoiled the whole thing.

With a sigh of relief, Qrow plopped onto one of the beds, redoing his shirt halfway. “I never thought a simple sponge bath would feel so good.” 

Clover chuckled from where he stood at the dresser. “I have to agree with you there.” He finished drying off his face, his smile fading just a bit as he did. 

“Something bothering you Shamrock?”

Clover shook his head. Then he hesitated for a moment, and nodded. “There is. I...I’m not sure...What will you and Raven do now?”

Qrow shrugged. “What we did before I guess. I’ll stick around to help her get back on her feet. But then I suppose I’ll go back to my work.”

“Really? I would have thought you could use the things you’ve been doing to help in rebuilding your family’s reputation.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Clover shrugged. “You know. Tell people who you are and what you’ve been doing. Let them see that not all Branwens hate the supernatural and lower classes.”

“I’m not sure what good that would do.” Qrow rubbed a hand through the short hairs at his neck. “I doubt everyone would react like the Belladonnas did. Some of them might get angrier, say that we were trying to trick them. Though I’m not sure how much longer I can keep my identity a secret, so maybe you have a point.”

Both of them fell silent for a moment, pondering to themselves. Then Clover drew a deep breath and turned to face him fully. “Qrow, I don’t know what tomorrow will bring. So, if you don’t mind my saying, I want to make the most of tonight.”

Qrow’s face melted into a smirk. “Did you have an idea?”

“Yes. I want to make love to you.”

Qrow remained silent for a moment.

“Is that a no?”

“What? No, no! I mean…” Qrow cleared his throat. “Y-yes, I mean. I just, you caught me off guard.”

“We’ve done it before.”

“I know, it’s just…you seem almost desperate.”

“I am desperate.” Clover crossed the room, coming to kneel before Qrow with his hands on his knees. “I love you Qrow, and if things go wrong tomorrow I want to at least have this. One night. That’s what I promised, right?”

Qrow huffed a laugh. “But it would be two nights. I like that far better.” His fingertips skimmed across Clover’s knuckles, featherlight and full of affection. “Makes it seem far less final. Less temporary.”

Clover’s smile broadened. “When did you get so optimistic?”

QRow leaned closer so they were almost nose to nose. “Somewhere between meeting your team and waking up in your arms.” 

“Good to know I have some sort of influence over you.”

“Lucky Charm, you have so much more than influence over me.”

They closed the distance, their lips meeting in a hungry, heated kiss. 

When they pulled away, Clover stayed close, bumping their foreheads together. “So? Can I have you?”

Qrow pretended to consider for a moment. “Fine. but you’d better deliver Lucky Charm.”

Clover left the room to collect what they needed, since Qrow would have been recognizable. While he waited for the vampire to come back he moved the two pillows from the empty bed over to the one they would be using, along with the extra blankets. For some reason he felt the need to make everything more than presentable.

By the time Clover came back it was to Qrow sitting on the edge of the bed, fidgeting somewhat nervously. But the moment Clover came in, his face broke into a smile. 

And Clover couldn’t resist. He locked the door so fast he barely heard the click and was over in a flash. He planted his knees on the bed on either side of Qrow’s thighs and pulled him into a fierce kiss. And Qrow wrapped his arms around Clover’s torso, keeping him close. 

Clover dropped something onto the bed and their hands began to wander, pulling at clothes and picking at buttons. Before Qrow knew it his shirt was completely undone and Clover was working on his pants. He tried to return the favor, but Clover seemed very determined to get Qrow bared first. 

Qrow switched tactics, and instead fell backward onto the bed, pulling Clover down with him. This made Clover sputter a bit, and for a moment his whole weight was on top of the prince. He propped himself up on his elbows, fixing Qrow with a halfhearted glare. “Would you please stop making this difficult?”

“Love, I exist to make things difficult. Get used to it.”

Clover laughed, allowing himself to be pulled into another kiss. This time his hands were slower, softer as he pushed the shirt free from Qrow shoulders, taking the time to stroke his fingers all the way down his torso. But that was all thrown out the window when he took advantage of their position to grind his hips into Qrow’s. Qrow gave a satisfied sigh, returning the gesture with just as much force. 

Clover growled. “Behave, would you?”

“No.” Qrow slid his hands down so that they were locked around Clover’s hips and once again ground upwards, eliciting a groan from Clover. And some hardening of his member. 

With a grumble Clover reached back and caught one of Qrow’s wrists, pinning it to the mattress above his head. “I wanted to be gentle with you, but if you don’t stop I’ll-”

Qrow bucked his hips, making Clover cut off with a groan. “What was that? Speak up lucky Charm.”

“You’re a menace!” Clover tried to catch the other wrist, but Qrow moved it out of the way just in time. They kept up the miniature game of chase for a moment, until Qrow finally gave in and let Clover catch him. The vampire brought both wrists up to be pinned so that Qrow was completely stretched out, vulnerable and perfect. 

“Aww, you caught me.” Qrow pouted. 

Clover sighed, shaking his head with amusement. “Such a menace.” But he still leaned down to kiss the pout from Qrow’s face. 

“Yeah,” Qrow mumbled into it. “But I'm your menace.”

“And I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Clover licked into his mouth, meeting no resistance whatsoever. Above their heads he switched his hold to one hand, bringing the other to trail down his chest to skim over the hem of his underwear, his fingers pushing apart his unbuttoned pants. Qrow lifted his hips just the slightest bit to help in divesting himself of the garments, which Clover took to with enthusiasm. 

He sat up, releasing Qrow’s wrists to admire his prize. Qrow kept his hands where they were, a blush blooming from his cheeks at the attention. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” Clover crooned.

“I could...stand to hear it a few more times.”

Clover broke into a smile that would put the sun to shame. “You accepted the compliment!”

Qrow’s blush worsened and he turned away, wishing that there was a pillow nearby to burrow into. “D-don’t make me regret it.”

Clover giggled, getting to work with his own shirt. “I hope you never regret anything I give you.” 

“Only if you give me everything.”

“Of course.” Clover forgot what he was doing, leaning down and pressing kiss after kiss to Qrow’s face. “Everything love, it’s yours.”

Qrow sighed, tentatively bringing his hands down to rest on Clover’s bare shoulders. He massaged the skin there, relishing in the chill and the feeling of Clover’s lips, skimming kisses across his jaw. 

Once Clover felt he had sufficiently declared his love, he brought one knee over Qrow’s thigh and gently nudged them apart so that he could kneel between them. He reached down once again, this time catching Qrow’s knee and guiding it out and up. 

Qrow tensed just the slightest bit, fully conscious of the fact that he was being spread out, made vulnerable in the most intimate way. But despite that, his cock still perked with interest at what Clover was doing.

“You alright?”

Qrow nodded. “Just kiss me some more.”

Clover obeyed with relish, massaging the thigh of the leg he had captured. Ever so gently he resumed his original goal of lifting Qrow’s leg out and upwards. He eased it up and over his shoulder, gripping Qrow’s thigh firmly. 

Qrow broke free of the kiss. “What are you planning?”

Clover reached for the thing he had dropped earlier and held it up for Qrow to see. Which turned out to be a vial of oil. “Nothing we haven’t agreed on.”

“Oh.” Qrow pulled his lip between his teeth, unable to help glancing down at Clover’s lap where Clover’s own interest was making itself known.

“You nervous?”

“Feels rude to say it, but yes, a little.”

“I’ll go slow. And I promise to be gentle.”

Qrow smirked. “I’m not sure how much difference that’ll make. I could barely fit it in my mouth last time.”

“Well not to brag, but I have left a couple men unable to walk straight before.” He planted a kiss to Qrow’s nose. 

“That’s not very reassuring.”

“I’ll be sure to prepare you very thoroughly. Hopefully you will be left with little or no pain. Although,” he pulled back a little, “if this doesn’t appeal to you anymore, that’s fine too. We can just lie here and kiss.”

Qrow chewed on his lip a little, considering for a moment. “I want to do it. I sort of feel like I did last time. Like it’s one of the most daunting things I’ve taken on. But once we got started I didn’t want you to stop, ever.” He looked up, meeting Clover’s gaze. “So I think once we get going it’ll be fine.”

“Alright. But don’t feel bad about changing your mind.” After getting a nod from Qrow, he resumed his exploration, nuzzling into Qrow’s neck. Meanwhile his hand wandered down from his thigh and slowly, oh so slowly, he moved to skim his fingertips over Qrow’s cock. 

It perked some more, and Qrow gave the tiniest of gasps. His other leg came up from where it was lying and began to rub against Clover’s hip, like a silent encouragement. But instead of continuing, Clover pulled his hand away. 

Qrow was about to protest, but when he looked to the side he saw that Clover was dipping first one, then another finger in the vial of oil which he had unscrewed and propped against the pillow. He kept watching until Clover had moved the hand back out of sight, drawing a breath as he felt the slicked fingers brush against his hole. “Just relax, Birdy.”

“O-okay.” And he tried, he really did. But the more he thought about Clover’s sizable cock, the more nervous he got. 

He wasn’t given long to let the foreboding thoughts simmer though. Clover distracted him by pressing cold lips to his inner thigh. Qrow decided to concentrate on that, and watched while Clover planted light kisses as far down the visible vein he had found as he could reach. 

A chill hand ran down his abdomen, releasing a shudder that travelled through Qrow’s entire being. But despite his ministrations, Qrow was still a little tense.

“Sweetie, I need you to relax.”

Qrow could only whimper in response. 

Clover sighed. Then an idea came to him. “Would it be alright if I...helped you relax? With my hypnotism?”

Qrow nodded. 

Clover tilted his chin up, forcing eye contact. Once he had the man’s attention, he let his power flow.

Qrow for his part couldn’t tear his eyes away. It was true, he was tense, despite his efforts to trust his bedmate. But it was something he couldn’t really help.

But the moment they made eye contact, he was lost in teal. His eyes shone with an impossibly bright luster, drawing him in and extracting all the stress from his body until he was putty in the vampire’s hands. 

And just when he thought he might melt, a cold, slicked finger breached him. He let out a gasp at the unfamiliar sensation, causing Clover to ease back. The light faded from Clover’s eyes, but he was no less beautiful. “Alright love?”

Qrow nodded. “It’s just...weird.”

“You’ll get used to it,” The finger eased back in, sending fresh shudders through the human. Clover’s lips fluttered over his thigh, still thrown over his shoulder. He began to suck bruises over the vein, forcing all of Qrow’s attention there. So much so that he almost didn’t notice when Clover added a second finger until it was already done. He cried out as they brushed a spot deep within that felt like lightning. His hands clapped over his mouth. 

“That’s it, keep quiet. Don’t want anyone coming to your aid thinking you’re hurt.” He grinned. “Save those noises just for me.” His hand started moving. Scissoring, curling and twisting, slowly and steadily opening him up.

Qrow worked to keep his voice under control. It burned a little at first, but Clover kept the pace manageable. It was clear he had a goal, but he wasn’t going to risk hurting Qrow to get there. Though now that it was happening, Qrow wondered what he was so nervous about. Sure it was odd, especially at first, but as Clover progressed, occasionally brushing against that spot within him that felt like lightning, he found himself wanting more. Though more specifically, he was starting to miss the Clover from earlier, commanding and strong. 

Pasting on a mischievous grin, Qrow pulled his hands away. “Getting a little bored here Cloves.” 

Clover raised a brow, searching Qrow’s face for a moment. Qrow didn’t give him time to figure out his game, instead bringing his free leg up to wrap around Clover’s waist. He dug his heel into his ass. “Pick up the pace a little. We’ve already wasted most of the night.”

Understanding seemed to dawn on Clover, and he suppressed a smile. Instead he gave an authoritative quirk of his brow. “I set the pace here, sweetie.”

Slowly and easily he added a third finger, soon pumping into Qrow at a punishing pace, their words egging him on. Qrow once again had to keep one hand firmly over his mouth, trying hard to suppress the noises being worked out of him. His other hand curled into the sheets beside his hair, hanging on for dear life. 

“I think that’s enough preparation, don’t you?”

Clover withdrew, and before Qrow could react he had been flipped onto his stomach. Cold hands guided his hips up so he was on his knees before his lover. A pillow was plopped right next to his face, and Qrow readily took it and burrowed his face in. “Ready?” Clover asked. 

“Yes,” Qrow mumbled into the pillow. 

There came the sounds of Clover’s pants being undone and slid downwards, and for a moment his presence was gone from the bed. Qrow’s ears perked as wet, filthy sounds met his ears, and he guessed that Clover was lubing up. And then he was back, his touch a reassuring balm over Qrow’s heated skin. Cold hands parted his cheeks and he felt Clover leaning in, his lube covered head brushing over his stretched hole teasingly. He eased into the touch. Clover chuckled darkly. “Eager?” 

“Just hurry up,” Qrow panted. 

Clover gave one more chuckle. “As you wish, your highness.” Slowly, oh so slowly, he pressed into Qrow’s hole, pausing whenever Qrow gave the slightest groan of discomfort. It took awhile, and it burned, but finally he was fully sheathed. 

“How’s this?”

Qrow mumbled something into the pillow.

“What was that?”

Qrow grumbled. “Gah, you're so big!”

Clover gave a startled chuckle. “Is that a good thing?”

“Just ah...don’t move for a second.”

“I don’t know how long I’ll be able to follow that order.” *Clover ran a hand down Qrow’s side, keeping his touch light until he got to his chest. There he switched to massaging circles into the flesh, travelling inward until he reached his nipples. Qrow groaned as he rolled the pebbled buds between his fingertips. “Any news on when I’ll be able to move?”

“N-uh!”

“I take it that means no?”

“Mm!”

Clover chuckled and very slowly began to lean forward, being careful not to move his hips too much. Qrow still gave a muffled moan, but he didn’t seem to be in any pain. “Are you doing alright?”

“Mm hm.”

“Good.” he began to flutter kisses along Qrow’s shoulders, stopping every now and then to give something more substantial.

“I...I think I’ve adjusted enough for you to move now.”

“If you’re sure. But with your permission, I will be going at my own pace.”

Qrow gave a breathless laugh. “Get on with it, will you.”

With a chuckle, Clover pulled out, slowly and easily. And he pushed in, immediately brushing against his prostate. Qrow couldn’t suppress his moan the time, letting it practically reverberate through the room. “Well that was lucky,” Clover said, laughing at Qrow’s annoyed groan.

“Now who’s the men-ahh!”

Clover began to set a steady pace, pulling out and thrusting back in with ease. Qrow managed to suppress most of the noises being punched out of him with the pillow, but he couldn't resist being just a little bit louder than necessary. Just for Clover. 

“You know,” Clover sighed, “I think this position isn’t working. Why don’t we…” He pulled Qrow down and to the side so that they were lying back to chest, his cock still deep inside Qrow. “Mm, yes. This is much better.” He began to flutter kisses all along Qrow’s neck and jawline. One arm slithered beneath Qrow and wrapped around his waist. The other snaked across his hip and gripped his cock, red and weeping precome. Qrow had to bite the pillow at the fresh stimulation, just to keep himself from keening.

“Arch your back a little.” Clover whispered directly into Qrow’s ear, sending shivers all down his spine. Shakily, Qrow obeyed, and the effect was instant. Clovers strikes were now hitting his sweet spot directly, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his entire body. 

“C-Clover, I-Oh!”

“Are you close?” 

Instead of an answer, Qrow bucked his hips backwards, meeting his thrust and heightening the friction on his cock. Whether it was meant to be encouraging or not Clover took it as such, picking up the pace so that the whole bed was moving back and forth. His hand pumped harder, matching the pace of his thrusts.

“I know I for one am-” Clover paused to groan into Qrow’s neck, “I’m very close.”

Qrow shivered, feeling Clovers fangs brush against his skin. He leaned back, Almost urging Clover to sink them in. Instead, Cover’s tongue pressed against the spot, soothing over and over. 

Clover gave a deep sigh. “Oh Qrow...Qrow I-I’m gonna-”

Qrow reached back pulling Clover into a deep kiss. And that was all it took for the vampire to reach his climax. He moaned into Qrow’s mouth as wave after wave of seed pumped into him. Qrow wondered for a moment if it was fifty-two year’s worth. 

But he wasn’t given long to wonder, as his own climax followed soon after. He painted the sheets with come, his mouth open in a silent scream. Which turned to a high whine as Clover dug his fangs into the meat of his shoulder. 

He would never have admitted it but he blacked out for a second, high on his orgasm and the sensation of Clover tasting him. Warmth filled his entire body, and he couldn’t help the trembles that followed. 

They stayed locked together for several minutes, neither of them having the will to move. Until finally Qrow gave a little whine. “‘M sore.”

“Sorry love.” Carefully, and as gently as possible, Clover slid out. He ran a hand over Qrow’s side, firm and grounding. “You alright?”

“‘M more than alright,” Qrow laughed. 

“That’s good. As soon as my legs stop feeling wobbly I’ll go get something for us to drink. And something to eat.”

“You already had a drink dumbass.” Qrow pointed to the bite mark on his shoulder. Or at least he tried to. His hand only had enough strength in it to raise up to his shoulder and drop back down immediately. 

Clover giggled, pressing kisses to the beads of blood. “I only had a tiny sip. Though it took all of my self control not to take more.”

Qrow gave a satisfied sigh. “That was nice.” He gingerly rotated so that he was on his back, reaching up to bring Clover’s bloodstained lips to his. “I hope that we can do this again.”

“Hope?”

“Well, like you said. We don’t know what tomorrow will bring.”

“True.” Clover’s grin turned mischievous. “But who said we were done for the night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve Eve. Have some smut.


	30. Well this is a nice surprise

Qrow woke with a groan.

Chilly hands snaked around his waist and Clover pressed a kiss below his ear. “Doing alright?”

“I’m sore all over.” He burrowed his face deep in the pillow, giving another long groan. “I feel like a noodle.”

“I’m sorry.” Clover sounded truly regretful, pressing kisses into his shoulders. “Probably shouldn’t have been that enthusiastic.”

“It’s not like I stopped you.” He smiled, thinking about their activities of the previous night.

After their initial joining Clover had taken him on his back, then put him against the wall and _dropped_ him on his cock. And then Qrow had shyly asked to top, and though he wasn’t sure at first, Clover might have gotten a little too loud for their close quarters. 

“I’ll go get us some breakfast.” Clover kissed the nape of his neck, briefly brushing his finger over one of the bite marks he had left. He winced. “And I’ll see if I can find some ointment for these. You just rest.”

“Mm. I think that’ll be all I can do for awhile.”

“Well good thing we don’t have any plans.”

Clover got up to leave, but Qrow pulled him back just long enough to give him a quick peck. When Qrow heard the door close, he gave a sigh and burrowed into the pillow. 

And he must have fallen asleep because in a moment he heard it open again and the smell of breakfast wafted into the room. He gingerly rolled over, doing his best to smile at Clover. But instead he winced. “Ugh.”

“I’m really sorry.” Clover set the tray down on the dresser, plucked something from it and came to sit on the edge of the bed. “I really should have controlled myself better.”

“I goaded you on. And trust me, I don’t regret a moment of it.”

This made Clover smile. “Neither do I. Here, flip over.” He began to unscrew the cap of the canister in his hand. 

Qrow obeyed, shivering a little when Clover's hand spread a cool ointment over the bites. It stung a little, but he was used to that. With the amount of injuries he got in training alone, it was a regular occurrence. 

“So uh…” Clover cleared his throat. “Pretty sure everyone knows what we got up to last night.”

Qrow groaned into his pillow. “Did they say anything?”

“No. But Ozpin, Raven, Vine and Elm were down there and none of them would look me in the eye. Well, Raven did, but it was only to glare holes into my head.”

“Ohhh Gods.”

“And Elm gave me a thumbs up when I was on my way back.”

“I can’t go down.”

Clover gave a nervous chuckle. “I would agree with you, but I think that if we stayed up here they might think we were still going.”

“Maybe. I’m just worried Raven’s going to smack me into next week.”

“I think you’re safe.” Clover finished applying the ointment. “Wouldn’t it be me that she’d want to smack?”

“Oh yeah, you have a point.” Qrow rolled back onto his side, propping himself up a little. “I’m surprised that she didn’t do anything. Or at the very least, threaten you.”

Clover handed Qrow a cup of tea from the tray, along with a scone. “She did seem a little subdued. Though, I would be the same if I had just lost a close friend.”

Qrow paused. “Can’t imagine how I would be if I had lost James. Or...or you.” He pursed his lips, trying to will away the prickling in his eyes at the thought. But he bit into the scone, hoping that would hold off any waterworks.

“I don’t think I could even find the strength to stand.” Clover sighed. “Your sister is strong. Though I think she puts too much on her shoulders.”

“That’s kind of what Oz said. He suggested that I was the one who should be by her side. Help her carry the weight of the throne. But I don't think he’s right.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I don’t know. I just wasn't suited to that life. I’ve never felt more right than I have in the past months. Living day to day, helping where I can. _That’s_ what I’m supposed to do.” His frown deepened. “But I’m still concerned for her. If not me, then who will take care of her?”

“You know, it’s not your job to help her. You may have gone through similar experiences, and I know you still love her. But you’re not the one who’s supposed to fix her problems.” Clover leaned forward so that Qrow could more easily look him in the eye. “We can’t always help those we love. And that’s alright. Best thing you can do is be around for when she does need you.”

“But isn’t that selfish?” Qrow sighed, setting down his tea. “It would almost feel wrong to just leave her when we’re so close to making things right.”

“Qrow.” Clover brushed his bangs back. “If you give away everything to help someone, then there won’t be any more of you left. And then what? It’s okay to want to step back from it all.” He grinned. “And besides. You did very well fighting last night. That’s what _I_ think you’re best suited for. Defending those less fortunate. You have a giving heart.”

Qrow gave a small smile. “Maybe.” He shrugged one shoulder. “We’ll see I guess.”

When they finally gained enough strength to walk around (without limping) they went downstairs. Though Clover had to hold Qrow’s hand, as the prince looked as though he were going to receive a thrashing. 

As they expected, Raven was down there. Sitting at the bar with a familiar figure. 

“Hey doctor Oobleck.” Qrow gave a feeble wave to the green-haired, lanky man. The doctor shot out of his seat and came over to them in the blink of an eye. He first shook Qrow’s hand, and then moved on to Clover, talking in rapid-fire the whole time. 

“Qrow my boy, good to see you again. Nasty rumours floating around about where you went. Oh and mister Ebi, lovely to meet you. Her majesty has been filling us in about your part in all this. Come, come, have a seat, do pull up a chair.”

Qrow followed the doctor, who had once again zoomed back to his seat. Though he had to pull a dazed-looking Clover along with him. He glanced at Raven as they passed, but she was looking at the cup in her hands as though she might find the meaning of life hidden there. He wanted to strike up a conversation, ask how she was doing. But some remaining apprehension stopped him. 

Doctor Oobleck’s voice once again drew his attention. “Come, come. This is Mister Port, the owner of this fine establishment.” He gestured to a mustachioed, portly man behind the counter. “Makes the finest coffee in Remnant.” he grinned. “Fine huntsman as well.”

Port scoffed good naturedly. “I can tell my own tales, Barty.”

_...Barty? Literally no one calls him that._ “Uh, hi. Qrow. Branwen. Though I uh, guess you already knew that.”

“Of course. Glynda told me about the situation. Please, have a seat. And order anything!” He gestured to two empty seats between Oobleck and Raven. “How’d that ointment work Clover?”

Clover sat, smiling back at him. “It worked well. I’ll have to ask where you got it.”

Port gave a belly laugh. “Trade secrets I’m afraid.”

Clover shrugged. “Fair enough. I’ll have some coffee.”

“Y-yeah, same here,” Qrow whispered, glancing at Raven. He wondered for a moment if Clover had placed him next to her on purpose. She glanced up at him for a moment, but he looked away, his hands fidgeting beneath the counter.

“Not a huntsman anymore though,” Port was just saying. His hands were busy, pouring out two steaming cups of coffee. “Got an injury that made it impossible. So now I run this place and tell my stories to anyone interested.”

“Do you get many huntsmen in here?” Clover asked. 

“Enough so that I’m never bored. And it’s close to Barty.” He smirked at the doctor, who was trying to hide a smile behind the rim of his cup. “And really, what more could one wish for?”

Qrow glanced between the two of them, connecting the dots. _Ah. I see._

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Qrow,” Raven whispered, indicating a dark corner of the room with her head. Qrow glanced at Clover, who seemed to be engrossed in a story Port and Oobleck were telling together. He nodded, slipping from the seat and following his twin to the corner. “What’s up?’

She hesitated, brushing a loose strand of hair back. “I...I want to go see them again. Let them know how it all went in person.”

Qrow nodded. “Of course. I’ll go with you if that’ll make things easier.” 

Raven grimaced. “I’m not sure it will. But yes, I’d like to go as soon as possible.”

“I’ll grab my coat and mask.”

“Actually, meet me down here in a few hours. I’d rather have the full cover of night.”

Qrow tilted his head. “Why?”

Raven’s eyes darted around, not meeting his. She shrugged one shoulder. “Do I need a reason?”

“Tell me or I won’t come.”

“N-no wait! I…” she fidgeted with her hands, looking down at them for a moment before she finally met his eyes. “I’m not ready to go back into my role as queen. Not yet. I just...want a moment to spend with those I lo-” she cut off, clearing her throat. “Th-that I’m close to.”

“I see. I wondered for a moment if it was because you were still planning on keeping Yang a secret.”

Raven frowned for a moment. Then she shook her head. “No. I’m not doing that anymore. Once I’m reestablished, I’ll come out with it. And if they want, I’ll move all three of them into the palace.” She considered for a moment. “Though by then it’ll be four of them.”

“Will you train Yang to be your heir?”

This gave Raven pause. “I hadn’t thought about that actually. I’ll have to discuss it with Tai and Summer.”

Qrow nodded. “Good. So it sounds as though you three, and your children, will get your happy ending after all.”

Raven scoffed. “Since when have you been a romantic?”

“Since watching the stars on a rooftop.” He turned away, heading back to his beloved. “And no, I won’t explain.”

Once they had the full cover of night, the twins set off. Raven had her hood pulled all the way over her face, and Qrow was wearing his mask for work. Though with how empty the streets were, neither was very much needed. 

Qrow looked around, wondering at the lack of activity. _It’s almost like the whole city is holding its breath._ He glanced at Raven. _I feel like she’s doing the same._

He was so distracted that he almost stepped right into the straight and in front of a hansom cab. The only thing that stopped him was stepping in a surprisingly deep puddle and falling backwards. 

Raven snickered. 

“Shut up.”

“At least we’re here. So if you got run over you’d at least have a place to recover.”

Qrow stood with a groan, wringing the muddy water out of his cape. “Let’s just go inside.”

They knocked, the events on the street lightening their mood considerably. The door swung open, and Marrow waved them in urgently. 

Once the door was securely shut behind them, Qrow took off his mask. “How’d things...Uh, Marrow? You good?”

Marrow turned towards them and slumped against the door. He had dark circles under his eyes, and now that they were closer they could see that he was trembling a little. “I uh…” was all he managed to get out before he ran into the nearest room. From where they stood, they could hear him retching into a chamberpot. 

The twins shared a confused glance. 

And their confusion only grew when James came out of the same room, his sleeves rolled up and his hair sticking out every which way. Relief flooded his features when he saw them. “Good, you’re here. I was about to send for you.”

“What’s happening?” Raven demanded. 

“About an hour after you left, Summer went into labor.”

Their eyes widened. “Shit, is she okay?” Raven’s voice trembled.

James nodded. “They’re both perfectly fine.” He gestured down the hall. “This way.”

They followed, completely dumbstruck by this turn of events. James opened one of the bedroom doors and stood aside for them to go through. 

The room had a clinical air about it. Stray bowls of water lay on the dresser on one side, and heaps of dirty towels on the other. But the chaos ended when their eyes landed on the bed in the middle of the room. 

Summer was sitting up, cradling a tiny bundle. Her hair was untied, and stray beads of sweat dotted her brow. But she had never looked more at peace. Tai looked much the same; frazzled but happy. 

Qrow watched while the couple looked up at them. They gestured Raven to come forward, and deposited the tiny bundle in her arms. He watched her eyes soften and then, tentatively, she stroked the tiny face. The baby squirmed a little, but Raven only smiled. Tai stood from his seat on the edge of the bed, coming to stand behind Raven. He placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her close. 

And suddenly Qrow felt like he was invading on a private moment that he had no right to. 

He turned to leave, but was stopped in his tracks by Tai’s voice. 

“Qrow.” Though the one word was spoken softly, it bound Qrow in place. He turned, like a puppet on strings. 

“I-sorry, I should leave you to-”

“Do you wanna hold her?”

Qrow swallowed. “Do you think I should?”

Summer giggled. “Hold my fucking baby you idiot.”

Raven came over to him, offering him a far better view. The first thing that caught his eye was the thin black hair. Though he had little time to absorb anything else, because Raven was saying “You should sit, since you’re not used to it. Support her head.” Tai pushed him into a chair he hadn’t noticed, and then suddenly he was holding the little red bundle. 

His arms tightened just the slightest bit. All thoughts of his semblance, of invading, were gone. All he could focus on was the black hair with faint red tips, the rounded cheeks, and the tiny mouth forming a silent yawn. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

“We named her Ruby,” Tai was saying. 

“Ruby,” he whispered. 

Tiny eyes fluttered open for just a moment, and he caught a glimpse of silver. She blinked at him, and then smiled. 

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling back. “Hey there Kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. Couldn't wait for baby Ruby, so here she is!


	31. Is this what happiness feels like?

Qrow could only bring himself to stop holding little Ruby when Yang came into the room and demanded to have a turn. Which he readily gave when he saw the depths of her interest. 

No one tried to tell Yang that it was past her bedtime. Instead, they all watched while Taiyang got her situated on the bed next to Summer and Qrow passed her sister over. Both the twins felt a twinge of concern, as Yang’s little arms barely looked big enough to fit around the bundled up babe. But she was determined, and she clearly knew how to be gentle. 

“She’s heavy.” Yang mumbled. But she just shifted her little sister and began to talk in tiny whispers to her. Qrow couldn’t understand most of what was being said, but watching her, he could completely understand Clover’s past dream of having kids. He felt his heart swell with love for these two girls. And looking over at Raven, she must have been feeling the same way. He had never seen her look so happy. Taiyang stood next to her, pulling her into a side hug.

He came to sit by Summer, rubbing her arm and letting her lean against his shoulder. “How you holding up?”

“Feel like a deflated balloon. Other than that, pretty good.” She glanced over at her two girls. “Though I’m really glad Ruby turned out to be a girl.”

Qrow chuckled. “Why? Boys too rambunctious for you?”

“Oh after raising Yang I could handle anything,” Summer chuckled. “She’s proof that your gender has nothing to do with your personality. No, I’m happy because from the start Yang insisted that I was going to have a girl. I think she might’ve been upset if I’d had a boy.” 

“Not too upset I hope.”

“Oh no, I’m sure she would have gotten over it within an hour.” She smiled at her adopted daughter. “The important thing is she’s a big sister now. And we’re all right.”

Qrow gave a contented sigh. “Yeah. We are.”

The four adults sat in silence for a moment, watching while the two smallest members of their family bonded. Taiyang and Raven retreated to a corner to talk in hushed whispers, but even though the conversation looked like a serious one, their spirits couldn’t be dampened. Ruby eventually opened her eyes again, then reached up and tugged on one of Yang's pigtails. Tai’s eyes widened, as he clearly expected something terrible to happen within the next few seconds. But Yang just tugged the pigtail out of Ruby’s chubby little fist and went on with her crooning. 

Summer gave a small sigh. “Speaking of boys, I’m really glad you had both James and Marrow here. They were a lot of help.” She chuckled wryly. “Though I bet they really regret following those orders.”

“What do you mean?”

“I put off calling for the doctor until the last minute. And once we did get through to him, he was very busy. So they ended up having to help deliver her.” She stifled a yawn behind her hand. “Doctor got here just in time to do the actual delivering, but they saw a lot more than they bargained for.”

Qrow drew a breath through his teeth. “That explains why Marrow puked right as we got here.”

“Poor boy must have been holding it in the whole time.” Summer sagged against Qrow. 

He stood, easing her onto the bed. “You should rest before Ruby needs your attention.”

“Mm hm.” And within seconds Summer was out like a light. 

Tai and Raven managed to convince Yang to hand over Ruby long enough to get them all situated in the nursery. Qrow in the meantime decided to find James and Marrow.

He found James making a late dinner for everyone. His hair still stuck up in all directions. Marrow was sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee and still looking completely scarred. 

“How you two holding up?”

“Just...trying to forget it all. And trying to be thankful that they both made it through alright.” James didn’t look up from his hands, dutifully slicing potatoes, for a moment. Qrow might have worried that he was going to cut himself, except he held the knife with his flesh hand. 

Qrow nodded. “Marrow?”

The faunus only sagged against the table. “I’m never having kids.”

“Marrow, you literally drink blood from living humans.”

“That’s different!”

James gave a halfhearted chuckle. “He has a point. You would think that after losing half my limbs to grimm that I wouldn’t be bothered by something like natural birth.”

“Well, you were out for your surgeries.”

James gave a noncommittal hum. “I think it was the fear that I pretty much held both of their lives in my hands. Until the doctor got here at least.”

Qrow patted his shoulder. “Hey. You did good. They’re both fine, and it’s all thanks to you.”

James paused in the middle of oiling a frying pan. He glanced at Qrow and then went on, clearly more than a little flattered. “Taiyang actually guided me in what to do. Summer kind of needed him at her side the entire time, so he sort of had to shout instructions at me.”

Qrow was about to comment, but was interrupted by Raven coming into the kitchen. 

She nodded to the entrance, and Qrow patted James’ shoulder again. “Blood calls.”

He followed her out of the kitchen and into the sitting room, where she gestured for him to sit across from her. “I know this should be a time of celebration.” Her voice was grim, making Qrow immediately sober. “But I wanted to talk about this while we were away from the others.”

Qrow’s eyes narrowed. “Why do I get the feeling that this is about Clover and his team?”

Raven sighed. “You knew this was coming Qrow.”

“I certainly hoped it wasn’t.”

“Look.” She shifted in her seat. “I appreciate everything they’ve done for us, and I’m confident that given time we can fix this. But for now, they have to go back into the shadows.”

“You’re _not_ sealing them up in barricades again.”

She shook her head. “No, I would rather not go that far. And I don’t want to carry on the tradition of racial and class cleansing. But they do need to leave the city, or go back into hiding. Once people find out about them, it will be absolute chaos.”

“Rae, come on. Not everyone agreed with Circinae. There are some people who would be willing to accept them into their communities.”

“Those people would be few and far between. And the risks they would pose cannot be ignored. Trust me, having them leave the city is our best option.”

“Do not say ‘ours’ like you consulted me on this.”

Raven sighed. “If I could, I would make them into official hunters again. But that would never fly with the guilds, and there is still the issue of them having to feed on human blood regularly.”

Qrow’s frown deepened. “Clover and his team have all been feeding from criminals. They use methods that are painless and they never take enough to harm anyone.”

“Even if I explained that to the people, they would still be apprehensive. Such emotions will only attract more grimm. And if I came out with that announcement now, we might have a revolt from the local gangs on our hands. Which is not something we can handle at the moment.” She leaned forward, her eyes softening. “We will break it to the public slowly, and eventually they’ll be able to live normal lives.”

He sighed. “I don’t like it. It’s completely unfair to them, and it feels like we’re no better than Circinae.” He crossed his arms, pouting slightly. “And you didn’t ask my opinion on this at all.”

She shrugged one shoulder. “I’m just stating the facts. There’s not much we can do at the moment.”

“None of them deserve this.” Qrow straightened, drawing a breath and looking Raven right in the eye. “And what are your plans for _me_ now?”

Her face softened just a fraction. “My promise to make you my second still holds. If you want it. Though I will officially make Yang my heir.”

Qrow raised a brow. “Oh?”

Raven nodded, looking away and rubbing the back of her neck nervously. “I..I still need to discuss it with the other two. But after seeing Yang and Ruby together...I want the five of us to be a family.”

“Five of us who?” Taiyang strode into the room, immediately sagging onto the couch next to Raven. She jumped, staring at where their legs touched.

“Um…” She glanced at Qrow, who was grinning unhelpfully. “A-about me possibly...living here? While the palace gets rebuilt.”

“Of course. You don’t even need to ask.” Taiyang leaned closer, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. “In fact, I sort of had an idea about that.”

“Oh?”

“Do you even need to live at the palace? I mean I know it’s traditional, and it’s defensible. But why not just stay here, with us?” He leaned forward so that he could better see her face around her curtain of hair. “Summer’s doing the best she can, but one day Yang’s gonna want to know her birth mom. Kinda hard to do when you’re off in some big place doing important queen stuff.”

Raven nodded. “I know. I want to be a mother to her. And Ruby too, if that would be alright.”

“Of course.” His hand moved down to slide into hers. “We wouldn’t want it any other way. Does that mean you’ll make Yang your heir?”

Raven nodded. “I will. But until she comes of age I need someone to be her stand in.” With pursed lips, she looked back at Qrow. 

“How would that work?” Tai asked. 

“If something were to happen to me before Yang is old enough to take over the throne, then my second would fill that role until she was ready. And, ideally, it would be Qrow.”

It was Taiyang’s turn to switch his focus to Qrow. “Is that something you want?”

Qrow only had to consider for a moment before he shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. I was never going to be on the throne, and I never really wanted it.” He pulled his silver cross out from under his shirt, turning it over so that the royal emblem was visible. “Since Circinae’s death, I’ve realised that hunting and supernatural work is where my true talents lie. I thought running away was the only way to truly be free. And besides lack of funds, the only thing that kept me here was the guilt of leaving the only family I cared about.” He looked up, his eyes landing on Taiyang and Raven’s joined hands. “But you don’t need me. You have a new family here.”

Raven gave a watery smile. “What about you?”

“I’ll become a full time hunter and exorcist. I’ll travel the world, help where I’m needed.” He gave a smile, feeling it from the bottom of his heart.

“Alone?”

His smile turned shy. “We’ll see.”

Raven nodded. “Then, in that case,” she turned back to Taiyang. “If you would, I want you or Summer to be my second.”

Taiyang nodded. “We’ll talk it over.”

A slow smile spread across Qrow’s face. “I’m glad.” He considered for a moment, and then got to his feet. “I’ll let you guys rest.” He turned to the door, pausing for a moment to smile at his twin once again. “I’m really happy for you. And whatever I decide, I hope you’ll be happy for me.”

After saying goodby to the whole family, including James, Qrow headed back to Port’s pub. Just as he reached the door Marrow caught up to him, silently falling into step beside the prince. Though that only held for a moment. The night air seemed to revive the faunus, and he kept up a steady stream of chatter for the whole journey. Qrow couldn’t help but be amused, even if he would have preferred the silence.

When they got there the pub was filled with laughter, despite the fact that it was closed to the public at the moment. Ozpin and Glynda were paired off in a corner, clearly talking about something rather serious. Winter, Oobleck and Port were at the bar, having a conversation that seemed more lighthearted. But in the middle were the vampires, bursting with laughter. All except for Clover, who seemed to be the butt of this particular joke. He sat back, his face drawn in an embarrassed frown and his arms crossed over his chest. 

“What’s going on?” Qrow asked, coming to stand behind Clover. 

Elm wiped a tear from her eye, taking a moment to catch her breath. “We were just recounting some of the more choice phrases from ah...last night.”

_Oh shit._

Harriet giggled. “My favorite was that one screech Qrow gave that sounded like a cat in heat.”

“Oh oh,” Elm smacked the table. “Don’t forget, ‘Oh, harder Qrow! Mm! Right there!’”

“Elm, please,” Clover squeaked. “Can you stop?”

Harriet snickered. “That wasn’t something you said last night.”

His frown deepened. “I’m serious you guys.”

“This _is_ all rather unprofessional,” Vine said. 

“You’re the one who brought it up,” Harriet nudged him.

Marrow shuddered, taking a step away from Qrow. “That’s disgusting.”

Clover got to his feet. “You guys are the worst.” And with that, he grabbed Qrow’s hand and led him away to a corner of the bar that wasn’t occupied. 

Once there, he flopped his head onto the table. “Vine just had to mention that he didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Qrow crossed his arms, laughing with embarrassment. “We did go a little overboard. Teasing is a small price to pay for depriving them of sleep after the night we all had.”

Clover shrugged. “Still.” He looked up at Qrow, still leaned over the table. “How’d your visit go?”

“Summer had the baby.”

“Seriously?” Clover exclaimed. 

“Yup. Her name’s Ruby.”

Clover sat up. “Well that was some timing.”

“And on All Hallows. I wonder if she’ll have any supernatural interests.”

“Oh yeah, it’s All Hallows Eve, isn’t it?” He chuckled. “I totally forgot.”

“Me too. James mentioned it on our way out.”

Clover smiled. “Well, hopefully her birth will hail a new and joyous beginning.”

Qrow joined in. “I think it will.” he reached across the table, and Clover immediately met him halfway. “Cloves...there’s something I want to ask you.”

“Go ahead.”

Qrow cleared his throat. “Well, first thing’s first. Raven gave me some bad news regarding you and your team.” 

Clover grew somber. “We have to go back into our barricades?”

Qrow shook his head. “She’s not going to go that far. But, in order to prevent discord among the masses, she thinks the five of you need to go underground. Blend back into the shadows.” His jaw clenched. “No one will know that you helped save the kingdom.”

Clover nodded. “I thought as much. Not really surprising.”

“She wants to reveal the truth eventually. But not yet. So until then, you and your team will either have to leave the city or go back to the lives you were living before.”

Clover nodded. “It’ll be tough. But so are we.”

“Of course you are.” Qrow couldn’t help shuffling a little, suddenly becoming nervous about the next part of the conversation. “Would you…” Qrow cleared his throat. “I...I’m planning on leaving Beacon. I might even leave Vale.”

“Oh.” Sadness filled the vampire's expression. 

“I want you to come with me.”

All at once, the sadness was gone, replaced with pure joy. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Qrow’s hand tightened around Clover’s. “I know you have roots here. But if you want...if you decide to leave Beacon, then we could go together.”

“Where would we go?”

“Anywhere. Wherever we want. I’ll keep doing my exorcism work and doing huntsman work as well. So that means I’ll just have to go where business takes me.” He brought his other hand up, sandwiching Clover’s between the both of his. “I could use a partner.”

Clover’s face broke into the brightest of smiles. “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

“You don’t have to think about it?”

“No, not at all. There’s nowhere else I would rather be.”

This time it was Qrow’s turn to smile. He brought the vampire's captured hand up and kissed the knuckles. “Alright then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, sorry. The next two might be fairly short as well, but they should be the last ones!
> 
> Also, I realised I made a pretty big mistake in the last three chapters so I had to go back and do some tiny edits! First one to figure out what it was gets cake.


	32. The end of something...and the start of so many more

Qrow gave a heavy sigh. “ _This_ is why I didn’t want to be king.”

Across from him, Raven chuckled. “I thought it was because of mother’s corrupt government.” 

“This certainly doesn’t help.” He slowly leaned back against the couch, careful not to wake up Ruby, who was sleeping on his shoulder. The tea before them had long since grown cold. They had been spending a good chunk of their days discussing things at the Xiao-Long house. Even though he had decided to leave, he was more than willing to help advise until she had gotten her feet under her. Especially when it concerned the things he had learned while away from the palace. 

Already they had discussed the difficulties the lower classes experienced and tossed around ideas of how to close the wage gap. And to hopefully drive less people, young people in particular, to the local gangs. And though they could do very little about the pre-existing stigma with the supernatural, they were still knocking around ideas. 

“It would be so much easier if we were in a more stable position,” Raven sighed. “Then we could just talk about Ebi’s team.”

“Yeah,” Qrow mumbled. He absently rubbed a hand along Ruby’s tiny spine.

He had already explained to them about needing to go back into hiding. It was a somewhat difficult conversation, but they all took it well. Harriet was angry, but was eventually assuaged by Elm. They had promised to talk things over.

“The supernatural isn’t the only thing that’s been stigmatised though.”

Raven looked over at him. “Oh?”

“Faunus are having a difficult time too.”

“Hm.” She considered for a moment. “I have been wanting to look into placing a ban on establishments that refuse to serve faunus. Especially in the markets. Mother was always keen on the idea that if they wanted food, then they would just have to go to a seller that was ‘One of their kind.’”

Qrow scoffed, but he lowered his voice when he felt Ruby stir just a bit. “And then she made it nearly impossible for faunus to get a license to sell.”

“So yes, that’s something that's getting fixed immediately.” She paused to sip at her cold tea, making a face at the flavor. “I’d like it if the tea from Menagerie was easier to get a hold of.”

“Well at least you’re thinking about it. Even if it’s only for the tea.”

“It’s not _only_ for the tea,” Raven grumbled.

“Sure. Keep telling yourself that,” Qrow gave a low chuckle. He checked to make sure that Ruby was still sound asleep, smiling when she gave a tiny sigh. His thoughts wandered to the Belladonnas and their side business. _I wonder…_

“Hey Rae?”

“Hm?”

“What if I told you about some illegal activity I know is happening, but that I know is happening for good reasons?”

She raised a brow. “Qrow, we’re literally talking about throwing out many of the rules. If this discussion is any indication, it’s probably a law worth breaking.”

“It is.” Qrow chewed his lip for a moment, then decided to come right out with it. “I know of a family that smuggles faunus seeking asylum into the city.”

Raven was silent for a moment, her brows high on her face. “Really?”

“Yes. I was thinking...maybe we could consult them on the best ways to ease the restrictions on immigrants? See what difficulties besides stigma they experience.”

“Hm. That’s not a bad idea.” Her brow furrowed, indicating her deep thought. “I think I’d like to meet them. Although, I don't suppose they’re forging papers to do this?”

“They...might be.”

“That might be a problem. What if their true records are needed at some point?”

“I haven’t actually talked to them about the technicalities of what they do. Maybe we should go see them and talk it over?”

“Sounds like a good idea. You think they’ll be in right now? I need a break.” She stood, stretching her limbs. “Ugh, sat too long.” She turned to the door, but small footsteps made her stop and smile. “Hello Yang.”

Qrow craned his neck as far as he could and saw his oldest niece in the doorway. “Hey Firecracker.”

“Is Ruby still sleepin’?” She plodded over to peep at the tiny baby. 

“Yeah. Babies need lots of sleep when they’re first born.”

Yang sat herself on the couch next to Qrow and then very gently started to stroke the sparse locks. “Did I sleep this much when I was lil?”

Qrow glanced at Raven. It was a deceptively innocent question, but it brought up the fact that neither of them had been around for her first two years. When they really should have been.

“Yeah, I think so.” Raven finally answered.

Yang nodded, apparently satisfied with this answer. “Are you gonna bring Cowver back soon?”

Qrow chuckled. “We’ll see.”

He had brought Clover to the house a few days ago, just to introduce him to Tai and Summer. But he had instantly regretted it when Summer had picked up on their feelings for each other and began some merciless teasing. The upside was that he and Yang had gotten along right away. So well in fact, that Yang had insisted on him coming back. And she had asked when he was coming to visit every time they came over. 

At that moment Ruby woke up and started fussing. Qrow tried coaxing her back to sleep, but her cries only rose in volume. He held her up and gave a small sniff. “Well, she’s clean.”

“Sum might need to feed her.” Raven reached out for her. “I’ll take her.”

“Sure. I’ll get ready to go while you do that.” He stood, stretching his cramped legs while Raven left with Ruby. 

“You goin’ somewhere?”

“Yeah kiddo. Your mom and I gotta talk to some people.” He smiled, admiring her all-over-the-place hair. She had it down today, instead of up in twin tails. “They actually have a daughter that’s your age.”

“Really?” Yang’s eyes lit up like sparklers. “Can I come wif you?”

“Uh...I dunno kid.”

“Pleeeeease?” Her little face drew down into a pout. “I wanna go outside!”

 _Oh yeah. She’s been stuck in here this whole time with just Tai and Summer. Poor kid probably hasn’t gotten to play with anyone her age for almost a year._ He considered for a moment. _They may not be home...But if they are, they’ll probably need a way to distract Blake while we’re all talking._

Finally he nodded. “Okay. I’ll go ask your dad.”

“Yay!” And with that she scrambled to her room. “I’ll get ready!”

“And...how did this happen?”

Qrow shifted Yang so that she was sitting higher on his back. “I asked Tai, he said it’s fine. The threat’s gone, and even if it wasn’t she couldn’t be safer than with us.” 

Yang giggled, snuggled in three layers against the chill. “Look at all the pretty leaves!”

Finally, Raven sighed. “Fine. I guess she does need a break from the house.” She stepped out of the house, shutting the door behind her. 

“I think Tai was happy to get a chance to have a nap.” They hailed a cab and spent the journey in companionable silence, occasionally smiling at Yang’s ramblings. In this fashion they got to the Belladonna’s house without even realising how long it took them.

When they got there, Qrow couldn’t help but look across the street at Clover’s house. _I should probably go over there and pick up the things I’ll have to get rid of. Won’t need some of it if I’m going to be traveling._

“Well?” Raven nudged his arm. “Where next?”

“Oh, uh, that door.” Qrow pointed it out.

“Well then, lead the way featherbrain.”

“You’re one too you know,” Qrow grumbled. He tightened his hold on Yang’s hand just slightly. Now that he was here, he was getting a little nervous. I hope they won’t be too unhappy that I told Raven. Clearing his throat, he knocked on the door.

Kali answered, her face lighting up when she saw him. “Qrow! I’m so glad to see you, we all thought something…” But she trailed off when she saw Raven. For a moment her eyes darted between the twins’ faces, realisation dawning. “Y-your majesty.” She gave a deep curtsey. 

Raven held up her hand. “There’s no need for that. I’m sorry we didn’t send a card first. Things are a little unorthodox at the moment.”

“I imagine so.” Kali stepped aside. “Please, come in.”

Raven nodded, leading the way inside. “Thank you.” Qrow followed, having to nearly drag Yang in because she was too transfixed by Kali’s twitching feline ears. 

“C’mon Yang, it’s rude to stare.”

“Oh Qrow, I don’t mind,” Kali giggled. She knelt so that she was face to face with Yang, then wiggled her ears in a way that was undeniably cute. Yang, predictably, giggled her little heart out. 

Satisfied, Kali stood and led the way to the sitting room. “Please, have a seat. I’ll let Ghira know you’re here, and get tea started.”

The twins nodded, Qrow giving a reassuring smile as she left. They sat at the low table while Yang wandered around the room, staring at all the colorful furnishings and paintings. 

A moment later Ghira came in, Blake in tow. She hid behind her father as soon as she saw the other little girl in the room. But Yang had already noticed and immediately toddled over. She stopped just before she got to Ghira, completely unfazed by his height and instead zeroed in on Blake. “Hi!” she grinned. 

Ghira smiled, gently laying a hand on Blake’s head. “Say hello sweetheart.”

“Mmn,” Blake mumbled clinging to her father’s clothes. She looked Yang over, seeming to wonder where this little girl had come from and why she was wearing boys clothes. 

“I’m Yang. You has cute ears!” 

This seemed to catch Blake’s attention. Her cat ears twitched a little, and she peeked at Yang from behind Ghira. But then she caught sight of Qrow, and immediately lit up. “‘Qow.”

Yang giggled, pointing at Qrow. “Tha’s my uncle!”

It seemed that was the final proof Blake needed that everything was fine. She stepped away from her shelter, but then couldn’t seem to decide who was more interesting. But Yang made the decision for her, grabbing her hand and gently pulling her along to sit right next to Qrow. “He’s cool, and he’s best friends with a Vamp’re!” Blake’s eyes widened at this, but Yang ploughed on, now pointing at Raven. “And tha’s my mom! She’s scary!”

Raven blinked. “I...Really?”

“I think she means it as a complement,” Qrow chuckled. 

Ghira sat across from them, keeping an eye on the two girls. “I take it, this is your niece then Qrow?”

“She is. Yang Xiao-Long.”

“And,” he turned to Raven, only taking a moment to figure out who she was. “Your majesty.” 

They exchanged bows, Ghira’s much deeper than hers. “Mr. Belladonna. I understand from Qrow that you and your wife have a...business that benefits the poorer faunus. One that my mother would not have approved of.”

Ghira lifted his chin, adding confidence to his stature but not enough to be disrespectful. “We do have dealings with faunus, yes.”

At that moment, Kali came in holding a tray with a full tea service. It captured Raven’s attention and she completely abandoned the conversation. “Might I ask what kind of tea this is?” She cradled the cup Kali had made for her, taking a contented whiff of the steam. 

“It’s my own personal blend,” Kali answered. “Green leaves from menagerie, mixed with rosehips.” She prepared two cups for the girls, adding sugar and some ice to cool them. 

Raven took a sip of the tea, seeming to taste it with her entire being. “Delicious.”

Kali beamed. “Thank you.” But her smile only lasted for a moment. She shifted closer to Ghira, their hands disappearing under the table. Likely holding onto each other for comfort. “Well, now that we’re all here. What brings you three here today?”

Raven sobered, setting the cup down. “Right.” She cleared her throat. “Qrow and I have been discussing how this kingdom will be run from now on. We have decided that though the changes will be slow, we want them to be major. Particularly in areas where stigma and prejudice have not only been allowed to grow and fester, but have been deliberately encouraged by our late mother.” She fixed them both with a steady gaze. “Qrow brought up the fact that faunus have felt a good deal of this prejudice. And that you two might be able to help in areas that we may not even be aware of.”

Through the whole conversation their faces had evolved from nervous, to interested, to dumbstruck. So even when Raven paused, they couldn’t say anything. So she went on. “He told me about your secret pursuits. How you have smuggled faunus into the city in hopes of them finding a better life. With your help, I would like to guarantee that they find that better life.”

They blinked at her, and slowly, Kali’s face broke into a smile. “That would be amazing. Wouldn’t it dear?” She tugged on his sleeve, trying to pull him out of his stupor. 

“I would like to establish you two as ambassadors to Menagerie. At least,” Raven shrugged, “That’s what I’m calling it at the moment. Other countries like Atlas may think that we’re trying to fill out our population for an army if I’m too open about what we’re doing. Especially with our background.”

Finally Ghira snapped back into reality. “Of course. I understand completely. So, what would the first step in all this be?”

“First, I would like to legalise the ones you’ve already smuggled in. I understand you’ve had to forge some of the paperwork?”

Ghira nodded. 

“Is there any way to get hold of their true records?”

“We keep copies of their medical records, birth certificates, and previous citizenship with a friend.” he paused for a moment. “One or two children that we’ve had to bring in are from families with criminal backgrounds, so we’ve had to change their last names. We wanted to hold on to their records so that they could at least have some of their family history intact.”

Raven nodded. “Even if some of them are, or have turned to criminal activity, I think our priority is getting those who need it into more secure lives.”

“Just say you want it to be easier to import tea Rae,” Qrow mumbled. 

“You shut up, that is _not_ my first priority.”

“But it is a priority.”

Kali giggled behind her hand. “You two are so cute.”

“W-we are not!” Raven squawked.

“Get used to it Rae, this family doesn’t hold back on their observations or affections.”

“Oh,” Kali smiled nervously. “I hope that’s not a problem?”

“I don't think so. That’s something our family could use more of.” He reached over and patted Blake’s head. She immediately nuzzled into his hand until it was between her ears, her attention fixed on the still babbling Yang. So far she hadn’t verbally replied to anything Yang was saying, but Yang didn’t seem to mind. 

“Either way,” Ghira said, “I am glad that you two are taking this matter seriously. It is good to see such changes being made.”

Raven smiled. “I hope that with your guidance and assistance, I can do right by my citizens. All of them.”

They stayed at the Belladonna’s long enough to outline some plans for the future, as well as enjoy another cup of tea. By then Yang’s energy was beginning to wind down, and Blake was put down for a nap.

They rode home in a cab, Yang nearly falling asleep on Raven’s lap. Qrow wondered if he had ever seen his twin so content.

But their good mood was destroyed the moment they saw the carriage outside the house. “Oh gods,” Raven grumbled. “What the fuck is Jacques doing here?” Her eyes widened and she glanced at Yang. “Shit, probably shouldn’t say...Gah!”

“Well with us in her life, it’s sort of inevitable that she should learn those words,” Qrow shrugged. “Do you want me to…?”

“No. It’s best that I deal with him. He’ll just use not seeing me as an excuse to come back.”

They exited the hansom cab, striding past the carriage bearing the snowflake emblem of the Schnee royal family. Which was of course, hitched to four snow white horses. 

“So gaudy,” Raven mumbled. She strode into the house greeted by the sight of James standing in the front hallway, rubbing his forehead with exasperation. Male voices floated towards them from the parlor. 

“Taiyang dealing with him?” Raven asked as she took off her cloak. 

“Just barely,” James sighed. “I think I’ll wait outside. Mrs. Schnee is in the library with her youngest daughter if you want to see her.”

Raven nodded. “I just might. That cockroach is my first priority though.”

Qrow followed Raven toward the library, still holding on to Yang’s hand. They paused outside the door. “Hello Willow.” 

The woman inside jumped, her attention torn from the little girl flipping through books on the couch next to her. Both of them had stark white hair, attesting to their identities. This was Willow, queen of Atlas; and heir to her throne, Weiss.

“Oh, um, Hello Raven. Qrow.” She gave a half bow to the both of them, which they returned. Weiss looked up from her book, looking them over appraisingly before going right back.

_Is she actually reading? She looks the same age as Yang and Blake._

Yang broke free from the group, making a beeline for Weiss. “Hi! I’m Yang!”

Weiss looked up from her book just long enough to scoff at Yang. This made her stop in her tracks. She frowned, stuck her tongue out at the white haired girl, then turned right back around and wrapped herself around Qrow’s nearest leg. 

“Weiss,” Willow sighed. 

Raven shrugged. “Yang didn’t try to punch her, so she’s not that mad. I’m sorry, but I need to talk to Jacques.”

Willow nodded. “Of course.”

Qrow followed Raven, having to drag Yang a bit since she hadn’t let go of his leg. “Firecracker, did you really punch someone?”

Raven nodded. “Oh yeah, Summer’s told me stories. Haven’t you wondered why they don’t have a nursemaid?”

Yang grumbled. “She was mean.”

Qrow would have gone on, but by this time they had reached the parlor.

“I won’t leave until I see for myself that they're still alive.'' The haughty voice made the twins hackles rise. 

“And _I_ told _you,_ they’re not in at the moment, and I don’t know where they are.” Taiyang sounded like he was about to lose his composure any moment. 

“You also said they took your oldest daughter with them. What sort of father doesn’t know where his own daughter is?”

Raven scoffed, turning the final corner into the sitting room. “Bit rich, coming from you.” She took up a stance in the middle of the room, her arms crossed over her chest. “When's the last time you’ve seen or heard from Winter?”

Jacques Schnee was only taken back for a moment. He regained his relaxed expression, his eyes raking over the three new occupants of the room. Yang gave him pause, but he quickly turned his attention to Raven. “Miss Branwen. I’m happy to see that you’re alive and well.”

“Just get to the point, Schnee. What is it you want?”

“You think so lowly of me. I was only concerned for your safety.”

Taiyang growled, unable to hold his anger in anymore. But instead of lashing out, he simply stomped out of the room. And Qrow was tempted to follow suit. 

“You could have sent any one of your entourage to check on us.” Raven began to move, prowling the edges of the room like a tiger. “And yet you came yourself. Had it been anyone else, I might have mistaken it for concern. But since it’s you, and we had that fight earlier in the year, I think you came here thinking we were vulnerable. Maybe to try and seize the throne for yourself.”

“Don’t be absurd.” Jacques paused to straighten his pale blue cravat. “As I have said several times now, I was only worried. And as you mentioned, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen Winter. I was hoping that she was alright as well.”

Qrow scoffed. “Funny how your daughter is only an afterthought.”

Jacques only looked at Qrow long enough to sneer at him. “When you carry the weight of an entire kingdom on your back, your children have to come second.”

Yang’s hand tightened on Qrow’s pants. _Damn, she’s catching on isn’t she? Maybe I should take her out of the room._

“Maybe that’s how it works in Atlas,” Raven growled, advancing on the other monarch. “But that’s not how it’s going to work in my kingdom.”

“So it would seem.” He glanced at Qrow again, disgust clear in every feature. “And how are you two planning to run things here? A dual monarchy?”

“Qrow is graciously giving his time to help me get things off the ground. Then he will be moving on with his life.”

“With his life?” He cackled. “Pray tell, what life does a worthless, runaway prince with a drinking problem have?”

Qrow was about to cross the room and give the weasley bastard a piece of his mind, but Raven beat him to it. Her fist made contact with the wall only inches from his head, breaking through the paper and plaster. “What was that?”

Jacques swallowed, his eyes wide. “N-nothing,” he squeaked. 

“Good.” She stood back, brushing plaster dust from her knuckles. “Now if you have nothing truly important to say, get out of my fiance’s house.”

Jacques blinked, several questions obviously running through his pompous head all at once. But one glance at the hole in the wall behind him, and he scurried to get away from Raven. As he passed, Qrow couldn’t help but stick his foot out just enough for him to stumble. “Oh dear, do forgive me,” Qrow mumbled.

With one final huff, the Atlesian left. But not before Yang could stick her tongue out at him. “Dat man was mean.” 

“Yes, yes he was rather,” Raven sighed. “Complete headache.”

“Good thing your mom knows how to handle guys like him, huh Yang?”

Yang nodded, grinning at the hole in the wall. 

“Sweetie, please don’t go punching holes in walls for anyone who makes you mad.”

Yang pouted. “Fiiine.” 

Qrow turned his attention back to his twin. “Since when have you and Tai been engaged?”

“U-um.” Raven started fidgeting with her hair. “Well I...I haven’t actually proposed yet. But I mean, we were planning on moving in together anyway, and he’s Yang’s father so...Damn it, why did I tell that bastard first!?”

Qrow was about to go on, but he heard an indignant squawk from the foyer. “I better go see what that is.” With a sigh he freed Yang from his leg and left the room, finding that Jacques still hadn’t left and was instead talking to Taiyang. Though talking may have been a bit generous. He was red in the face, trying his best to look imposing next to Tai’s tall muscle bound stature. 

“You mean to say you just let her _leave?_ ”

“She is a grown woman,” Tai said, his arms crossed and clearly trying to keep a smirk off his face. 

“What’s happening?” Qrow asked. 

“This imbecile just let my wife leave with my daughter!”

“She wanted to go see Winter, I don’t know why I have to keep explaining this to you.”

Jacques turned to him, growling. “My wife is in a delicate state at the moment, and Weiss is only two years old! And you just let her go to some public house in a city she’s not familiar with, unattended? Did she _walk there?_ ”

“Don’t be stupid, I saw Ironwood get her a cab. Only reason I didn’t go with her was because she insisted I stay here. And, well, she does outrank me.”

“That-!” He sighed, apparently unable to find an argument for that.

“The place she went isn’t even open to the public at the moment,” Qrow said. “She’ll be fine. Only Winter and a few of our inner circle are there.” 

“Oh.” Jacques visibly relaxed. 

“If you want, I can even go and fetch her for you.” _I would like to actually talk to Willow._

“I suppose that would be acceptable.” Jacques waved him off, turning to the door. “Just tell her that I’ll be waiting.” And he left without another backwards glance. 

Taiyang grumbled. “Bastard was only worried that someone would see her drinking.” He smirked. “She did look a little tipsy when they got here, but then I went to check on her and she was obviously faking it. Bet she was just waiting for a chance to get away from him.”

“Willow is pretty clever.” he patted Tai’s shoulder. “I’ll go check on her.”

“You sure you’re not just going because you miss your boyfriend?” Tai grinned. 

“Shut up.” Qrow brushed past him, pulling his coat tighter around his shoulders. _I never should have brought Clover here. But Ruby’s so cute, he couldn’t miss out on seeing her._

“Give him a kiss for me!”

“Tai!”

He grumbled to himself all the way to Port’s pub, choosing to walk instead of finding a ride. The night was closing in fast, but the streets were busier than they had been recently. It was nice, seeing the city go back to normal after the past fear filled weeks. Though there were still groups of people muttering to each other, passing rumours about him and Raven and why were they just walking around the city? What was going on with the royal family? Was the monarchy over? And why were they seen coming out of the Xiao Long house?

For the moment, Raven was waiting until the site of the castle was mostly cleaned up, and then she was going to hold a big announcement there addressing everything. _And from the looks of things,_ he thought to himself as he approached the pub, the construction site visible from the doorstep, _That’s not too far away._

He entered, his eyes immediately landing on Clover and Willow sat at the bar. Glynda was hovering nearby, and at one of the tables Marrow and Winter were playing with Weiss. She was examining Marrow’s tail, clearly bewildered by it. 

Qrow advanced towards Willow and Clover, pausing when he saw that they were talking as though they were old friends. _She looks a lot better than she did earlier._ He cleared his throat. “Hello again Willow.”

“Qrow.” She smiled. “I’m sorry we couldn’t talk properly earlier. Although I’m glad to see you’re alright. I was a little worried after the stories I’ve heard.”

“No need ma’am. Raven and I are both fine.”

“Good.” her smile widened as she turned her attention back to Clover. “Mr. Ebi and I got to talking and we figured out that he and my grandmother went to school together.” 

“Really?” He looked to Clover, who had a huge smile on his face. 

“Yeah. I told you about her. Wynn was the one who gave me the chess set.”

“Oh! Yeah, you did mention her.” Qrow smiled, remembering the fondness with which he had talked of his friend. 

“Yes. Grandmother wasn’t too fond of the Schnee name. But even so, she was crowned the year after graduating and had my mother not long after.” Her smile turned sad. “I sometimes wonder if the three of us...her, my mother and I, weren’t foolish. Diving headlong into our duties without much thought. You must know everything that happened with Winter. And about my...problems.”

Qrow sobered as well. “I do.” He glanced over his shoulder at Winter, who was giving all of her attention to her little sister. He had heard the story straight from the young woman. How Jacques had tried to make her adopt his beliefs, and then cast her out when she refused. There had been insinuations that his anger had gotten physical, but never anything concrete. In the end, Winter had ended up here, just so happening to be in the right place at the right time to inherit the winter maiden’s power. 

“I find that I’m worrying for her far less than I worry for Weiss. Or…” Her hand wandered to her stomach, her eyes becoming distant with thought. “I’m...I’m honestly considering leaving Jacques.”

“It would be risky.” Qrow conceded. “It hasn’t been done in Vale. At least not officially. And Atlas is such a stuck up place.” He winced. “Sorry, I know it’s your kingdom.”

“Don’t be. I have little love for my home. And in the long run it might be better for all of Atlas. It is _my_ kingdom by birthright.” She leaned against the bar, casting a glance at the line of bottle filled shelves behind the counter. A glance that Qrow was all too familiar with. “I’ve heard of a woman. Robyn Hill. I understand from my sources that she’s stirring up unrest in Atlas.”

“Yeah, I've heard of her too.” He smirked, taking the seat next to Clover’s and leaning on the vampire’s back. From here he could still look at her over his shoulder. “You so fed up with him that you’re willing to watch him die in a coup?”

“No, no!” Willow’s eyes widened. “Nothing like that.” She looked away, a mischievous glint entered her eye. “Though I would like to see him cut down a peg or two. With the things he’s done, it’s the least he deserves.”

“True.” Qrow nodded. “I know that proving it is difficult, but he’s gotten away with a lot. Things that would likely be called treacherous.”

“Oh, definitely. And...I may have some proof. I just don’t know what to do with it.”

Footsteps advanced on them, and when Qrow looked up, he saw that it was Ozpin. 

“Ah, Qrow. I’m glad to have caught you.” He bowed deeply to Willow. “Your majesty. I know it’s rather rude of me, but would you permit me a moment with Qrow?”

“Um, no, that’s perfectly fine.” She seemed flustered by Ozpin’s sudden appearance, but didn’t question it. Perhaps it was the serious conversation they were having. She shook herself, drawing up to her full height. “I think it’s time for Weiss and I to go anyway.” She stood, and Clover and Qrow followed suit. “I enjoyed talking to you two.”

“Please,” Clover smiled, taking her hand. “It was an honor.” He kissed it, giving her one more dazzling smile. “And I hope that we can speak again.”

She smiled back, then turned to Qrow, who shook her hand. “Take care.” He watched as she left, hugging Winter and taking Weiss into her arms. The two year old almost started crying when she was taken from Winter, but was assuaged by a kiss on the forehead and a whispered promise. And then, the two members of royalty were gone. 

_She really has it rough._ He sighed, shifting his weight to one foot. _Guess it kind of comes with the job. Though it’s nice to know that she’s not given up._

“If you would permit me,” Ozpin’s voce broke through his musings. “While you and the queen have been meeting, I haven’t been idle.” The older man paused to clear his throat. Whatever he had to say, he was obviously a little nervous about it. “Glynda and I went to track down Daisy.”

Qrow’s eyes widened. “Did you find her?”

“We did. But she’s not in very good shape.” His grip tightened on his cane. “She had gotten injured by grimm, and took refuge in an apothecary shop at the edge of the city. The proprietor was more than happy to help her, but I think if we try to move her it might spell her end.”

Beside him, Qrow heard Clover give a sorrowful gasp. 

“You think that she might pass on her power?”

Ozpin nodded. 

“Grat,” Qrow sighed. “So now we’re going to have two maiden powers to look for.”

“Well,” Ozpin shrugged. “At least with Daisy there are some young women in her life that she might pass the power to. Or, who knows. Perhaps she’ll pass it on to miss Rose, like we had hoped.”

“I’m sorry,” Clover held up a hand. “This was a family secret I wasn’t privy to. How does Miss Rose factor into it?”

“Right,” Qrow chuckled. “Forgot, you don’t know everything. You know about how the power gets passed on, right?”

Clover nodded. “It goes to the person in the current maiden’s final thoughts, as long as it’s a young woman.”

“About fifteen years ago Summer was asked to come here and work for my mother, supposedly for her talent as a huntress. But that wasn’t the only reason. We were looking to see if she would be a viable choice to become one of the Maidens, should the need arise.” He shrugged. “She was told about it, but never actually accepted the offer.” He turned his attention back to Ozpin. “But isn’t she too old to inherit now?”

“We’re not entirely sure. Inheriting at thirty-four is would be exceptionally rare, but not impossible.”

Clever chuckled. “Oh wow, Summer and I are the same age?”

“I guess so.” Qrow nodded. But then the new information fully struck. “Wait, you’re four years younger than me?!”

Clover blinked at him. “Well technically I’m eighty-six.”

“You just said you and Summer are the same age.”

“Well I mean, I still _feel_ thirty-four.”

“So you are younger than me.”

“If you don’t count my blood years.”

Qrow sighed, gently smacking himself. _You mean to tell me I don’t know something as simple as his age? Damn, we still have a long way to go._

“Well,” Ozpin gave an amused hum. “I think it’s about time I went home. One doesn’t realise how comfortable their own bed is until they are deprived of it.”

Qrow nodded, watching as he turned to leave. But then he remembered a conversation he and Raven had earlier in the day. “Oh, wait.” Ozpin paused. “Raven and I discussed things. If you’re interested, she wants to give you your old position back.”

Ozpin’s eyes widened in surprise. “Truly?”

“Yeah. Hell, you already found Daisy for us. I think you’ve earned it.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Besides, your issue was with our mother, right?”

“Y-yes. Or well, her issue was with me.”

“Then she’ll be more than happy to accept you into her inner circle.”

The older man blinked at him for a moment, absorbing the new information. Then he gave a smile, chuckling a little. “Well. How can I say no to that?”

Qrow waved. “Raven will be waiting for you at the Xiao-Long house. Whenever you’re ready to go and discuss things.”

Ozpin nodded. “I’ll go see her tomorrow. But for now,” he bowed, “Thank you.” He turned to go up the stairs, a smile still on his face. 

“That was nice of Raven.”

Qrow combed a hand through his hair. “I sort of convinced her.”

Clover chuckled, planting a kiss on his cheek. “So you do have some diplomatic skills.”

“Shut up.” Qrow chuckled, but it was interrupted with a yawn. He leaned against Clover’s shoulder. “I’m ready for bed.”

“Let’s go then.” Clover tugged him towards the stairs. 

But they were stopped by Harriet and Elm, who were coming down them. “Oh hey,” Harriet said, “Good timing.” She shifted the bag over her shoulder. “We’re going.”

Clover’s eyes widened. “Wait, now?”

“No use putting it off,” Elm answered. “Train to Argus leaves within the hour, and Hare and I plan to be on it.”

“What’s in Argus?” Qrow asked. 

“Apparently, a lot of bandits.” Harriet smirked. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I think the dirtier the blood, the better it tastes.”

“That’s gross Hare,” Marrow mumbled as he passed. He was about to go up the stairs, but Elm pulled him into a bear hug, practically squeezing all the protests out of him. 

“I will miss you young pup.”

“Y-yeah well,” he gasped for air as he was let go, “I won’t miss that.”

“Marrow, your tail’s drooping.” Harriet ruffled his hair. “You don’t have to lie.”

Marrow pouted, but let her touch him a moment longer. Finally he turned away. “Just...be careful.” With a wave, he went up the stairs, his tail still drooping.

“Probably gonna start crying,” Harriet chuckled. 

“Don’t make fun of him Harriet.” Clover held his arms open, and both women moved to embrace their leader. They held it for a solid minute, and Qrow hoped for their sakes that this separation would only last a short time. 

They broke free, and then it was Qrow’s turn. “Take good care of our leader,” Elm said. 

“You better not get hurt either,” Hariet smirked. “We’ll never hear the end of it if you do.”

Hand in hand, they left, leaving a hole in their absence. 

Qrow reached for Clover’s hand, unsurprised when he squeezed tightly. “You gonna be alright?”

Clover turned to him with a smirk. “I think I’m heartbroken.”

“Then why are you smiling?”

“Cuz I think there’s something you can do that’ll cheer me up like a charm.”

Qrow blinked at him. “No.”

“Just hands?”

“...Alright fine.”

Clover grinned, and then practically dragged him up the stairs.

Finally, the day came when Qrow and Clover had decided to leave.

Everyone gathered outside Port’s pub, ready to see them off. Though how they all found out was beyond Qrow. He had definitely only told Raven when he was leaving. But still, Marrow, Winter, James and Glynda were clustered together, having already given their farewells. Though by far James’ had been the most difficult, finally ending in a hug. Qrow couldn’t say he had totally forgiven him for everything, but he was almost there. 

Oobleck stood to one side with Port, his arm draped across the shorter man’s shoulders. Tai was there, supporting Summer, who held Ruby. And Raven was in the process of trying to coerce Yang out of Clover’s arms. 

“I don’t want Cowver to go!” Yang tightened her arms around Clover’s neck, burrowing into his shoulder. 

Clover gave a sympathetic chuckle. “I know little one. I’ll miss you too. But I promise, Qrow and I will come back very soon. And if you’re good, we’ll bring presents.”

Yang sniffled and came up from his shoulder. “Will you come back for Winter Sol’tice?”

He nodded. “I think we can manage that.” 

She rubbed her nose, now a little more subdued. She dove back in for one more hug, which Clover fondly returned. Finally Raven was able to extricate her from his arms. 

“Thank you,” Raven said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “For all your help.”

Clover gave a half bow. “It has been an honor.” They shook hands, and then Clover stood back for her to get to Qrow. 

The twins stood there for a moment, at a loss for what to say. So much had happened, and while there had been moments of connection, they had been few and far between. And both of them couldn’t help but feel as though they could never make up for all the lonely years. 

Finally, Qrow cleared his throat. “Well. I hope that everything works out for you.” He looked over Raven’s shoulder, the light from the streetlamps catching on the matching engagement rings on Tai and Summer’s fingers. Rings that matched the one on Raven’s hand. “Take care of them.”

Raven gave a wry chuckle. “They’re the ones taking care of me.” She held out a hand. “Good luck Qrow. Whatever happens between you and Clover, I hope that it’s good. And that you’re happy.” 

Qrow smiled. _It won’t undo all those years of hurt. But you being happy for me is the best thing I could have wished for._ He clasped her forearm and used it to pull her close. They pressed their foreheads together, their eyes closed and hands gripping each other. “Thank you.”

Yang leaned forward, pushing between them. “I’ll miss you Uncle Qrow!”

Qrow returned the hug, briefly pulling her from Raven’s arms. “I’m counting on you to take care of your parents and baby sister, okay Firecracker?”

Yang nodded against his shoulder. “I will.” She pulled away. “And you take care of Cowver.”

He chuckled. “Of course.” He pulled back just enough to plant a kiss on her forehead, then passed her back over to Raven. He looked over at Summer, who was standing on tiptoes and plastering Clover’s face with kisses. _I don’t know whether to be jealous or sorry for him._ Qrow chuckled. “Sum, come one, we gotta leave.”

Summer planted one more kiss to Clover’s cheek and finally let him go. He stumbled back, dazed. Which only lasted for a moment because Taiyang dove in for a bone crushing hug. Which Clover may not have survived if he wasn’t just as strong. And already dead. 

“You good Shamrock?” Qrow lay a steadying hand on his shoulder. 

“Y-yeah,” Clover only just managed to answer. 

“You guys, please try not to hurt him too much.”

Tai shrugged. “He’s so pretty.”

“Agree,” summer nodded. “I’m honestly a little jealous. You sure you don’t want to join our triad Clovey?”

Clover gave an embarrassed chuckle. “I think I’m good where I’m at. Qrow’s enough trouble as it is.”

“Hey,” Qrow grumbled. 

“You know I mean that in the best way possible.” he brushed Qrow’s bangs aside so that he could plant a kiss right in the middle of his forehead. Which prompted “aww”s from Summer and Taiyang and a groan from Raven. She placed a hand over Yang’s eyes. But Yang immediately tried to pull her hand away.

“Gah, get out of here!” Marrow made a shooing motion, a look of disgust on his face. 

Qrow shrugged. “He’s right, we should go.”

Hand in hand, they turned to the group. “Wish us luck!” Clover saluted. 

“You don’t even need it,” Marrow said. 

“True,” Clover bumped Qrow with his shoulder. “I’ve got my own charm right here.” 

This prompted another chorus of “aww’’s. 

“You’re so sappy,” Qrow grumbled. But he began to pull his vampire away from the group, waving at them over his shoulder. 

They were followed by enthusiastic goodbyes and well-wishes. He glanced back for a moment, taking in the sight of his family and friends. He smiled at the thought. _A year ago I never would have thought this possible._ The sight became blurred by happy tears. _Even though I’m leaving, I have a place...people, to come back to. Ones that I actually want to come back to._ His hand tightened in Clover’s

“You know,” Clover said, pulling him closer to his side. “You never actually told me where we’re going.”

Qrow smirked. “Well, our visit from the Schnee family gave me an idea. And there was something that James mentioned, that I think is worth exploring.”

“Yeah?”

“Think you could show me around Atlas? I think we’ve got a weasel to overthrow.”

Clover grinned. “Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "Alright, just gotta wrap up a few loose ends and then-"  
> Plot bunnies that don't want the story to end: "Introduce the Schnee royal family"  
> Me: "What? No, I already decided against that."  
> Pb: "Come on, you're really gonna throw away the idea of queen Willow? And what about baby weiss!??"  
> Me: _realises I can also mess with the bleached lorax_ "......Okay fine"
> 
> And thus I ended up with a 7k chapter. 
> 
> Next upload is the last one!


	33. Sixteen years later...and you still piss me off sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after
> 
> Btw, I made a playlist to listen to while writing this. Probably should have done this earlier, but if ya'll want to to listen, here's the link  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6auUPqaCtLT7OsVHhxQCTp?si=65e6b8815d0d4b89

He only ever had one dream from when he was alive. And though he always woke in a cold sweat, it wasn’t exactly a nightmare.

Clover’s face came into focus, streaked with dirt and tears. His hands were on Qrow’s neck and chest, trying to stem the blood from the deep claw marks there. Clover’s chest was bared, his shirt torn into bandages. But Qrow knew that it was no use.

“Qrow?” Clover’s hand trembled where it rested on his neck. “Qrow, stay with me.” 

“Clove,” he tried to speak, but cut himself off with a groan as firelike pain spread across his chest.

“I’m here,” Clover said, pressing against the wound harder. “Damn it, you shouldn’t have done that! You know I would have been fine.”

Qrow grimaced, doing his best to smile. “Guess I forgot in the heat of the moment. Got me right as my aura broke. Bit unlucky.”

“Don’t joke right now,” Clover nearly hissed. He pulled his hand away just long enough to swipe at some of his tears. “I’m going to get you to the next village. There has to be a doctor there.” 

“Think this is a little too deep for that Cloves.”

Clover ignored him, instead pressing harder against the wounds. But Qrow could see in his eyes that it was hopeless. “Stop talking okay? Just rest, but stay awake.”

“Clove.”

“Shh, I’ve got you. Just hang on, alright?” 

“Tell...tell Ruby and Yang I’m sorry.”

The dam broke. Sobs wracked Clover’s body, and for a moment, Qrow wondered if it really would be worth it. He brought his hand up, only just able to touch Clover’s wrist. Clover grabbed it, holding it to his still heart. “Q-Qrow.”

“It’s okay Lucky Charm.”

“No it-it’s not.” He swiped at his eyes again, then cleared his throat. “Qrow…” he paused to sniffle. “I know we’ve had this conversation before. But...I'll ask again. Let me save you? Please?” His hand tightened around Qrow’s. “I can’t give Ruby her birthday present alone.”

Qrow only had to consider for a minute. _If I take his offer of eternal life, I’ll definitely get to watch them grow up. I’ll get to see what kind of kingdom they’ll mold. But...I’ll also have to watch them die._ He swallowed, the thought bringing tears to his own eyes. _But at least I’ll have you._

With what in mind, he nodded. “Alright.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.” This time his smile was genuine. “I want to.”

Clover gave one more sniffle. “Alright. I’m sorry, but it’s gonna hurt.”

“More than this?” 

Clover shook his head. “Not the time for jokes.” He leaned down, close to the unmarked side of Qrow’s neck. “Here?”

Qrow nodded. “That’s-” pain gripped him and his breath was stolen away. 

“Shh, shh.” Clover pressed his lips to the skin. “It’s okay, it’ll be over soon.” 

His hand was heavy on Qrow’s chest, feeling as his breathing slowed and the blood flowed freely. Just as Qrow could feel the darkness closing around him, Clover sank his fangs in. It wasn’t anything like his usual affectionate nips, nor the times he fed from him while they had sex. This was hard, demanding. He was being plunged further into darkness, but at the same time, dragged back to earth.

Just before he passed through, he could hear Clover's voice. 

“I love you.”

With his last bit of strength, he just managed to whisper back. 

“Love you too, Shamrock.”

Qrow woke, his eyes going to the curtains nailed over the window. Even the tiny last rays of sunlight seeping through hurt to look at. Even though he had been like this for twelve years.

He groaned, bringing his hand up to his neck where Clover’s fangs were imprinted in his skin. On the opposite side were claw marks so faint they looked like they might have been drawn on with a white pencil. Another set covered his chest where his heart no longer beat. 

He sighed, letting his eyes flutter closed again. Beside him there came an answering groan, and a hand just as cold as his own skin alighted on his chest. He smiled, turning towards his bedmate. “Morning Shamrock.”

“It's evening dummy,” Clover mumbled as he snuggled into Qrow’s chest, nuzzling between his collarbones.

“Look at all the fucks I give.”

They shared a chuckle, settling deeper into the sheets. 

“Did you have the dream again?”

Qrow nodded. “Was I making noises in my sleep?”

“No. You just feel a little stressed.” Clover lifted his head just high enough to plant a kiss over his bite mark. “I can feel that even in my sleep.”

“Well we are going to see everyone today.” Qrow shrugged. “Being Yang’s punching bag is something I always dread.” 

“Mm, tell me about it. Though I think it’s my turn this time.” Clover glanced at the window, then propped himself up on his elbows. “Speaking of, we should probably get going. Don’t want to get there at midnight.” 

Qrow pouted and tried tugging at his shoulder. “Cuddles.”

“Plenty of time for that later. Now go wake up the teen.” Clover patted his head and extricated himself from the bed, hurriedly so that Qrow didn’t have time to catch him. 

“Jackass.” Qrow pulled the blankets over his head. 

But a moment later the blanket was ripped from his form. “C’mon Pretty Bird.”

Qrow growled, finally sitting up. “Fine. But you’d better make me some coffee.”

Clover laughed. “Of course.” He leaned down just long enough to peck his lips, then turned to the door. “Now go get Oscar up.”

“Right, right.” Qrow stretched, then reached to the floor to pick up his discarded shirt and pants. Once dressed he exited their room and went down the short hall to the second bedroom. He knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. “Oscar? You up?”

Behind the door he could barely hear a groan that sounded as though the occupant were stretching. “Yeah. You can come in dad.”

Qrow opened the door and stepped in, coming to sit on the edge of his adopted son’s mattress. “How’d you sleep?”

Oscar ran a hand through his messy dark locks, his multicolored eyes darting up to look at him for only a moment. “Fine.” 

Qrow turned Oscar's face towards him. “Your cheek’s burned.”

“I uh…” Oscar shrugged. “I tried looking outside earlier, cuz I thought my window would be shadowed. But…”

“I see.” Qrow ruffled his hair, messing it up even more. “Well it should heal pretty quick.”

_He’s really having a hard time adjusting._

He and Clover had found Oscar in Mistral several months ago after receiving a job to help flush out some rogue vampires. Apparently it was two teens who had lost control and went on several rampages. They had completely decimated two villages, Oscar’s the last among them. Oscar’s aunt had been killed, but he had been turned on accident. 

He had no family to return to, so they had taken him in temporarily. But over time their gentle conversations, cold nights spent together, and each of them being lonely in their own way led to a far deeper bond. And when Oscar accidentally called Clover father, they decided to give in to the inevitable. Of course there wasn’t really a way to legally adopt him, just like there wasn’t a way for them to get legally married. But in every way that mattered, they were a family.

“Is father making breakfast?” Oscar’s voice broke Qrow from his thoughts. 

“Oh, yeah he is.” He stood. “Better get dressed first. We’re an hour or so out from Beacon.”

Oscar gave a yawn. “Okay.”

Qrow left the room, following his nose to the kitchen. Clover was in the process of throwing together a breakfast for Oscar, and coffee for himself and Qrow. He looked up when Qrow came into the room. “How’d he sleep?”

Qrow came up behind Clover, burying his face into the taller man’s shoulder. “Bit restless. He got burned trying to look outside while the sun was still up.”

“Oh.” The one syllable held a combination of sadness and regret. He sighed. “I wish we could do something to ease this transition.”

“Me too.” Qrow wrapped his arms around Clover’s midsection. “Do you think this is just because he’s so young?”

“Possibly. It could also be related to the fact that his body wasn’t finished becoming an adult’s before he was turned.”

“Mm, that makes sense. Though it could also be related to the manner with which he was turned.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you said my turning went fairly smooth and quick. A lot smoother than yours did. But I was turned by someone I loved. I chose the blood state. You and Oscar didn’t. Maybe...the emotional strain is a little too tough.”

“Hmm.” Clover paused what he was doing. “I wonder.”

Footsteps approached from down the hall and Oscar appeared in his usual not entirely neat state of dress. Having grown up on a farm made his clothing style a bit lax. 

“Evening,” Clover beamed. “You excited for tonight?”

“Yeah,” Oscar smiled, though he rubbed his neck a little nervously. 

Qrow chuckled. “Don’t worry. My sister may be a queen, but she’s also a huntress. That’s the part that really makes her scary. And the rest of the family is loud, but they’re not scary at all.”

“I know.” Oscar went to sit at the table, watching while Clover dished the ham and eggs he was making. “It’s just a little crazy to think that I’ll be meeting royalty tonight.”

Qrow frowned. “I’m royalty.”

“Well, royalty that acts like it.”

“Hey!”

“He has a point.” Clover grinned, setting the loaded plate down in front of Oscar and placing a kiss on top of his head. 

Qrow pouted, turning to the dust powered coffee pot. “You two are little punks.”

“Bleh!” 

He turned around and found them both sticking their tongues out at him.

“I’m drinking this outside.”

“Wait, wait!” Clover dashed to catch him, gripping his sleeve. “We’ll behave, I promise.”

“I don’t,” Oscar said around a mouthful of eggs. 

“I know,” Qrow sighed. “Sometimes I wonder why I subjected myself to the torture of having you two in my life.”

“You've always been a masochist,” Clover mumbled, pulling him into a kiss.

“Ew, ew!” Oscar screeched, shielding his own eyes. 

“Alright, sorry kid,” Qrow chuckled. He pulled Clover to a chair, still holding hands with him under the table. And so the rest of breakfast passed in relative peace, with Qrow and Clover only nibbling on leftover eggs and drinking their coffee. Neither really had an urge to eat, but they didn’t want to make Oscar eat alone. He had been embarrassed to admit that he still had human food cravings, but they had done their best to accommodate him. And to make him feel less ashamed of his body’s needs. 

Once done, they got properly dressed and prepared to head out. It was a long walk, but not a miserable one. While Raven had done her best to erase the hatred of vampires, there were still a few huntsmen who worked outside the law and would hunt vampires for bounty. And so they had chosen a small house deep in the forest of forever fall, marking several trees with their merged territory marker. The combination of Clover’s old mark mixed with the recognizable royal family crest was enough to put off most vampires and hunters. And the location was ideal, as both secluded and still close enough to Beacon. They still spent most of the time travelling all over Remnant, but it was nice to have a place to come back to. 

They got into the city limits at about eight, making surprisingly good time. Oscar had gotten tired during the last third of the trip and was being carried by Clover. But he perked up and slid off his back as they got into the city. 

“What do you think?” Qrow asked. 

“I’ve never been in a city this big before.” He looked around at the tall buildings, the streetlamps, and the cobblestone streets filled with carriages, cabs and people. Qrow himself felt a twinge of pride at seeing so many more faunus than had ever been present during his childhood. 

Clover ruffled Oscar’s hair. “This isn’t even the pretty side of the city.”

“Who cares? This is where real, ordinary people like me live. But we still have such different lives.”

Qrow chuckled, laying an arm across the boy’s shoulders. “You wanna ride in one of the cabs?”

“Sure!” Oscar’s face practically lit up. 

They hailed a cab, letting Oscar sit on one side so that he could enjoy the sight of the city rolling past them. Since they were making such good time, they decided to take the scenic route, showing him some of the older churches, the house where they had met, and they even got to make a quick pass through the Menagerie district. Qrow pointed out the building that used to belong to the Belladonnas, but was now an apothecary shop run by Poppy Amitola and her daughter. 

Eventually, they pulled by the Barnwen palace.

“It’s smaller than I thought it’d be,” Oscar observed, though he didn’t seem disappointed. “It got rebuilt right? I think I’ve seen a picture of the old one.”

“Yeah. Got totally destroyed in the Battle for Beacon.” Qrow shrugged. “I like it better now.”

“But the royal family doesn’t live there?”

“Nope. They live at Branwen manor now. Though it used to be the Xiao-Long ancestral home.” He nodded at the palace. “The council and Raven’s inner circle still live there, and it’s often used for festivals. But it’s in the process of being turned into a huntsman academy.”

“Cool.” Oscar grinned at the fading sight of the palace, and then finally he decided to turn around and face forward. “Are we almost there?”

“Yup. Just a couple streets away.”

The cab was filled with silent anticipation as they traversed the last leg of their journey. It had been over a year since Qrow and Clover had seen the Branwens. They had tried focusing on helping Oscar to settle, but Taiyang had insisted in his last letter that they had waited long enough to introduce them all. 

They pulled up outside the manor, which was far bigger than it had originally been. It was now two storeys high, and had a low wall surrounding the property, with huntsmen at every entrance. 

They stepped out of the hansom, and while Clover paid the driver, Qrow and Oscar approached the front gate. The huntress there only had to scan his face for a moment before she bowed. “Your royal highness.” She turned to the gate and unlocked it, letting him and his small family through. “They have been waiting anxiously for you.” 

Qrow smiled. “I’ll bet.” 

They had only advanced into the tiny courtyard a few steps before Qrow heard a familiar _whoosh_ accompanied by a cry that sounded vaguely like his name. And a moment later Ruby had materialised, clinging to his arm. Oscar jumped, leaping away enough to try and see what had happened. 

Ruby wiggled happily. “I missed you so much! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?”

Qrow ruffled her hair. “Nope.” 

“Hey Ruby!” Clover called, also coming over to ruffle her hair. After giving one more squeeze to Qrow’s arm, she let go and plastered herself to Clover, happily burrowing deeper when he wrapped his arms around her. 

Ahead of them, the door opened to reveal Yang holding hands with Blake. “Took you guys long enough!” She trotted over, her hand clasped tightly in Blake’s. She punched Qrow’s shoulder, which he returned with far less vigor. 

“Hey you guys,” Blake giggled, coming to get a hug from Qrow. “It’s so good to see you.” 

“You too Blake.” He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Yang shove Ruby out of the way so that she could tackle hug Clover. 

“You’d better give me a good fight this time!” 

Clover laughed, a twinge of nervousness hidden under the joviality. “Don’t I always?”

Qrow shook his head. “Girls.” He reached for Oscar’s shoulder, bringing him forwards so that all three of the girls could see him. “Aren’t you forgetting someone?” He squeezed Oscar’s shoulders, hoping that it would reassure him. “This is your cousin, Oscar.” 

Oscar smiled shyly. “Hi there.” 

Ruby and Yang snapped to attention and ran over to say hello. Luckily they saw that he was nervous right away, so they were careful to keep a respectful distance. “Hey Oscar,” Yang grinned. Nice to finally meet you.”

“Oh, Uncle Qrow’s told us so much about you!” Ruby squealed. 

“R-really?”

“Oh yeah,” Yang added. “Last letter Clover sent was full of your praises.”

“Come on girls,” Clover said, waving them inside. “There’s so many more introductions to make and it’s cold out here.”

“I thought the cold didn’t bother you.” Blake smirked. 

“Shh!” Clover waved harder. But it worked well enough, and the six of them trooped inside. Though Blake hung back to make her introductions to Oscar. 

“It’s so good to meet you. I’m Blake, Yang’s girlfriend.”

“Hi. Qrow mentioned you.” Oscar smiled, relieved to have someone who was a bit more laid back. 

“Only good things I hope,” Blake smirked at Qrow over her shoulder.

“Like there’s anything bad to say about you Blake.” Qrow tugged on a loose strand of her hair. Unlike his nieces who usually kept their hair free, it was up in a loose chignon. Which was pinned in place by a nickel silver comb; an exact replica of the one he had given her as a toddler. As far as he knew, she still had the original. Though she now kept that one stored away where it wouldn’t hurt her undead friends.

They entered the house, greeted by the smell of freshly baked cookies. “Mom!” Yang called. “The Ebi’s are here!” The girls led the way to the kitchen, where Summer was busy putting a fresh batch of cookies in the oven. She looked up once that was done, tossing a dish towel on the nearby table. “About time!” She rushed to them, hugging both Qrow and Clover. “I thought I might have to start dessert without you.” 

“Like we’d miss out on your baking Sum,” Clover chuckled. 

She smacked his arm, then turned to Oscar. “And you must be the infamous Oscar.” She flashed him a smile warmer than the sun. “I’m Summer, Yang and Ruby’s not-quite-so-royal mom.” 

“H-hi I’m…” Oscar fidgeted with his sleeves, completely at a loss as to how he was supposed to greet the wife of the queen of Vale. 

But she put all his worries to rest by pulling him into her arms. “It’s so good to finally meet you.”

Oscar relaxed into the embrace, and Qrow wondered for a moment if she reminded him of his aunt. 

When Summer pulled away, she patted his shoulder. “How was the journey? Need a cookie?”

“I do!” Ruby and Clover said at the same time. 

“I wasn’t talking to you!” She reached over and handed one of the finished ones to Oscar. “If you need anything at all, I’ve got you covered in the food department.” She waved them all towards the parlor. “Taiyang’s waiting for us, let’s go!”

They all trooped to the parlor, where Oscar was introduced to Tai and subsequently almost crushed with a hug. But once things calmed a little bit they sat down to talk. Eventually Summer got up to make tea and get the last batch of cookies out of the oven, and then she brought a whole plateful to the parlor for them all to share. Though Ruby ended up eating most of them. 

“So how are things here?” Clover asked, sipping his tea. 

“Relations with Atlas are going well,” Taiyang started ticking things off on his fingers. “Willow’s contributions of dust are helping to develop the slums here. Marrow and Vine are nurturing younger vampires and keeping hate crimes to a minimum. Ghira and Kali are doing well.” 

“They told me to say hello,” Blake cut in.

“We also have a new fall maiden,” Tai continued. “Pyrrha is taking to her new duties wonderfully.” 

“Right,” Qrow nodded. “Raven mentioned that in her last letter. How’s Oz?”

“Oz is...Oz.”

Qrow shrugged. “Can’t really say anything else.” He still wasn’t sure how to feel about Ozpin. The man had revealed several years ago that he was immortal, reincarnating like the maidens as a sort of counterbalance to them. An assurance that, no matter what powers controlled the world, there would always be someone who understood the four women and kept them in check. Though neither Qrow nor Clover were sure that they believed that story. 

“How about with you three?” Summer asked. “Anything going on in the world that you couldn’t put in a letter?”

“Not really,” Clover answered. “Elm and Harriet are still together. Last we heard they were helping Willow balance out some problems between Atlas and Mantle. Robyn's doing well on her council, along with Weiss.”

“Oh oh!” Ruby cut in. “I got a letter from Weiss the other day! She was saying that her and her little brother Whitley are getting along better, and she’s been starting her summoning ability!” 

Qrow smiled to himself. _I can’t believe Rubes can get along with mini Ice Queen. Though, last time I saw them, they seemed pretty happy together._ “Does she write you often?”

“Of course! She’s my girl- uh, _best_ friend!” 

_Hold up. No way. How long?!_ He glanced at Summer and Taiyang, but they seemed blissfully ignorant. 

“Enough politics!” Yang shouted. She shot to her feet, pounding her fists together and grinning at Clover. “I think it’s time for our match.”

Clover gave a long suffering sigh. “Fine, fine. But no semblance this time.”

Everyone trooped outside to watch the match that by this time was traditional. Summer hung back, catching Qrow’s elbow. “So how has fatherhood been?” she whispered just loud enough for only him to hear. 

Qrow smiled at Oscar, transfixed by the fight between Yang and Clover. “Well, I think. He’s had a hard time adjusting to the way he is now. But we’re happy. All three of us.”

“Good.” She leaned against his shoulder. “You deserve to be happy. Clover already did that for you, but now you two just seem complete.”

He chuckled. “What about you? What’s raising the future queen of Vale like?”

“It’d be easier if she wasn't more intent on fighting. And if the current queen spent less time cooped up in the palace.” She sighed. “She does her best, but she doesn’t quite know how to let others help her.”

“She never has.” They turned their attention to the match. Clover caught Yang’s fist, twisting so that he could catch her in a hold while his foot caught her leg and swept it out from under her. Yang’s eyes flickered red for a moment, but she reined in her semblance just long enough to tap out. 

She scowled at Clover once he let her go. “That was a dirty move.”

Clover shrugged. “In a real fight, there’s no clean or dirty moves.” 

Everyone clapped, Oscar and Ruby cheering Clover on.

“Alright,” Summer cut the celebrations short. “I think it’s time for bed.” Ruby pouted, but couldn’t protest over the fifth yawn she was currently giving

Amid halfhearted protests, she was ushered to her bedroom, and Blake announced that it was past time for her to go home. She gave Clover and Qrow hugs, promising to bring her parents along before they left in a week. That done, she turned to say goodbye to Oscar. 

“It was really nice meeting you.” She gave him a smile. 

“Y-yeah. Nice t...meet you too.” He smiled back, but it was pretty weak. Upon closer inspection, Qrow realised his hands were shaking just the slightest bit. 

_Uh oh._

Taiyang noticed too. “You doing alright bud?”

“I uh...I’m a bit thirsty.”

“Oh, is that all?” Taiyang turned towards the door. “I can get you some milk or water.”

“No, not...that kind of thirst.”

Yang grinned, brushing her errant hair out of the way. “Well that’s not a problem either.” Without further ado, she rolled up her sleeve, holding out her exposed forearm. 

Oscar held up his hands. “Oh no, I couldn’t-”

“It’s fine,” Yang shrugged. “I’m used to it at this point.” She leaned forward conspiratorially. “Raven actually had Clover bite us when we were little so that we wouldn’t be afraid of wounds and medical procedures.”

Oscar’s eyes widened.

“Well, it worked,” Qrow shrugged. “Even so, I think it’d be best if Clover or I went hunting for him. He’s still new to this, so he doesn’t have full control over his cravings.” 

Yang shrugged. “If you want.” She stepped back to roll her sleeve back down. “I need to see Blake home anyways.” She slipped her hand into her girlfriend’s, leading the way to the front gate. “Be back in a bit.”

“Take Marrow with you!” Taiyang called after her. 

She peeked her head back around the corner. “It’s kind of hard to kiss my girlfriend goodnight when he’s gagging in the background.”

“Then keep it short.”

“Uuuughhhh,” She rolled her eyes and left again. 

Clover chuckled. “I take it Marrow is still her bodyguard?”

Taiyang nodded. “Yeah, that kid’s really good at his job. Despite her best efforts to shake him. “

“And here he told me that he didn’t want to be a ‘babysitter’,” Clover said. 

Tai chuckled “Anyway. Ironwood should have a list of criminals that could use a good scare. So if you and Qrow want to go hunting, best thing to do would be to see him about it. Him and Raven should still be at the palace.” 

“I uh,” Oscar hesitated. “I think I’ll stay here.”

“That’s fine,” Tai patted his head. They turned back towards the front door, but stopped when the front gate opened and Raven and James came striding through. They were engaged in conversation, and so Raven nearly ran into Taiyang. 

“Speak of the devil,” Tai smirked, planting a kiss to her cheek. 

“Tai.” She patted his arm, and then her attention finally caught on to the three vampires. “Oh, you’re here.” She gave a tired smile. “Good. I take it this is Oscar?” 

Oscar stiffened. “Y-your majesty.” He gave a little half-bow, as though he wasn’t sure if this was the appropriate response. 

Raven groaned. “There’s no need for that kid. You can just call me Raven.”

“O-okay,” Oscar straightened, his cheeks red. 

“But call me ‘auntie’ or any of that bull and I’ll smack you.”

“Okay,” he squeaked.

“Love, you’re making him even more nervous.” Summer’s voice came from down the front door, followed by the woman herself. She went to kiss her wife’s cheek, then came back to drape protective arms around Oscar in a hug. “It’s okay. Raven may be a bit scary, but she’s a real softie at heart. And while we’re on the subject, you can call me aunt Summer.”

“Alright.” Oscar instantly relaxed into the hug. Qrow heard him give the slightest sniff. _Yeah, I bet Sum just smells like a home._

Behind Raven, there came the clearing of a throat, drawing everyone’s attention to James. “Perhaps we could continue this inside?” 

“These two were on their way out,” Tai jabbed a thumb at Qrow and Clover. “But yeah, I’m going in. I think there’s a few more cookies if you want to hang around James.” He followed through, dragging his wives with him. 

“Oh?” James looked at the vampires. “So soon?”

“We just need to hunt,” Qrow shrugged. “We’ll be in town all week. Got any idea where a vamp can get some dirty blood nowadays?”

James grimaced. “There’s no need to be vulgar Qrow.” He nodded to the west. “Your old haunt should be good. I’ve gotten a tip that Hei Xiong is back in town.”

“Still no Torchwick?”

James shook his head. “I’m pretty sure he’s set up shop somewhere I can never catch him.” 

Qrow shrugged one shoulder. “Well, being general in Raven’s army has to come with some perks. I for one would love a guarantee that I’ll never see that bastard again.”

“Qrow, young ears.” Clover sighed, nodding behind them at Oscar.

“Babe, you know that’s never gonna work.” 

James chuckled. “It’s good to see you two again.” He looked to Oscar. “Hello. General James Ironwood.” He held out his hand for Oscar to shake. “I used to work for your father. Qrow, I mean.”

Oscar smiled, gladly shaking his hand. “Oscar Ebi.” 

“Well, we have to go now,” Clover said, gesturing to the gate. He planted a kiss on Oscar’s head. “Go ahead and rest. We’ll be back soon.” he took Qrow’s hand and nodded curtly to James. “We’ll be here all week, so I’m sure we’ll see you again.” 

“Of course.” James nodded, smiling at the three of them once more. “Take care out there.” He turned to go inside. 

Qrow watched him leave. “He looks tired.”

Clover huffed. “Whatever, stop worrying about your ex.”

“Wait, what?!” Oscar squeaked. 

“A story for another time. Come on, while we’re young Qrow.”

“Bitch please, you’re a century old.”

“Rude. Also, no I’m not.”

Qrow only smirked, throwing a smile at Oscar and following his husband out of the gate and down the street. “You’re never going to stop being jealous of him, are you?”

“It’s a habit by now,” Clover shrugged.

Qrow was about to reply, but tripped on a loose cobblestone. But before he could face plant into the cold street, Clover caught him around the waist, bringing him upright against his chest. 

Qrow rolled his eyes. Incidents like this were few and far between, but still happened with more frequency than most people. A constant reminder that his semblance wasn’t completely gone. 

_But then, neither is his._

He smirked, looking up to admire his beloved’s face. “Will you ever fail to catch me, Lucky Charm?”

Clover smiled back, then leaned forward to capture a kiss. 

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...scene
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this fic amid pandemic, chaos, irregular schedules, and feels. All your support keeps me going in the stressful times. 
> 
> XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this amaaaazing art  
> https://lozuyii.tumblr.com/post/190883196814/hm-he-didnt-come-with-the-mansion


End file.
